


First Time He Kissed A Boy

by louismolbaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2014 harry, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Bisexuality, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Knitting, M/M, No Smut, OTRAT Louis, POV First Person, POV Harry, POV Louis, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, coffee shop AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 90,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louismolbaby/pseuds/louismolbaby
Summary: Quand Liam m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait à trouver quelqu'un après « tant d'années de célibat » comme il le dit si bien, je m'attendais à tout.Mais pas à ce qu'il m'inscrive à un cours d'initiation au tricot. Et encore moins à ce que je craque pour une jolie bouille aux cheveux bouclés et au sourire ravageur.[Louis travaille dans le café-librairie qu'il a fondé avec Liam, son meilleur ami de toujours, et Niall. Harry a abandonné ses études pour se consacrer à l'écriture. Ils se rencontrent tous les deux à l'issue d'un cours de tricot.]





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @yoursalfred
> 
> Bonjour (ou bonsoir, cela dépends à quelle heure vous lisez cela)! Je suis de retour avec un nouvel OS. Je l'écris maintenant depuis des mois et je suis fière de pouvoir enfin le poster! Ce qui était au départ un petit projet est devenu un gigantesque. C'est de loin l'écrit le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit et j'en suis très contente. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire.
> 
> Quelques précisions: Le titre de mon OS provient de la chanson du même nom, de Kadie Elder. Le résumé est du point de vue de Louis (si ce n'était pas clair). Originellement, je souhaitais que l'OS ne contienne que son point de vue et j'ai changé d'avis car celui d'Harry m'a parue essentiel. J'ai décidé de ne pas écrire de smut pour cet OS pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne me voyais pas en écrire. De plus, je jugeais que ce n'était pas ce sur quoi l'OS devait se focaliser. Vous trouverez néanmoins quelques allusions ici et là, mais rien de très explicite. 
> 
> Cet OS ne devait être qu'une partie mais en raison du fait qu'il soit très long, je l'ai découpé en sept parties.
> 
> J'ai également fait une playlist. Vous y trouverez des chansons que j'ai écouté et qui sont mentionnées dans l'OS: https://open.spotify.com/user/11129406522/playlist/40UbVQlYS7ENNszG67liEC. 
> 
> Mention spéciale à mes amies Milie et Maxence qui m'ont écoutée et guidée depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cet OS.
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis.

 

L O U I S   P O V

 

Je savais que Liam était vieux jeu mais pas à ce point. Il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi. M'inscrire sur Tinder. Sur Meetic. Ou même me traîner dans un bar gay de la ville. Mais non, en bon meilleur ami qu'il est, il s'est dit que m'inscrire pour faire du tricot était une bonne idée. Comme si j'allais sérieusement rencontrer des personnes de mon âge là-bas et que cela ne serait pas rempli de personnes ayant plus de la quarantaine. J'ai cru qu'il plaisantait au début mais j'étais loin du but.

 

Il était très sérieux. Même qu’il m’a dit par SMS qu’il aurait plus d’informations sur le sujet à me donner ce soir ; un lundi ; le jour de la semaine où nous nous retrouvons souvent pour manger devant n’importe quel programme pouvant susciter notre intérêt. Que ce soit la nouvelle saison de _Le meilleur pâtissier_ , des épisodes que nous avons vu et revu de _Desperate Housewives_ ou un match de football. Dans tous les cas, nous trouvons toujours quelque chose à regarder. La plupart du temps, nous parlons en même temps que le programme se déroule sous nos yeux. Et c’est seulement lorsque que nous voulons éviter de nous étouffer avec le repas que nous sommes en train de manger que le silence règne dans son salon. Sinon… Nous parlons, parlons, parlons. De vraies pipelettes.

 

C’est pas nouveau, ça dure depuis toujours.

 

Avec Liam, nous nous connaissons depuis maintenant près de 12 ans. Quand je suis arrivé au collège, je ne connaissais personne. Les quelques amis que j’avais eu en primaire n’allaient pas dans le même collège ou alors ils n’étaient pas dans la même classe que moi. En revanche, Liam y était. Il était seul. J’étais seul. C’est ça qui nous a rapproché tous les deux. On peut dire que nous nous sommes bien trouvés. À partir du moment où nous avions appris à nous connaître, nous étions inséparables. Les deux doigts de la main comme s’amusaient à dire nos parents. Jamais l’un sans l’autre. Quand je n’étais pas chez lui, lui était chez moi. Et quand ses parents ou les miens lui demandaient de rentrer, nous ne nous quittions jamais pour bien longtemps. Nous nous revoyions généralement le lendemain à l’école. Et si nous étions en vacances, nous passions la majorité de notre temps ensemble, que ce soit à l’intérieur à jouer aux jeux vidéos ou bien dehors à jouer au football ou simplement à parler. Puis faut dire que le fait que nous n’habitions pas loin l’un de l’autre arrangeait les choses. La maison de ses parents n’était qu’à cent cinq mètres de la mienne. En à peine dix minutes, j’étais chez lui. Ou inversement.

 

En arrivant au lycée, rien n’a changé. Nous nous étions fait des amis en cours de route mais nous savions tous les deux que nous étions le meilleur ami de l’autre et que rien n’y changerait. Maintenant, si on me demande qui est mon meilleur ami, la question ne se pose même pas. Je réponds que Liam l'est automatiquement. Je rajoute même : _**« Liam, c’est plus qu’un meilleur ami, c’est comme mon frère. »**_ Même mes parents le considèrent comme un membre de la famille. De même pour moi avec les parents de Liam. À défaut de ne voir le reste de ma famille que rarement, nous organisions souvent des dîners ensemble. Nous le faisons encore, bien sûr. Mais maintenant que même moi et Liam avons nos propres train-train, ce n’est plus la même cadence. Chacun a sa vie. Et quand on travaille, on a forcément moins de temps. C’est ce que l’on se dit. Mais avec ma famille, et je crois que c’est pareille pour Liam et la sienne, nous nous sommes toujours fait la promesse de créer du temps. On a beau dire, le temps ne manque pas. Si nous désirons voir une personne, il n’y a qu’à tendre la main. Organiser. _Créer du temps_. C’est comme ça que je vois encore régulièrement mes parents et mes sœurs mais aussi les parents de Liam. C’est comme un rituel, nos dîners. Un mois sans un dîner Tomlinson-Payne, ça n’existe pas.

 

Je parlais du lycée. Et bien, comme je l’ai dit, rien n’avait changé. Nous étions plus grands, peut-être même plus cons (mais ça, ça a évolué depuis, heureusement) et notre cercle d’amis s’était élargi. Moi et Liam, nous n’avions jamais été très branchés à sortir le Vendredi parce qu’un gars de la classe organisait une fête et que tout le monde s’y rendait. Nous étions assez casaniers. Nous le sommes toujours, la preuve, je me rends chez lui ce soir pour que nous nous posons sur le canapé avec une pizza devant la télévision. Rien n’a changé. Nous, nous avions plutôt tendance à rester chez nous le Vendredi soir à regarder Koh Lanta en mangeant des conneries. Quand nous ne le regardions pas ensemble ; et j’entends par là être assis l’un à côté de l’autre ; nous nous échangions des commentaires sur les différents candidats et sur ce qu’il se passait dans l’émission du soir. Pour vous dire, nous le faisons toujours. J’ai l’impression que cette émission est plus vieille que moi et pourtant j’ai vingt-trois ans. Je ne sais pas depuis quand elle existe mais j’ai fortement l’impression qu’aussitôt que j’avais compris ce qu’il se racontait à la télé, Koh Lanta était déjà là.

 

Arrivés à notre année de première, nous étions encore dans la même classe. J’ai dû remercié le bon dieu milles fois au moins pour m’avoir mis pour la sixième fois dans la même classe que Liam. Nous n’avions jamais été séparés. Au collège, nos mères envoyaient des lettres au directeur pour que nous soyons ensemble. Même qu’une fois, nous ne l’étions pas mais nous nous sommes sentis si perdus que je l’ai rejoint deux semaines après. Et tout allait mieux. C’était en quatrième.

 

Pour le lycée, c’était plus délicat. Le système de lettres ne fonctionnait plus. Et pour cause : c’était un lycée de plus de deux milles élèves et le directeur avait autre chose à faire que de traiter ce genre de demandes. Alors nous espérions juste que cette fois la chance nous sourirait. Et ça a été le cas. En seconde, en première, mais pas en Terminale. Je vais pas vous le cacher, ça a été un coup dur. D’accord, nous étions plus autonomes. Nous allions nous voir en dehors. Ce n’était pas _si_ grave. Ce n’était qu’une année. Mais ça plus le fait que j’allais passer le BAC à la fin de l’année, ça a été dur à avaler. Quand j’ai vu que mon nom ne figurait pas après celui de Liam, j’ai paniqué. J’ai vérifié milles fois que je ne m’étais pas trompé. Liam aussi a regardé. Trois fois. Mais le seul résultat que ça a donné c’était nos mines déconfites. Nous avions déjà en tête de s’entraider ensemble pour ce qui serait notre dernière année de lycée. Ensemble. Mais c’était loupé. Et l’administration avait été claire : aucun changement ne serait possible. Alors c’était mission impossible. Nous étions dans ce que l’on pourrait appeler une impasse. Pas de marche arrière cette fois-ci. Nous devions faire avec.

 

Une raison pour laquelle c’était si dur remonte à notre année de première. Depuis quelques années déjà, depuis la quatrième je dirais, je me questionnais sur ma sexualité. À l’âge de treize ans, ce n’est pas toujours facile. Je me posais milles questions mais surtout je n’avais personne à qui en parler. Liam était comme mon frère et j’étais comme le sien mais j’avais peur de son jugement. C’était bête, en y repensant, parce que c’est bien lui qui est resté à mes côtés malgré tout. Mais je redoutais ce qu’il pouvait penser. Qui sait ? Il aurait peut-être cru que je flashais sur lui et il ne voudrait plus vouloir avoir affaire à moi. Je planais dans le doute. Et pendant je réfléchissais sur la question, je n’en parlais à personne. À quoi bon en parler si rien n’était précis dans ma tête ? J’ai attendu.

 

Une fois arrivé au lycée, mon esprit était plus clair. Je ne savais pas si j’étais homosexuel mais une chose était sûre : les garçons m’attiraient. Et avec le temps, j’avais fait mes recherches. Et j’en ai déduis que j’étais bisexuel. Je me suis un peu perdu dans tous les noms qui faisaient partis de la communauté LGBT. Personne ne m’en avait jamais parlé. Et je n’avais personne à qui en parler. Du moins, je n’osais pas en parler. Je ne connaissais personne dans mon entourage qui en faisait parti, alors je ne savais pas vraiment où aller. En consultant des articles, en regardant des séries même, j’en ai appris plus. Et tout me confortait dans mon idée. J’étais bisexuel. J’avais un penchant plus fort pour les garçons que pour les filles mais je l’étais, j’en étais sûr. Je le suis toujours.

 

Donc arrivé à la fin de mon année de Première, je m’étais décidé. Je m’étais dit _**« Louis, tu vas faire ton coming-out.»**_ Bien sûr, je ne comptais pas le chanter sur tous les toits. Je voulais le dire à mes parents, mes sœurs, Liam et plus tard, ses parents. Ils étaient comme ma famille et j’espérais que rien ne changerait. J’étais inquiet. Le soir où j’ai décidé de le dire à ma famille était un soir comme un autre. Nous étions un mercredi soir, il pleuvait des cornes et maman avait allumé la radio. Quand nous avions presque tous finis le repas et que mes sœurs s’apprêtaient à monter, je leur ai demandé d’attendre, _**« J’ai quelque chose à vous dire. »**_ Ma mère et mon père m’ont regardé l’air inquiet, se demandant si quelque chose de grave m’était arrivé. Pas vraiment, du moins, je l’espérais. Mes plus grandes sœurs, âgées de trois ans de moins que moi, semblaient perplexes. Quant aux jumelles beaucoup plus petites, je n’étais même pas sûre qu’elles allaient tout à fait comprendre ce que j’allais dire.

 

Je me trompais.

 

De la manière de la plus simple qui soit, j’ai dit à la tablée : _**« J’aime les filles. »**_ J’ai marqué une pause, reprit mon souffle peut-être cinq fois avant de ne rajouter en les regardant. _**« Et les garçons. »**_ Au départ, je crois qu’ils n’ont pas tous compris. C’est vrai, personne n’avait jamais abordé le sujet de la bisexualité dans la famille. Et personne ne l’était. Sinon, j’en aurais parlé bien avant, ce même quand j’avais des doutes. Puis la minute écoulée, ma mère s’est levée avec un grand sourire et est venue me prendre dans ses bras. Elle m’a embrassé le crâne. Je lui ai demandé si elle n’était pas fâchée et elle s’est écartée pour me regarder dans les yeux. _**« Pourquoi je le serais? Je suis très fière de toi et je t’aime mon Lou. Toujours. »**_ J’ai cru que j’allais pleurer. D’ailleurs, je crois que des larmes ont bel et bien coulées parce que dans la seconde, mes joues étaient mouillées et je me suis levé pour serrer ma mère dans mes bras. Mon père nous a rejoint et m’a rassuré tout autant, me glissant qu’il me trouvait très courageux. Quant à mes sœurs, elles ont bien pris la nouvelle. Pour être franc, c’était surtout du jugement de mes parents dont j’avais peur. Nous n’avions jamais parlé du sujet alors je ne savais pas dans quoi je m’aventurais. Au final, il n’y avait aucune raison de paniquer. J’en étais infiniment soulagé. Et quand je pensais que les larmes ne cesseraient de couler, les paroles d’une des jumelles m’ont fait sourire. Tout mon stress s’était évaporé.

 

Du moins presque, je devais encore le dire à Liam. Alors je l’ai fait : le dernier week-end avant la fin des cours. Il était venu dormir chez moi et nous étions dans ma chambre, sur mon lit, à regarder un film que nous avions vus déjà des millions de fois : _Harry Potter_ _à_ _l’_ _É_ _cole des Sorciers_. Lui comme moi sommes fans de cette saga et je crois que ça ne changerai jamais. Harry Potter et son univers sont à jamais gravés dans nos cœurs. Quand le film s’est achevé et qu’il était près de quinze heures trente, nous songions à regarder la suite. Un marathon d’Harry Potter ? Même pas peur ! À l’époque, nous étions en 2010 et seulement les six premiers films étaient sortis. La première partie du tome final allait sortir fin Novembre alors c’était l’excuse parfaite pour tous les refaire. Cependant, avant que nous ne commencions le second film de cette saga magique, je me suis tourné vers Liam. Il m’a demandé pourquoi j’avais mis sur pause en râlant légèrement ; mais je savais qu’il n’était pas vraiment embêté ; puis il m’a demandé si ça allait en voyant mon manque de réponses. Quand je n’ai rien dit pour la seconde fois, il s’est redressé à son tour et s’est mis en face de moi. Il cherchait mon regard et moi je le fuyais. Je ne savais pas par où commencer alors j’ai dit la première chose qui m’est venu à la tête. _**« Je suis bi. »**_ Après de longues secondes interminables, j’ai levé le regard vers Liam et la première chose que j’ai vu c’est son sourire. Ses yeux aussi souriaient. Il n’a pas eu besoin de dire grand-chose. J’ai su l’instant où je l’ai regardé qu’il m’acceptait. Il m’a prit dans ses bras et m’a serré si fort que j’ai dû tapoter son dos en riant pour lui dire de me lâcher. Je lui ai dis que ça allait, qu’il n’avait pas besoin de me serrer autant. Mais il a continué quelques minutes encore et je crois qu’en fait, c’était ce dont j’avais besoin. Le réconfort et l’assurance qu’il serait là pour moi dans n’importe quelle situation. N’importe où. N’importe quand. Il serait là. Il était toujours mon meilleur ami. Il était toujours mon frère de cœur.

 

Rien n’avait changé. Moi et Liam, inséparables. Les deux doigts de la main.

 

La journée d’après, je suis rentré avec Liam jusqu’à chez lui et j’ai fait mon coming-out à ses parents. Ils l’ont bien pris, eux aussi. Ça m’a rempli de joie. On ne peut pas dire que tout le monde l’a aussi bien pris.

 

Après que j’avais avoué à ma famille, à mon meilleur ami et à ses parents ma bisexualité, je me sentais confiant. Tellement confiant que je me disais que je n’avais rien à craindre. C’est vrai, si eux l’avaient acceptée, alors mes amis du lycée le feraient sûrement aussi. J’étais bien naïf. J’ai appris à mes dépens que les bisexuels étaient souvent incompris pour ne pas dire qu’on ne nous prenait pas au sérieux. Je pense que pour certaines personnes, la sexualité se réduit à une chose : soit tu aimes les femmes, soit tu aimes les hommes. Aimer les deux, selon leur conception manichéenne des choses, c’est impossible. C’est ce que pensait le premier « _ami_ » auquel j’ai avoué mon attirance pour les filles et les garçons. Cela va sans dire, nous ne sommes plus amis. J’ai pourtant essayé de lui expliquer mais cela n’aboutissait à rien. Il n’en tenait qu’à sa tête et ne sortait pas de sa coquille, alors j’ai abandonné. Je me suis dit que s’il ne comprenait pas que je puisse aimer les deux sexes, alors c’était sans doute que nous ne devions plus être amis. J’étais blessé mais ça allait. Lui ne comprenait pas, c’était tout.

 

Mes deux autres amis cependant, c’était une autre paire de manches. Quand je leur ai dit, ils ont fait une de ces têtes. Ils ont eu un mouvement de recul, comme si j’avais la peste. Je ne les savais pas homophobes mais avec ce que je leur avais annoncé, je leur avais trouvés un nouveau visage. C’en était horrifiant. Horrifiant et décevant. Ce n’était pas ma bisexualité qui leur posait problème. Enfin, c’était surtout une partie de cette dernière. En l’occurrence, le fait que j’aimais aussi les garçons. Ils m’ont sorti les choses les plus sordides qui soit, du style _**« Alors pendant tout ce temps tu nous as menti ? »**_ ou encore _**« Et quand on a été à la piscine ensemble, t’en as bien profité, hein ? »**_. À croire que juste parce que j’aimais les garçons, cela voulait dire que j’allais sauter sur le premier venu. C’était d’un ridicule pas possible mais sur le coup j’avais eu envie de pleurer. Ils auraient pu me dire qu’ils me trouvaient dégueulasse juste parce que j’aimais les personnes du même sexe que moi, ça aurait été pareil. Ça avait la même résonance. Ça voulait dire la même chose, ça voulait dire : tu nous dégoûte. À eux aussi, je ne leur parle plus.

 

En moins d'une journée, j’avais perdu trois amis. Et en même temps, je me disais que s’ils ne m’acceptaient pas comme j’étais alors peut-être que ce n’était pas une véritable perte. Quand j’en ai parlé à Liam, il m’a dit la même chose. Il m’a dit : _**« On s’en fiche d’eux. Tu n’as pas besoin de personnes qui ne te soutiennent**_ _ **pas**_ _ **pour qui tu es. Crois moi sur parole. »**_ Et je l’ai cru. Parce que Liam avait raison. Parfois on a des amis puis on les perds. Mais est-ce vraiment une perte s’ils n’étaient pas vraiment là pour vous quand vous en aviez le plus besoin ? Je ne pense pas.

 

Alors quand la rentrée en Terminale est arrivée et que nous n’étions pas ensemble, bien sûr que j’étais triste. La seule personne qui me soutenait n’allait pas être avec moi pour notre dernière année. J’ai toujours eu la larme facile. Ce jour-là j’ai cru pleurer devant l’affiche mais j’ai tenu bon. Il y avait des personnes derrière nous et je n’avais pas envie de me ridiculiser devant une vingtaine de personnes. Alors moi et Liam nous nous sommes échappés par le côté et nous avons marché jusqu’au bâtiment. Lui devait rejoindre la salle numéro 200 et moi la 201. Si proche mais si loin l’une de l’autre. Sur le pallier du deuxième étage, nous nous sommes enlacés puis nous avons filés dans nos salles respectives. Je suis rentré dans une salle remplie d’inconnus. Il y avait plein de personnes de ma classe de Première, dont un que je redoutais. Mais personne ne remplacerait Liam. Il n’y avait qu’avec lui que je me sentais complètement à l’aise. Et cela n’allait pas changer en une année.

 

Au départ, j’avais eu peur des représailles qu’auraient pu me donner mes anciens « _amis_ ». Mais rien de tel n’est arrivé. J’avais tellement vu de films où les personnes se faisaient tabasser à la sortie du lycée parce qu’elles étaient un tant soit peu différentes des autres que j’en avais oublié que parfois la pire chose qu’une personne puisse faire, c’est de vous ignorer. C’est exactement ce qu’ils ont fait. Ça ne m’a pas empêché d’être stressé quand ils me regardaient lorsque je passais dans les couloirs mais en général ça allait. De toute manière, dès que nous pouvions, nous nous rejoignions avec Liam. Mes parents étaient au courant de la réaction qu’ils avaient eu à l’égard de ma bisexualité et m’avaient fait juré de les prévenir s’ils me présentaient la moindre menace. Heureusement, je n’ai jamais eu à le faire. Et ce, jusqu’à la fin de la Terminale. Nous avons passés notre BAC et même si je me suis complètement remis en doute une fois tous les examens passés, j’ai réussi avec brio. Liam aussi.

 

Plus tôt dans l’année, nos vœux APB avaient été exaucés. Nous avions été tous les deux pris pour le BTS de notre choix. Un BTS de management qui nous aiderait à avoir les bases pour construire notre propre entreprise. Cela faisait quelques années que nous en parlions en rigolant. Comme quoi nous ouvrirons un jour un café-librairie avec de bonnes pâtisseries et de bons livres qui plairaient à tout le monde. Puis plus nous en parlions, plus l’idée nous emballait. Alors nous avons décidés de faire les mêmes études, au même endroit, avec en tête un projet bien précis : notre propre café-librairie.

 

Beaucoup en rêvaient, d’autres aimaient s’y rendre et avec Liam, nous avons réalisés l’impossible. Nous l’avons fait notre café-librairie ! Après deux années de BTS, deux années de recherche inlassables, d’apprentissage et de formation, nous étions fin prêts à l’ouvrir. Cela s’est fait quand Liam approchait ses vingt-deuxans : en Août 2016, il y a maintenant presque plus d’un an. Nous avions tout aménagés de fond en comble. Les commandes de pâtisseries avaient été passées et celles déjà reçues étaient gardées bien au frais ou exposées à qui bon en voulaient. Nous avions achetés nos livres ; anciens et nouveaux, romans et recueils de poèmes, journaux et bandes dessinées ; à une société qui recyclait non seulement le papier mais qui en plus les vendaient à bas coût. Une affaire en or pour deux gars comme nous qui cherchions à avoir de la diversité culturelle à pas cher. Les livres pouvaient soit être lus dans notre coin librairie ou achetés. Pour les habitués, nous avions même songé à mettre en place un système pour qu’ils puissent continuer leur lecture d’un jour à l’autre. Beaucoup de personnes qui venaient chez nous aimaient venir, commencer un bouquin, partir, revenir et le reprendre là ils s’étaient arrêtés. D’autres, plus pressés, aimaient l’acheter. Dans ces cas là, soit nous le remplacions, soit nous en achetions d’autres à la place. Quant à la décoration de notre petit café-librairie, nous avions décidés d’opter pour des couleurs vives et chaleureuses. Un mur jaune au fond, des touches de marron et d’orange par ci par là, le mobilier en bois brut, le sol dans un bois au ton un peu plus clair, quelques plantes ici et là et des ampoules descendant assez bas en guise de plafonniers pour le côté café. Quant au côté librairie, les mêmes couleurs étaient présentes mais l’ambiance y était plus cosy. Comme nous l’avions imaginée. Des poufs, des canapés mous en cuir, des tapis au sol, des tables basses dans les mêmes tons que le mobilier du côté café et mises à disposition des sièges. Tout autour, de grandes étagères étaient alignées les unes à côtés des autres. Tous les livres étaient classés par genre : romans pouvant avoir plus de 600 pages pour les aventureux, recueils de poésie pour les personnes d’humeur poétique, bandes dessinées pour les petits comme pour les grands, anciens journaux pour relire le passé, nouveaux journaux pour essayer de déterminer ce que détient le futur… Tout ça classé par ordre alphabétique. Un gros bordel quand nous nous y sommes mis. Mais un beau bordel au final. Un bordel dont nous sommes fiers.

 

Bien sûr, en plus des pâtisseries, nous avons un bar. Et rien que pour les boissons, il nous en a fallut des formations. On m’a toujours dit que rien ne se faisait sans effort, mais alors là, j’ai du en redoublé. Au bar, nous servons un peu de tout. De l’alcool aussi, parce que nous organisons parfois des soirées à thème, mais surtout des cafés, des boissons chaudes comme le chocolat chaud que j’apprivoise tant. Et des boissons fraîches aussi, cela va sans dire. Quand l’odeur des pâtisseries sucrées n’accaparent pas tout le café, on peut sentir le parfum des bougies que nous avons disposés ici et là. Surtout le soir, quand la journée se termine et que le soleil descends dans le ciel. Encore plus en hiver. Et même si les bougies n’apportent pas tant de chaleur que ça, elles rendent l’endroit plus chaleureux. Ça et sans oublier la légère musique que nous laissons balader en arrière plan. Jamais trop forte pour ne pas déranger les lecteurs mais assez présente pour permettre aux personnes de penser à autre chose, de se décontracter, de parler, simplement. C’est notre café. C’est _Chez Lilo_. C’est rien qu’à nous.

 

Mais réaliser l’impossible a ses difficultés. C’est évident. Ce n’était pas facile au début. Avant de n’avoir des habitués, il faut déjà que des personnes viennent dans le café. Nous avons passés plusieurs heures à coller des affiches dans la ville, parce que quoi qu’on en dise, les affiches papiers sont toujours efficaces.

 

Bien sûr ce n’était pas suffisant alors avant l’ouverture nous avions engagés un professionnel en informatique pour nous concocter un site internet. Nous avions tentés seuls au départ, mais c’était beaucoup plus difficile que nous ne l’imaginions. Alors nous avons fait appel à un professionnel. Cela serait des frais en plus mais au moins nous avions la garantie que cela serait bien fait, beau et représentatif de l’ambiance de notre café. Le résultat était encore mieux que nous l’avions imaginés. Aussitôt qu’une personne taperait _« café-librairie »_ et le nom de notre ville, ou même le Pays, nous serions parmi la liste des café-librairies. Peut-être pas le premier lien, mais au moins, nous étions là. Sur Internet.

 

Tout ça combiné au bouche à oreille a fini par nous ramener plusieurs clients. Il faut dire que nous n’avions pas choisis le local par hasard. Il était situé dans le centre ville, non loin de magasins de vêtements. Alors si des personnes voulaient se décontracter après leur matinée ou après-midi shopping, le café leur était grand ouvert.

 

Le fait que notre café n’était pas juste un café était un atout. Non seulement les personnes pouvaient boire ou manger, elles pouvaient aussi lire et acheter des livres. Et ça, selon nous, c’était notre plus. Le côté librairie de notre café c’était le côté que n’avaient pas toutes les brasseries de notre ville. Ça et les pâtisseries que nous concoctent l’une des meilleures pâtissières de la ville, qui a son entreprise à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là où nous vivons.

 

Cela fait maintenant un an et demi que moi ainsi que Liam tenons ce café. Je tiens le côté librairie, lui le côté café. Quand nous avons eu les moyens ; donc tout récemment ; nous avons engagés une personne capable de tenir le bar. Il ne travaille pas tout le temps avec nous. Mais dès que l’un de nous a une urgence, il est prêt à prendre notre place le temps de notre absence. Ayant les mêmes diplômes que nous et un emploi du temps à remplir, il avait l’étoffe du parfait candidat. C’est pour ça que nous l’avons embauché avec Liam.

 

Et c’est pour cette raison que Liam me rappelle pour ce qui doit être la cinquième fois de la soirée que ce n’est pas grave si je demande à Niall de venir travailler à ma place le Mercredi après-midi parce que je dois aller au fameux cours de tricot.

 

Le Lundi est notre seul jour de repos avec le Dimanche et c’est généralement ces jours-là qu’avec Liam nous faisons un compte rendu de la semaine. Si elle a été rentable, si des livres ont été achetés, si nous avons besoin de faire des commandes ou non… En revanche, là, notre débriefing constitue davantage des cours que Liam m’a pris pour les trois semaines à venir dans un atelier de tricot. Je n’arrive toujours pas y croire. Jusqu’à ce que je rentre chez Liam, je me disais que c’était un canular, que j’allais rentrer chez lui, qu’il allait me rire au nez et me lancer _**« Je t’ai bien eu ! »**_ Mais non, rien de tout ça. _Nada_. À la place j’ai eu le droit à une feuille sortie tout droit de l’imprimante avec marquée dessus mon prénom, mon nom, ma date de naissance et les trois séances réservées. Une sorte de coupon à utiliser pour les trois semaines à venir. Le logo de l’entreprise derrière ces cours était bien là, en haut de la page, et moi j’étais stupéfait. Liam m’avait véritablement inscrit pour ces cours.

 

 _ **« Je savais que t’étais vieux jeu, mais pas à ce point.**_ Liam fronce les sourcils. Il me regarde l’air curieux, se demandant ce que j’ai à ne pas aimer.

_**\- Tu as toujours aimé les arts créatifs, Lou.** _

_**\- Certes… Mais entre faire des bracelets brésiliens et du tricot, y a une marge…** _

_**\- Je pense pas que ça soit si différent.**_ Il rajoute. _**Puis je me disais que ça te plairait, toi qu’est touche à tout. »**_

 

De ce point de vue là… C’est sûr.

 

 _ **« D’accord pour le tricot. Mais tu penses vraiment que je vais rencontrer mon âme sœur là-bas ?**_ Parce que oui, j’y crois.

 _ **\- Peut-être que oui! Tu sais pas. Beaucoup de personnes s’intéressent de nouveau au tricot, et pas seulement des personnes au-delà de la quarantaine comme tu**_ _ **p**_ _ **ense**_ _ **s**_ _ **.**_ Touché. _**Ça revient à la mode, comme la machine à écrire.**_

 _ **\- Si tu le dis…**_ , dis-je avec peu de conviction.

 _ **\- Je te le dis et je le crois même !**_ Il soutient mon regard un moment puis quand je souffle, marquant ma défaite, il sourit. Il sait que je vais céder.

_**\- Je vais y aller à tes cours de tricot ! »** _

 

J’ai beau essayé d’être désagréable avec lui, ça ne marche pas. Aussitôt que la phrase passe la barrière de mes lèvres, il suffit juste que je regarde Liam pour que je ne rigole. Lui se mets à rigoler aussi. Et alors que nous attrapons une énième part de notre pizza maison, j’espère sincèrement que ces cours seront aussi bien que le prétends Liam.

 

҉

 

Mercredi après-midi arrive plus vite que je ne le pense et avant même que je n'ai le temps de poser un autre bouquin sur une des étagères, Liam me rappelle à l'ordre pour me dire que le cours du tricot auquel il m'a inscrit est dans trois quart d'heure. Je râle doucement en le mettant dans l'emplacement vide et descends de l'échelle. Quand j'arrive en bas, je laisse l'échelle où elle est pour rejoindre Liam plus bas, dans le coin café. Il a une main sur sa hanche et me scrute, comme s'il attendait que je dise quelque chose. Un haussement de sourcils en plus et je retrouve ma voix.

 

 _**« J'y vais j'y vais, t'en fais pas !** _ Je souffle. _**Je vois pas pourquoi tu me presses, c'est dans quarante cinq minutes et il suffit seulement d'une vingtaine de minutes de trajet en vélo…** _

_**\- Je te presse parce que tu serais capable de te trouver plein de choses à faire et arriver en retard.**_ Il a pas tord… Je lâche un petit « _ **H**_ _ **m**_ » qui le fait sourire parce qu'il sait qu'il a raison. Je passe près de lui pour atteindre les vestiaires et une fois ma veste récupérée j'en sors. Il me tapote l'épaule au passage. _**Je suis persuadé que ça va te plaire.**_

_**\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas?** _

_**\- Et bah t'iras quand même parce que j'ai pas payé ces trois séances pour rien.** _

_**-**_ _ **Sympa,**_ dis-je avec un ton sarcastique.

 _ **-**_ _ **Moi ?**_ Il se pointe du doigt avant de ne me donner un grand sourire. _**Toujours ! »**_

 

Je lui souris en retour et finis par aller le prendre dans mes bras avant de ne sortir du café-librairie. Je lui lance un _**«**_ _ **À**_ _ **tout à l'heure »**_ et me dirige vers l'abri à vélos à quelques pas. Une fois que le mien est défait de son cadenas, je l'enfourche et me mets à pédaler vers ma destination. J'ai toujours aimé faire du vélo. N'allez pas croire que j'aimerais en faire une compétition. Ça, ce n'est pas pour moi. Je sais que beaucoup ne pensent pas comme moi mais faire du vélo professionnellement (ça ou un autre sport) me ferait sans doute détester le vélo. Qu'à trop en faire et avec comme seul et unique but de gagner, cela ne me donnerait plus envie d'en faire. C'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté le basket quand j'étais plus jeune. Au départ c'était sympa, une activité en groupe, avec Liam. Rien de mieux!Puis rapidement il y a eu les matchs et même si je n'avais que huit ans à l'époque, c'était déjà de la pression, du stress. Du stress dont je ne voulais pas. Alors quand Liam est passé au niveau au dessus mais que moi j'étais toujours au même parce que je n'arrivais pas à m'engager davantage dans le jeu, j'ai arrêté le basket. Liam a arrêté peu de temps après. Je ne sais plus si c'est parce que moi j'avais arrêté ou si c'est parce qu'il ne voulait plus lui aussi mais j'en étais content. Le basket faisait qu'il avait des entraînements lors de ses temps libres et nous ne nous voyions plus aussi souvent qu'avant. Il me manquait. Je crois que moi aussi je lui manquais. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il a arrêté. Faudrait que je lui demande.

 

Une autre chose que j'aime avec le vélo c'est de pouvoir en faire tout en s'évadant. Certes, il faut être vigilant. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose qu'être en voiture. Pourtant, j'ai mon permis. Je pourrais très bien l'utiliser. Or en centre ville, le vélo est beaucoup plus pratique. Et j'ai toujours préféré le vélo à la voiture. Ce même si depuis maintenant un moment on ne peut plus écouter de musique avec des écouteurs en faisant du vélo sous risque d'amende. Ça, je dois l'avouer, c'est plutôt chiant. J'adore écouter de la musique. Mes morceaux favoris en boucle jusqu'à ce que je me lasse et que mon attention se porte sur d'autres. J'adorais les écouter quand nous prenions le bus chaque matin pour aller au lycée avec Liam. C'était notre rituel. Nous nous saluions, nous écoutions notre musique et une fois sortis nous nous parlions. Comme si nous n'étions pas encore tout à fait réveillés et que la musique dans le bus était un rite de passage pour que nous soyons de bonne humeur. Je pense que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à le faire. La musique a ce don d'apaiser les esprits et de mettre de bonne humeur. De vous rendre triste, aussi. Mais le matin on écoute pas des chansons qui vous déprime, si ? Pas moi, en tout cas.

 

Ne pas pouvoir écouter de musique en faisant du vélo, c'est bien la seule chose qui me fait regretter la voiture. Au moins, avec la voiture j'ai un poste radio. Là, rien du tout. Alors je suis encore plus vigilant que d'habitude, même si mes pensées vagabondent un peu dans tous les sens. Comment le cours va être ? Est-ce que Liam a raison ? Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas que de vieilles personnes ? Est-ce que l'ambiance me plaira ? Est-ce que je serais doué ? Est-ce que je serais nul ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire au premier cours ? Je m'arrête au stop. J'attends. Je regarde à gauche, à droite, à gauche. Je vais tout droit. L'atelier n'est qu'à quelques mètres et comme je l'avais prévu, j'y arrive en une vingtaine de minutes. Comme ça, j'aurai un bon quart d'heure d'avance. C'est pas plus mal. Est-ce que ça va me plaire ? Est-ce que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer ? Est-ce réellement un moyen de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes susceptibles de me plaire ? Toutes ces questions resteront sans réponses jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans ce bâtiment.

 

Alors c'est ce que je fais. Ça n'a pas l'air très grand. Une sorte de local comme celui que moi et Liam avons loués pour notre café-librairie il y a un an et demi de cela. Il y a un petit parking devant avec un espace assez grand pour y garer une dizaine de voitures, des râteliers pour quelques vélos ; j'y attache le mien ; et la première pensée que j'ai, c'est que cet endroit a l'air reculé de tout. Même si ce local a la façade presque identique à notre café-librairie, l'endroit où il a situé n'a rien à voir. Moi qui pensait tombé dans un autre partie du centre-ville, j'avais tout faux. Ici, on pourrait presque oublier que le centre ville est à une dizaine des kilomètres, presque oublier que la foire se déroule non loin de là durant la période des festivités en fin d'année. Étrangement, je trouve que la situation de cet atelier concorde plutôt avec l'activité qu'il propose. Quelque chose de calme, reposant, tranquille et reculé de toutes les activités technologiques que l'on peut trouver. La façade est jaune et est surplombée d'un store à rayures blanches et bleues foncées. En bas des fenêtres, sur le sol, des pots de fleurs y sont déposées. Une pancarte près de la porte nous indique les horaires d'ouverture et je remarque aussitôt que l'atelier est déjà ouvert alors je me précipite à l'intérieur. L'ambiance chaleureuse qu'on trouve à l'extérieur se répercute à l'intérieur et je sais d'ores et déjà que même si je serais nul en tricot, j'aimerai venir ici. Un peu comme dans notre café-librairie, des bougies sont posées ici et là : sur le bureau d'accueil, sur les tables basses où reposent des lampes à pied, sur les étagères surplombant les sièges occupant l'entrée. En regardant de plus près, je remarque la porte sur la droite du bureau et son panneau _« Atelier de tricot »_. Mais une autre porte se situe à l'opposé et c'est cette fois-ci à propos d'un atelier de poterie. Il n'y a personne à l'accueil alors je me demande si tout compte je n'ai pas mal fait d'entrer alors que le cours n'a pas encore commencé mais la dame qui surgit de la porte sur la droite me persuade que non. Elle me sourit automatiquement et va derrière le bureau de réception. Elle toussote et éclaircit sa voix. _**«**_ _ **Bonjour !**_ _ **C'est pour ? - Un cours de tricot. »**_ Elle me sourit une fois de plus et je ne sais pas si elle se demande ce que je peux bien faire là ou si elle sourit juste tout le temps. Je penche plus pour la première proposition. _**«**_ _ **À**_ _ **quel nom ? - M Louis Tomlinson, pour le cours de 15h45 »**_ _,_ je précise. Elle sort d'un tiroir qui semble être apparu de nulle part un cahier rouge assez épais et l'ouvre à la page exacte d'aujourd'hui. Elle cherche mon nom et quand elle le trouve, elle lance un petit _**« Ah ! »**_ satisfait. _**« Trois séances au nom de Louis Tomlinson, une aujourd'hui ainsi que deux autres à la même horaire les deux semaines à venir. C'est bien ça ? - C'est ça ! »**_ Je hoche la tête et lui rends son sourire. Elle doit vraiment l'aimer, le sien, elle n'arrête pas de me sourire. Je me demande bien comment elle fait pour ne pas avoir de crampes. Moi, j'en aurais. Je vous arrête toute suite, je ne pense pas que je lui plaise ou quoi que ce soit. Pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle doit avoir le triple de mon âge. Ça pourrait être ma mamie. Alors à moins qu'elle ne soit intéressé par les jeunes, ce qui est un peu probable, elle fait juste preuve d'une extrême gentillesse ; ou politesse ? ; et je l'apprécie aussitôt. Elle est tout le contraire des hôtesses d'accueil désagréables que l'on peut parfois rencontrer quand on va chercher des renseignements à une quelconque enseigne. Je ne dis pas que c'est le cas de tout le monde mais rares sont les personnes qui sont constamment gentilles. Cette dame a l'air de l'être et cela me fait encore plus aimer l'endroit. Et avant même que je ne puisse rajouter quelque chose, elle me conduit à la porte que j'ai pu entrevoir quelques minutes auparavant. Elle rentre avec moi et heureusement… La première chose que je remarque en rentrant ce sont toutes les personnes qui sont dans la salle. Un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes de toutes les tranches d'âge, _comme me l'avait dit Liam_. Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'il avait raison. Enfin ça, c'était avant que je ne rentre dans cette pièce. Sur le côté, un petit buffet est installé pour les personnes qui veulent grignoter ou boire. Au milieu il y a une dizaine de chaises mises en cercle avec aux pieds une corbeille avec tout le nécessaire dont on doit disposer pour tricoter : deux aiguilles et de la laine en pelote. Je ne sais pas si on peut choisir n'importe quelle chaise ou si une nous ait attribué. Alors j'attends. La dame qui m'a accueilli ressort et quelques minutes après revient avec une autre personne qui est aussi surprise que moi de voir autant de personnes. C'est une femme, cette fois beaucoup plus jeune, grande et à la chevelure rousse. Elle est toute aussi perdue que moi lorsque je suis rentré dans la pièce alors je me dis que c'est l'occasion parfaite pour ne plus être seul. Sauf que voilà, à peine ai-je franchi un pas qu'elle se dirige vers une autre femme qui m'a tout l'air d'être dans la même tranche d'âge. Je souffle. Je crois bien que je serais seul pour cette première séance, tant pis.

 

Cinq longues minutes s'écoulent avant que le cours ne commence vraiment. Jusqu'à là je prétendais m'intéresser aux pelotes mises dans les bacs aux extrémités de la pièce mais ça ne pouvait pas durer longtemps… Je crois même que quelqu'un m'a jeté un regard curieux. Ou peut-être que cette personne là s'intéressait véritablement aux pelotes de laine, que sais-je…

 

Tandis que la dame qui m'a accueilli s’assoit, tout le monde la suit. Je m'assoie sur la première chaise qui se présente à moi et la regarde en attendant qu'elle se mette à parler. Elle attends que tout le monde ne s'installe et je crois qu'elle avait compté toutes les personnes qui seraient là aujourd'hui parce qu'il n'y a pas une seule chaise qui manque. Ça aurait été un remake de la chaise musicale autrement… Sans musique. Nous sommes tous assis sur nos chaises, en cercle, et pendant un instant j'ai l'impression d'être à une réunion des alcooliques anonymes. Sauf que je ne suis pas alcoolique et encore moins anonyme. Du moins, aux yeux de la dame. Je me sens un peu gêné quand le silence prends place après que tout le monde se soit installé mais ça ne dure pas longtemps. Bientôt elle reprends la parole et cela me remets à l'aise de suite. Elle porte son sourire et nous regarde tous alors qu'elle nous explique de quoi constituera le cours d'aujourd'hui et les cours suivants. Ça et que si nous souhaiterons prendre d'autres cours après ceux déjà pris, nous pourrons le faire à la fin de notre dernier cours. Je ne suis pas persuadé que je le ferais mais sait-on jamais, peut-être vais-je développer une vraie passion pour le tricot ! J'en suis pas sûr. Il faut déjà que j'apprenne les bases et rien que ça ça va être quelque chose alors… En faire une passion, bof. Elle continue en nous disant que le premier cours nous apprendra les bases et que pour ça nous allons nous y mettre de suite. _**« Je ne peux pas vous expliquer sans que nous le mettions en pratique. Autrement, ça ne servirait à rien et personne n'en apprendra rien. Alors je vous propose**_ _ **de prendre la pelote de laine que vous voulez dans le bac à vos pieds. Une fois que c'est fait prenez une de vos aiguilles. On va commencer par apprendre à monter les mailles. C'est très important de savoir le faire car cela sera la base de votre ouvrage. »**_ Tandis que chacun prends sa pelote et une des aiguilles, elle fait de même. Quand tout le monde est prêt, elle nous invite à la regarder faire en dictant les instructions. Quand elle finit de monter plusieurs mailles, elle nous les répète pour que nous le faisions à notre tour. _**«**_ _ **Faîtes un**_ _ **nœud**_ _ **sur votre aiguille**_ _ **puis**_ _ **faîtes une grande boucle autour de votre index droit. Piquez l'aiguille sans ôter l'index. E**_ _ **nsuite, e**_ _ **nroulez le fil que vous tenez dans la main gauche autour de l'aiguille. Passez la boucle devant la pointe et quand elle est sous l'aiguille, enlevez votre index.**_ _ **Enfin, t**_ _ **irez légèrement sur les deux fils pour former une maille. »**_ Sa voix est claire et concise. Elle joint les gestes à la parole dans une lenteur qui nous permets tous de suivre. Et pourtant, même si je prête attention, mes premières tentatives sont ratées. Ce n'est clairement pas aussi facile qu'on ne le pense. Mais au bout de six essais, je parviens enfin à faire quelque chose ressemblant à ce qu'elle nous a montré. Nous essayons tous de faire pareil. Elle passe autour de nous en répétant les instructions comme un mantra et même si ça en deviendrait presque lassant, je crois que sans je serais complètement perdu. Je me concentre tellement sur la tâche que j'en oublie le reste des personnes autour de moi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Liam a songé à ce genre d'activité pour me faire rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Tout le monde est si concentré que personne ne se parle. Ou alors ils parlent à notre professeure. Mise à part ça… Je me demande si cela sera pareil pour les autres leçons.

 

À la fin du cours, nous avons appris à monter les mailles, faire le point endroit ou envers et rabattre les mailles. Oui enfin… Les plus doués du groupe l'ont appris. Les autres ; comme moi ; ont plus tentés la chose. Notre professeure nous a rassuré en disant que le tricot n'était pas chose facile et que nous reprendrons les bases la semaine prochaine. Pas une seule fois je n'ai pensé à quelque chose d'autre que ce qu'elle nous disait de faire et je crois que c'est une bonne chose. J'ai toujours eu tendance à penser trop, constamment, alors ce cours n'est peut-être finalement pas une si mauvaise chose. Même si je ne deviens pas un as au tricot, cela me permettra au moins de me libérer l'esprit. Ça et apprendre deux trois choses sur le tricot au passage. Avant de ne quitter l'atelier, elle nous a invité tous et toutes à manger quelque chose du buffet et à boire quelque chose. La variété était là. Pains au chocolat, croissants, muffins et cookies à manger et jus d'orange, eau, du thé et du chocolat chaud à boire. Je me suis pris un croissant parce que cela faisait des lustres que je ne n'en avais pas mangé un et j'ai versé dans ma tasse du chocolat chaud. Je me suis ensuite décalé pour laisser les gens accéder au buffet, renversant presque ma tasse sur une personne aux cheveux bouclés dans le mouvement. Je me suis excusé aussitôt et ai été me précipiter sur ma chaise pour ne pas causer plus de dégâts. J'ai mangé un peu plus rapidement que prévu mon croissant et je crois qu'avoir presque arrosé quelqu'un de mon chocolat a quelque chose à avoir avec ça. Ce genre de situation me fait toujours stresser. Je n'ai pas revu de chevelure bouclée après et une fois que j'eus salué et remercié notre professeure pour le cours et le goûter, je suis parti. Elle m'a souhaité une bonne fin de soirée et je lui ai rendu la pareille.

 

Quand je rentre dans le café-librairie, je me dirige aussitôt vers Liam. Au départ, il s'apprête à sortir la phrase qu'il sort à tous les clients mais il se rétracte en me voyant rentrer. À la place, il sort de derrière le bar et vient me prendre dans ses bras comme si nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis des années. C'est toujours comme ça quand nous nous saluons. Nous nous enlaçons et la plupart du temps, il tient mes épaules de ses mains pour me demander comment ça va, même si on s'est parlés le matin même. Liam a toujours eu ce côté protecteur. Encore plus avec moi. J'aime ce côté là. Cette fois il ne me demande pas comment ça va mais il me demande ce que j'ai pensé du cours, toujours en tenant mes épaules. Il vérifie que personne n'arrive ; et par là j'entends un client ; et nous conduit à la table la plus proche. Nous nous asseyons tous les deux et moi je commence à parler. _**« C'était chouette. »** _ Il me regarde d'un air qui veut dire _**« Et ? »** _ alors je continue. _**« Et** _ _**j'y retournerai. »** _ Il sourit. Je souris. _**« La dame qui nous enseigne est vraiment sympathique. L'ambiance là-bas est vraiment agréable, presque autant qu'ici. »** _ Il hausse les sourcils et moi je pouffe. _**« Je plaisante, rien ne surpasse l'ambiance qu'on a instauré ici. »** _ Il m'envoie un sourire rassuré. _**« Plus sérieusement. Elle enseigne vraiment bien, et même si je dois avouer que je suis pas le plus doué pour l'instant, au moins je m'y plais là-bas et c'est agréable de ne pas avoir à p** _ _**ense** _ _**r à des millions de choses. Je me concentre sur ce qu'on a fait à faire.** _ Je marque une pause. _**Par contre… - Par contre ? - Je ne vois pas en quoi cela va me faire rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Fin oui on était une dizaine là-bas, de toutes les tranches d'âge comme tu m'avais dit. - Ah, tu vois que j'avais raison. - Je sais,** _ je ris. _**Mais concrètement à part avoir presque renversé mon chocolat chaud sur quelqu'un, je n'ai pas eu vraiment de contact. »** _ Je fais les guillemets de mes doigts en prononçant mon dernier mot. Il laisse flotter un « __ _**H** _ _**m** _ » et se mets contre le dos de sa chaise. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il reprends la parole.

 

_**« Au moins, c'est un endroit qui te plaît. Ça te libère. C'est aussi ce que je voulais. Maintenant, je pense que c'est normal que vous ne vous parliez pas pour l'instant. C'est vrai… Vous appreniez tous les bases aujourd'hui alors comment veux-tu que vous vous parliez si vous êtes tous les uns autant que les autres concentrés sur la tâche qu'elle vous a demandé de faire ? »** _

 

Je hoche la tête silencieusement. Liam a raison. Encore. Je souris.

 

_**« Tu as raison. Une fois que nous aurons les bases, cela sera plus facile de parler entre nous.** _

_**\- Et sinon…** _ Il hausse les sourcils de manière suggestive et moi je roule des yeux. Je sais déjà ce qu'il va me dire. _**Personne ne t'a** _ _**tapé dans l’œil ?** _

_**\- Comme je t'ai dit, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de détailler qui que ce soit . J'essayais plutôt de me concentrer sur ce qu'elle nous disait plutôt qu'autre chose…** _

_**\- Hm hm,** _ lance-t'il d'un air peu convaincu. Puis il me sourit doucement. Je sais qu'il me croit. _**La prochaine fois alors.** _

_**\- Je te dirais ça. »** _

 

Je lui envoie un clin d’œil et d'un regard nous nous mettons debout. Du travail nous attends.

 

҉

 

Mercredi prochain arrive une fois de plus en vitesse grand V sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Cette fois, je ne me demande pas si je vais aimer ou non le cours, ou si Liam a raison à propos du fait que je vais peut-être rencontrer quelqu'un. Bon, d'accord, ça je me le demande encore un peu. Mais je me demande surtout si je vais oui ou non progresser avec ce deuxième cours et si il y aura encore des croissants après le cours. Non, je ne me goinfre pas. Oui, j'adore les croissants. Donnez-moi ça et du chocolat chaud et je suis conquis. Je me demande si ma professeure ne serait pas liseuse de pensées car elle a su attirer deux choses que j'aime le plus sur table. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si cela sortait l'ordinaire. Beaucoup de personnes aiment les croissants et le chocolat chaud.

 

D'accord, assez avec les croissants et le chocolat chaud.

 

Je suis dans la salle. Cette fois, je n'ai pas eu à me présenter à la réception parce qu'on me connaissait déjà. Je ne sais pas si beaucoup de gens passent par ici ou viennent prendre un cours mais il a suffit que je fasse un pas dans l'atelier pour que ma professeure s'exclame. _**« Louis ! J'espère que ça va. Tu sais par où passer. »**_ Je l'ai rassuré sur le fait que ça allait et une fois la demande retournée, je me suis dirigé là où je suis actuellement. Les mêmes personnes sont présentes, à l'exception de certaines. Je ne vois plus ni la femme rousse ni son amie. Ont-elles abandonnés ? Je me le demande. Je ne perds pas mon temps à regarder les différentes pelotes de laine et m'assoie directement sur la chaise que j'avais prise la semaine dernière. Avant de n'entrer, j'ai récupéré la boîte que j'avais la dernière fois. Avec mes aiguilles, ma pelote et mon début d'ouvrage. En vérité, c'est Mme Butterfly qui me l'a donnée. Elle m'a dit que c'était pour éviter de tout recommencer. Pour que nous poursuivons ce que nous avions commencés la fois dernière. Mais que si je voulais, je pouvais très bien recommencer durant le deuxième cours. Et au vu de l'état de mon premier essai, je crois que recommencer est la meilleure solution. Ce n'est pas _minable minable_ mais ce n'est pas _génial génial_ non plus.

 

Des personnes commencent à s'asseoir à leur tour et à deux chaises de celle de notre professeure, une personnes aux cheveux bouclés a la tête baissée vers sa boîte. Je l'entends grogner d'ici et je crois bien que c'est parce qu'il n'arrive pas à démêler sa pelote de laine. Ça commence mal. Je le regarde faire jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle d'une chose. C'est le garçon sur lequel j'ai failli renversé mon chocolat chaud bouillant ! Soudainement, je dérive mon regard comme si c'était le geste de trop et je me retrouve moi aussi tête baissée vers ma boîte. Ma pelote est parfaitement démêlée et je n'ai aucun soucis à retrouver l'ouvrage que j'ai commencé Mercredi dernier. Je le défais soigneusement et tente, avec appréhension, de monter les mailles de nouveau contre mon aiguille. Je ne suis toujours pas habitué mais j'ai l'impression que c'est déjà plus facile qu'à mes premiers essais. Cela me fait sourire. En attendant que le cours commence, je termine de monter les mailles et quand j'atteins la largeur que je souhaite, je remets le tout à sa place. Maintenant, le cours ne devrait pas tarder à commencer.

 

Je remonte les yeux et je remarque que plus de personnes se sont assises. Presque tout le monde, en fait. Seules deux manquent à l'appel et l'une d'entre elles est notre professeure. Elle et un autre élève ne tardent pas à arriver et le cours commence aussitôt après. Elle commence par nous dire qu'elle espère que nous avons passés une bonne semaine et je souris. Oui, la semaine a été bonne. Dimanche avec Liam nous avons calculé la rentabilité de notre café des dernières semaines et le résultat a été au-delà de nos espérances. Nous avons fêté ça le soir même en nous commandant une large pizza quatre fromages chez Domino's. Ça et un pack de bières parce que le champagne c'est bien bon mais le bon coûte cher. Et cela nous convient tout aussi bien. Nous avons passés la soirée devant le cinquième Harry Potter, pensant à tout sauf à l'inquiétude que peut nous donner bien souvent notre café-librairie. Nous adorons ce que nous faisons, mais la garde de notre affaire dépends de son succès et de sa rentabilité. Il est important que nous puissions en vivre avant tout, même si c'est un projet qui nous a toujours tenu à cœur, _qui nous tient à cœur_. Alors oui, la semaine a été bonne. Encore plus quand nous avons pu nous reposer comme il se doit Lundi au lieu de trop nous tracasser de la semaine à venir. Chaque semaine est différente et le succès de plusieurs semaines ne signifie pas le succès des suivantes. Nous le savons. Mais un bilan stable pendant plusieurs semaines nous permets de libérer un poids de nos épaules pendant quelques instants.

 

Mme Butterfly mets fin à mes pensées en haussant la voix. C'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte que mon regard avait vogué un peu partout dans la salle pour finir par s'accrocher sans réellement m'en rendre compte sur le bouclé que je regardais plus tôt. Quand je réalise, je me rends compte d'autre chose : lui aussi me fixe dorénavant. Et je ne sais pas si c'est parce que son regard a lui-même vogué jusqu'à tomber sur moi sans réellement y prêter attention ou si c'était tout à fait prémédité. Le sourire qu'il m'envoie me persuade que la deuxième hypothèse est la bonne. Je souris timidement en retour et finis par tourner mon regard vers notre professeure. Elle a recommencé ses explications et je ne tarde pas à les suivre. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais déjà commencé le montage de mailles alors je ne suis pas perdu. J'en profite pour dériver mon regard vers le bouclé une seconde fois avec ce je pense être de la discrétion mais c'est raté. Est-ce qu'il me regardait déjà, est-ce qu'il a levé son regard au même moment ou est-ce qu'il comptait faire la même chose que moi? Je ne saurais pas dire.

 

En revanche cela me prouve une chose : peut-être que Liam avait véritablement raison.

 

҉

 

Nous sommes tous en train d'essayer de faire un point à l'envers et Mme Butterfly nous répète les consignes pour ce qui doit être la centième fois maintenant. D'accord, j'exagère un peu. Mais le point envers est plus difficile à faire que le point endroit, surtout lorsqu’on débute en tricot.

 

J'arrive pas à croire que je parle le langage du tricot après seulement deux cours.

 

Je regarde tous les gestes qu'elle fait et même comme ça, je n'y arrive pas spécialement. Quand elle finit son explication, je l'interpelle pour lui demander si elle pourrait me montrer de mon côté. Je suis en face d'elle alors ce n'est pas spécialement facile de faire les mêmes gestes. La semaine dernière, j'y suis arrivé mais le résultat n'était pas brillant. Cette fois, je veux que ça ressemble à quelque chose. Et j'y arrive ! Elle me montre et je le fais à sa suite. Je souris quand mon résultat ressemble au sien et elle me donne une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de n'aller aider quelqu'un d'autre. Ce quelqu'un d'autre, c'est le bouclé. Elle lui demande ce qui ne va pas et il lui montre son ouvrage à peine entamé. Je crois que j'ai trouvé encore plus nul que moi. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure, pensant à ce que je viens de penser. Tout le monde n'a pas le même rythme et il n'a probablement pas encore trouvé le sien.

 

Je dois attendre qu'elle revienne sur sa chaise pour commencer mes points envers alors pendant ce temps je les regarde. Je _le_ regarde. À la vue de ses mains, grandes et aux fins doigts, j'aurai pourtant juré qu'il serait habile. Mais je suppose que j'avais tord. La preuve, le tricot résiste à ses mains de pianiste. Elle prends son ouvrage des mains, accroupie près de son siège. Lui la regarde, patient, attentif. Elle lui montre et il y a assez de calme dans la salle pour que je puisse entendre ses indications d'ici. Elle lui détaille chaque partie et cela va de comment il doit placer ses aiguilles à comment il doit mettre ses doigts pour que cela soit plus facile et rapide. Il hoche doucement la tête et ses boucles bougent au rythme. Je ne devrais pas regarder autant, je suis persuadé qu'il doit sentir mon regard sur lui maintenant. Vous savez, ce sixième sens que l'on a presque tous. Celui qui vous murmure au creux de l'oreille que quelqu'un vous regarde. _Ça_. Je suis sûr qu'il le sait parce qu'à la seconde où notre professeure se lève pour aller aider quelqu'un, il relève son regard et il tombe directement dans le mien. Je m'y attendais mais cela me prends quand même par surprise. Mes sourcils montent jusqu'au plafond, mes lèvres s'entrouvrent de quelques millimètres et le rouge me monte aux joues. Je ne rougis jamais d'habitude, sauf quand je suis pris en flagrant délit ou que je parle de quelque chose d'extrêmement gênant. Là, ma situation ne tombe dans aucune de ces cases et pourtant… Il a dû deviner que je le regardais, que ce n'était pas une coïncidence, que mes yeux ne balayaient juste pas la salle et qu'ils sont tombés par hasard sur lui. Il a dû le deviner. Ça ne change rien au fait que le sourire qu'il me renvoie est aussi timide que le mien et sur le coup je me dis que peut-être qu'il est gêné que je l'ai vu galéré. Peut-être que ce n'est que ça.

 

Le claquement de mains donné par notre professeure me fait légèrement sursauter. Mon regard s'envole vers elle et avec lui mes rougeurs. Je n'avais même pas réaliser que j'avais les mains légèrement moites avant que je ne reprenne mes aiguilles. Je les pose sur mes cuisses pour essuyer mes paumes contre mon pantalon à pinces marron clair. Un peu trop habillé pour un cours de tricot, je sais. Mais ce matin j'ai eu un rendez-vous avec Liam pour l'une de nos marchandises et je voulais être présentable. Le rendez-vous a éternisé. Nous avons déjeuné tard et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer. Pour la peine, c'est même Liam qui m'a conduit en voiture parce que j’aurais été en retard en vélo. Et je ne voulais pas arriver en retard. Alors me voilà, en pantalon à pinces avec mon pull blanc aux manches remontées jusqu'au dessus de mes coudes parce qu'il fait atrocement chaud dans cette salle. Pourtant nous sommes en automne, pas en été. Peut-être que Mme Butterfly a mis la chaleur des radiateurs à fond. Peut-être que c'est autre chose. Je ne sais pas.

 

Le cours se finit sur comment rabattre les mailles et tout le monde est soulagé de voir que cela est relativement facile par rapport au reste. À la fin de l'heure, nous avons finis notre carré de laine. Le mien semble plutôt réussi et je m'en félicite. _**« La prochaine fois, nous ferons d'autres carrés et je vous montrerai comment les coudre un à un si vous souhaitez en faire un plaid. L**_ _ **e froid**_ _ **arrive alors je me suis dit que cela serait une bonne idée que l'on fasse une couverture à l'approche de l'hiver. »**_ Elle nous sourit et nous remercie d'être venus et cette fois je ne suis pas là à me demander ce que je dois faire ensuite. Je me dirige comme tout le monde vers le buffet et je remarque de suite que des discussions se sont déjà engagées. Les personnes se parlent et semblent s'entendre. Ils partagent leur difficultés sur le tricot d'abord, leurs appréhensions quand ils étaient venus pour la première fois ici. On ne peut pas dire que le tricot soit notre passion mais on peut clairement voir que cette activité réunit des gens ensemble, les rapproche. Du moins, ça en rapproche certains. Pour l'instant, à part notre professeure, personne n'est venu m'aborder. Je prends un croissant et vais pour me prendre une tasse. Je devrais peut-être aller parler à quelqu'un au lieu de rester dans mon coin à me renfrogner. J'entends un _ **« Hey. »**_ et je me dis d'abord qu'il n'est pas pour moi, me contentant de poser ma tasse pour me servir du chocolat chaud. Puis je le réentends. Il semble plus proche cette fois. Plus timide, aussi. Je veille à ne pas renverser le chocolat en le versant dans ma tasse et quand je repose la carafe, je relève le regard. De ma main libre, je remets ma mèche pour qu'elle ne tombe plus dans mon œil droit et je tombe nez à nez avec le bouclé. Mon cœur fait un bond. _Oh_. Ses yeux sont verts. Je l'avais déjà remarqué. Mais ils sont encore plus beau d'aussi près. Je me fonds dedans alors que mes doigts cherchent la poignée de ma tasse. Quand ils la trouvent, c'est au moment où je décide de lui répondre. J'ai dû paraître assez bizarre comme ça alors si en plus je continue de le fixer sans rien dire pendant cinq minutes… _**« Hey. »**_ Il sourit. Je souris et j'abaisse mes yeux pour regarder ma tasse. Je l'apporte à mes lèvres et goûte pour voir si ce n'est pas trop chaud. C'est parfait. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres couvertes d'une légère pellicule de chocolat chaud et garde la tasse dans ma main et près de moi. Je tiens toujours mon croissant de l'autre quand je décide de remonter mon regard vers lui. C'est à ce moment là que je prends conscience de sa grandeur. Il doit faire dix bons centimètres de plus que moi. Mais ça ne me gêne même pas. Il hésite à me tendre sa main ou non et quand il remarque que mes mains sont prises, ça le fait rire. Le rire étire ses traits d'une façon merveilleuse et moi je ne peux qu'admirer. Quand son rire s'essouffle, un sourire reste sur ses lèvres et une petite fossette creuse sa joue gauche. Il semble plus détendu maintenant et moi aussi. Il range ses mains dans ses poches avant, les pouces ressortant. _**« Je m'appelle Harry. - Comme Harry Potter ? »**_ Le revoilà qui rigole. Je ris aussi. Je n'aurai pas pu sortir quelque chose d'autre. C'était plus fort que moi. _**« Comme Harry Potter. Sauf que mon nom n'est pas Potter mais Styles. »**_ Je hoche la tête, tout souriant. _ **« Moi c'est Louis. »**_ Puis je rajoute _**« Louis Tomlinson »**_ en me rappelant qu'il m'a donné son nom. _**« J'ai l'impression de sonner comme James Bond dit comme ça. »**_ Il lance un petit rire et j'ai l'impression d'avoir gagner à la loterie. Je garde en tête de le dire à Liam. Je suis drôle et la preuve est Harry. _**« Un James Bond beaucoup plus jeune alors. »**_ Il me glisse un clin d’œil et se mets à regarder la carafe de chocolat chaud. Je me recule. _**« Tu veux peut-être en prendre ? »**_ Je lui montre la carafe de la tête et il me sourit en hochant la tête. Il s'avance de nouveau vers moi, ou plutôt vers le chocolat chaud, et se sert. Son bras se tends pour attraper une tasse sur le buffet et j'aperçois l'ancre encrée sur son poignet gauche. Je n'ai pas le temps de la détailler davantage, elle ou lui-même d'ailleurs, parce qu'il est déjà en train de ramener la tasse vers lui pour se verser la boisson chaude chocolatée. Je le regarde en silence, buvant le reste de ma tasse. Quand je pose la mienne, lui commence à la boire et j'entame mon croissant. Nous échangeons un regard. Une fois qu'il finit sa gorgée, il se racle doucement la gorge et baisse timidement le regard. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, me demandant ce qu'il y a automatiquement. Je m'apprête à lui demander quand il prends la parole. _**« Je suis un peu gêné. Tout à l'heure… »**_ il ne termine pas sa phrase mais je comprends. Il parle du moment où je le voyais galérer avec son ouvrage. Je secoue la tête puis je me souviens soudainement qu'avec sa tête baissée, il ne risque pas de le voir. _**« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne suis pas le plus brillant non plus. Puis…**_ Je souris. _**C'est un cours après tout, on est là pour apprendre, à notre rythme. »**_ Il remonte sa tête vers moi et sa main gauche passe dans ses boucles pour les caler derrière ses oreilles. Mes paroles ont l'air de le rassurer car derrière la tasse tout près de ses lèvres, je distingue un sourire. Il redescends peu de temps après sa tasse, la gardant précieusement entre ses deux mains quand bien même une seule pourrait suffire contrairement aux miennes si petites en comparaison. J'ai l'impression que notre conversation va s'arrêter là et je n'en ai pas envie. Je veux qu'elle continue. Lui aussi apparemment. _**« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné envie de prendre des cours de tricot ? »**_ D'accord, j'aurai dû m'attendre à cette question. Sauf que voilà, la raison est un peu gênante. Pas le fait que ce soit mon meilleur ami qui m'ait inscrit mais le _pourquoi_. C'est à mon tour d'être gêné. Je regarde mon croissant sans en reprendre un morceau et je sens le regard d'Harry sur moi, persistant. Je pourrais très bien mentir, dire n'importe quel excuse. _« J'ai toujours voulu apprendre le tricot alors me voilà »_ ou _« Ma grand-mère savait en faire sauf qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde, alors... »_. Mais je ne me sens pas de lui mentir. Pas quand il m'intéresse. Alors je lui dis la vérité. Peut-être pas les yeux dans les yeux mais je la lui dit. _**« Mon meilleur ami m'a inscrit pour que je rencontre de nouvelles personnes. »**_ Je rigole faiblement avant de ne rajouter _**« Apparemment mon célibat a duré trop longtemps alors il s'est dit que le tricot raviverai**_ _ **t**_ _ **la flamme. »**_ et cette fois je rencontre son regard. Je hausse mes épaules avec hésitation, ne sachant quelle va être sa réaction. Il pourrait très bien s'en moquer, littéralement, ou il pourrait rire. Et comme je l'espérais, c'est la deuxième proposition qui l'emporte. Je souris, conforté. Lui me dit : _**«**_ _ **C'est vrai que c'est original comme idée. »**_ Puis il mordille sa lèvre inférieure, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'il s'en privait. Finalement, il se décide. Mes yeux sont fixés dans les siens et j'attends. _**« Puis ça t'a mis sur mon chemin. »**_ Il hésitait à me le dire et maintenant je comprends pourquoi. Sa déclaration me fait rougir autant qu'elle me fait sourire. C'est à dire beaucoup. Mon sourire fait volatiliser le poids qui reposait sur ses épaules. Harry est de suite détendu. Cela se voit aussitôt. Il ne triture plus sa tasse sous toutes les coutures. Il ne me fixe pas avec cet air nerveux. Il ne se balance pas d'un pied à un autre. Non. Son sourire est aussi grand que le mien. Il n'est plus tendu comme un piquet. La nervosité qui l'occupait est partie en un clin d’œil. Et je pense même qu'il a reprit sa respiration, comme si prendre son courage à deux mains pour me dire ça l'avait coupée. La mienne aussi a repris son cours, elle avait été coupée la seconde où j'ai su qu'il allait m'avouer quelque chose. Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. J'ai bien l'impression que c'était en partie du flirt, je crois ? Mais je n'ai jamais été doué pour ce genre de choses. Cela ne m'a pas empêché de sortir avec quelqu'un mais cela ne m'a rendu meilleur en drague pour autant. Alors nous continuons à nous regarder et après ce que je pense être des lustres, je hoche la tête pour confirmer ses propos. Je ne sais pas s'il va comprendre. Cependant, le sourire qu'il réserve en coin me le confirme. Il boit une nouvelle gorgée du chocolat chaud qui doit maintenant être tiède et j'en profite pour regarder autour de moi. Il ne reste qu'une poignée de personnes et je me demande alors combien de temps nous sommes rester ainsi, la moitié du temps à parler, l'autre à se regarder. J'en ai aucune idée. Je repose ma tasse vide contre le buffet et je mange ce qu'il me reste du croissant. Lui finit son chocolat. Je passe nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux en le regardant. Il a l'air de comprendre où je veux en venir parce que dans la minute qui suit nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie. Nous saluons tous les deux la professeure et nous arrivons sur le pallier dehors en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut. Je lui tiens la porte d'entrée et il passe, me remerciant au passage. Je lui dis que ce n'est rien et nous restons debout l'un devant l'autre sans rien se dire. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que cela serait beaucoup plus facile si nous n'étions tous les deux pas aussi timides mais la timidité est si difficile à surpasser parfois… Je tourne la tête et c'est là que ça me frappe. Liam est contre la voiture, mains dans les poches de son manteau. Il nous fixe et quand il me voit le remarquer, il sourit. Je souris en retour et je me retourne vers Harry. Il a suivi mon regard parce que quand je le regarde sa tête est dirigée vers le même endroit que moi il y a quelques secondes. Ça ne dure pas longtemps cependant parce que j'ai juste le temps de me dire qu'il est très beau de profil qu'il me regarde de nouveau droit dans les yeux. Il me sourit. Il me montre Liam de la tête. _**« C'est ton meilleur ami ? - Exact. »**_ Je ris. Vu comme Liam est, on dirait qu'il m'attends depuis un certain moment. En plus, il ne bouge pas. Il pourrait être confondu avec une statue. Je lui avais dit que je sortais directement après le cours, c'est probablement pour ça qu'il est déjà là. Je n'avais pas prévu que je resterai plus longtemps. Je n'avais pas prévu _Harry_. Harry m'imite et fait un pas en avant vers moi. Puis sous le ton de la confidence, il me dit. _**« Tu crois que je devrais aller le voir et le remercier de t'avoir inscrit à ces cours ? »**_ Je hausse les sourcils à sa question et quand ils redescendent, mes épaules prennent leur place rapidement. Je lui glisse un sourire. _**« Je ne sais pas. »**_ Je rajoute d'un ton plus bas. _**« Il en serait beaucoup trop fier, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »**_ Harry sourit en coin et il hoche la tête. Son air sérieux revient dans la seconde. _**« On garde ça entre nous alors ?**_ » Je réponds dans la seconde. _ **« On garde ça entre nous. »**_ Nos yeux restent encrés les uns dans les autres pour ce qui me paraît être une éternité avant que je ne fasse un petit signe vers la voiture et Liam. _**« Je devrais probablement y aller. »**_ Harry semble légèrement déçu mais son sourire revient vite se poser sur ses jolies lèvres. _**«**_ _ **À**_ _ **la semaine prochaine ? »**_. C'est une question parce qu'il ne sait pas si je vais revenir ou non. Et je suis tellement heureux de lui répondre que oui que j'en oublie presque de garder mon ton bas. Je ris pour masquer ma gêne. Lui rit aussi mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Nous nous sourions finalement et je me dirige vers la voiture.

 

Dès que j'approche Liam, j'ai le droit à un regard qui veut tout dire et je lui en renvoie un qui veut lui dire _« On va en parler plus tard »_. Je fais le tour pour atteindre le côté passager et avant que je ne remonte les yeux pour regarder le pallier où j'étais il y a deux minutes, j'espère que Harry regarde en ma direction. J'espère si fort que quand mon regard atterrit finalement là où je le voulais, Harry me regarde. Je lui souris en lui faisant un petit geste d'au revoir et il me rends la pareille. Je rentre dans la voiture et lui s'en va. Je ne sais pas par où. Mais peut-être que je le saurais bientôt.

 

Liam me coupe de mes pensées, car pour lui _« plus tard »_ ça veut dire _« maintenant »_. D'abord, il ne me dit rien. Mais son regard dit tout. Il me fixe pour que je me mette à parler. Et je ne tarde pas le faire et ce en même temps que je m'attache. Lui fait de même et démarre la voiture ensuite.

 

 _ **«**_ _ **Il s'appelle Harry**_ , commencé-je par dire. Liam lui sort du parking en m'écoutant attentivement. Rapidement je ne sais même pas où commencer et Liam le sait parce qu'il tourne son regard vers moi dès qu'il le peut. Je soutiens le sien jusqu'à ce qu'il doit regarder de nouveau la route.

_**\- Vous aviez l'air proches.** _

_**-**_ _ **On peut dire ça,**_ dis-je timidement. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et me remets à parler. _**C'est lui qu'est venu me parler. On s'était regardé**_ _ **s**_ _ **plus tôt. Je le regardais quand notre professeure est venue l'aider puis je sais pas… Quand elle est partie, il a relevé son regard vers moi et on s'est souri**_ _ **s**_ _ **. Et donc au départ quand il est venu je n'ai pas prêté attention, c'est après.**_ Je marque une pause. _**C'est après quand il a répété son « Hey » que je me suis tourné et j'ai vu qu'il s'agissait de lui. Quand il m'a dit son prénom, tu sais ce que j'ai sorti ?**_ Je n'attends pas que Liam me réponde. _**Je lui ai dit « Comme Harry Potter ? » et ça l'a fait rire.**_ Je souris en lui avouant ça. Le feu est rouge et Liam tourne sa tête vers moi, il le remarque. Moi je regarde devant moi, continuant mon récit. _**Il m'a dit son nom et je lui ai dit mon prénom avant de le répéter avec mon nom vu qu'il me l'avait dit.**_ _**Puis je lui ai dit ensuite que je sonnais comme James Bond et ça l'a encore fait rire. Après, on a encore continué de se parler avant de ne nous rendre compte qu'on était presque les seuls encore présents dans la salle alors on est sortis. Et tu as vu la suite…**_

 _ **-**_ _ **J'ai bien cru qu'il allait t'embrasser quand il s'est rapproché d'ailleurs.**_ Je pouffe mais cela me fait rougir. Je tourne la tête vers la vitre pour ne pas y penser.

 _ **-**_ _ **M'embrasser ? Non, non…**_ Nos regards finissent par se croiser quand je regarde Liam et il me sourit. Nous arrivons bientôt au café-librairie. Niall le tenait en son absence. Je profite que nous soyons tous les deux pour reprendre la parole. _**Je lui ai dit que c'était toi qui m'avait pris ces cours.**_ Ça fait sourire Liam.

_**\- Ah oui ?** _

_**-**_ _ **Oui.**_ Il me regarde, un sourire bordant toujours ses lèvres. Je lui souris en retour avant de ne poursuivre. _ **Et ça l'a fait rire. Il m'a dit que c'était original comme idée.**_ Liam ne dit rien mais je sais qu'il est content de lui-même. _**Et…**_ Le reste a plus du mal à passer la barrière de mes lèvres. Je triture mon pull de mes doigts. Nous sommes maintenant à l'arrêt, garés devant le café-librairie à notre place de parking. _**Il a rajouté que ça l'avait mis sur mon chemin. J'ai bien vu qu'il était hésitant avant de ne me le dire. Mais une fois que je lui ai souri, ça l'a rassuré aussitôt. Il s'est**_ _ **rendu compte**_ _ **que le sentiment était partagé.**_ Je tourne ma tête vers Liam à la fin de cette phrase. Il me regarde déjà et m'envoie un sourire. Il ne me sort pas qu'il avait raison sur le fait que je rencontrerai quelqu'un à l'issue de ces cours.

 _ **-**_ _ **Tu as envie de le revoir ?**_ Je hoche la tête avant même d'y penser.

 _ **-**_ _ **Étrangement, même si c'était un peu timide par moments, je me sentais à l'aise avec lui. Comme si le silence n'était pas gênant. Je cherchais parfois mes mots mais ça c'est en moi, je suis toujours timide au premier abord.**_ Liam hoche la tête. _**Et je pense qu'il a ressenti la même chose que moi.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **C'est-à-dire ?**_ Je plisse les yeux en direction de Liam, l'air de lui dire _« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »_ mais j'y réponds quand même.

 _ **-**_ _ **De l'intérêt.**_ Je marque une pause et enchaîne d'une voix plus basse. _**De l'attirance. »**_

 

Mais je sais que Liam l'a entendu. Je le sais parce qu'il me sourit juste après. Je le sais parce que quand nous sortons, il me prends sous son bras. Il prends son rôle de frère protecteur très à cœur, encore plus quand quelqu'un serait susceptible de me faire du mal, encore plus quand il sent que je risque de tomber amoureux.

 

҉

 

H A R R Y   P O V

 

Depuis que je suis petit, ça a toujours été la même chose. Je sais que mes parents ne veulent que ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour moi. Je le sais. Mais parfois, c'en devient presque fatiguant. En étant fils unique, j'ai l'impression que tout repose sur mes épaules. Que je ne peux pas me permettre de louper. Et même s'ils m'ont dit que le chemin jusqu'à la réussite est pavé d'échecs, cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que je dois en commettre. Je suis le fils unique. Je dois être parfait. Si j'échoue, ce serait une catastrophe. Selon eux, du moins. C'est tellement de pression que j'en perds presque la tête.

 

Quand nous allons au repas en famille du Dimanche, mes parents et le reste de la famille discutent constamment des mêmes sujets. Je ne sais même pas comment ils font pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Même Papa ne s'ennuie pas. Moi, je m'ennuie. Je me suis toujours ennuyé à ces repas en famille interminables où le motif de la nappe qui va en raccord avec les rideaux a l'air d'avoir plus d'importance qu'autre chose de beaucoup plus sérieux. Je m'ennuie même quand on parle de moi. Je suis flatté que mes parents complimentent mon parcours sans fautes depuis que je suis petit. Moi même je suis fier de ce que j'ai accompli. Mais à les entendre, j'en ai presque marre. Ils parlent de la deuxième année de journalisme que je viens de finir et parlent déjà de la troisième comme s'ils y allaient à ma place. Comme si je n'étais pas là. Comme si je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Comme si tout ce que je savais faire de bien, c'était réussir à l'école. Comme si le reste n'avait pas grande importance.

 

Ma passion de l'écriture réduite à néant ? Ma vie amoureuse inexistante ? Mon temps libre laminé à cause de mes études et de leur exigences ? Ça, personne n'en parle. J'en suis fatigué.

 

Alors un jour, durant un de ces dîners, je me suis exprimé. Enfin. J'ai dit _**« Je vais arrêter mes études. »**_ D'abord, ils ont tous ris. Mes parents. Mes tantes. Leur enfants. Même mon grand-père maternel qui n'écoute qu'à moitié. Alors je l'ai redis et ma voix n'a pas flanché une seule fois. _**« Je ne veux pas continuer mes études de journalisme. Ma décision est prise. »**_. Et avec ça, je me suis levé. Maman n'a pas apprécié. Papa non plus. Ils m'ont dit de me rasseoir, d'arrêter mes sottises avec un air sidéré sur le visage. Mais je n'ai pas cédé. J'ai reposé ma serviette blanche sur la table et je suis parti en direction de la sortie de la salle à manger. Cette fois, ils se sont levés et j'ai su à cet instant que ça n'allait pas bien tourner. Maman me fixait durement et Papa avait le même air sévère en se tenant juste à côté d'elle. Ils n'ont rien dit de plus mais je savais que c'était parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas faire de scènes. Ils avaient trop de fierté.

 

Le soir-même, ils m'ont demandé de venir dans le salon. Je me suis assis dans mon fauteuil préféré et j'ai attendu la délibération. Ils ont commencés par me dire que c'était normal que je me remette en question à mon âge, que c'était _normal_ mais qu'il ne fallait que je perde de vue mon avenir. Que ce que je pensais là n'était qu'une phase. Un découragement face à la troisième année qui est la plus dure. Je crois qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que je joigne leur côté. Mais je ne leur ai pas donné raison ce soir là.

 

Pour une fois, j'ai choisi ce que moi je voulais. Je me suis choisis moi. Et ça m'a fait un bien fou.

 

Pendant longtemps, j'ai toujours pensé que faire des études de journalisme était ma destinée. Ma vocation. Du moins, c'est ce que mes parents m'avaient toujours poussé à entreprendre. J'ai toujours aimé écrire alors c'est vrai, quoi de mieux que d'écrire des articles pour un journal ou un magazine ?

 

J'ai eu mon BAC mention très bien. J'ai été accepté dans mon école de journalisme sans problèmes. Puis deux années se sont écoulées. Deux années durant lesquelles je me suis rendu compte d'une chose : travailler pour être un journaliste ne me plaisait pas. J'avais tellement enchaîné les choses vite après le BAC que je n'avais même pas pensé à ce que je voulais vraiment faire de ma vie. La mienne. Pas celle que mes parents prévoyaient pour moi.

 

Jamais je ne me plaindrais de ma situation. Mes parents ne sont pas millionnaires ou quoi que ce soit, bien que des fois j'ai l'impression qu'ils se comportent comme si qu'ils faisaient partis de la famille royale, mais j'ai toujours vécu à mon aise. Ils ont tout fait pour que je réussisse. Et je suis reconnaissant de tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas dire le contraire. Pas quand des milliers d'enfants souhaiteraient avoir la vie que j'ai mené. Que je mène toujours. Une vie confortable. Une vie où on a pas à se soucier de l'argent parce que c'est le cadet de nos soucis.

 

Mais une vie dans laquelle je me suis senti oppressé. Mes parents m'ont toujours encouragé à être le meilleur de la classe. À aller au-delà de mes limites parce que _**« Tu le peux Harold, tu le sais. »**_ Je le sais. Je suis confiant. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'eux pour décrocher les meilleures notes de la classe d'années en années. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'eux pour me motiver à m'accrocher même dans mes coups de blues. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'eux pour continuer à exceller même quand j'ai perdu mes amis parce que je leur ai avoué être homosexuel.

 

Je ne sais pas si le fait que j'étais dans une école privée avait quelque chose à y faire mais une chose était sûre : j'étais plus que content de bientôt finir mon année de Terminale. Je m'étais retenu de le dire avant, parce que la peur me rongeait, parce que le stress m'accaparait. La peur et le stress de les perdre à cause de ma sexualité. La peur et le stress qu'ils ne réagissent pas comme je me l'étais imaginé et que tout s'abatte sur moi. Je leur ai dit un soir après les cours. J'avais pris mon courage à deux mains. Je m'étais persuadé que tout se passerait bien. Je n'en avais pas parlé à mes parents. Mais ils n'ont pas tardé à le savoir. Avant, je ne leur parlais pas de ma vie privée. Pas parce que je ne voulais pas mais parce que je ne me sentais pas de leur parler de ma vie privée, de ma sexualité. Mon éducation avait été si stricte que je ne voyais pas parler de sujets si personnels avec eux. Même avec Maman.

 

Ce soir là, mes amis n'ont pas réagis de la manière que j'espérais. Ils ne m'ont pas félicité d'avoir été assez courageux pour en parler avec eux. Ils ne m'ont pas pris dans leur bras. Ils ne m'ont pas dit qu'ils étaient fiers. Ils ne m'ont pas demandé si j'avais eu peur de leur dire, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais eu raison d'avoir peur. Nous étions tous debout sous le préau devant le lycée. D'autres élèves étaient autour de nous et je me demande encore aujourd'hui si c'est pour ça qu'ils ne m'ont rien fait. S'ils avaient peur de se faire prendre par la directrice. Mais leur regard a suffit. Un dégoût si fort de ma personne s'est manifesté dans leur yeux. Je m'étais juré de ne pas pleurer si cette situation se produisait. Je m'étais juré de ne pas pleurer si jamais cela arrivait tout en priant que cela n'arriverait pas. Mais c'est arrivé et j'ai fondu en larmes. Je ne me suis pas retenu. Ils ont rit et moi j'ai couru le plus loin possible. J'ai couru sans m'arrêter une seule fois. J'étais à bout de souffle. Et quand je me suis arrêté, je me suis retenu contre le poteau d'un arrêt de bus et j'ai sorti avec les mains tremblantes le portable de mes poches. J'ai appelé Maman sans hésiter.

 

Je sais que j'ai dit que je n'aimais pas parlé de ça avec eux. Je sais que je l'ai dit. Mais vous auriez fait quoi à ma place ? La même chose, probablement. J'ai dépassé ma timidité et dès qu'elle a répondu je lui ai tout raconté d'une seule traite. Mes mots étaient coupés par mes larmes et n'importe qui passant par là devait se demander ce que j'avais mais je ne m'en suis même pas soucié. La seule frayeur que j'ai eu c'est qu'ils reviennent et m'humilient. Ils ne sont pas revenus. Elle m'a écouté attentivement. Elle m'a rassuré. Et quand notre conversation a pris fin, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle m'a promis qu'elle allait venir me chercher. Cinq minutes après, elle était là. Et je crois que ce soir-là je ne me suis jamais senti aussi proche d'elle. Je me suis toujours dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'eux. Mais ce soir-là, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans eux. Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de pression. Pour une fois, j'avais l'impression de n'avoir aucun poids sur mes épaules. Pour une fois, ils étaient juste des parents.

 

Vous allez me dire, ne sont-ils pas des parents le reste du temps ? Bien sûr que si. Mais le moment que nous avons partagés durant cette soirée-là était si rare. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'un moment comme celui-ci n'était pas arrivé. Cela faisait des années que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi proche d'eux. J'étais tellement habitué aux conversations plates et sans intérêt que j'en avais oublié ce que cela faisait de parler de sujets qui touchent. Qui importent. Pas juste de sujets qui leur importent à eux. Et je ne dis pas que ma réussite scolaire ne m'importe pas, sinon je ne ferais rien pour qu'elle reste une réussite. Mais ma réussite scolaire, ce n'est pas moi. C'en est qu'une partie. Alors en parler constamment… Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

 

Avoir perdu l'intégralité de mes amis n'a rien arrangé à ma timidité mais avoir mes parents de mon côté était un réconfort dont j'avais énormément besoin.

 

Quand c'est arrivé, j'avais déjà fait mes choix pour mes futures études de journalisme. Et le fait de n'avoir plus personne avec qui en parler ne m'a donné qu'un choix : n'en parler qu'avec mes parents. Durant mon année de Terminale, je n'avais aucun doute. Papa avait fait des études de journalisme et de la façon dont il en parlait, cela m'avait donné envie de poursuivre la même route que lui. Alors bien sûr, quand j'ai parlé à mes parents de faire ces études là, ils m'ont conforté dans mon idée. Et c'est pour ça que je me suis battu pour être accepté dans la même école que Papa. Ne plus avoir d'amis était dur. Je parlais bien entendu à des personnes de ma classe, mais ce n'est clairement pas la même chose que de parler avec des personnes avec qui vous êtes à l'aise. Du moins, avec qui je l'étais. Avec les autres gens de ma classe, je ne parlais que de choses banales. Mais je n'allais pas me risquer à parler de ma sexualité. J'avais trop peur qu'eux aussi me rejettent. Alors je n'en ai pas touché mot. Les seules choses dont je parlais avec eux étaient: nos interros, nos profs, nos cours, nos devoirs. _L'école_. Ça non plus, ça n'a rien arrangé à ma timidité.

 

Si bien que quand je suis arrivé dans l'école de journalisme, j'étais complètement enfermé dans ma coquille. Je ne me voyais pas aller vers les autres et eux ne venaient pas vers moi. J'étais comme qui dirait coincé à être seul. Puis Zayn est apparu de nulle part. Il venait d'arriver en retard en cours et la seule place de libre était celle vide près de moi. Naturellement, il s'y est mis. Il m'a d'abord demandé si j'attendais quelqu'un et quand il a entendu ma réponse négative, il n'a pas tardé à s'asseoir. Heureusement pour lui, notre professeure avait l'air plutôt sympathique.

 

Je n'ai pas eu à aller vers lui. Autant que lui n'a pas eu à aller vers moi. Il m'en a fallu du temps mais j'ai fini par m'ouvrir à lui. D'abord parce que la professeure avait décidé de faire des groupes et que c'était plus pratique de les faire à partir des tablées et qu'on a donc fini en binôme. Deuzio parce qu'il avait une attitude calme et sereine qui m'engageait à lui parler. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer en précision. Mais en tout cas il n'y a pas eu de conversation gênante où nous ne savions pas quoi dire à l'autre. Il m'a tendu la main et m'a dit son prénom. Je l'ai serrée et j'ai dit le mien. Il m'a souri. Je lui ai souri. Et c'était aussi simple que ça. À partir de ce moment, nous ne nous sommes plus quittés et c'est le seul ami à qui je fais entièrement confiance. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu peur quand je lui ai dit pour ma sexualité. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me rejette comme les autres. Ils me semblaient gentils eux aussi au départ, puis après… Alors avec Zayn, j'ai joué cartes sur table. Je lui ai dit quelques jours plus tard, quand nous étions posés sur une table dans la cafétéria. Il a réagi d'une manière… Je n'aurai pas pu espérer mieux. Il m'a sourit, d'abord. Puis il a posé sa main sur mon épaule, l'a pressée et il m'a dit finalement dit. _**« C'est chouette, Harry. »**_ Un peu simple comme réponse vous pensez ? Moi, j'étais aux anges. Encore plus quand il a rajouté. _**« Je suis content que tu me fasses assez confiance pour me l'avoir dit. Je suis fier de toi. »**_ Alors c'est sans aucune appréhension quelconque que je lui ai ensuite raconté comment mon premier coming-out s'était passé. Sa main est revenu rapidement sur mon épaule. C'était tout le soutient dont j'avais besoin et que je n'avais jamais eu de la part d'un ami. Il m'a écouté tout le long et quand je ne disais rien parce que cela me faisait mal d'en parler, il ne m'a pas lâché. Il ne m'a jamais lâché. Et je suis tellement content de pouvoir dire qu'il est mon meilleur ami et qu'il le restera.

 

Lui aussi faisait des études de journalisme. Maintenant que je l'avais lui, je pouvais lui parler de tout et inversement. Alors quand j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes quant à mes études, comme quoi ça ne me plaisait pas tant que ça, il m'a conseillé de finir ma première année, au moins pour voir ce que j'en penserai. Arrivé en été, j'avais réussi mes examens. Mes parents étaient ravis. Moi aussi. Ils m'ont encouragés à continuer. Et moi, moi je ne leur avais pas partagé mes doutes. J'ai réfléchi de mon côté. J'en ai parlé avec Zayn et j'en suis venu à la conclusion suivante : je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Donc j'ai continué. Zayn aussi. Et nous sommes rentrés en deuxième année tous les deux. L'emploi du temps était plus serré cette fois et c'est quand je n'avais presque plus de temps pour écrire de mon côté que je me suis rendu compte que ça n'allait pas. Que ce soit mes pensées ou des histoires me trottant dans la tête, je m'étais toujours réservé du temps pour les coucher sur papier. Sur papier ou sur ordinateur. Et d'un coup, je ne pouvais plus le faire. Ça m'a frustré. Écrire est une chose que j'adore. Mais mes études prenaient toute ma place. Et si ce n'étaient pas les cours, c'étaient les devoirs. Et le reste du temps je me reposais. Ou alors je sortais avec Zayn pour nous décontracter. Mais je n'avais plus le temps de me poser correctement pendant des heures pour écrire. C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à me désintéresser des cours. Non pas parce qu'ils ne me plaisaient plus mais parce que je pense qu'ils ne m'avaient jamais vraiment emballés. Je les suivais parce que je m'étais inscrit pour les faire, parce que mes parents me rabâchaient sans cesse les oreilles sur le fait que j'allais être un bon journaliste plus tard, parce que j'étais habitué à cette routine et que je ne me voyais pas faire autrement. Voir même faire autre chose. Mise à part le journalisme, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire pour ma vie professionnelle future. Je n'avais jamais envisagé d'être écrivain à plein temps. Mais je n'avais jamais envisagé un autre métier que journaliste non plus. J'étais perdu de ce côté là mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont j'étais sûr c'est que je ne voulais pas continuer ces études là. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je l'ai dit à mes parents. En plein dîner de famille le Dimanche après les résultats de ma deuxième année.

 

Mes parents ont eu du mal à l'accepter mais ils n'ont pas eu le choix. J'avais pris ma décision et je ne reculerai pas. Zayn lui m'a complètement soutenu et je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. Je savais qu'il serait de mon côté.

 

Cela fait maintenant trois mois que j'ai arrêté mes études de journalisme. Si vous voulez savoir, Zayn lui les continue toujours. Il n'a jamais eu aucun doute. J'ai repris l'écriture. Au départ, je ne savais pas par où commencer. Cela faisait si longtemps que je me sentais rouillé. Mais rapidement des idées ont mijotés et j'ai retrouvé ma plume. J'ai pu passer des heures à écrire dans mon carnet ou sur mon ordinateur. Or je n'avais pas envie d'écrire tout le temps. Souvent, j'avais envie d'autre chose pour occuper mes journées. Pas que je me lassais de l'écriture, mais je ne voulais pas rester enfermé constamment. J'ai songé à voyager. Mais encore aurait-il fallu que j'aie l'argent. Mes parents en ont. Ce n'est pas ça qui manque. Mais avec mes études en flottement, mes parents ne sont pas vraiment positifs à l'idée de m'aider financièrement. Du moins, pas pour ça.

 

Alors à la place, j'ai regardé les petites annonces du journal, les activités à faire en ville sur Internet et j'ai trouvé un atelier de tricot et de poterie. Moi qui avait toujours voulu me tenter au tricot, c'était l'occasion parfaite. Et là-bas, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

 

Un garçon qui m'a l'air légèrement plus âgé que moi. Un garçon qui a failli renverser sur moi sa tasse de chocolat chaud avant de ne s'éclipser. Un garçon avec qui j'ai déjà échangé quelques regards, quelques paroles même. Un garçon qui a un sourire à en faire pâlir plus d'un. Un garçon aux yeux si bleus que je pourrais envisager sérieusement d'en faire tout un roman où il serait possible de s'y plonger comme s'ils étaient la Mer Méditerranée. Un garçon aux cheveux noisettes. Un garçon dont je ne me prive pas à manger du regard quand je le peux et quand lui ne me regarde pas. Un garçon aux petites mains. Un garçon qui d'une semaine à une autre peut passer d'un style complètement décontracté à un style chic sans même que cela paraisse étrange. Un garçon qui ne se moque pas même quand il me voit galérer. Un garçon à la frange légèrement trop longue mais absolument adorable. Un garçon qui s'appelle Louis. Un garçon plus petit que moi. Un garçon qui aime _Harry Potter_ assez pour me faire remarquer que mon prénom est le même que le personnage éponyme. Un garçon qui me fait rire. Un garçon dont j'adore le rire. Un garçon qui rougit peu mais qui quand il le fait, je craque totalement. Un garçon que j'apprécie déjà. Un garçon que je veux connaître davantage. Un garçon qui est une véritable boule de fraîcheur dans ce qui a été jusqu'à là une vie bien rangée. Un garçon qui me rends timide peut-être plus que je ne le suis déjà ; mais ça ne serait tarder de changer. Un garçon dont je suis déjà entiché.

 

Je sais ce que vous allez vous dire. _Harry, tu t'emballes trop vite_. Est-ce que parce que je n'ai jamais eu de relation, que je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux, que ce que je ressens là est amplifié ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais c'est la première fois que je ressens une chose pareille et qu'elle semble un minimum réciproque. C'est la première fois que j'envisage d'avoir peut-être quelque chose avec quelqu'un. Et _cette_ _fois_ - _là_ , je ne vais pas la laisser filer.

 

҉

 


	2. Two

 

L O U I S   P O V

 

C'est la troisième fois que je me rends à mon cours de tricot. La première fois, je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'embarquais. La deuxième fois, j'étais content de m'y rendre parce qu'en peu de temps, j'ai appris à aimer l'endroit et l'activité. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de la décision qu'a prise Liam pour moi. Je ne lui ai pas dit ce que Harry m'avait avoué. Je lui ai dit néanmoins que je le remerciais qu'il m'ait inscrit. Juste ça. Mais je crois qu'après la discussion que nous avions eu la semaine dernière, il a deviné de quoi je parlais. Nous avons continué à en parler ensuite. Bien sûr, nous ne parlions pas que de ça. Cela n'a pas empêché le fait que la nouvelle ait couru jusqu'aux oreilles de Niall. Ce n'est pas Liam qui lui en a parlé. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait sans que je ne le veuille. Il sait à quel point ça m'est personnel et que je ne veux pas hâter les choses si choses il n'y a pas encore. Je crois simplement que même sans le vouloir, nous en parlions un peu trop souvent et un peu trop fort. Et Niall travaille avec nous la plupart du temps alors… Bien sûr qu'il a entendu. C'était à prévoir. J'aurai dû être plus discret, mais Harry me trottait dans la tête. Comme s'il était une mélodie que vous avez entendu à la radio. Une mélodie que vous ne pouvez plus vous sortir de la tête. Nous ne nous étions dit que quelques mots mais les regards en disent autant et nous en avions échangés beaucoup.

 

Quand j’arrive au cours, la première chose que je vois c’est qu’il y a moins de monde que la semaine dernière. Pas très intéressant, pas vrai ? La deuxième chose, ou devrais-je dire la personne, en revanche… C’est Harry. Il est debout, près des chaises toujours installées en rond. C’est ça qui m’a fait dire qu’il y a moins de monde d’ailleurs, parce que le rond s’est rétréci une fois de plus. Il est debout près d’une sur la droite de la salle, son box à ses pieds. Il est en train de regarder quelque chose sur son portable ou plutôt de _faire_ quelque chose. Ses doigts tapent à une frénésie folle contre le clavier. Moi je m’avance, box en main. Box avec mon ouvrage, ma pelote et mes aiguilles. Plus je m’approche, plus mon sourire trahit la joie et l’excitation que j’ai de le voir. Quand Harry relève la tête, ses yeux tombent sur moi. Ils n’auraient pas pu tomber autre part car je suis dans leur ligne de mire. Moi j’essaye de réprimer mon sourire mais ce n’est pas la peine. Harry l’a déjà vu. Et le sien est identique au mien : gigantesque. Je fais les pas qui me sépare de lui et m’arrête quand environ un mètre nous sépare. Je ne sais pas si Harry est plutôt bises ou serrages de mains ou câlins et puis nous ne sommes pas assez proches pour l’un des trois. Alors je ne fais rien de spécial. Je m’apprête à le saluer, naturellement, mais il me devance. _**«**_ _ **Je croyais que tu n’allais pas venir. »**_ Et je peux entendre la déception dans sa voix. Peut-être plus. Une appréhension ? Je ne sais pas. Je tente un sourire et lui réponds. _ **« Comme tu peux le voir, je suis là. »**_ Il hoche la tête, souriant lui aussi. J’ai envie de lui parler. Alors je le fais. _**« Je suis un peu en retard parce que j’attendais à l’accueil pour reprendre des cours et il y avait légèrement la queue à la réception. »**_ Je jauge sa réaction. Ma réponse était tout sauf subtile. Même s’il pourrait penser que je suis maintenant un fan du tricot… Ce qui, en voyant mes progrès, pourrait être vrai. D’accord, ma réponse était peut-être subtile tout compte fait. Mon regard a atterri sur son torse en même temps que je pensais. Et si je ne réalisais pas avant, je le réalise maintenant. Je suis nez à nez avec son torse. Harry porte une chemise. Rien de plus normal, vous allez me dire. Tout le monde porte des chemises. Moi j’en portais une pas plus tard qu’hier. Mais la sienne… Comment dire ? Déjà, elle est en soie. Ou si elle ne l’est pas, ça y ressemble vachement. De deux, elle est rose et je peux vous affirmer que le rose va à merveille à Harry. Et de trois, sa chemise est déboutonnée jusqu’à environ en dessous ses pectoraux. Vous comprenez maintenant ? Je suis nez à nez avec le torse d’Harry, _littéralement_. Alors quand je m’en rends compte, je dévie mon regard aussitôt vers autre chose. Tout sauf penser à _ça_. Je ne dois pas penser au fait que sa peau ait l’air aussi douce que la soie de sa chemise. Ni qu’elle n’est ni trop pâle, ni trop bronzée. Juste… _Parfaite_. Je ne dois pas non plus penser aux tatouages que j’ai pu entrevoir et encore moins me demander de quoi il s’agit. Je crois que… _Non !_ Je baisse mon regard vers mon box. Je ne sais même pas s’il m’a parlé après ce que moi je lui ai dit sur ma reprise de cours. Je ne lui demande pas de répéter, non, à la place je me répands en excuses. _**« Pardon… Je… Je pensais et mon regard… Il a… Enfin, tu vois. »**_ Seulement là, je relève le regard vers lui. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m’attendais. À ce qu’il me fusille du regard pour avoir regarder son torse ? Non. À ce qu’il me demande ce qui me prends ? Non plus. Alors quoi ? Certainement pas à son petit sourire et sa fossette dans sa joue gauche qui veulent dire _« Je t’ai vu »_ en même temps que _« C’est pas grave, t’inquiètes »_. Du moins, c’est comme ça que je l’interprète. Tout ce que je sais, c’est qu’il m’a cramé. Et quand je dis cramé, c’est cramé. J’ai les joues en feu. Ce garçon a le don de me faire rougir alors que ça ne m’arrive jamais. Il ne me fait pas de commentaires mais il a l’air amusé de la situation. Moi j’aimerais lui mettre un coup dans le coude pour en plaisanter mais sur le coup je suis comme bloqué. Bloqué avec mon box dans les mains, mes joues rouges et mes lèvres entrouvertes comme si des mots allaient sortir miraculeusement d’une seconde à l’autre. Mais non, rien. C’est lui qui parle. _**« Moi aussi, j’ai repris des cours. »**_ Je lâche un _**« Oh »**_ , hébété. Mais mon _**« Oh »**_ tout bête est suivi d’un sourire. Le mien d’abord. Puis le sien. Je crois que nous savons tous les deux pourquoi lui comme moi avons repris des cours de tricot.

 

Harry se recule. Je me dis d’abord qu’il va s’en aller à sa chaise habituelle mais il pose sa main sur le dossier de la chaise près de lui et me dit _**« Je t’en ai réservé une »**_ avec une voix si douce que cela me décroche un autre sourire. J’en oublie presque de répondre mais je ne crois pas que ça l’importune tant que ça parce que lui aussi sourit. Nous restons comme ça quelques secondes avant que je ne le remercie. Je prends place sur la chaise qu’il m’a indiqué et pose mon box à mes pieds. Lui s’assoit sur celle à ma droite et quand il se penche pour attraper son ouvrage, nos genoux se frôlent. Puis quand Harry se relève, nos genoux se touchent. Je ne sais s’il le fait exprès mais le regard concentré qu’il a envers son début de carré de laine me persuade du contraire. Cela ne m’a pas empêché d’avoir ressenti un léger frisson au contact.

 

Je sors mon début de carré de laine et quand je regarde en direction de celui d’Harry, je constate que le mien est mieux réussi. Cela me fait sourire et je pense aussitôt à une remarque à faire. _**« Tu sais… »**_ Il me regarde aussitôt après que je lui ai adressé la parole alors j’en profite pour continuer. _**« Je pourrais t’aider avec ça. »**_ Je gesticule vers son début d’ouvrage. _**« Tu crois ? »**_ Je hoche la tête et un énième sourire prends place sur mes lèvres. Il continue de parler. _**« Parce que notre professeure est géniale et tout mais…**_ Il baisse la tête. _**J’ai du mal à suivre ses instructions, je les trouve trop… Techniques. Oui trop technique**_ _ **s**_ _ **par moments. Du coup je m’emmêle un peu les pinceaux,**_ il marque une pause. _**Fin, les fils**_ _ **de laine**_ _ **plutôt… »**_. Il relève sa tête vers moi et je peux pas m’empêcher de pouffer. Il a ce petit sourire qui ne veut dire qu’une chose: qu’il est fier de son petit jeu de mots. Je remets ma mèche par instinct sans prêter attention au fait que le regard d’Harry suit le mouvement. Une chose que je remarque c’est le sourire qu’il ne cesse d’aborder quand nous nous parlons. Je me fais peut-être des films… Mais j’ai vraiment l’impression que cela veut dire quelque chose. _**« Alors t’es d’accord ? - Pour ? - M’aider ! - Oh oui, bien sûr. »**_ La professeure entre dans la salle juste après que ces mots aient passés la barrière de mes lèvres et nous nous remettons tous les deux contre notre chaise.

 

L’heure se déroule aussi tranquillement que les fois dernières. Le bonus, néanmoins, c’est que cette fois je ne suis pas seul. Et même si je ne peux pas vraiment demander de l’aide à Harry si j’en ai besoin, au moins j’ai quelqu’un à qui parler. Quand je vois que le point envers lui pose toujours autant de problèmes et que la professeure vaque à ses occupations en aidant un de ses élèves, je pose mon ouvrage dans mon box et me tourne vers Harry. Il ne bouge pas mais ses yeux se posent sur moi avant même que je ne sois véritablement tourné vers lui. Il a dû voir que je bougeais et s’est demandé ce que je faisais. Je montre des doigts ses aiguilles et son ouvrage à l’abandon pour lui demander si je peux ou non le prendre. Il hoche doucement la tête et me le confie. Dans le mouvement, nos mains se frôlent et j’évite de trop penser au frisson qui m’a parcouru pour la deuxième fois de la journée. J’évite aussi de croiser trop de fois le regard d’Harry, parce que mine de rien, en me mettant tourné comme ça, je suis légèrement plus proche de lui. Pour tout dire, mes genoux ne sont qu’à quelques centimètres de ses cuisses confortablement posées contre sa chaise. Elles aussi, j’essaye de les éviter du regard. Ce n’est pas comme si Harry était en short ou quoi que ce soit, _heureusement,_ mais de ce que j’en ai vu, elles ont l’air plutôt musclées. _D’accord, concentration_. Je pose l’ouvrage à mi-cuisses et lui se penche légèrement pour voir mes gestes. Juste pour ça. Je lui montre tout doucement, histoire qu’il enregistre bien la manœuvre à suivre. Quand je finis, je remonte mon regard vers lui et je tombe de suite avec ses yeux émeraudes. _Oh_. Si un mot aurait franchi mes lèvres, ça aurait été celui-là. Et j’aurai eu l’air aussi hébété qu’il y a quelques minutes. Je crois qu’Harry en oublie lui aussi le pourquoi du comment nous nous retrouvons aussi proches parce qu’il ne bouge pas d’un poil. Ses yeux scrutent les miens, longtemps. Mais ce n’est pas comme si je ne lui rendais pas la pareille. Je le fixe également. Et si je pensais que c’était assez déstabilisant, je vois maintenant ses yeux parcourir mon visage et mes lèvres s’écartent. Le choc ? Non, je crois que je manque surtout d’air. Lui aussi, sans doute, parce que ses lèvres sont exactement comme les miennes. Elles deviennent sèches et instinctivement je passe ma langue dessus. C’est à ce moment là qu’Harry semble se ressaisir puisqu’il se redresse légèrement et ses yeux ne sont plus sur moi. Ils sont sur l’ouvrage, le sien, que j’ai entre mes doigts. Je le lui confie et nos doigts se touchent encore. Moi, j’ai la soudaine envie de le lui reprendre des mains juste pour le contact se reproduise. Or il me murmure un _**« Merci »**_ à peine audible et je sais qu’il va essayer de faire de son côté. Alors moi aussi je reprends le mien et je m’y remets. Le reste du cours se déroule comme ça. Lui de son côté, moi du mien. Quand je n’arrive pas à rabattre les mailles correctement, j’appelle la professeure pour lui demander de l’aide et elle vient à ma rescousse peu longtemps après. Tandis qu’elle m’explique et que je m’applique, je sens le regard d’Harry sur moi. Mais je ne le tourne pas vers lui. Pas toute suite. Et quand elle repart, je le regarde mais cette fois c’est lui qui ne me regarde pas. Je pince mes lèvres et essaye de me concentrer.

 

Cela marche jusqu’à ce que je finisse mon deuxième carré. Après, je m’y remets à penser. Est-ce qu’Harry est tout silencieux parce qu’il s’est rendu compte de ce que nous venions de faire ; ou ce que nous aurions pu faire si nous n’étions pas entourés de plein de personnes ; n’est pas ce qu’il souhaite ? Est-ce qu’Harry ne m’adresse momentanément plus la parole parce que lui aussi ça l’a déstabilisé ? Parce que à lui aussi ça lui a fait un drôle d’effet ? Parce que lui aussi est timide alors ça l’a pris de court ? Moi je sais que j’ai été déstabilisé. Ou hypnotisé ? Je ne sais vraiment. Quant à lui… Je ne saurais pas dire. Est-ce qu’Harry a ressenti la même chose que moi ? Est-ce qu’Harry a frissonné quand nos mains se sont effleurées ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Il faut que je pense à autre chose. Mais c’est compliqué quand la personne vers qui toutes nos pensées sont dirigées se trouve juste à côté.

 

Le cours se finit peu de temps après que j’ai fini de coudre mes deux carrés ensemble. Il est loin le moment où j’aurai mon plaid… Heureusement que l’hiver n’arrive que dans trois mois, sinon j’aurai été fichu.

 

Le cours est fini alors tout le monde se lève. Il y a ceux qui disent au revoir pour de bon parce qu’ils ne reviendront pas pour une quatrième fois. Il y a ceux qui disent à la semaine prochaine et il y a nous qui nous nous dirigeons vers le buffet. Oui enfin, nous ne sommes pas les seuls, qu’on soit d’accord là-dessus. Quand je dis nous, je parle bien sûr d’Harry et moi.

 

Étonnement, quand l’heure a touché à sa fin et qu’Harry avait finalement réussi à finir son carré ; non sans effort ; je l’ai retrouvé. Il n’était plus muet comme une carpe. Moi non plus, pour le coup. Après qu’il m’ait remercié de l’avoir aidé, je n’avais pas su quoi dire. Je me disais que oui peut-être Harry avait besoin d’être seul dans ses pensées un moment. Et je crois que j’avais raison. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis la semaine dernière et pourtant, je constate déjà que nous sommes plus à l’aise l'un avec l’autre. C’est surprenant, mais d’une bonne manière. Alors que je me verse du chocolat chaud, le voilà qui me parle de sa semaine et à quel point il s’emmerdait à cause du mauvais temps. À quel point il attendait le prochain cours de tricot, aussi. J’ai eu le droit à un sourire, fossettes en prime, quand il m’a dit ça. Nous nous sommes regardés un instant, comme si nous nous étions compris, et il a continué. C’est juste après que je lui ai appris que j’avais un café-librairie avec mon meilleur ami. _**« Celui que j’ai vu la semaine dernière ? - Affirmatif. »**_ Je souris avant de ne rajouter. _**« De toute façon, tu ne peux pas te tromper, j’en ai qu’un. - De meilleur ami ? »**_ Je hoche la tête. Il me réponds. _**« Moi aussi ! »**_. Rien qu’avec le sourire qu’il me donne en disant ça, je sais déjà que lui et son meilleur ami doivent très bien s’entendre. Ou que du moins, Harry y est très attaché. Je le sais parce que moi aussi je souris beaucoup quand je parle de Liam. _**« Le mien s’appelle Zayn. - Moi Liam. »**_ Nous sourions. _**« Et donc tu tiens un café-librairie avec lui ? »**_. Il se sert d’un pain au chocolat en même temps qu’il me le demande. _ **« Depuis près d’un an et demi maintenant, oui.**_ _ **Ç**_ _ **a a toujours été notre rêve et nous avons eu le courage de l’entreprendre et la chance que cela marche. »**_ Je tourne mon regard vers lui et il me regarde déjà tout en mordant dans sa viennoiserie. _**« Je te cache pas que c’était beaucoup de boulot. Les débuts étaient durs mais au fil du temps ça s’est simplifié et maintenant, même si nous faisons toujours attention, c’est nettement plus agréable. Moins de stress, moins de pression sur les épaules. Enfin, ça dépends des semaines, des mois… Des saisons même. »**_ Je termine mon monologue en buvant une grande gorgée de chocolat chaud. Sans que je ne le sache, je me retrouve avec une belle moustache au dessus de ma lèvre supérieure. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres mais cela n’atteint pas là où il y en a le plus. Harry sourit grandement maintenant, comme si quelque chose l'amusait. _**« J’ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? »**_ je lui demande, peu sûr de moi. Il secoue la tête vivement, toujours avec le même sourire géant qui est vraiment beau. Je baisse ma tasse et mes épaules s’affaissent tandis que je lui dis _**« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a alors ? »**_ , suivi d’une moue digne de ce nom. Je le vois mordre légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Je le vois presque rougir. Je le vois hésiter. Puis il repose son pain au chocolat contre le buffet et attrape une serviette à la place. Je ne comprends pas toute suite. Mais quand il fait un pas de plus vers moi et que moins d’un mètre nous sépare, je comprends. J’ai une moustache de chocolat chaud au dessus de ma bouche et Harry l’a vue. Harry l’a vue et compte me l’enlever avec sa serviette. Le rouge attaque encore mes joues mais lui ça le fait sourire même si je vois qu’il est un peu gêné. Pas gêné de me regarder d’aussi près. Mais gêné de me l’enlever, sûrement. Pas assez pour ne pas le faire néanmoins. Quand il a fini, et cela n’a prit que quelques secondes, il reste là où il est. Il murmure _**« Voilà »**_ avec la même voix douce que j’ai entendu plus tôt. Je réponds _**« Merci »**_ dans le même ton. Nous nous regardons un instant avant que nous pouffons au même moment. Lui avec sa serviette dans la main, moi avec ma tasse de chocolat chaud. Ce geste n’était pas anodin. Comme ce qu’il s’est passé plus tôt. Mais cette fois, la gêne s’est dissipée plus vite. Et je crois que c’est un bon début, vous ne croyez pas ?

 

Une fois que nous avons finis, lui de manger, moi de boire, nous sortons de la salle de cours. Au passage, nous saluons notre professeure qui est toujours présente à l'entrée. Quand nous arrivons sur le perron, le vent froid nous fouette le visage aussitôt. Je range mes mains dans mon sweat. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à porter quelque chose de chaud. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire la même pour Harry. Avec sa chemise à moitié ouverte et sa veste qui m'a l'air aussi fine qu'elle, je me demande s'il n'a pas froid. Et comme s'il entendait mes pensées, il me dit. _ **« J'ai un peu froid. »**_ Je pouffe légèrement à ses paroles. Je niche au plus profond de mes poches mes mains pour que l'air ne rentre pas. _**« Pas étonnant... »**_ Je hausse les sourcils et montre de mon menton sa tenue. Il ricane et tape mon bras de son coude. Je lui rends en reprenant la parole. _**« Hey… Pas ma faute si tu préfères faire le beau avec ta chemise plutôt que d'être au chaud dans un pull. »**_. Je ne prends conscience du poids de mes mots qu'après les avoir sorti. Un sourire indescriptible prends place sur les lèvres d'Harry et même si ça me déstabilise, je n'arrive pas à enlever mon regard du sien. Je sens la même tension d'il y a une demi heure remonter à la surface. Nous restons là, sur le perron, sous le store, alors que le temps passe et que le vent s'acharne contre les branches des arbres. Je reste figé à côté de lui, ma tête et mon regard tournés vers lui et je n'ai pas envie d'interrompre peu importe ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Je ne pense pas que lui le veut non plus. Mais nous sommes interrompus par notre professeure. Elle sort de son atelier, clefs en mains. Sûrement prête à fermer la porte à double tour avant de ne filer chez elle au chaud. À la place, elle nous trouve tous les deux, stoïques. La tension s'envole alors que nous nous tournons vers elle. Le sourire gêné que je porte est le même que Harry. Ce n'est pas comme si nous faisions _quelque chose_ , mais quelque chose se passait bel et bien. Elle nous envoie un sourire et pendant une seconde j'ai l'impression qu'elle a compris quelque chose que nous-même n'avons toujours pas enregistré. Elle nous souhaite une bonne soirée après nous avoir conseiller de rentrer au chaud chez nous et file vers sa voiture. Nous la regardons faire puis rapidement nos regards se retrouvent. Au lieu de me dire qu'elle a raison, que nous devrions rentrer, Harry me tends son portable. Au départ je le regarde comme un con, sans comprendre. Puis ça me frappe. Il veut mon numéro. Je remonte mon regard vers lui et je retrouve l'air timide que j'ai vu il y a une semaine. Je lui souris, pour lui rassurer. Et je prends son portable des mains. Il l'a déjà déverrouillé alors je vais dans les contacts et rentre mon numéro sous le prénom _« Louis »_. Je le lui rends. Nos doigts se touchent. Encore. J'ai l'envie folle d'attraper les siens mais à la place je les range dans mes poches. Je tombe sur mon portable. Harry range le sien. Je sais qu'il m'enverra un message mais… D'accord, c'est peut-être une excuse pour que nous ayons un contact de plus mais je suis sûr que cela lui ferait plaisir que je lui passe mon portable à mon tour pour qu'il y rentre son numéro. Comme une assurance que le sentiment de vouloir se parler est mutuel. Alors j'attrape mon portable des doigts puis je le lui tends à mon tour. Ses yeux tombent vers lui et il me sourit dans la seconde. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de sourire moi aussi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire quand il sourit grâce à moi. Il me le rends rapidement et je retrouve le contact que je languissais d'avoir une fois de plus. Je me demande si le temps passe plus lentement que d'habitude ou si nos mains restent à proximité parce que nous le décidons. Parce que nous le voulons. La réponse n'est pas compliquée. Je sais que je le voulais. Je le veux. Et apparemment lui aussi.

 

Le destin, lui, je n'en suis pas si sûr. Après que notre professeure nous ai interrompu, c'est mon portable qui le fait à son tour. Il sonne et cela me sort de ma léthargie dans la seconde. Harry le regarde curieusement. Je le regarde aussi. C'est un message de Liam qui me dit qu'il ne va pas tarder à arriver. Il fait si moche aujourd'hui qu'il m'a proposé une fois de plus de m'emmener et de venir me chercher ensuite. Je souris et lui tape une réponse. Je range ensuite pour de bon mon portable et mes mains avec dans mes poches. _**« C'est Liam, il ne va pas tarder. »**_ Harry hoche la tête. _**« Okay. »**_ Il sourit puis s'apprête à reprendre la parole quand moi-même je décide d'élever ma voix. Nous rions. Je lui dis de dire ce dont il voulait me parler mais lui me réponds que non et m'incite à dire ce que _moi_ j'avais à dire. Je hausse légèrement les épaules, timide sur le coup. J'ai envie de demander à Harry de passer au café. Que je lui ferai visiter. Qu'il rencontrerai Liam. Mais je ne le fais pas. J'ai l'impression que c'est trop tôt encore. Beaucoup trop tôt. Trop frais. Je ne peux pas faire connaître Harry à tout le monde quand nous ne nous connaissons déjà pas tant que ça. Et en même temps, venir me voir au café, ça n'engage à rien… Et il verrai mon univers.

 

Je crois que je réfléchis trop longtemps parce que Harry me coupe de mes pensées. _**« Louis ? »**_ C'est dit si bas que j'ai l'impression de n'entendre que le début de mon prénom. _**« Oui ? »**_ Je secoue la tête. _**« Pardon, j'avais la tête à l'Ouest... »**_. Je me pince les lèvres et lui secoue la tête. Il me sourit et je sais qu'il ne m'en veut pas. Pas le moins du monde. Il était juste inquiet que je reste autant silencieux. Silencieux alors que maintenant nous sommes suffisamment à l'aise pour se parler sans blancs. Je baisse légèrement le regard et joue avec mes lèvres nerveusement. Je ne sais pas si Harry le voit, ça. _**« Je me disais que tu pourrais passer à notre café-librairie un de ces quatre. »**_ Et au même moment que je relève avec hésitation ma tête vers lui, je rajoute. _**« Seulement si tu le souhaites, bien sûr. »**_. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure, nerveux. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis nerveux déjà ? Ce n'est que l'histoire d'une visite dans nôtre café, rien de plus… Du moins c'est ce que je me dis pour me rassurer. Harry, lui, n'attends pas des lustres pour me répondre. _**« J'adorais, Louis ! »**_ Il me dit ça avec son grand sourire et ses deux fossettes ont pointées le bout de leur nez. Moi, je me contente de sourire aussi grandement. _ **« Chouette alors…Tu me diras ! »**_ Je pouffe avant de ne rajouter. _**« Je t'enverrai l'adresse avant parce que sinon… - Ça sera plus difficile pour moi de trouver, oui. »**_ Je hoche la tête. C'est exactement ça. J'entends le bruit d'un klaxon et je n'ai pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que c'est Liam. Je regarde quand même et je le vois derrière le volant. Cette fois, il ne brave pas le froid, debout contre la voiture. Je souris et me retourne vers Harry. _**« Je crois que c'est le moment pour moi de partir,**_ je marque une pause, _**toi aussi, d'ailleurs. Sinon tu vas geler sur place. »**_ J'ai beau dire ça en rigolant, voir Harry avec une simple chemisette et une fine veste ne me rassure pas trop. Mais il me rassure en me disant que sa voiture n'est garée qu'à quelques mètres et je lui fais promettre de m'envoyer un message pour m'assurer qu'il est rentré en un seul morceau. Il me le promets et je le crois. Alors nous nous quittons. Cette fois, nous n'échangeons pas un simple geste de la main pour nous dire au revoir. Cette fois, Harry me prends dans ses bras. Et je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je trouve qu'il fait particulièrement froid aujourd'hui mais je me blottis sans attendre contre lui. Je passe timidement mes bras autour de son corps pour le serrer à mon tour et quand l'étreinte se finit j'en viens à regretter sa chaleur. Harry a beau ne pas être chaudement vêtu, il émane de lui une chaleur incroyable. Nous nous sourions et je lui dis de se dépêcher de rejoindre sa voiture avant de ne choper un rhume. Ça le fait rouler des yeux mais la légère rougeur sur ses joues me confirme qu'il est touché par le fait que je m'inquiète. Nous nous saluons brièvement avant de ne trottiner tous les deux vers l'habitacle chaleureux de nos voitures. Lui rejoint la sienne et moi je rejoins Liam. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un sentiment de déjà-vu parce que comme la semaine précédente, Liam me fixe dans l'attente que je dise quelque chose. Et moi, la seule chose que j'arrive à faire sur le moment, c'est sourire quand je remarque que Harry passe juste devant nous avec sa voiture. Et lui aussi sourit.

 

҉

 

Nous sommes Samedi. Moi et Liam travaillons depuis ce matin dans notre café-librairie. Aujourd'hui, il y a pas mal de monde qui y viennent. Je pense que le fait que plusieurs ne travaillent pas le Samedi y a beaucoup à faire. Les lycéens, les étudiants, les employés ne travaillant pas le Samedi, les retraités, les parents avec leurs enfants, les férus de lecture, les gourmands ou les personnes voulant s'accorder une pause. Du monde.

 

Alors dès que l'ambiance est plus calme et que nous avons un peu de temps pour nous-même, je le passe sur mon portable. Je ne suis pas tant que ça dessus d'habitude. Mais depuis Mercredi, nous n'arrêtons pas de nous envoyer des messages avec Harry. Si je le connaissais déjà un peu, je le connais maintenant encore mieux. Nous parlons de tout. De nos journées. De ma famille et de la sienne. De nos études. Et c'est comme ça que j'apprends pour les études de journalisme que Harry a laissé de côté en attendant de savoir ce qu'il veut vraiment. C'est aussi de cette manière que j'apprends au sujet de sa rencontre avec Zayn et qu'il est le meilleur ami que Harry n'avait jamais eu. C'est comme ça qu'il a apprit pour nos études communes avec Liam et notre but commun maintenant accompli. Nous parlons aussi de nos passions. Moi qui ai toujours adoré la lecture, lui et sa passion pour l'écriture. Moi qui adorait et adore toujours faire des bracelets brésiliens. Lui qui adorait et adore toujours colorier des carnets de dessins. Là, il me parle de ce qu'il est en train d'écrire. Une nouvelle, il me dit. Une nouvelle qui au départ ne parlait que de lui et de ses indécisions mais qui a fini par l'inspirer pour écrire une histoire. Une histoire qui se concentre sur deux personnages, ou trois, il n'en est pas encore sûr. Tous vivent dans une ville différente du monde et tous ont le même problème : ils ne se trouvent pas. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils souhaitent faire de leur vie, autrement dit. Et Harry a eu l'astucieuse idée de les faire se réunir ensemble à un moment ou un autre parce que _**« peut-être qu'ils se trouveront en trouvant de nouvelles personnes, tu ne crois pas ? »**_. Je lui ai dit que je trouvais l'idée merveilleuse. Je ne lui ai pas dit pour lui faire plaisir. Je pense sincèrement que faire de nouvelles rencontres peut nous donner un déclic, nous faire découvrir des facettes de nous-même que nous ne connaissions pas jusqu'à là, nous changer en bien, nous faire prendre des décisions que nous n'aurions jamais prises auparavant, nous faire réfléchir, nous rendre plus courageux.

 

Parfois quand nous avons tous les deux la flemme d'écrire nos messages, à cause de la fatigue de la journée ou juste comme ça, nous nous appelons à la place. Et nous nous disons plus de choses en cinq minutes que nous aurions pu le faire en une demie-heure de messages. Je crois que c'est la partie que j'aime le plus. Nos appels. Parce que même si j'adore nos messages et qu'ils me font sourire comme un imbécile heureux, comme maintenant, j'aime _vraiment_ écouter la voix d'Harry à travers le combiné et lui parler de vive voix. Je suis presque tenté d'appeler Harry. Là. Maintenant. Mais Liam ne me laisse pas choisir puisque je l'entends m'appeler d'en bas. Je relève le regard de mon téléphone avec toujours le même sourire, range mon portable et descends de mon tabouret. Je contourne la caisse du côté librairie et descends dans le café. Pendant un instant, quand je vois que Liam est occupé à regarder sa caisse, je me dis qu'il y a un problème. Je m'approche un peu plus de lui et il se décide enfin à me regarder. Son visage est concentré mais détendu. Aucun problème à l'horizon. _**« Tu m'as appelé ? - Oui ! »**_ Je monte les sourcils, signe que j'attends la raison. Soudainement, Liam se mets à parler. _**« J'étais à la caisse à encaisser un client, normal. Il part, je range le ticket à sa place et quand je remonte mon regard vers toi, je vois quoi ? Que Monsieur est sur son portable. Et tu sais ce que j'ai constaté ? Que tu es dessus depuis presque un quart d'heure ! »**_ Ses lèvres se fendent en un sourire à la fin de son monologue et je sais que tout ça n'est que taquineries. Je le savais dès la seconde où il a prit un ton légèrement différent, pour me taquiner, justement. Il me taquine parce que je ne fais que parler à Harry depuis des jours. Depuis Mercredi, en fait. Le fait qu'il ne soit que taquin avec moi ne m'empêche pas de lui répondre avec un ton presque désabusé. _**« Mais il n'y a personne de mon côté ! »**_

 

Et forcément il fallait que quelqu'un rentre à ce moment-là et se dirige vers la librairie.

 

Le regard qu'il m'a lancé après nous a fait éclaté de rire tous les deux.

 

҉

 

H A R R Y   P O V

 

Nous sommes Dimanche et avec Zayn nous sommes en train de déjeuner ensemble. J'ai l'impression d'être de retour dans la cafétéria de notre école de journalisme. Mais nous n'y sommes pas. Nous sommes dans un petit restaurant du centre ville qui propose des repas pas très chers mais juste délicieux. Pour seulement douze euros et quatre-vingt-dix centimes le midi, vous avez le droit aux entrées et aux desserts et tout ça à volonté. Le mieux là-dedans ce sont les entrées. Ils proposent des repas froids et chauds. Et oui, apparemment la pizza est une entrée maintenant, parce qu'il y en a en entrée. C'est ce que j'ai pris, d'ailleurs. Zayn a été plus raisonnable, il a pris en majorité des légumes. Mais ça m'a l'air tout aussi bon. J'avais juste envie de pizza. Et je ne sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça en ayant les mains toutes grasses mais je suis sur mon portable. Louis vient seulement de répondre à mon message parce qu'il était en train de faire la grasse matinée après sa longue semaine de boulot et moi je me suis précipité dessus quand j'ai vu qu'il s'agissait de lui. _**« J'espère que tu te précipites autant sur ton portable quand c'est moi qui t'envoie un message. »**_ Je relève le regard vers Zayn et cherche dans son regard s'il le prends mal ou s'il ne fait que plaisanter. Le sourire qui m'envoie quand nos regards se retrouvent me confirme que ce n'était qu'une blague. Je me détends aussitôt. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il pense que je le remplace. Avec Louis, c'est totalement différent. _**« Tu sais que… - Je sais que tu ne vas pas me remplacer, Harry, ne t'en fais pas. »**_ Il marque une pause, mange une bouchée de haricots verts et reprends ensuite la parole. _**« C'est Louis ? »**_ Il porte ce petit sourire en coin qui me dit qu'il le sait déjà sans même avoir entendu ma réponse. Et les rougeurs qui viennent s'installer sur mes joues le lui confirment encore plus. **« J'en déduis que oui. »** Il m'envoie un petit clin d’œil et nous nous remettons tous les deux à manger. Nous discutons en même temps et ça me rappelle à quel point ça me fait du bien de voir Zayn. Nous nous voyons un peu moins ces temps-ci, surtout parce qu'il a un emploi du temps plutôt serré à cause des cours, alors dès que l'occasion se présente, nous nous voyons. Ce n'est pas toujours pour un déjeuner mais aujourd'hui nous avions tous les deux envie de revenir dans ce restaurant.

 

Quand je reçois un message de Louis sur le fait qu'un projet qui lui tenait à cœur vient de se réaliser, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot. C'est peut-être bête mais je suis réellement ravi pour lui. Quand nous avions parlés de leur café-librairie à lui et à Liam, il m'a confié qu'il adorait avoir un jour une soirée où auteurs et lecteurs se rencontreraient. Avec leur début tumultueux, Louis avait mis cette idée de côté mais depuis quelques mois il avait essayé de joindre quelques auteurs avec l'espoir qu'un jour une des réponses serait positive. Et aujourd'hui est ce jour ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en parler à Zayn. Il sait déjà à propos du métier de Louis et de sa passion pour la littérature alors il comprends toute suite ô combien la nouvelle est géniale quand je lui dis _**« Lou a eu une réponse d'un auteur. Il va pouvoir organiser une soirée auteur/lecteurs comme il en rêvait ! »**_ Zayn me dit que c'est chouette et me demande de féliciter Louis de sa part aussi avant de ne me sortir le même sourire en coin d'il y a quelques minutes. _ **« Lou, hein ? »**_ Je rougis une fois de plus. Après que j'envoie notre message de félicitations à Louis, sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre et je souris grandement pour ce qui doit être la vingtième fois du repas. Zayn prends une autre bouchée de haricots verts avant de me dire : _**« J'en connais un qu'est déjà gaga. »**_ Je n'hésite même pas avant de ne lui avouer : _**« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel poin**_ _ **t.**_ _ **»**_

 

҉

 

On est Mardi et je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Cela va faire presque une semaine que Louis m'a proposé de venir passer à son café-librairie. Presque une semaine que je me demande si je devrais ou non y aller si tôt. Entre temps nous avons eu le temps de nous envoyer une centaine de messages et de passer des appels quand cela nous prends. C'est d'ailleurs par appel téléphonique qu'il m'a confié l'adresse de leur café. Elle est notée sur un post-it, collée à mon bureau. Je la regarde comme si elle allait m'aider à prendre une décision. C'est ridicule.

 

En revanche, demander de l'aide à Zayn sur le sujet n'est pas ridicule. Je regarde l'heure. Il est en pause. Parfait. Je me relève de ma chaise à roulettes et m'effondre sur mon lit en même temps que j'attrape mon portable. Je compose le 1 et cela l'appelle automatiquement. J'ai à peine le temps de me poser correctement contre la couverture qu'il me réponds déjà.

 

_**« Harry ?** _

_**\- Normalement on dit d'abord bonjour mais oui, c'est bien moi.**_ Je l'entends souffler. Il souffle de soulagement.

 _ **\- Tu m'as fait peur. Je pensais que tu avais un problème.**_ C'est vrai que je lui envoie souvent un message avant de ne l'appeler…

_**\- Pardon. Non, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas ! Je t'appelais pour un conseil. Je ne te dérange pas… ?** _

_**\- Tu ne me déranges jamais.**_ Je souris. Je pense qu'il sourit aussi. _**Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?**_ Je vais direct au but.

 _ **\- Je me demandais si je devrais aller au café de Lou ou non…**_ Il ne me laisse pas continuer.

_**\- Bien sûr que oui ! Et prends nous des viennoiseries pour le goûter, je finis à quatorze heures trente aujourd'hui. On pourra se rejoindre vers quatre heures, si tu veux.** _

_**\- Je vois que t'as déjà tout prévu !**_ Je ris, plus détendu. Ça ne m'empêche pas de lui demander d'une plus petite voix quelque chose d'autre. _**Tu ne penses pas que ce soit trop tôt ?**_

_**\- Pas du tout. S'il t'a demandé de venir le voir alors c'est qu'il le veut. Il doit sûrement se demander pourquoi tu n'es pas venu plus tôt, d'ailleurs…** _

_**\- Tu penses ?** _

_**\- Hm hm. »** _

 

Je souffle avant de ne lui répondre. J'ai l'impression que cela me demande tout le courage du monde rien que de le lui dire.

 

 _ **« Okay alors, je vais y aller. Maintenant.**_ Je souris, confiant. Je suis prêt à dire au revoir à Zayn quand il reprends la parole à l'autre bout du fil.

_**\- Harry ?** _

_**\- Oui ?** _

_**\- Attends peut-être que leur café-librairie ne s'ouvre, il n'est que neuf heures et demi.**_ Nous rions de bon cœur.

_**\- Pas con. On se voit tout à l'heure, alors ?** _

_**\- Oui, à tout à l'heure. Tu me diras comment ça s'est passé.** _

_**\- Je te dirais tous les détails les plus croustillants.** _

_**\- On verra ça. »** _

 

Nous nous disons au revoir après un dernier rire et cette fois je suis sûr de mon choix. Je vais aller voir Louis.

 

҉

 

L O U I S   P O V

 

Aujourd'hui nous sommes Mardi et c'est journée pluvieuse. Depuis l'ouverture ce matin, il n'y a pas grand monde. Je ne sais pas si la pluie recule les gens à l'idée de venir dans notre café-librairie mais il semblerait que pour la grande majorité ça soit le cas. Résultat, moi-même et Liam nous emmerdons un peu. Quand seulement deux personnes se sont pointées en l'espace d'une heure, j'ai glissé à Liam que j'allais passer un coup de balai. Je comptais le faire dans la soirée mais vu qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde, je ne risquais pas de déranger qui que ce soit.

 

Plus le temps passait et plus les gouttes frappaient lourdement contre les vitres. Je crois même que des grêlons tombent du ciel maintenant. _Super_. Et pourtant il y a des courageux qui courent dehors. Certains d'entre eux rentrent dans notre café et je me demande si c'est parce qu'ils aiment l'endroit ou s'ils veulent surtout s'abriter. Ça n'a pas grande importance parce qu'ils commandent tous quelque chose. Presque tout le monde se prends un chocolat chaud ou un café mais le petit rouquin de la troupe décide de se prendre un Coca. Avec glaçons en plus. Comme quoi le froid et la pluie ne l'empêchent pas de prendre une boisson fraîche. Après tout, on dit bien qu'une boisson chaude rafraîchit plus qu'une boisson froide en été. Alors pourquoi pas l'inverse ?

 

Vous voyez ce que ça donne quand il n'y a aucun client pour s'occuper ? Je pense à tout et à n'importe quoi. Mieux vaut que je me remette à la tâche.

 

Arrive treize heures et je suis maintenant derrière ma caisse. Après la pause déjeuner et que le Soleil ait légèrement pointé le bout de son nez, des personnes se sont aventurées dehors pour atterrir dans notre café-librairie. J'en suis le premier ravi. Ce matin, beaucoup se sont précipités sur les viennoiseries et les boissons chaudes mais moins sur les livres. Alors quand j'ai vu des personnes monter de mon côté, ça m'a fait sourire. Je les ai saluées et ils m'ont rendu la pareille. Un petit groupe de jeunes filles. Deux d'entre elles semblent chercher un bouquin et la troisième détaille les étagères comme si un livre allait en sortir comme par magie. Elle ne s'approche pas des bibliothèques alors c'est moi qui vient à sa rencontre. _**« Tu cherches quelque chose ? »**_ Elle sursaute légèrement mais sourit quand elle me voit. Elle secoue la tête doucement avant de ne prendre timidement la parole. Je remarque toute suite que même si elle aurait été à la recherche d'un livre en particulier, elle ne saurait pas venu me demander. La timidité, ça me connaît. _**« Je regardais juste, des fois qu'un titre me donne envie. »**_ Je hoche la tête avant de ne rajouter en souriant. _**« Tu devrais aussi lire les résumés, ça aide. Moi,**_ _ **souvent**_ _ **, je lis même la première page pour voir**_ _ **un aperçu de**_ _ **l'ambiance et l'écriture de l'auteur. Après tout, on dit bien qu'il ne faut pas juger un livre par sa couverture. »**_ Elle sourit à ça et se retourne pour s'approcher des étagères. Cette fois, elle en attrape un. Elle prends même mon conseil à la lettre. Je propose mon aide à ses amies mais elles la déclinent, elles ont déjà trouvés ce qu'elles cherchaient. Je retourne donc à ma caisse et après une dizaine de minutes, elles sont toutes les trois devant, avec leur livre de leur choix en main. Je les encaisse toutes et quand elles me remercient, je leur lance. _**« Bonne lecture et bonne après-midi. »**_. Elles me souhaitent la pareille, pour le bonne après-midi, et filent. Je suis en train de mettre leur ticket de caisse avec les autres de la journée quand j'entends quelqu'un qui se racle la gorge. Je me dis d'abord que c'est quelqu'un qui cherche de l'aide. Ou même une des filles qui revient me demander quelque chose. Mais je me trompe totalement.

 

C'est Harry. _Il est venu_. Un sourire étire mes lèvres aussitôt. Mais un rire ne tarde pas à le suivre. Il est détrempé. Ses cheveux sont mouillés et se collent sur son front et ses joues. Ses yeux semblent plus verts que jamais. Et ses lèvres plus roses que d'habitude. Elles aussi sont étirées en un sourire. Radieux, par ailleurs. Je remarque que cette fois il porte des habits plus chauds. Un manteau. Un pull qui serait dix fois trop grand pour moi. Et pourtant, ça ne l'a pas empêché de prendre la saucée.

La vue me donne envie de sourire jusqu'à m'en décrocher la mâchoire tout comme j'ai envie de rire jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est le regard désabusé qu'il m'envoie quand je rigole. Sa moue boudeuse est de sortie sur ses lèvres et ça m'arrête dans mon élan. Lui ne semble pas se rendre compte de l'effet que ça provoque chez moi. _**« Je viens te voir et c'est comme ça que tu m’accueilles. »**_ En plus de son petit ton sarcastique, il plie ses bras contre son torse et ressort sa moue. Je mets mes pensées de côté et descends de mon tabouret. Je fais le tour de ma caisse pour me mettre devant lui. _ **« Je t'aurai bien fait un câlin mais tu es tout trempé et j'ai moyennement envie d'attraper un rhume carabiné. »**_ Il s'avance vers moi à un tel point que je pourrais vous dire combien de gouttes perlent sur son front à cause de la pluie. Je pourrais vous dire que ses yeux sont un mélange de plusieurs verts, des petites touches clairs et d'autres aussi foncées que les sapins de Noël. Les vrais, pas ceux en plastique. Je pourrais vous dire que ses lèvres sont aussi roses que la barba à papa des fêtes foraines. Peut-être même aussi sucrées. Faudrait il encore que j'y goûte. Il est tout près quand il me dit avec un air presque triste _**« Dommage »**_ et moi je ne sais plus où me mettre. Mes yeux sont scotchés sur son visage et les siens sur le mien. Si je m'approchais… Je me rends compte que ma respiration a vivement accéléré quand j'essaye de penser à autre chose qu'à Harry en face de moi et que tout ce que je peux entendre c'est le battement de mon cœur contre ma cage thoracique. Finalement, je reprends mon souffle qui semblait s'être volatilisé et sourit sans le quitter des yeux, prenant la parole en utilisant un ton aussi bas que lui. _**« Je suis content que tu sois venu. Je t'attendais. »**_ Ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement, comme s'il était surpris de l'apprendre. N'avais-je pas été clair sur le sujet ? _**« Tu m'attendais ? »**_ Je hoche la tête pour répondre à sa question. Lui baisse la tête pour la première fois dans notre conversation. _**« Je sais que tu m'as dit de passer un de ces quatre mais j'avais peur que venir le lendemain soit un peu trop précipité. Et plus j'attendais, plus je me demandais si c'était une bonne idée de venir tout court. De venir après quelques jours**_ _ **seulement**_ _ **. Mais j'ai réfléchi et… »**_ il remonte son regard vers moi, souriant _**« ça ne l'est pas »**_. Il hausse les sourcils et rajoute dans la seconde _**« Précipité, je veux dire. Pas que c'est une mauvaise idée. - J'avais compris. »**_ dis-je en souriant pour le rassurer. Ma main vient par reflex se poser sur son bras et son regard tourne aussitôt vers cet endroit là. Quand la tête d'Harry revient vers moi, son sourire grandiose revient au galop. Mon sourire miroite le sien. Je le lâche finalement pour lui demander _**« Tu veux peut-être quelque chose à manger ou à boire ? »**_. Il me suit jusqu'en bas et à en avoir le sourire de Liam il a dû nous voir en haut. Il hausse ses sourcils de manière suggestive et moi je le juge du regard. Lui en rit et finit par se présenter comme il se doit à Harry. _**«**_ _ **Hey, m**_ _ **oi c'est Liam. - Harry. »**_ Ils se serrent la main et Liam lui réponds d'une manière éloquente _**« Oh oui, je sais. »**_ Ça a le don de faire retourner Harry vers moi et de me rendre rouge comme une pivoine. Je fais diversion en lui redemandant s'il veut quelque chose. _**« Je venais surtout pour toi, Lou. »**_ qu'il me réponds. Et si je pensais être rouge, c'est pire maintenant. Sûrement pas pire que mes lèvres entrouvertes après sa révélation. Je cherche mes mots. Je balbutie sans rien trouver à dire de compréhensible et Liam finit par prendre la relève en lui montrant les pâtisseries sur le présentoir. J'entends que Harry veuille en prendre certaines pour lui et Zayn mais je suis trop sur le cul pour entendre ce qu'il choisit. Je sais bien que Harry allait venir pour moi. Après tout, c'est bien moi qui lui ai proposé de venir ici. C'est l'entendre de sa bouche qui m'a pris de court. C'est entendre qu'il est venu tout spécialement pour moi qui me mets dans tous mes états. Parce que même s'il est en train de choisir des pâtisseries sous les conseils de Liam, c'est bien de moi dont il a parlé directement après ma question. C'est pour moi qu'il est venu.

 

Je sors de ma rêverie quand Niall sort de derrière le bar, des vestiaires plus précisément. Il semble avoir quelque chose à nous dire, peut-être à propos de la réserve ou autre, mais il s'arrête net en voyant le bouclé à mes côtés. Je n'ai beau rien dire depuis cinq minutes, je suis moi aussi derrière le présentoir. Le sourire qui s'affiche sur les lèvres du blondinet ne présage rien de bon et je n'ai pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher de parler qu'il prends déjà la parole. Il se tient près de Liam. Liam lui glisse avec un petit sourire qu'il s'agit d'Harry près de moi. Le concerné ne semble pas y prêter attention, trop occupé à choisir ce qu'il veut prendre d'autre. Cependant, il relève sa tête quand Niall l'interpelle. _**« Harry, c'est ça ?** _ , dit-il en présentant sa main, _**je suis Niall. Je travaille avec Louis et Liam** _ . - _**C'est ça.** _ Harry sourit. _**Enchanté.** _  » Harry serre également la main de Niall. Liam et Niall s'échangent un sourire avant de ne me regarder. Et cette fois, Harry le voit. Il me regarde à son tour et je distingue aussitôt son sourire amusé. Mon regard reste un peu trop longtemps fixé sur lui parce que j'entends Liam et Niall chuchoter. Sûrement à mon propos. Sûrement à _notre_ propos. Harry n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier beaucoup quand il s'approche un peu plus pour me dire sous le ton de la confidence _**« Je vois qu'ils me connaissent déj** _ _**à – Comme tu peux le voir, oui…** _ dis-je simplement avant de ne rajouter avec un peu plus de confiance, _**j'espère que ton meilleur ami aussi. »** _ Son sourire s'agrandit quand il voit que je rentre dans son jeu. Il me réponds sans tarder _**« Bien sûr que oui »** _. Quand je quitte son regard, je dirige le mien vers mes amis. Sans surprise, ils nous regardent déjà. Et leur regard veulent tout dire. Ils savent ce que je sais déjà : je suis complètement épris d'Harry.

 

Dans les minutes qui suivent, je propose à Harry de se poser un peu le temps que le ciel s'éclaircit et il accepte. Il enlève son manteau détrempé tandis que ses cheveux ont déjà un peu sécher. Je lui demande s'il veut boire quelque chose en insistant que c'est la maison qui offre et après débat, il me dit qu'il voudrait bien un chocolat chaud. Je souris et lui dit que Liam le lui apportera bientôt. Quand je m'apprête à rejoindre la librairie, je le sens me retenir par le poignet. Je me retourne, les yeux concentrés sur lui. Ses doigts enveloppent complètement mon poignet et quand il prends la parole, ils ne relâchent pas leur emprise. Au contraire, ils resserrent leur étreinte. Mais pas d'une manière qui vous donne mal tellement l'emprise est forte. Plutôt d'une manière qui vous incite à rester parce que vous voulez que la personne garde l'emprise qu'elle a sur vous. _**« Je pensais que tu resterais un peu avec moi. »**_ Il me ressert sa moue adorable et j'ai envie de dire oui. _**« C'est franchement tentant mais le travail m'attends – Oh. »**_ Il semble un peu déçu et j'ai envie de m'asseoir juste pour effacer toute déception de son visage. _**« Je comprends, oui. C'est normal. »**_ Il baisse le regard vers son jean et ça me fends le cœur de le voir si déçu. C'est vrai, il s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble, pour parler. Je relâche mon poignet de son emprise pour tenir sa main à la place. Le frisson qui m'avait parcouru durant le cours la semaine précédente revient la seconde où nos mains sont serrées l'une contre l'autre. Je tente de penser à autre chose que ma respiration qui accélère rien qu'à ce contact et prends la parole. _**« Je peux toujours demander à Niall de prendre ma place à la caisse pendant un**_ _ **moment**_ _ **? »**_ Le sourire d'Harry reprends sa place et la déception part de son visage pour de bon. Il me serre la main et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la serrer en retour. _**« Ça serait génial. Mais seulement si ça ne le dérange pas, bien sûr – Je vais lui demander mais je suis persuadé qu'il n'y verra pas d'inconvénients. »**_ Harry hoche doucement la tête et c'est à contre-cœur que je lâche sa main pour aller voir Niall. Je le retrouve près de Liam, encore. Ils me regardent tous les deux avec les yeux écarquillés quand j'arrive vers eux et je leur demande ce qu'il y a. C'est Niall qui prends la parole, ne répondant absolument pas à ma question. Non, à la place il m'en pose une. _**« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? - Je venais te demander si tu pouvais me remplacer à la caisse un moment – Tu avais pas besoin de venir me le demander, j'allais le faire de moi-même dès que j'ai vu Harry attraper ton poignet. Maintenant vas le rejoindre ! »**_ Il me chasse presque de la main et moi je n'arrive pas à ne pas en rire. Je n'ai plus aucun doute sur le fait que lui et Liam sachent que Harry me plaise. J'attrape le chocolat chaud d'Harry dans la volée et retourne à sa table. Le sourire qu'il m'envoie quand j'arrive à sa table me confirme que j'ai bien fait de décider de rester avec lui pendant qu'il est là. Je pose sa tasse en face de lui. _**« Un chocolat chaud pour Monsieur »**_ dis-je d'un ton amusé. _**« Tu restes alors ? - Je reste. »**_ Et pour confirmer mes propos, je m'assois sur la chaise en face de lui. Lui ne me quitte pas des yeux, même lorsqu'il boit quelques gorgées de son chocolat pour tester la température. Je pose mes mains devant et les mêle, le regardant boire silencieusement. Quand il baisse sa tasse, je constate qu'il n'a pas de moustache chocolatée et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire une remarque. _**« Dommage que tu n'aies pas de moustache, je l'aurais enlevée sinon. »**_ Je me surprends moi-même mais la tête que me sort Harry en vaut largement le coup. Il a l'air surpris, mais _agréablement_ surpris. Il se souvient comme moi de ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière. Il me réponds illico _**« Tu aurais pu trouver une idée plus originale si tu voulais me toucher. »**_ et cette fois c'est à moi d'être surpris. J'ai été pris à mon propre jeu. Mais je ne compte pas me laisser faire si facilement. _**« C'est bien moi qui ai attrapé ta main tout à l'heure, je me trompe ? »**_. Le sourire en coin qu'il me réserve me persuade qu'il ne va pas s'arrêter là lui non plus. _**« Mais c'est moi qui ai attrapé ton poignet – Touché »**_. Si jusqu'à là il s'était penché légèrement vers moi avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres et les bras croisés contre la table, il retrouve presque son petit air innocent quand il attrape sa tasse pour boire quelques gorgées de son chocolat. Il a ses sourcils haussés et finit par rire quand je les bouge à mon tour de manière suggestive. C'est presque s'il en renverse la boisson sur la table dans le mouvement mais il se rattrape avant que cela n'arrive. Ça nous fait rire franchement tous les deux.

 

Après ce petit accident évité, nous nous mettons à parler de tout et de rien. Je parle plus en détails de la réunion auteur/lecteurs que je prévois, à commencer par un article sur notre site Internet pour mettre au courant nos clients. Je lui dis aussi que je compte envoyer quelques messages à nos habitués pour les prévenir, mais ça seulement quand la date sera fixée. Lui m'en dit plus sur sa nouvelle qui avance plutôt bien. Il me raconte aussi qu'il ne supporte plus les remarques incessantes de ses parents à son égard et quant au fait qu'il ait abandonné le journalisme. _**« Je pensais qu'après cinq mois, ils seraient passer à autre chose mais c'est tout l'inverse. J'ai l'impression que le fait qu'on soit en période scolaire n'arrange rien. Ils devaient sûrement se dire que je changerai d'avis durant les vacances**_ _ **d'été**_ _ **mais c'est mal me connaître. »**_ Je vais automatiquement pour poser ma main sur la sienne, juste pour lui dire que je suis là. Comme si ma présence n'était pas suffisante. Le regard d'Harry se pose sur nos mains et ça le fait sourire. Et tout en gardant ma main contre la sienne, je lui réponds. _**« Ils reviendront bien à la raison à un moment ou à un autre. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Ils veulent ton bien avant tout et pour eux, ton bien c'**_ _ **est**_ _ **d'être dans cette école. Je ne les défends pas mais je les comprends ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Tu verras que bientôt ils réaliseront que le plus important c'est que tu trouves ta voie mais par dessus tout que tu sois heureux. »**_ Harry soupire légèrement mais hoche tout de même la tête. Je ne voudrais pas avoir la pression qu'il a sans arrêt sur ses épaules à cause de ses parents. J'en ai connu du stress mais la plupart du temps c'était moi qui m'en donnait tout seul ou alors la situation dans laquelle j'étais était stressante. Harry, en revanche, en reçoit depuis maintenant des années de la part de ses parents. Et ce n'est clairement pas facile. Je le vois baisser sa tête et cette fois ce n'est pas de la déception que je vois sur son visage mais bien de la tristesse due à l'incompréhension de ses parents et leur non-soutient. Dans un geste qui se veut rassurant, je balaie mon pouce contre sa peau. Comme si cela avait réveillé quelque chose chez lui, Harry se libère soudainement de ma main. Pas pour ramener la sienne vers lui. Mais pour entrelacer nos doigts. C'est une chose d'avoir ses mains l'une contre l'autre. C'en est une autre de les avoir liées. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que je ressens à cet instant là mais une chose est sûre, je ne vais pas lâcher sa main. Encore moins quand il en a besoin. Alors je serre sa main dans la mienne et lui sourit doucement dès qu'il remonte son minois vers moi. Il me rends mon sourire et je sais que j'ai déjà un peu gagné. Il a l'air d'aller mieux. Et cela se confirme quand il me relance sur les personnages de sa nouvelle. Je l'écoute attentivement sans prêter attention ni au temps qui passe ni au ciel qui s'éclaircit dehors. Quand Harry boit de son chocolat, sa main gauche ne lâche pas la mienne. Il ne la lâche pas jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise, non sans une légère amertume dans la voix, qu'il doit filer pour rejoindre Zayn. Je le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée après qu'il ait pris ses pâtisseries et lui dit à demain. Et même avec le sachet dans ses mains, il me prends ses bras. Pour la deuxième fois, je me cale contre lui. Je me prends à aimer être dans ses bras. Mettre ma tête sur le haut de son torse, presque dans son cou. Avoir mes bras autour de son corps. Avoir ses bras autour de ma nuque. Mais à chaque fois c'est beaucoup trop court. J'ai envie de le ramener contre moi, ou plutôt de revenir contre lui, mais je le laisse filer dehors sous le soleil. Après un dernier petit geste d'au revoir, je rentre à l'intérieur et suis confronté aussitôt aux sourires amusés de Liam et Niall. Cette fois, je ne leur envoie pas de regard pour leur demander d'arrêter leur cirque. Cette fois, je leur souris en retour.

 

҉

 

Le lendemain arrive vite et à peine ai-je le temps de courir pour passer entre les gouttes pour rejoindre l'atelier de la voiture que je tombe sur Harry. Cette fois, j'ai emprunté la voiture de Liam. Il était trop occupé pour m'emmener. Ça n'empêche que je suis trempé. Harry est sec, lui. Il a dû sans doute arriver avant que la pluie ne tombe. Et cette fois c'est à son tour de rire en me voyant mouillé. Je ne suis pas aussi trempé que lui la veille mais ça ne l'empêche pas de rire pour autant. Quand il voit le regard que je lui lance, il lève ses mains en l'air comme s'il plaidait coupable mais l'énorme sourire placardé sur son visage suffit à me montrer qu'il ne s'en veut pas du tout. Je m'approche dangereusement de lui et ses mains se baissent. Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose quand il apporte sa main à ma mèche. _**« Aw Lou, ta mèche est toute bouclée à cause de la pluie. C'est adorable. »**_ Ses doigts frôlent mon visage avant de ne revenir contre son corps. J'écarte mes lèvres pour lui montrer qu'il ne manque pas de toupet mais ça ne réussit qu'à le faire sourire une fois de plus. Il est content de lui. Je m'approche encore et tape de mon poing son torse. Il apporte sa main à son cœur et prends un ton qui frise le ridicule _ **« Aoutch. »**_  J'ouvre la bouche en signe de consternation et lui me regarde avec malice. Et sans que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, son air sérieux revient aussi vite. Il attrape ma main et la mets avec la sienne contre son torse avant de ne me dire sans quitter mes yeux. _**« Tu m'as frappé en plein cœur, Lou. »**_ J'en oublie le fait que nous sommes toujours dans l'entrée, que n'importe qui pourrait entrer et nous voir à n'importe quel moment. J'en oublie tout le reste quand je lui réponds d'un ton qui frôle le murmure _**« Toi aussi, Harry. »**_ Mes pieds s'approchent inconsciemment davantage des siens, me rapprochant du corps d'Harry en moins deux. La seule chose qui empêche nos corps d'être collés ce sont nos bras entre nous deux. De sa main libre, il replace ma mèche derrière mon oreille et je lui souris. Cette fois, ses doigts ne font pas que me frôler. Ils descendent le long de mon visage jusqu'à ma mâchoire. Ils y restent. Son pouce caresse mon menton pendant que les autres restent contre ma joue. Je le vois s'approcher, je le sens même. Son odeur accapare mes narines et bientôt c'est presque si je peux sentir ses boucles contre mon visage. Je suis prêt à passer ma main libre dans ses boucles quand une voix résonne au loin. Je n'en tiens pas compte. Je ne veux pas en tenir compte. Si je m'approche encore un peu, je pourrais…

 

 _ **«**_ _ **Les garçons, le cours va commencer ! »**_ c'est notre professeure. Je ne sais pas où elle est et je ne sais pas si elle a même remarqué à quel point nous étions proches. Mais elle repart aussitôt après nous avoir dit ça et nous ne bougeons pas. La seule différence c'est le sourire qui est venu s'installer sur les jolies lèvres d'Harry. Elles s'approchent de moi mais pas pour faire ce que je pense. Ou ce que je veux. Harry m'embrasse la joue et se recule ensuite pour me dire _**« On devrait y aller. »**_ Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Je pense que lui non plus parce qu'il reste planté devant moi, sans bouger d'un pas. Je n'en ai pas envie mais lui réponds quand même qu'il a raison et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle main dans la main.

 

Tout le monde ne s'est pas assis et c'est tant mieux car je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'ils me dévisagent tous. Avec Harry nous nous dirigeons vers nos chaises. Nos box sont déjà aux pieds de nos chaises et je me demande comment elles sont arrivées là avant même que j'ai pu demander la mienne. Harry réponds à ma question silencieuse. _**« Je les ai prises quand je suis arrivé et quand j'ai vu que tu n'arrivais pas, je suis allé dans l'entrée et tu es arrivé juste après. »** _ Je hoche la tête et le remercie, allant pour m'asseoir. Je lâche sa main dans l'action et lui s'assoit à ma suite. Quand le cours commence, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, encore perturbé de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ou plutôt de ce qu'il aurait pu se passer. Nous étions à deux doigts de nous embrasser. J'en suis presque sûr à 100 %. Pour ce que ça vaut, Harry non plus n'est pas très concentré. Encore moins que d'habitude. Je n'arrive pas à le regarder sans y penser. Déjà que c'est dur de ne pas y penser sans le regarder mais alors si nos regards se rencontrent, c'est pire. Pourtant, ça arrive. Plusieurs fois durant le cours, nous nous regardons et à chaque fois nous échangeons un sourire sans rien se dire de plus. Il me demande parfois un conseil quant à son ouvrage mais rien d'autre. Et quand le cours se finit, je n'ai presque pas avancé dans ce que nous devions faire aujourd'hui. Harry non plus. Nous nous dirigeons vers le buffet tous les deux mais notre professeure nous intercepte. Elle nous demande si nous comptions venir la semaine prochaine ; chose à laquelle nous répondons à l'affirmatif ; et elle nous apprends que le cours est annulé. Elle a un rendez-vous urgent qu'elle n'a pas pu décaler ce qui fait que le prochain cours ne sera pas avant deux semaines. Elle nous dit aussi que l'atelier restera néanmoins ouvert et qu'une de ses amies se chargera au courant de la semaine prochaine de petits cours de poterie gratuits pour débutants, si cela nous intéresse. Elle nous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et avant qu'elle ne s'échappe, Harry lui pose une question. _**« Cela sera quand, les cours de poterie ? - Mardi prochain, de treize à cinq heures du soir. »** _ Harry hoche la tête en souriant, la remercie et elle file vers d'autres élèves pour leur apprendre la même nouvelle. Je me retourne vers Harry pour être face à lui. _ **« Des cours de poterie ?**_ » Il me sourit grandement. _**« Oui, je pensais que nous pourrions y aller. »**_ Il mordille sa lèvre nerveusement et mon attention reste focalisée dessus quelques secondes avant que je ne secoue légèrement la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. _**« Oui, pourquoi pas. Il faudra que je vois ça avec les garçons - Bien sûr. »**_ Même si ma réponse n'est pas sûre, le sourire que Harry m'envoie me donne l'impression que c'est tout comme. Je le lui rends et nous nous servons. Une fois que nos boissons sont bues, nous sortons de la salle puis de l'entrée, le tout après avoir remis nos box à leur place et avoir fermé nos blousons jusqu'en haut. Le froid est bien présent dorénavant et nous avons tous les deux nos mains dans nos poches. Harry prends la parole alors que nous sommes à l’abri sous le store. La pluie n'a toujours pas cessé. _**« Je passerai peut-être au café demain,**_ je hoche la tête, _ **si ça ne te dérange pas… ? - Bien sûr que non,**_ je m'approche, _**j'adorais, au contraire. - Okay alors,**_ il me sourit, _ **je viendrais. »**_ Je hoche la tête une seconde fois et nous sourions à l'unisson. Il dévie son regard. _**« Je devrais probablement y aller, mes parents m'attendent,**_ il rit sans envie, _**ils ont invités quelqu'un à manger ce soir. Je crois que c'est un journaliste. Sûrement encore un stratagème pour que je reprenne mes études,**_ il secoue la tête et c'est presque s'il roule des yeux, _**ils ne me comprennent pas – Je te comprends moi,** _ dis-je comme si cela changeait quelque chose – _ **Je sais, Lou. »** _ Son regard retourne sur moi et je suis ravi de le revoir sourire. _**« Je devrais probablement te laisser filer alors. Je te dis à demain ? »**_ Il hoche la tête doucement et s'approche de moi. Je sais déjà ce qu'il va faire alors j'écarte les bras et presque aussitôt après, il a les siens autour de moi. J'ignore comment nous sommes devenus aussi proches en aussi peu de temps. Je pense que se parler constamment y a beaucoup à faire. Que le fait que nous nous sommes bien entendus dès le début a aidé aussi. Ce que je sais avec certitude c'est que je ne changerai pas la proximité que nous avons pour rien au monde. Avant qu'il ne s'écarte complètement, il embrasse ma joue à nouveau et je lui souris. Ça me fait déjà quelque chose de sentir ses lèvres sur ma joue alors je me demande comment ça serait si nous nous embrassions sur la bouche. Un feu d'artifice d'émotions, sûrement. Je ne le laisse pas partir toute suite. Je m'avance vers lui à mon tour pour embrasser sa joue. Rien que pour le voir me sourire comme il le fait, ça en vaut largement la chandelle. Je pourrais le faire milles fois si cela suffisait à le rendre heureux constamment. Nous nous quittons comme ça, avec le sourire montant jusqu'aux oreilles et le rouge aux joues. Mais nos rougeurs n'ont rien à voir avec la température de dehors.

 

҉

 

Comme promis, Harry vient le lendemain au café.

 

Hier soir, nous nous sommes parlés au téléphone après que ses parents l'aient présenté à un journaliste. Harry ne s'était pas trompé. Ça ne l'a pas empêché d'être déçu. Nous avons longuement discuté sur le propos jusqu'à ce que je décide que nous parlions d'autre chose. Harry était déjà assez contrarié par ça, il n'y avait nul besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

 

C'est pour ça que je suis heureux de le voir tout sourire quand il passe l'encadrement de notre porte d'entrée. Un petit bruit de sonnette retentit et Liam va pour saluer quiconque vient d'entrer jusqu'à ce qu'il voit qu'il s'agit d'Harry. À la place d'un simple bonjour il lui envoie un _**« Hey Harry, ça va ? »**_ et ils commencent à discuter ensemble. Liam était devant le présentoir histoire de voir si le tout rendait bien pour la clientèle quand Harry est rentré. Moi j'étais à ma caisse mais de là je vois parfaitement qui rentre si j'ai le nez en l'air. Je m'approche doucement d'eux. Harry me remarque, Liam non. Il est à fond dans son explication et moi je l'imite derrière son dos. Harry se retient de rire en mordant dans sa lèvre inférieure en me voyant faire et moi je me retiens de rire en voyant que ce que je fais fonctionne. Finalement, Liam semble capter et se retourne vers moi et je lui envoie le plus grand des sourires. Harry ne se contient plus, il lâche un énorme rire qu'il s'empresse de camoufler derrière sa main. Je ne tarde pas à le suivre, sachant parfaitement que Liam n'est pas énervé. Il est plus embêté qu'autre chose et il finit même par me sourire. J'ai le droit à un coup de torchon mais ça me fait rire encore plus. Il rejoint le derrière du comptoir en secouant la tête et essaye de reprendre son allure sérieuse quand un client rentre. Mais le petit sourire amusé qu'il a au coin des lèvres ne part pas. Lorsqu'il nous voit rire à ça, il nous fait signe de nous éloigner et j'attrape la main d'Harry pour l'emmener en haut. Il n'y presque personne, mises à part trois personnes qui sont tranquillement en train de lire. Je me calme à peu près mais Harry est un peu plus dur à calmer. Quand je lui lance un _**« Chut »**_ ça a l'effet inverse de ce que je souhaitais. Il rit encore, moins bruyamment cette fois, mais il rit toujours. Je remonte ma main libre jusqu'à ses lèvres et pose ma main dessus. Nos regards sont liés et son rire s'estompe petit à petit. Il glousse presque et cela me fait craquer. Il est adorable. J'aime voir comment le rire absorbe tout son visage, comment ses yeux deviennent riquiqui dès que le rire s'empare de lui, comment ses fossettes se creusent dans ses joues à ce moment-là. Je retire ma main et hausse mes sourcils. _**« Monsieur Styles est calmé ? »**_ , il hoche la tête tout souriant. Je ramène ma main droite contre mon corps. La gauche est toujours dans celle d'Harry. Il libère légèrement sa main pour jouer avec mes doigts et je le laisse faire, appréciant plus que de raison ce contact. J'ai envie de toucher ses boucles et son visage mais je me demande si c'est correct ou non de le faire là, là où tout le monde peut nous voir. Je me restreins alors et l'arrivée d'un client est la parfaite occasion pour me changer les idées. Je lance un regard désolé à Harry et serre sa main une dernière fois avant de ne me séparer complètement de lui. Je lui dis qu'il peut prendre un bouquin et lire un peu s'il le souhaite, avoir quelque chose à boire même. Et il suit mes conseils mais ne manque pas de me dire que cette fois, il paye. Je cède et Liam lui apporte un café tandis que je me charge des nouveaux arrivants. Harry s'est dégoté un livre et il semble en pleine lecture, buvant de temps à autre son café par petites gorgées. Je m'occupe des clients et quand ils n'ont plus besoin de moi, mon attention retourne vers Harry. Souvent, il sent mon regard et nous nous sourions sans gêne. Nos regards durent aussi longtemps qu'ils le peuvent et je me dis que j'aime beaucoup avoir Harry ici. Je pourrais m'habituer à ce qu'il vienne me rendre visite aussi souvent qu'il le souhaite.

 

҉

 

Dimanche, ma famille et celle de Liam se réunissent pour un dîner. Ce n'est plus le temps des barbecues mais pas encore tout à fait celui des fondues, alors nous avons prévus quelque chose de plutôt simple. Une salade composée en entrée, de la viande et des frites faites maison en plat et un gâteau au chocolat en dessert. Quand je disais qu'un mois sans un dîner Tomlinson-Payne ça n'existait pas, je ne mentais pas.

 

À l'heure actuelle, nous sommes déjà en plein milieu du plat. Mais Liam et ses parents sont là depuis la fin de l'après-midi déjà, comme toujours. Les beaux jours, nous restons tous dehors à parler avant de n'aller manger dans la véranda. Les jours pluvieux, comme aujourd'hui, nous passons la fin d'après-midi dans le salon sur les canapés avant de n'aller manger dans la véranda. Il y a assez de place pour tout le monde même si c'est un peu juste. J'ai cinq sœurs et un frère alors évidemment avec autant de monde à table, une grande table n'était pas un choix mais une obligation. Et vu que nous mangions souvent avec Liam et ses parents, elle était encore plus nécessaire.

 

Ces repas sont l'occasion de prendre des nouvelles de tout le monde. Nos parents restent en contact par téléphone assez souvent mais être tous sous le même toit est tout de même mieux que de se parler au téléphone. C'est plus pratique en autre. Plus pratique pour parler de tout et de rien. Du nouveau job de Karen, la maman de Liam. Du match de rugby qui n'intéresse que mon papa et celui de Liam. De la rentrée en Terminale de mes sœurs les plus grandes. De notre café-librairie. Et forcément, nous y venons petit à petit : des cours de tricot pour lesquels Liam m'a inscrit. C'est maman qui aborde le sujet.

 

_**« Alors, ces cours de tricots Lou ?** _

_**\- Bien, ça se passe bien. Je ne pensais pas aimer au départ.**_ Je rigole un peu. _**Mais tout compte fait c'est vraiment génial. La professeure est très gentille et à notre écoute. Les gens sont chouettes.**_

 _ **\- Ah oui ?**_ Maman s'intéresse à ma dernière remarque. _**Tu as fait de nouvelles rencontres ?**_ Liam intervient.

_**\- Oui, Lou, tu as fait de nouvelles rencontres ? »** _

 

Je lui jette un regard qui se veut méchant mais qui doit finir sûrement pas très menaçant parce que Liam sourit à perte de vue. Maman nous regarde avec intérêt, nous puis moi surtout. Papa et les parents de Liam aussi, d'un coup. Mes sœurs sont trop occupées à discuter entre elles et les plus petits à manger. Je quitte les yeux de Liam pour diriger les miens vers maman qui attends toujours une réponse.

 

_**« Une rencontre, surtout.** _

_**\- Oh ?**_ Elle ne masque pas sa joie à l'idée que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

 _ **\- Comment s'appelle-t'elle, cette personne ?**_ Me demande papa.

_**\- Il s'appelle Harry. »** _

 

Mon sourire gigantesque me trahit. J'essaye de le réprimer devant eux, pour ne pas leur donner de faux espoirs. Pour ne pas qu'ils pensent que c'est _la_ personne. Mais c'est peine perdue, ils l'ont déjà vu. Ils se sourient entre eux, comme s'ils avaient devinés quelque chose que j'ignore encore. Puis ils me sourient. Ils me demandent quelques informations sur comment nous avons commencés à nous parler, comment il est, des choses comme ça et je leur en donne volontiers. Les parents de Liam me disent qu'ils sont contents d'apprendre que j'ai rencontré une personne qui a l'air aussi géniale et je les remercie. Le sujet tombe peu de temps après mais je sais que j'aurais une discussion avec mes parents plus tard. Ils me connaissent assez pour savoir que je n'aime pas trop en parler quand il y a tout plein de monde à table.

 

Alors quand tout le monde part, que les jumelles vont dans leur chambre et que les plus petits sont mis au lit, il n'y a plus que moi, maman et papa dans la cuisine. Maman est en train de faire la vaisselle et papa les essuie à sa suite. Je leur ai proposé mon aide mais ils l'ont refusée. Je suis donc assis sur une chaise de la cuisine. Je les regarde faire en silence. C'est papa qui prends la parole cette fois.

 

 _ **« Alors, ce Harry ?**_ Il se retourne en même temps qu'il essuie une assiette de son torchon. Une main qui tient, une qui nettoie. Moi, je lui souris avant de ne prendre la parole.

 _ **\- Il est génial,**_ dis-je aussitôt. Mes parents s'échangent un regard et c'est maman qui prends le relais. Elle a presque fini de nettoyer tous les plats.

 _ **-**_ _ **Génial à quel point ?**_ Encore fois, je n'hésite pas une seule seconde à ce que je veux dire. Je sais ce qu'elle veut dire par là. Génial en étant qu'ami ou génial…

 _ **-**_ _ **Au point que je pense que je pourrais être avec lui. Et je pense qu'il ressent la même chose.**_ J'enchaîne sans m'arrêter. _**Nous n’en avons pas discuté.**_ Maman m'envoie un regard. _**Oui, je sais, il le faudrait.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Je veux juste que tu ne te fasses pas de faux espoirs, Lou. Nous,**_ elle accentue, _**ne voulons pas.**_ Papa se contente de hocher la tête.

 _ **-**_ _ **Mais…**_ _ **Nous n’avons**_ _ **même pas besoin d'en discuter. C'est juste… Ça se voit, ça se ressent. Même Liam l'a vu. Il m'a dit que quand je ne regardais pas Harry, lui me regardait exactement comme moi je le fais. Et je ressens quelque chose pour Harry.**_ Voilà, c'est dit. _**Définitivement**_. Je rajoute. Mes parents ne disent plus rien. Ils ont arrêtés de faire ce qu'ils faisaient, posés contre les meubles de la cuisine. Alors je continue. _**Nous sommes**_ _**devenus proches en un rien de temps. Au départ, c'était timide mais c'est parce que nous le sommes tous les deux.**_ _ **Nous nous sommes**_ _ **rapprochés petit à petit, puis rien qu'à la t**_ _ **roisième**_ _ **séance**_ _ **nous étions**_ _ **plus à l'aise avec l'autre. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai eu le…**_ Je cherche mes mots. _**Le déclic.**_ Je souris avant de ne poursuivre. _**À**_ _ **la fin**_ _ **, nous avons échangés nos numéros et c'est vraiment à partir de là qu**_ _ **e nous avons**_ _ **appris à**_ _ **nous**_ _ **connaître.**_ _ **Nous nous envoyons**_ _ **des messages mais**_ _ **nous nous appelons**_ _ **beaucoup aussi et il est déjà venu au café, aussi, après que je l'ai invité**_. Je m'arrête là, jaugeant la réaction de mes parents. Ils m'ont écouté attentivement, comme ils l'ont toujours fait. Ils s'échangent une fois de plus un regard et je me demande ce que cela veut bien dire. Ils n'ont même pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. J'attends. Ils me sourient tous les deux et comme un rien n'était, reprennent leur activité. Mais maman ne manque pas de me dire quelque chose.

 _ **-**_ _ **Et tu comptes le demander en rendez-vous quand, ce Harry ?**_ Elle m'envoie un petit clin d’œil avant de ne retourner à ses assiettes. Moi je regarde autre part, pris sur le fait. Bien sûr que j'aimerais aller à un rendez-vous avec Harry, je ne sais juste pas comment m'y prendre.

_**\- Tout a été si naturel jusqu'à là. Tu ne crois pas que demander un rendez-vous serait…** _

_**-**_ _ **Une mauvaise idée ?**_ Me demande papa. Je hoche la tête. _**Absolument pas. Je suis persuadé qu'il dirait oui.**_ Je hoche la tête une seconde fois, plus hésitant quand je reprends la parole.

 _ **-**_ _ **C'est juste… Je ne sais comment m'y prendre. Parfois**_ _ **nous nous taquinons**_ _ **ou**_ _ **nous nous chamaillons**_ _ **et généralement c'est comme ça**_ _ **que nous finissons**_ _ **…**_ Je dévie le regard vers autre part que mes parents. _**Proches.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Proches ?**_ Répète maman.

\- _**Proches**_ , dis-je. Je ne rajoute rien. J'espère qu'elle a compris. À son tour, elle hoche la tête et finit sa tâche ménagère. Elle se tourne complètement vers moi alors que papa range les dernières assiettes dans les placards. Quand je vois qu'aucun d'eux ne prends la parole, je me lance de nouveau. _**Mercredi le cours de tricot est annulé donc je n'irais pas. Mardi, par contre, une collègue à notre professeure organise un cours de poterie gratuit et Harry m'a demandé à ce que nous y allions ensemble.**_

 _**\- Et tu as répondu… ?** _ Maman laisse sa phrase en suspens.

 _ **-**_ _ **Oui ! Bien sûr.**_ Je lance aussitôt. Maman me sourit et se rapproche de moi. Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule en me regardant. J'aime ses yeux, ils sont rassurants. Ceux de papa aussi. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose.

 _ **-**_ _ **En tout cas, quand tu veux, tu l'emmènes ici. Nous serions ravis de le rencontrer.**_ Je lui souris en hochant la tête.

_**\- Promis. »** _

 

Maman m'enlace et papa est à sa suite. Je leur souhaite à tous les deux une bonne nuit et tandis qu'eux rejoignent leur chambre, je rejoins la mienne. J'ai un appartement mais cette nuit, je reste dormir ici. Dormir dans ma chambre d'adolescent, dormir sous le même toit que mes parents, ça a quelque chose de réconfortant. J'aime de tout cœur ma famille et avec mon travail à notre café-librairie, je ne suis pas toujours disponible. Mais ce café-librairie, c'est ma passion. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. C'est ce que nous avons toujours voulu avec Liam. Et l'intérêt de le faire avec lui, c'est que nous pouvons nous arranger quand il le faut, quand nous le voulons. Ce n'est pas souvent, mais c'est possible. Comme avec ces cours de tricot. Je ne peux imaginer la vie que je mène aujourd'hui autrement. Encore plus maintenant que Harry en fait parti.

 

҉


	3. Three

L O U I S  P O V 

 

Le lendemain, je me lève tard dans la journée. En toute franchise, les grasses matinées me manquent. Avec un boulot comme le nôtre, moi et Liam devons nous lever assez tôt chaque jour où le café-librairie est ouvert. Soit cinq jours sur sept. La chose importante, néanmoins, c'est que nous faisons un travail qu'il nous plaît. Il n'y a pas de meilleure sensation.

 

Quand je me réveille, il est près de midi. Maman et papa sont déjà au travail. Depuis que les plus petits peuvent aller à l'école maternelle, maman a repris un travail à mi-temps. Papa n'a jamais quitté le sien. Et mes sœurs vont au collège et au lycée. Alors quand je descends en bas, il n'y a personne. J'ai beau ne plus habiter ici constamment, rien n'a changé. Je trouve donc sans mal tout ce dont j'ai envie pour mon petit-déjeuner tardif. Du lait et du chocolat en poudre pour mon chocolat chaud, des gâteaux et un verre pour y verser du jus d'orange. Une fois tout préparé, je vais me poser dans le canapé du salon et allume la télévision. Je tombe directement sur une rediffusion de _Desperate Housewives_. Ça y est, je suis paré.

 

Plus tard dans la journée, je me retrouve avachi contre mon lit. Deux heures et demi sont passées. Quand le dernier épisode de _Desperate Housewives_ que M6 rediffusait s'est fini, j'ai tout débarrassé de la table basse du salon pour aller me laver. Et maintenant je suis sur mon lit. Tête contre mon oreiller, ordinateur sur les genoux. Je fais ce que je n'ai pas trop le temps de faire le reste de la semaine. Je lis un post Tumblr quand je sens mon portable vibrer contre la couverture. J'arrête ma lecture pour tourner le regard vers mon portable. Le vibrement n'a toujours pas cessé et la raison est toute simple : quelqu'un m'appelle. _Harry_ m'appelle. Je souris et m'empresse d'appuyer sur la touche verte pour décrocher. Juste quand je mets mon portable près de mon oreille, Harry commence à me parler. Il m'accueille avec un _**«**_ _ **Bonjour Lou ! »**_ et je lui réponds un _**« Bonjour Haz. »**_ J'utilise surtout ce surnom par écrit. Harry n'a pas l'habitude de l'entendre de ma bouche alors j'imagine que c'est pour ça que je l'entends rire un peu à l'autre bout du combiné. Nous nous demandons des nouvelles et il me dit qu'il a eu une discussion avec ses parents. _ **« Tu sais, quand ils ont invités le journaliste, je n'ai rien dit. J'ai joué le jeu. Fin, je te l'ai dit.**_ Je hoche la tête, même si Harry ne le voit pas. Nous en avons parlés aussitôt après par messages. _**Mais je les ai bien regardé. J'ai bien vu que me voir parler avec ce journaliste leur faisait plaisir. Pas parce que je m'entendais bien avec lui, mais parce qu'ils ont pensés à cet instant que leur plan avait marché. Parce que c'était un plan. Ils veulent me faire reprendre le journalisme. Je suis sûr que si demain je leur disais que je voulais reprendre mes études, Papa tirerai de ses ficelles et je pourrais retourner en cours la semaine prochaine. Même si cela fait p**_ _ **rès**_ _ **d'un mois que la rentrée a commencé.**_ Il marque une pause, moi je décide de ce moment pour lui parler – _**Donc vous avez eu une discussion ?**_ \- _**Hier, oui. Je ne t'ai pas appelé vu que je savais que tu avais ton repas en famille et je ne voulais pas en parler en messages, alors je me suis dit que je le ferais aujourd'hui**_ – _**Tu as bien fait. »**_ Il y a une pause, une fois de plus. Je la lui laisse jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole. _**« Et donc, nous avons parlés. Je suis allé direct au but. Comme je l'avais fait à notre dîner de famille quand j'avais pris ma décision. Sauf que cette fois il n'y avait que mes parents. Je leur ai dit qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire tant d'efforts, que me faire rencontrer un journaliste n'allait rien changer à ce que je voulais. Ils m'ont dit que je foutais mon avenir en l'air. Que ce n'était pas en prenant des cours de tricot que ma vie allait évoluer. C'est**_ _ **M**_ _ **aman qui m'a dit tout ça mais Papa hochait la tête tout le long alors c'est comme**_ _ **s**_ _ **i. »**_ Il s'arrête net. Je l'appelle quand je n'entends plus rien au bout d'une minute. _**« Je suis là. Pardon. »**_ J'ai l'impression… _**« Harry, tu pleures ? »**_ Je n'entends que ses sanglots comme réponses et ça me fends le cœur. Je ne peux que l'écouter. Quand il se calme, il reprends la parole. _**« J'en ai tellement marre Lou. »**_ Sa voix est toute petite. _**« Ils n'essayent même pas de comprendre. Comme si c'était leur avenir que j'avais entre mes mains. Tout ce que je leur demande c'est du temps pour voir ce que je veux faire. C'est ce que je leur ai dit. Et j'ai encore eu le droit à des reproches du style,**_ il renifle et se mets à parler un peu plus fort, et cette fois je distingue aussitôt la colère dans sa voix, _**et puis quoi, tu vas devenir écrivain ? Professeur de tricot ? Ça va te mener où ça Harold ? Nulle part ! Tu entends ? Nulle part !**_  Il reprends sa voix normale. _**Après, je leur**_ _ **ai**_ _ **dit qu'au moins, en faisant ça, je serais heureux. Ils n'ont rien dit. Comme si ça n'importait pas. Que seul l'argent que je récolterai serait important. Alors je suis parti du salon et…**_ , il dit plus bas, _ **j'ai pleuré dans ma chambre. - Oh Harry… »**_ Pendant un instant, je suis sans mots. Je pensais sincèrement qu'ils comprendraient. Que le bonheur de leur fils importerait plus à leur yeux. Mais pour l'instant ils semblent complètement aveuglés par sa réussite scolaire. Je pars pour dire qu'ils reviendront à la raison, que ce n'est qu'une question de temps, rien d'autre, puis je pense à autre chose. _**« Harry ? - Hum ? - Tu voudrais venir ici ? - Ici ? - Chez moi. Enfin, chez mes parents. »**_ Je sens qu'il hésite un peu parce qu'il ne réponds pas toute suite. _**« Je ne veux pas les déranger…**_ , il a encore cette voix minuscule, si peu confiante – _**Je t'assure que tu ne les dérangeras pas. De toute façon, ils ne reviennent pas avant la fin d'après-midi. Et quand je dis ils, je parle de mes parents, mon frère et mes sœurs. Puis, je leur ai parlé de toi, ils adoraient te rencontrer.**_ \- _**Tu leur as parlé de moi ? »**_ Je le sens sourire. Je le sais parce que cela s'entend à sa voix. _**« Je leur ai parlé de toi, oui. »**_ Il ne réponds rien à ça. Mais il me réponds quand même. _**« D'accord alors, je veux bien – Chouette. Je t'envoie l'adresse par message alors. Tu m'envoies un message si jamais tu ne trouves pas, je t'aiderai. - Ça marche. »**_ Je m'apprête à lui dire _**«**_ _ **À**_ _ **toute à l'heure »**_ quand il reprends la parole. _**« Merci Lou – Je t'en prie Haz. »**_ C'est après que nous nous disons à tout à l'heure et nous raccrochons.

 

҉

 

H A R R Y   P O V

 

Quand Louis m'a demandé de venir chez lui, j'étais un peu hésitant. Je n'ai jamais vu sa famille. Mais il m'a dit qu'ils ne seraient pas là quand j'arriverai et ça m'a rassuré. Puis il m'a dit qu'il avait déjà parlé de moi et ça, ça m'a encore plus fait plaisir. D'autant plus que visiblement ils veulent me rencontrer. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour être sociable avec beaucoup de gens et la famille de Louis est nombreuse. Mais s'ils sont tous aussi gentils que lui alors ça devrait aller. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester chez lui, il ne me l'a pas précisé. Par message non plus. J'ai reçu son adresse et l'ai remercié une autre fois pour me laisser venir chez lui mais il m'a dit que c'était plutôt à lui de me remercier parce qu'il voulait me voir et qu'il profitait de cette occasion pour le faire. Ça m'a fait sourire. J'ai fourré dans un sac des affaires de rechange, sait-on jamais, et un chargeur. L'essentiel. Mes parents travaillent aujourd'hui alors il n'y a aucun risque à ce que je les croise en descendant.

 

Je pensais vraiment que notre discussion les réveillerait. Mais à ma plus grande déception, ça n'a pas été le cas. Je m'étais même dit que je leur parlerai peut-être de ma nouvelle et qu'ils verraient à quel point l'écriture me passionne mais vu la tournure des événements, ça m'a donné tout sauf envie de la partager avec eux. Et mise à part pour le dîner, je ne suis pas redescendu s'ils étaient en bas. C'est peut-être pitoyable comme comportement mais les voir me rappelle qu'ils ne me soutiennent pas. Qu'ils veulent peut-être mon bien mais qu'ils s'y prennent mal et qu'apparemment, ce que je veux moi compte pour du beurre. Le seul réconfort que j'ai eu hier soir a été Zayn. Je l'ai appelé après que je me sois calmé et il a su me rassurer. Louis a su le faire aussi. Et il réussira sûrement à le faire un peu plus aujourd'hui. Or Zayn me connaît depuis un peu plus longtemps et mes parents avec. Il ne m'a pas laissé aller dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que j'aille à peu près bien. Et c'est quand j'ai finalement ri à une de ses blagues nulles qu'il m'a quitté. Je me suis endormi quelques minutes après.

 

Quand j'arrive chez Louis, j'ai encore mon jogging de la veille sur moi, mes cheveux sont dans tous les sens et je porte un des pulls que j'apprivoise le plus. C'est l'automne alors c'est la parfaite occasion pour en porter tout le temps. C'est aussi un pull qui me donne pas mal de réconfort. Les pulls m'en donnent. Ce sont des vêtements confortables qui me font sentir bien. Les joggings aussi. Ça et le café, ou le chocolat chaud. Je toque à la porte de Louis. Zayn me fait sentir bien. La porte s'ouvre sur Louis et sa mignonne petite mèche. Louis aussi me fait sentir bien. Nous nous sourions. Louis s'approche de moi et passe ses bras autour de ma nuque pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je m'y cale sans y penser à deux fois. J'ai l'impression qu'il a poussé de dix centimètres en quelques jours mais en fait c'est juste que je suis sur la dernière marche et lui sur le palier. Ça me fait pouffer. Lui se recule légèrement en souriant et me demande ce qu'il y a. _**« C'est juste que je me faisais la**_ _**réflexion que tu avais l'air d'avoir grandi mais en fait…**_ , je montre du regard le fait qu'il soit sur le palier et je le remonte ensuite vers lui, _**pas du tout – Très drôle. »**_ Il hausse ses sourcils en disant ça et si je ne le connaissais pas je me demanderai si c'était ou non du sarcasme. Mais je le connais alors je souris. Il me sourit en retour en même temps qu'il me lâche et il m'invite à rentrer. Je rentre donc et pose mon sac par terre une fois à l'intérieur. Je regarde autour de moi avant de ne défaire mes chaussures. Quand je me relève, je suis Louis du regard qui semble se diriger vers la cuisine. Lui aussi est habillé chaudement. Un pull en maille aux manches trop longues pour lui, mais ça le rends encore plus adorable. Un bas de jogging comme moi. Et de grosses chaussettes qui m'ont l'air d'être des chaussettes chaussons. Il ouvre un placard pour en sortir deux tasses. _**« Je me disais qu'on aurait pu regarder un film en buvant ou en mangeant quelque chose, ou les deux.**_ _ **À**_ _ **moins que tu ne veuilles faire autre chose ? - Non, ça me va très bien ça Lou. »**_ Je lui rends le sourire qu'il me donne et j'observe la cuisine de plus près. Elle est simple, traditionnelle avec des éléments en bois et de jolis tons crèmes qui me font toute suite l'aimer. Il y a des dessins sur le frigo, un calendrier et plusieurs magnets. Des cartes postales aussi. Louis doit me voir regarder puisqu'il prends la parole. _ **«**_ _ **Elles sont jolies tu trouves ? - Trop. »**_ Je le regarde un instant avant de ne m'approcher du frigo. _ **« Tu as été en Écosse ? - Oui, on y a tous été. C'est pas toujours facile de partir vu qu'on est beaucoup et ça vaut plus cher mais c'est vraiment un endroit qu'on voulait visiter. Et c'était aussi beau qu'on le pensait. - Je crois que ce pays est sur ma bucketlist. »**_ Je me retourne pour aller contre le plan de travail près de là où Louis prépare nos chocolats. _**« Ah oui ? »**_ Je hoche la tête. _**« Il y a quoi d'autre sur ta bucketlist ? - Aller dans certains coins du monde, en autre. »**_ Je penche la tête, pensant. Je souris en pensant à ce que je vais dire. «  _ **Voir des pandas en vrai. »**_ Je tourne ma tête vers Louis pour voir sa réaction. Il me regarde déjà et il me sourit grandement. «  _ **C'est vrai ? Moi aussi j'adorais ! - Oh ? »**_ Il hoche la tête et retourne son attention sur le micro-onde qui vient de sonner pour indiquer que le lait dans les tasses est chauffé. _**« Écrire un roman ou une nouvelle**_ , je souris, _ **l**_ _ **e publier**_ , je marque une pause, _ **t**_ _ **rouver ce que je veux faire de ma vie. »**_ Je soupire à ça. Je m'écarte du plan du travail et juste quand je me mets à regarder Louis, lui me regarde déjà avec des yeux inquiets. Il s'approche et attrape mes mains sans que je ne m'y attende. Sa voix douce s'élance dans le silence de la cuisine. _**« Tu n'es pas venu là pour déprimer. »**_ Il serre mes mains. _**« De plus, j'aime beaucoup mieux te voir sourire qu'être tout triste. »**_ La sincérité de sa voix et de ses mots font emballer mon cœur et je serre ses mains en retour sans le quitter des yeux. Il n'ajoute rien. Je hoche la tête silencieusement et je dis _ **« Tu as raison. »**_ parce qu'il a raison. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour déprimer, pour penser à ça ou à mes parents. Il sourit à ma réponse et lâche mes mains. J'ai envie de les rattraper aussitôt parce qu'elles me donnent de la force alors que je pensais ne plus en avoir. Mais il doit se servir des siennes pour attraper les tasses et moi des miennes pour prendre l'assiette de cookies. J'en profite pour prendre mon sac encore échoué sur le sol de l'entrée et le mets sur mon épaule.

 

Lorsque nous nous dirigeons vers sa chambre qui est à l'étage, j'en profite pour regarder un peu plus les environs. Louis le remarque. _**« Je te ferais un petit tour de la maison si tu veux après ? »**_ Je hoche la tête vivement. Nous montons les marches de l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre et quand je rentre dedans je m'y sens aussitôt à l'aise. Comme je l'avais imaginé, Louis a une chambre plutôt ordonnée. Lui-même l'est beaucoup alors je ne trouve pas ça étonnant. Ses murs sont beiges d'une part et oranges très clairs de l'autre. Il y a une guirlande posée sur l'étagère au dessus de son lit. D'ailleurs, quand on rentre dans la chambre, il est juste en face de nous, dans le coin de la pièce, collé au mur. C'est un lit deux places. Et je remarque aussitôt qu'il nous a préparé une sorte de cocon rien que pour nous deux. Une grosse couverture est posé sur le lit et non loin son ordinateur y est grand ouvert. Plusieurs oreillers sont placés contre la tête de lit et contre le mur. Je souris à l'attention, pose mon sac à terre et décide d'avancer finalement dans sa chambre pour aller poser l'assiette sur son bureau en dessous de la fenêtre. Elle est près de son lit et je trouve ça vraiment chouette. S'il pleut, il peut entendre le bruit de la pluie clairement contre la vitre. _**« Tu aimes ? »**_ Je me retourne vers Louis qui vient de poser les tasses sur la table de chevet. Je souris aussitôt. _**« Oui, j'adore. Les couleurs. La guirlande,**_ je m'assois sur son lit et tapote la couverture, _**tout ça. »**_ Louis vient s'asseoir près de moi. _**« Je me suis dit que ça serait quelque chose qui te plairait et qui te mettrait de bonne humeur alors… »**_ il hausse une épaule par modestie. Moi je secoue la tête doucement en le regardant dans les yeux. _**« Non c'est pas rien, Lou. Tout ça, m'inviter ici, chez toi, chez tes parents, tout ça pour que j'aille mieux, c'est vraiment adorable,**_ je baisse la tête, _**je ne sais pas comment te remercier. »**_ Je ne vois pas Louis froncer les sourcils mais je le sens prendre mon menton entre ses doigts et je vois définitivement son regard déterminé quand nos yeux se retrouvent. _**« Tu n'as pas à le faire »**_. Son pouce se balade légèrement contre ma joue en maintenant notre contact visuel et mon cœur crie de l'embrasser. Là. Toute suite. _Maintenant_.

 

Alors je le fais.

 

Je m'avance un peu plus vers lui. Mes yeux dérivent entre les siens et ses lèvres. Je vois son regard un peu perdu et je me demande si je ne fais pas une erreur. Si pendant tout ce temps je me suis fait des idées. Si quand il m'a dit que moi aussi je l'avais frappé en plein cœur, ce n'était pas de la même façon que moi je le disais. Si nous avons vraiment failli s'embrasser avant notre cours l'autre fois ou si nous étions juste proches. Si les regards de Louis que je sens sur moi ne sont que des illusions. Si nos regards ne sont qu'amicaux.

 

Mais plus je m'approche et plus je vois que je me trompe. Ce n'est pas une erreur. Je ne me suis pas fait d'idées. J'ai été frappé en plein cœur par Louis et lui par moi. Nous avons failli nous embrasser. Ses regards ne sont pas illusions et nos regards sont tellement plus que ce que mes doutes pourraient imaginer. Plus je m'approche et plus que je constate que c'est ce que Louis veut aussi.

 

Parce que Louis me sourit. Parce que Louis remonte ses doigts jusqu'à mes boucles. Parce que Louis aussi se rapproche. Parce que le souffle de Louis aussi devient erratique quand nous sommes tout proches et ça je le sens parce que ses lèvres sont entrouvertes et je sens son souffle contre les miennes. Parce que les yeux de Louis sont _bleus bleus bleus_ et qu'ils me donnent toute l'affection du monde. Parce que quand je commence à caresser son nez du mien, les yeux de Louis font quelque chose que j'adore, ils se plissent aux coins et ça, ça veut dire qu'il est vraiment heureux.

 

Alors je romps la minime distance qu'il y a entre nos lèvres et mêle les miennes aux siennes. Je mêle mes lèvres à Louis pour la première fois. Je mêle mes lèvres à un garçon pour la première fois. Je mêle mes lèvres à quelqu'un pour la première fois. Notre baiser est tout simple et pour autant je ressens tout un tas d'émotions en même temps. Le bonheur. L'excitation. La délivrance de finalement l'embrasser. Le désir de plus. Quand nos lèvres se séparent après de longues secondes, c'est pour se retrouver l'instant d'après. Cette fois c'est Louis qui m'embrasse et il est tellement doux. Ses lèvres sont douces. Chocolatées, aussi, mais ça, ça doit être parce qu'il a goûté nos chocolats pour voir s'ils étaient assez chaud en les sortant du micro-onde. Une de mes mains est contre sa joue et l'autre contre son bras. Lui a les siennes sur ma joue et dans mes cheveux. Ses lèvres ont un goût qui fait que j'aimerais y rester collé des années mais l'air manquant m'en empêche. Elles ont quelque chose de rassurant. Mais c'est surtout le fait que ce soit Louis qui m'embrasse qui me donne cette rassurance, parce qu'avec lui je me sens fort et rassuré, protégé, ce même quand comme ces temps-ci je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme. C'est Louis qui me donne envie de rester là pendant des années. Quand nos lèvres se séparent finalement, c'est à ce moment que j'entends mon cœur battre la chamade. Je rouvre mes yeux au même moment et c'est là que je vois Louis tout près de moi. Je souris grandement sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Louis me rends la pareille. Je passe mes doigts le long de sa mèche et replonge mes yeux dans les siens après les avoir quitter momentanément. Je suis incapable de dire quoi que ce soit sur le moment, incapable de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens tellement c'est fort. Je crois que nous passons de longues minutes à juste nous regarder. Moi je passe mes doigts le long de son bras et lui caresse mon visage ou mes boucles. C'est un moment où nous n'avons besoin de ne rien dire parce que même sans mots, tout est dit. Comme si tous les moments que nous avions passés ensemble allaient conduire à cet instant précis et que c'était l'ordre naturel des choses. Et j'aime à croire que le destin m'ait mis sur le chemin de Louis.

 

Après quelques minutes, nous nous sommes retrouvés allongés dans son lit, nos têtes l'une en face de l'autre et nos mains liées entre nous deux. À un moment, Louis s'est approché et m'a regardé avec ses sourcils légèrement haussés, comme s'il me demandait l'autorisation de m'embrasser. Je ne lui ai pas répondu et je l'ai embrassé à la place. J'ai senti son sourire contre mes lèvres et c'est sûrement une des meilleures sensations au monde. J'aime le voir heureux mais encore plus en être la raison. Ça fait battre mon cœur follement. Et cela n'arrive pas seulement lorsque nous nous embrassons. C'est arrivé tellement de fois avant. Quand je croisais son regard, quand nos mains se touchaient, quand il me faisait rire, quand nous étions très proches, quand j'ai su que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Il est difficile de dire si nous en avons ou non pour une autre personne. L'amour est fort. Et je ne sais pas si c'est l'amour fort qu'il y a entre nous. Ce que je sais c'est que ce je ressens pour Louis est tellement fort que cela ne pourrait pas être contenu.

 

Cette fois quand le baiser a pris fin, Louis a collé son front au mien. J'ai senti sa mèche contre le mien et cela m'a fait sourire. J'ai mis mon bras autour de son corps et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux j'ai remarqué qu'il souriait aussi. J'ai embrassé la commissure de ses lèvres et j'ai souri une fois de plus en pensant que oui, maintenant, je pouvais faire ça. Louis a rouvert ses yeux juste après et j'avais encore et toujours cet air émerveillé sur le visage. Louis murmure en ne quittant pas mes yeux et avec son sourire adorable qui ne semble pas quitter ses lèvres _**« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »**_ Je viens toucher son nez du sien et ça a l'effet de lui faire légèrement froncer son nez et de plisser ses yeux. _**« Parce que tu es beau**_ , je m'écarte tout légèrement pour le regarder mieux, _**et parce que je n'arrive pas à croire que**_ _ **nous nous soyons**_ _ **embrasser »**_. Louis rougit et ça me fait fondre. S'il pourrait se cacher, je crois qu'il le ferait. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il finit par faire. Mais pas en ce mettant en dessous de l'oreiller. Il vient se caler contre moi si bien que je sens le souffle sortant de ses narines se poser contre la peau de mon cou. Il m'avoue _**« Moi non plus,**_ puis il dit toujours aussi bas, aussi doucement, _**mais je suis vraiment heureux**_ _ **que nous l’ayons**_ _ **fait. »**_ Il se remets ensuite devant moi. Son visage est devant le mien. Je crois qu'il a puisé tout son courage dans mon cou parce qu'il se relance. _**« Parce que j'en avais vraiment envie. Et je ne savais pas si…**_ , il baisse son regard pour suivre le traçage qu'il fait de son doigt sur ma peau, _**si toi aussi tu le voulais »**_ il remonte ses yeux vers moi. Je lui souris avant de ne dire en m'approchant de quelques centimètres _**« Je crois que tu connais la réponse maintenant. »**_ Il me sourit en retour et hoche la tête doucement. Je remonte ma main pour venir la poser sur sa joue et lui vient poser la sienne sur mon poignet pour le caresser de son pouce.

 

Nous restons un long moment ainsi. Puis Louis jette un œil aux tasses résidant toujours sur la table de chevet et à l'assiette de cookies sur le bureau et il se mets à rire un peu. _**« Et moi qui disait que nos chocolats et nos cookies nous attendaient, je ne pensais**_ _ **pas**_ _ **qu'ils attendraient si longtemps. »**_ Je le rejoins en riant à mon tour et je me mets sur le dos sans lâcher sa main entrelacée à la sienne pour regarder à mon tour. _**« Le bon côté des choses c'est**_ _ **que**_ _ **les chocolats chauds se réchauffent. »**_ je lui dis. _ **« Donc tu crois qu'ils peuvent attendre encore un peu ? »**_ Louis me demande. Je tourne ma tête vers lui et je vois ses sourcils légèrement haussés, ses lèvres dessinées en un sourire et ses yeux plein de petites étincelles qui ne demandent qu'à ce que le feu d'artifice n'explose de nouveau quand nos lèvres se retrouveront. Je fais semblant de réfléchir un peu avant de ne reprendre la parole. _**« Je suis sûr même. »**_ Il m'envoie le sourire que j'adore à la folie, se rapproche de moi et moi je sens mon cœur s'emballer pour ce qui doit être la centième fois.

 

Il est quatre heures passées quand nous décidons d'aller réchauffer nos chocolats et de finalement lancer le film. Nous avons décidés de regarder _Hocus Pocus_ parce que c'est un film indémodable, franchement drôle et que ça va parfaitement avec la saison. Nous sommes tous les deux contre les oreillers du lit de Louis, les jambes étendues devant nous et l'ordinateur au bout. J'ai ma tête contre son épaule et nos doigts ne se sont pas quittés depuis que nous avons finis de boire et de manger. Je pourrais rester dans ce cocon de bonheur et d'amour toute la journée. Si ce n'est plus. Ni lui ni moi n'avions prévu de nous embrasser aujourd'hui. Mais l'imprévu a ses bons côtés et je suis plus qu'heureux qu'il m'ait conduit jusqu'aux lèvres de Louis aujourd'hui. Encore plus qu'il nous ait conduit à avouer ce que nous avions jusqu'à là garder secret. Tout a toujours été naturel entre nous et je crois que c'est ça que j'aime le plus. De la même façon que j'ai rencontré Zayn, j'ai rencontré Louis et nous nous sommes rapprochés naturellement sans se poser de questions. Avec Zayn, c'était totalement différent, bien sûr. Sauf dans la façon naturelle que cela a été pour nous de nous rapprocher. Nous rapprocher tellement que nous nous sommes embrassés aujourd'hui. Et je ne le regrette pas du tout. Pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, je n'aurai pas imaginé mieux. Et tandis que j'entends le fameux _**« Sisters ! »**_ retentir, une question turlupine dans ma tête. Je tourne ma tête et frotte mon nez légèrement contre la peau de Louis. Il semble aussitôt comprendre que je veux capter son attention parce que son regard se pose sur moi. Je me redresse un peu, gardant mon menton contre son épaule. Il caresse le dos de ma main et je prends ça pour une invitation à lui poser ma question. _**« Est-ce que,**_ je mordille légèrement ma lèvre, _**hum, est-ce que nous sommes ensembles maintenant ? - Bien sûr,**_ puis il rajoute avec un ton plus doux encore, _**si c'est ce que tu veux bien évidemment – Oui, à 100 % - Alors nous sommes ensembles. »**_ Et c'est aussi simple que ça. Mon tracas s'envole et je viens embrasser ses lèvres rapidement. Je murmure tout près d'elles _**« Toi aussi c'est ce que tu veux ? -**_ _ **À**_ _ **100 %. »**_ me réponds t'il. Je souris grandement et nous nous regardons quelques secondes avec le même air d'imbécile heureux avant que je ne remette contre son épaule. Au moins, nous sommes des imbéciles heureux ensemble.

 

҉

 

L O U I S   P O V

 

Le film est fini depuis quelques minutes déjà. Nous étions tellement bien installés avec Harry que nous ne voulions pas bouger de notre cocon. Cocon que j'avais préparé aussitôt après que Harry ait accepté ma demande. Je voulais le mettre le plus à l'aise possible, lui changer les idées. Et je pense sincèrement que cela a fonctionné. Il est beaucoup plus détendu que lorsqu'il est arrivé ici. Et surtout moins triste qu'au téléphone.

 

Une chose que je n'avais pas prévu en revanche, c'est notre baiser. Ou plutôt nos baisers. À chaque fois que nous nous voyions, je ressentais cette légère tension entre nous deux sans qu'aucun de nous ne franchisse le pas. Nous étions tous les deux beaucoup trop timides pour faire le premier pas et ce même si nous sommes devenus de plus en plus proches au fil des jours et des semaines que je peine toujours à croire à quel point c'est réel. Avant Harry, je n'étais jamais devenu aussi proche de quelqu'un d'autre que Liam. À l'exception d'une personne. Et ça, ce n'est pas rien. Personne ne remplacera jamais Liam et cela ne sera certainement pas Harry. Tout comme je ne remplacerai jamais Zayn. Je pense que moi et Harry sommes plutôt similaires sur ce point. Nous sommes timides mais une fois la timidité passée et si nous sommes réellement à l'aise avec la personne, tout devient plus facile et nous ne pouvons plus nous arrêter de parler. Je n'ai pas eu ce sentiment là depuis des années. Mais je l'ai eu avec lui. Et je crois que lui aussi.

 

Je ne saurais expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti quand je l'ai vu s'approcher de moi. Et encore moins quand il m'a embrassé. La seule chose que je pourrais dire c'est que j'avais raison : c'était _un feu d'artifice d'émotions_. La première fois, puis la seconde, et toutes les fois ensuite.

 

En l'ayant entendu et vu aussi triste, la seule chose que j'avais en tête c'était de le réconforter. J'ai toujours été comme ça. Je déteste voir les gens que j'aime triste et si je peux, j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'ils aillent mieux. C'est ce que j'ai fait quand j'ai posé mes doigts sur son menton pour lui dire que non, il n'avait pas à me remercier. Parce que c'est vrai, Harry n'a nullement besoin de me remercier pour ça. Je veux qu'il soit heureux et si je peux y contribuer, alors je le fais. Sans qu'on ne me demande quoique ce soit. C'est naturel. Tout le monde devrait essayer de rendre la vie d'une autre personne un peu plus joyeuse, un peu plus colorée.

 

Puis j'ai caressé sa joue et je l'ai senti s'approcher. Son nez est venu contre le mien et ça m'a fait sourire. Mes yeux avec. Harry l'a remarqué je crois. Il a su à ce instant précis que ce qu'il voulait était ce que je voulais aussi. Et nos lèvres se sont enfin rencontrées. Mes doigts ont trouvés le chemin de ses boucles et celui de sa joue. Nous nous sommes embrassés encore et encore et même après nos baisers j'avais l'impression que cela ne suffisait pour toutes les fois où nous nous étions dévorés du regard sans rien y faire. Et quand les baisers s'arrêtaient, les caresses prenaient leur place et c'était aussi bien. J'aime profondément avoir Harry contre moi ou être contre lui. Quand il m'a dit que j'étais beau et qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que nous nous étions embrassés, mon cœur criait _**« Oui ! Moi aussi ! »**_ et en même temps j'avais l'impression que tout le rouge du monde venait de s'abattre sur mes joues. Je me suis empressé de me caler contre lui mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que moi aussi j'en avais eu envie sans le regarder dans les yeux. Nous nous étions regardés tant de fois auparavant que ne pas le regarder maintenant, en cet instant si important, n'était pas possible. Alors je l'ai fait. Nous nous sommes regardés, nous nous sommes embrassés, nous nous sommes enlacés, nos doigts étaient entrelacés et je ne pouvais m'en lasser. Je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser. Je n'ai même pas un seul doute là-dessus. Pas un seul.

 

Quand je fais enfin le tour de la maison à Harry, c'est main dans la main. Depuis qu'elles se sont trouvées, elles ne se quittent plus. Elles vont tellement bien ensemble que je ne me vois pas lâcher celle d'Harry de suite. Je lui montre d'abord les chambres, puis nous descendons et je lui fais voir le salon, la salle d'eau en dessous des escaliers, la vérandas où je lui explique que _**« C'est là que l'on dîne généralement quand on invite la famille de Liam. »**_ , le jardin pas très petit mais pas très grand non plus et la cuisine où nous sommes déjà allés. Bien sûr elle comporte une salle à manger adjacente. Je me pose sur le plan de travail et Harry se place devant moi. Je penche la tête sur le côté en souriant. _**« Alors, tu aimes ? »**_ Il hoche la tête vivement. Depuis que nous sommes entrés dans ma chambre, il a un sourire placardé sur le visage et je me dis qu'il est là en partie grâce à moi et ça me rends heureux. Son sourire fait le mien. _**« Beaucoup mieux que chez moi. - Vraiment ? - Hm. C'est plus chaleureux, je dirais. Je ne sais pas si les meubles en bois y sont pour quelque chose, ou si c'est le fait que tu sois dans une famille nombreuse, mais même si personne n'est encore là, ta maison est pleine de vie.**_ Il baisse la tête. Je replace ses boucles derrière son oreille. _ **La mienne, en comparaison, pas beaucoup. »**_ Il redresse la tête ensuite. Ma main est revenue sur ma cuisse. _**« C'est comment chez toi ? - Blanc,**_ _ **gris et noir, surtout**_ _ **. Maman et**_ _ **P**_ _ **apa aiment bien tout ce qui est high-tech.**_ Il pouffe à ça. _**J'ai l'impression qu'ils vivent dans le grand monde avec leur**_ _ **s**_ _ **manière**_ _ **s**_ _ **alors qu'ils ne sont pas si riches que ça, tu vois ? Non, ils gagnent juste très bien leur vie et travaillent dur pour avoir tout ce qu'ils veulent. Je pense qu'ils veulent que je sois pareil qu'eux. Mais je veux pas de leur routine. Et je m'en fiche d'avoir les derniers gadgets. »**_ Je le laisse continuer. Naturellement, je viens enrouler mes bras autour de sa nuque et ça le fait sourire. Ça a même le don de le rapprocher un peu plus. _**« Je ne dis pas qu'ils ne sont intéressés que par ça parce que c'est faux. C'est juste que plus ça va, plus ils deviennent… »**_ il ne finit pas sa phrase. Mais je le comprends quand même. Ils changent.

 

Harry secoue la tête comme pour arrêter d'y penser et me lance son regard malicieux. Je me demande aussitôt ce qu'il va me dire. _**« Lou ? - Hm hm ? - Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de savoir que tu sois la première personne que j'ai embrassé et qui m'a**_ _ **i**_ _ **t**_ _ **embrassé ? - J'en suis très honoré – C'est touuut ? »**_ Il prends un air désabusé, limite choqué et ça me fait rire. _**« Oh je vois, ça te fait rire. Ravi de voir que tu ne prends pas la chose au sérieux – Haz… »**_ je hausse les sourcils avec un sourire sur les lèvres. _**« Oui Lou ? »**_ il reprends son air normal et son sourire revient à la volée. Je le contemple un instant avant de ne reparler : _**« J'en suis réellement honoré, Harry. Un premier baiser, ça a tellement d'importance. J'ai toujours trouvé que ça avait quelque chose de très intime. Je n'embrasse pas n'importe qui et je suppose que toi non plus. Alors oui, ça me touche. Énormément. Que tu m'embrasses. Que je t'embrasse. Tout ça. »**_ Harry a ses yeux rivés sur moi tout le long et quand je finis, un sourire retrouve le chemin jusqu'à ses jolies lèvres rosées. _**« Je pense exactement la même chose. »**_ Il attrape ma main et lie nos doigts. _**« Je n'ai embrassé personne**_ _ **avant**_ _ **parce que…**_ _ **P**_ _ **arce qu'en ayant été humilié comme je l'ai été par mes soi-disant amis, ça n**_ _ **e m’a pas vraiment**_ _ **aid**_ _ **é**_ _ **à avoir confiance en**_ _ **m**_ _ **oi,**_ je hoche la tête, _**puis même, quand je suis arrivé à l'université, j'avais Zayn mais ça n'a pas changé grand-chose. Lui m'acceptait mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Alors je ne me suis jamais lancé. Je ne dis pas que personne ne m'a plu ou quoi que ce soit, mais je n'avais certainement pas le courage de faire le premier pas et encore moins l'envie d'être humilié de nouveau. J'avais réussi à mettre cet épisode derrière moi, ce n'était pas pour en revivre un. »**_ Je sais à quel point cela demande du courage d'ouvrir son cœur de cette façon. Avec Harry, nous avons toujours été francs et ouverts avec l'autre. Nous avons déjà parlés de ma bisexualité, de son homosexualité, de son humiliation, de mes amis qui ne me comprenaient pas, des amis que je dégouttais parce que j'aime les personnes du même sexe que moi. _**« Moi, je n'ai embrassé qu'une seule personne avant toi. »**_ Harry me fixe, attentif. _**« Je t'ai déjà dit que pendant de longues années je m'étais posé tout un tas de questions jusqu'à ce que j'en vienne à me dire que j'étais bisexuel. Mais avant d'arriver à cette conclusion, tout était confus. Je ne savais pas qui j'étais. Donc je n'ai pas eu de relations amoureuses. Puis j'ai fait mon coming-out en fin de Première. Et en Terminale, j'ai rencontré un garçon. Je crois qu'il était déjà dans ma classe l'année précédente donc nous nous étions déjà parlés. Il ne m'avait rien dit vis à vis de mon coming-out.**_ _ **Je dis ça p**_ _ **arce que mine de rien, l'information avait circulé. Au moins**_ _ **parmi**_ _ **les Premières. Mais nous nous entendions bien. Puis un jour je me suis rendu compte qu'à force de traîner ensemble, je m'étais vraiment attaché à lui. Je ne pourrais pas te dire si c'était l'amour fou mais en tout cas le sentiment semblait réciproque. Un autre jour nous nous sommes embrassés. C'était**_ _ **dans**_ _ **un couloir vide du lycée. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il ne s'assumait pas. Il ne savait pas**_ _ **qui**_ _ **il était, comme moi.**_ _**Mais il m'aimait, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Et moi je l'aimais aussi, alors j'ai attendu. J'ai attendu parce que si j'a**_ _ **va**_ _ **i**_ _ **s**_ _ **été à sa place, j'a**_ _ **urais aimé**_ _ **qu'on le fasse en attendant que je sois prêt. Mais il ne l'a jamais été. Et plus ça allait, plus il s'éloignait de moi au lycée. Nous restions proches en dehors mais en public, il n'osait presque pas m'approcher. Comme si c'était marqué sur nos fronts que nous étions ensembles, qu'il aimait un garçon, en autre »**_ je marque une pause. Maintenant que j'y pense, tout paraît si frais. Même si cela était il y a des années. Harry serre ma main comme s'il avait compris. Ce n'est pas facile de parler de ces sujets là. _**« La fin de l'année approchait et le BAC avec. Nous révisions souvent ensembles, c'est que nous faisions. Sauf qu'un jour il m'a donné une excuse pour que je ne vienne pas. La fois d'après aussi. Et toutes les autres fois. Je l'ai laissé tranquille, pensant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul pour penser. Mais une fois l**_ _ **es**_ _ **examen**_ _ **s**_ _ **passé**_ _ **s**_ _ **, je n'avais**_ _ **toujours**_ _ **pas de nouvelles. Nous nous étions vus dans les salles d'examens mais c'était tout. Et quand j'allais vers lui, il fuyait ou trouvait un prétexte. J'ai vite compris qu'il n'était pas prêt à s'assumer. Pas maintenant. Et**_ _ **j’ai compris que**_ _ **notre relation ne mènerai à rien. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider. Ce genre de choses, tu dois le faire par toi-même et pour toi, quand tu te sens prêt et pas autrement. Et je ne voulais pas le pousser. Alors nous nous sommes laissés partir et depuis je n'ai plus de contact avec lui – Aucun ? - Aucun – Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu ? - Non. »**_ J'inspire, regardant autour de moi. _**« Je ne sais même pas si je le veux, je n'y vois pas l'intérêt. Il vit sa vie. »**_ Mon regard revient vers Harry. _**« Je vis la mienne »**_. Harry me sourit en m'entendant. Je lui souris en retour. Harry s'approche et vient embrasser ma joue avant de ne me dire tout près, avec nos nez qui se touchent _**« Je crois qu**_ _ **e nous avons**_ _ **assez parlé de choses tristes pour aujourd'hui »**_ , je lui donne un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres et réponds _**« Et moi je crois que tu as raison »**_. Il me sourit et me rembrasse sans hésiter. Quand le baiser se finit, Harry s'écarte et je descends du plan de travail. Je remarque que mon portable posé sur la table clignote et l'attrape. Un message de maman. Elle rentre bientôt de son travail et me demande si je reste pour dîner ce soir. Je lui réponds que oui et que Harry est là. Elle s'exclame aussitôt en me disant qu'elle est ravie et je lui demande si il peut rester manger. Elle me dit de ne pas être bête, que bien sûr il peut rester et ça me fait sourire. Harry le remarque. _**« Qui te fait sourire comme ça ? »**_ , dit-il en s'approchant. Il pose son menton contre mon épaule et hausse ses sourcils avec suggestion. Je ris. _ **« C'est ma maman**_ , je le regarde, _**ça te dirait de rester manger avec nous ce soir ? »**_. Mon cœur s'emballe rien qu'à lui demander et encore plus à l'idée qu'il rencontrerai toute ma famille. Nous venons tout juste de nous mettre ensemble et je ne pense pas les mettre dans la confidence pour l'instant. Même si je sais d'ores et déjà que cela se verra à des kilomètres vu comment nous sommes proches avec Harry. Nous l'étions déjà avant, mais encore plus maintenant. _**« Si… - Si tu me dis « si ça ne les dérange pas » encore une fois, je te jure… »**_ , ça a le don de le faire rire. _**« Okay, okay. J'accepte de rester dîner avec vous. »**_ Je lui réponds un _**« Chouette »**_ alors qu'un sourire barre la moitié de mon visage. Je tape ma réponse à maman et elle me dit à toute à l'heure.

 

҉

 

H A R R Y   P O V

 

Nous n'avons pas eu à attendre longtemps avant que la mère de Louis ne rentre. Et elle n'était pas seule. Juste devant elle, deux petits enfants ; que je présume être sa petite sœur Doris et son petit frère Ernest ; juste adorables. Je souris aussitôt après les avoir vu. Puis je relève le regard vers la maman de Louis. Ils se font un câlin pendant que je reste à quelques pas. Quand Johannah me voit, elle me sourit directement et je sais maintenant d'où Louis tient son merveilleux sourire. _**« Harry, c'est bien ça ? »**_ je réponds que oui et m'avance vers elle en présentant ma main. Elle la refuse et me prends directement dans ses bras. Je l'encercle de mes bras et souris tout le long. Je l'aime déjà. Nous nous séparons peu de temps après et elle me dit _**« Je suis ravie de te rencontrer,**_ elle lance un regard en direction de Louis et je me mets à le regarder aussi, _ **surtout après toutes les bonnes choses que Louis a pu me dire sur toi »**_ Louis hausse les sourcils et la regarde fixement mais elle n'en tient pas compte et me regarde de nouveau. _**« Je suis très content de faire votre connaissance aussi, Mme Tomlinson »**_ j'entends Louis pouffer et je me demande pourquoi jusqu'à ce que sa mère réponde _**« Ah non, pas de ça avec moi,**_ elle rit, _ **tu peux m'appeler Johannah »**_ je hoche la tête, les joues légèrement rougies. Je lance un regard vers Louis et le sourire qu'il possédait déjà il y a quelques minutes est toujours là, comme indétrônable. _**« Les enfants, vous vous présentez à Harry ? »**_ Je retourne ma tête vers Johannah puis la baisse vers les petits. Je m'accroupis pour être à leur taille, tout souriant. J'adore les enfants. Et je sens que je vais adorer Doris et Ernest. Ils me disent leur prénom sans savoir que Louis me les a déjà donné plus tôt et moi je les prends contre moi rapidement avant de ne les lâcher pour les laisser filer avec leur maman dans la cuisine. Je me remets debout et vais vers Louis. Après un dernier regard jeté à la cuisine, je le regarde dans les yeux. _ **« Je les aime bien »**_ Louis cale ses bras autour de son corps _ **« J'ai cru voir ça, oui.**_ _ **Ça me rends particulièrement heureux que tu t'entendes bien avec eux. - J'espère que ce sera le cas avec le reste de ta famille. - Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus »**_ me dit Louis en secouant la tête. Il s'approche comme pour m'embrasser puis s'arrête en cours de route ; comme s'il souvenait soudainement que sa maman n'était pas loin ; puis il change d'avis. Et ce n'est pas moi qui va dire non. Je souris avant qu'il ne vienne m'embrasser et le sourire ne me quitte pas après. Il retire ses bras et va pour attraper ma main mais je m'excuse et lui dit que je vais aux toilettes. Il hoche la tête et moi je file.

 

҉

 

L O U I S   P O V

 

Alors que Harry file aux toilettes, je rejoins maman dans la cuisine. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle nous a vu parce que dès que Harry me quitte pour aller aux toilettes et que je me dirige vers la cuisine ; qui est par ailleurs ouverte sur l'entrée ; maman me regarde déjà. Je contient mal mon sourire et vais près d'elle, à côté du comptoir au milieu de la cuisine. Elle a donné quelque chose à grignoter à Doris et Ernest en attendant le repas dans une heure. Je mets moi-même la main à la pâte sans qu'elle ne me le dise et c'est là qu'elle prends la parole. _**« J'ai raté un épisode, Lou ? »**_ Quand je tourne ma tête vers elle, la sienne est déjà tournée vers moi. Elle porte ce sourire rassurant qui me fait dire qu'elle veut juste savoir. _**« Je sais que je vous ai dit**_ _ **à toi et papa**_ _ **qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous hier soir, et c'était vrai. Ce midi Harry m'a appelé et il était vraiment triste par rapport à ses parents »**_ maman hoche la tête, je lui ai déjà un peu expliqué la situation _**«**_ _ **e**_ _ **t donc je l'ai invité. Je nous avais préparé un petit cocon sur mon lit rien que pour nous deux et…**_ , un énorme sourire me trahit, _**c'est arrivé comme ça. »**_ Et si mon regard s'était tourné naturellement vers la préparation sur le comptoir, quand je le tourne de nouveau vers maman, elle aussi sourit. Elle passe son bras autour de ma taille et me serre contre elle un instant. _ **« J'en suis très heureuse. Il a l'air de te rendre heureux et de ce que j'ai vu, tu le rends heureux**_ _ **aussi**_ _ **. C'est tout ce que je souhaite. »**_ Avant que nous nous séparions, je lui avoue que oui, _**« Il me rends heureux, vraiment »**_. Elle me presse contre elle une dernière fois puis retire son bras de mon corps pour se remettre à préparer le dîner. Nous épluchons des patates pour faire une purée maison.

 

Harry ne tarde pas à revenir et dès qu'il me voit, il me sourit. Il nous propose son aide et maman lui confie des pommes de terre à éplucher pendant qu'elle va sortir la viande du frigo, les condiments et toute la vaisselle nécessaire.

 

Bientôt mes sœurs arrivent et mon papa ne tarde pas juste après. Dernier à l'appel mais toujours présent. Tous se présentent à Harry et inversement. Et je ne crois pas abuser quand je dis qu'il a charmé toute ma famille. Tous sont ravis de le rencontrer et je peux en dire tout autant d'Harry à leur égard. Son sourire ne le quitte pas et ça me fait un bien fou de le voir si heureux, de me dire qu'il s'est inclus dans ma famille parfaitement. Et quand nous sommes tous assis sous la vérandas avec toute la nourriture que nous avons préparés sur la table, moi, ma famille et Harry, je me dis que c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Que même si notre relation est toute récente, je sais qu’avec Harry, cela durera. Il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas. Et ceux que nous échangeons veulent tout dire.

 

҉

 

Plus tard, quand le repas est fini et que la vaisselle est faite, c'est l'heure des au revoir. C'était maman qui était venu me chercher à l'appartement la veille et qui comptait me ramener ce soir mais Harry s'est proposé. J'ai accepté de suite. J'ai fait un câlin collectif avec toutes mes sœurs et je ne peux que constater que cela devient de plus en plus dur maintenant que même les jumelles les plus petites grandissent à une vitesse folle. J'ai enlacé mes parents pendant que Harry saluait mes frères et sœurs et j'ai eu le droit à petit clin d’œil de la part de papa. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de se parler mais je suis sûr qu'il a compris. Et le reste de ma famille probablement aussi. Il m'a juste dit qu'il aimait bien Harry et qu'il était content de me voir si heureux avec lui et ça a suffit pour que je saches qu'il l'acceptait déjà dans la famille. Harry lui aussi est venu dire au revoir à mes parents et je l'ai regardé faire tout sourire. Phoebe est venue contre moi entre temps et m'a dit que j'allais lui manquer. Le reste de mes sœurs n'ont pas tardé à suivre même si nous nous étions dis au revoir et je leur ai promis que nous nous verrions bientôt. Phoebe et Daisy m'ont demandé si Harry aussi sera là la prochaine fois et je leur ai répondu que si il le voulait, bien sûr que oui. Charlotte m'a regardé d'un air qui voulait dire qu'elle savait que nous étions ensembles sans même que je ne lui ai dit. Et le fait que Harry ait attrapé ma main le lui a sûrement confirmé. Nos manteaux étaient déjà sur nous et nos chaussures étaient déjà mises alors Harry n'a eu qu'à attraper son sac et nous sommes sortis. Après un dernier au revoir, maman referme la porte derrière nous et nous allons vers la voiture d'Harry garée contre le trottoir. Il lâche ma main pour aller mettre son sac sur la banquette arrière et avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la porte, il se précipite dessus pour me l'ouvrir. Ça me fait rire, encore plus quand il fait presque une révérence, et je rentre dans l'habitacle après l'avoir remercié. Il vient de son côté et quand nos ceintures sont attachées, Harry se mets en route.

 

Il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps pour que nous arrivons chez moi mais je ne quitte pas sa voiture toute suite. Je suis contre le siège, face à Harry et lui est dans la même position que moi. Nous discutons du repas, de ma famille et ça m'encourage à lui dire : _**« Tu sais, j'aimerais bien rencontrer la tienne aussi »**_. Et à ça, son sourire se fane un peu. Ce n'est pas parce que qu'il ne veut que je les rencontre, c'est parce que ça ne va avec eux en ce moment. _**« Je sais, Lou. Et moi aussi**_ , il attrape ma main, _**mais ces temps-ci… - Je sais. »**_ je hoche la tête. _**« En tout cas, dès que ça ira mieux, on verra ça. »**_ Je hoche la tête une deuxième fois et lui sourit. Nous changeons de sujet et bientôt la fatigue me rattrape et je baille. _**« Je crois que c'est un signe qui veut dire que je dois rentrer dormir – Je crois aussi. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour notre cours de poterie demain**_ , il m'envoie un petit clin d’œil _**– C'est vrai !,**_ je ris, _**j'avais presque oublié ! »**_ Harry porte une main à son cœur et fait semblant d'être outré _ **« Comment… ? »**_ Je ris en le voyant faire et il ne tarde pas à perdre son sérieux et me rejoindre. Il me taquine encore un peu et après que j'ai baillé une deuxième fois, il m'embrasse et me file d'y aller avant qu'il ne me garde pour toujours avec lui. _**« Je ne dirais pas non à ça… »**_ je murmure. Il me sourit grandement et réponds aussi dans un murmure _**« Me tentes pas,**_ _ **Lou, tu vas me rendre encore plus fou de toi que je ne le suis déjà. »**_ Mon cœur s'emballe à ses paroles et à son regard émeraude qui me fixe avec toute la sincérité du monde. _**« Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose ?**_ , je marque une pause, _**parce que je le suis déjà moi-même un peu trop. »**_ Nos têtes se sont rapprochées au fil des paroles et juste après que j'ai murmuré les derniers mots, Harry dépose délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je pose ma main contre sa joue et tandis que mon pouce balaie sa peau avec tendresse, lui pose ses longs doigts contre mon poignet pour le caresser. Quand nous nous écartons, c'est comme si je ressentais encore l'appuie de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Après une dernière caresse, il lâche mon poignet et moi sa joue. Nous nous sourions et je sors de la voiture après avoir vérifié que personne ne passe en voiture. Avant de ne refermer la portière, je lui dis de m'envoyer un message quand il sera arrivé et il me jure de le faire. C'est après ces mots que je ferme la porte, lui glisse un au revoir de la main et me dirige vers l'entrée de mon bâtiment. Je le regarde une autre fois avant de ne rentrer et lui part juste après.

 

҉

 

H A R R Y   P O V

 

Quand j'arrive chez moi, j'envoie aussitôt un message à Louis pour le prévenir. Je range mon portable dans ma poche, attrape mon sac derrière et ferme la voiture à clef. En me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, je souris en repensant à notre journée ensemble. Elle a été fabuleuse. Mon sourire s'envole vite quand je passe le pas de la porte. Je suis accueilli par des cris. Je crois d'abord que mes parents se disputent, mais les cris sont à mon encontre. _**« Tu étais passé où ? »**_ ça c'est Maman. Elle s'approche de moi avec un air mi furieux mi inquiet sur le visage et je sais que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure. Je prends le temps de poser mon sac sur le canapé avant de ne répondre. _**« Chez Louis. »**_ Elle fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas. C'est normal, je ne leur en ai pas parlé. Je le voulais, pourtant, mais mon envie est partie avec ce qui s’est passé récemment. Finalement, elle reprends la parole. _**« Louis ? Je ne le connais pas,**_ sa voix s'est adoucie, _**c'est un de tes amis ? »**_ je hausse une de mes épaules, je croise mes bras contre mon torse avant de ne lui répondre. _**« C'est mon copain »**_. Je la regarde. Je crois distinguer un sourire sur ses lèvres, mais la colère de ne pas l'avoir prévenue est toujours là quelque part. _**« Ton petit ami ? »**_ Je hoche la tête. Son sourire s'éclipse et son inquiétude refait son apparition. Je crois même discerner quelque chose. Je crois qu'elle est… Blessée. Blessée que je ne lui ai rien dit pour Louis et moi. _**« Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? »**_ ça, c'est Papa. Il vient d'entrer dans le salon et apparemment il a entendu notre discussion. Je réponds du tac au tac. _**« Vous ne sembliez pas tellement intéressés par ma vie personnelle alors je vo**_ _ **yais pas l'intérêt de vous le dire**_ _ **. - Tu sais que c'est faux, Harry. »**_ Je pouffe à ça. _**« Faux ? Pourtant ça a pas l'air.**_ _ **À chaque fois que l'on se parle, j'ai l'impression que c'est pour que vous me dites de reprendre le journalisme. Toutes les semaines, à table, vous me sortez un nouvel argument. La semaine dernière, vous avez carrément ramener un journaliste ici. Mais je ne veux plus faire de journalisme !**_ , je m'emporte, Papa ouvre la bouche sûrement pour me dire de baisser d'un ton mais je l'en empêche, _**Je**_ _ **ne veux plus ! Donc non, je**_ _ **ne**_ _ **vous en ai pas parlé. Parce que tout ce qui a l'air de vous intéresser c'est mon avenir professionnel. »**_ Mes bras se sont libérés durant mon monologue. Ils se retrouvent maintenant contre mon corps. J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. J'en ai tellement marre que l'on se dispute à ce propos tout le temps. Maman reprends la parole. _**«**_ _ **Harry… »**_ Elle s'avance vers moi et moi je recule, secouant machinalement la tête. _**« Bien sûr que nous nous intéressons à ta vie perso**_ _ **n**_ _ **nelle – Alors pourquoi vous ne me posez pas de questions ? Pas une seule fois vous m'avez demandé ce que j'en pensais d**_ _ **u tricot**_ _ **ou si je m'étais fait des amis là-bas. »**_ Des larmes menacent déjà de tomber mais je continue de parler avec toute la force que je puisse puiser. _**« Pas une seule fois. Tu ne peux pas me dire que ça t'intéresse,**_ je regarde Papa, _**vous intéresse, si vous ne**_ _ **faites pas en sorte de vous**_ _ **y**_ _ **intéresser.**_ » Je regarde ailleurs quelques instants et quand mon regard se repose sur eux, ils ont tous les deux la mine triste. Mais c'est injuste. Ils ne peuvent pas l'être pour des choses pareilles quand ils m'ont bassiné pendant des mois avec mes études et rien d'autre. Ils ne peuvent pas. Maman refait un pas vers moi mais je recule encore et bientôt je me retrouve contre le mur juste derrière moi. Elle tend les bras vers moi. Je secoue la tête et renifle. Les larmes vont venir, je les sens. _**« Harry, je sais que nous n'avons pas été de bons parents ces temps-ci. Nous n'avons pas été suffisamment là pour toi. Nous voulons tellement que tu réussisses et que tu**_ _ **aies**_ _ **une belle vie que nous en avons oublié le reste. »**_ Papa parle juste après _**« Nous allons nous rattraper, Harry, je te le promets. »**_ J'ai envie de leur crier que c'est trop facile. Que ce qu'eux pensent être une belle vie, je n'en veux pas. Que je ne peux pas oublier tout en une minute. Mais tout ce que je réussis à faire c'est pleurer quand Maman vient me prendre dans ses bras. Papa nous rejoint ensuite et je ne sais pas si eux pleurent aussi. Tout ce que j'entends ce sont mes sanglots et tout ce que je sens c'est le parfum de Maman contre moi. Et cela fait si longtemps que je ne me suis pas retrouvé dans ses bras, dans leur bras, que j'en oublie le reste.

 

Quand j'arrête de pleurer, Maman et Papa s'écartent de moi. Je m'essuie les yeux de ma manche de pull et regarde par terre un moment avant de ne les regarder eux. Maman tient un de mes bras dans sa main et Papa aussi. Nous allons nous poser sur le canapé et cette fois quand je me mets à parler je ne les engueule pas. Je leur explique à quel point la situation me pesait, à quel point cela me rendait triste d'avoir l'impression qu'ils ne s'intéressaient pas à moi et ce que je faisais en ce moment. Ils s'excusent encore et pour la première fois depuis un moment, me posent des questions sur moi. Moi. Pas mes études en arrêt. Pas le journalisme. Moi. Le tricot. Ma rencontre avec Louis. L'écriture. Ma nouvelle. Je leur en parle et ils m'écoutent attentivement. Je les sens intéressés, probablement parce qu'ils le sont vraiment. J'ai envie que nous soyons proches, j'ai envie de partager plein de choses avec eux, comme Louis le fait avec ses parents, mais j'ai toujours eu le sentiment que nous n'étions juste pas le type de famille à tout se dire. Peut-être que ça peut changer.

 

҉

 

L O U I S   P O V

 

La seconde où Harry m'envoie son message, je souris. Je suis maintenant tranquille, je sais qu'il est bien arrivé. Je compose le numéro de Liam après m'être assuré qu'il soit libre. Nous prenons de nos nouvelles. Nous ne sommes pas vus depuis seulement deux jours mais depuis, il s'en ai passé des choses. Pour moi, du moins. Liam lui vient de me dire qu'il n'a strictement rien fait. Il est allé chez ses parents dans la journée du Samedi et tout le reste du weekend il n'a fait regarder la télévision, sa série et lire. Tout ce qu'il n'a pas le temps de faire le reste de la semaine. C'est normalement ce que je fais aussi. Je vais voir ma famille dès que je peux et je lis, je regarde la télévision, je me relaxe. Mais ce weekend n'était pas comme les autres. Et j'en viens vite à parler avec Liam.

 

 _ **« Je savais qu'il y avait une bonne raison à ton appel ! »**_ qu'il me dit. Je ris légèrement. _**« N'importe quoi !**_ _ **Nous nous appelons**_ _ **presque tout le temps si nous ne sommes pas ensembles – Certes. »**_ Je le sens sourire même si je ne le vois pas. Finalement, il me demande _**« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Harry ? »**_ comme s'il savait déjà tout. Liam a toujours une longueur d'avance sur moi. Je ne sais pas si le fait que je me pose sans arrêt des questions et que je doute y est pour quelque chose. Sans doute, en fait. J'inspire, puis je commence. Il m'écoute attentivement. _**« Déjà, il ne se sentait pas bien. - Ses parents ? - Oui, il s'est disputé avec eux**_ _ **d**_ _ **imanche et son moral**_ _ **n'**_ _ **allait pas f**_ _ **ort**_ _ **. Ils ne comprennent pas, pour sa passion, pour son non-intérêt pour le journalisme… Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Nous nous sommes parlés au téléphone et l'écouter… »**_ je marque une pause, je me souviens quand il sanglotait et ça me rends triste. Puis je me rappelle que j'ai réussi à le mettre de bien meilleure humeur aujourd'hui et ça va un peu mieux. _**« L'écouter et le savoir aussi triste, c'était terrible. Du coup je l'ai invité à venir à la maison. Je nous avais fait une sorte de petit cocon avec couvertures et coussins et une guirlande au dessus de mon lit parce que je sais que ça le rassure et… Il a accepté de venir. »**_ Liam doit sentir que cela ne se finit pas là parce qu'il ne dit rien. Alors je continue. _**« Nous sommes allés dans ma chambre et il était tellement touché de ce que j'avais fait pour lui, Liam. Tellement. Tu l'aurais vu. Il ne savait même pas comment me remercier de tout ce que je faisais pour lui. L'inviter chez moi. Faire en sorte qu'il aille mieux. Et moi je lui ai dit que c'était normal. C'est vrai, j'avais envie de le réconforter. J'ai envie de le protéger. »**_ Liam me glisse un _**« Je sais Lou »**_ d'un ton doux. Il ne me le dit pas d'un réprobateur ou pressé qui voudrait dire _« Et alors ? Vas au but ! »_. Non, il me laisse prendre mon temps. Liam a toujours été patient avec moi. _ **« Il a baissé les yeux et je lui ai dis qu'il n'avait pas à me remercier, que ce n'était pas nécessaire. J'ai remonté son menton pour qu'il me regarde. Puis… »**_ j'inspire une autre fois grandement. J'ai l'impression que le dire à voix haute prends tout mon souffle. Que dire tout haut que nous nous sommes embrassés va me couper la respiration. Mais c'est vrai, quelque part, Harry m'a coupé le souffle. Il m'a laissé sans voix quand il s'est approché. _**« Il s'est avancé et il m'a embrassé »**_ et ma respiration reprends son cours normal. Je souris à perte de vue quant bien même il n'y a personne pour le voir. _**« Une fois, puis deux, puis tro… - J'ai cru comprendre Lou »**_ je ris et je l'entends rire à l'autre bout du combiné. Ça me fait du bien de le partager avec Liam. Je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre au départ. Le lui dire demain ? Quand je le verrais ? J'aurai eu l'impression de lui mentir, même si ce n'était qu'une soirée. C'est une chose si importante à mes yeux, Liam est une personne si importante à mes yeux, je ne me voyais pas ne pas le lui dire. Et j'ai bien fait. C'est mon frère, je peux tout lui dire. _**« Je n'ai pas envie de dire ce que je vais dire… - Vas y… »**_ je sais d'avance qu'il va me sortir. Il me sort _**« Mais je te l'avais dit ! »**_ et je suis persuadé à 100 % qu'il a un sourire tout fier qui monte jusqu'à ses oreilles à ce moment là. Je sais aussi qu'il est heureux pour moi. Il me le confirme. _**« Je suis tellement heureux pour toi Lou. Tu mérites d'être avec une bonne personne, comme toi, et Harry l'est. Il n'y qu'à vous voir. Je l'ai su au moment où tu m'as parlé de lui. Et encore plus quand il est venu et que j'ai vu votre alchimie. Je sais que tu ne t'ouvres pas toujours très facilement aux gens, et aussi vite. Mais avec Harry, vous avez bien accrochés presque de suite.**_ _ **Et ça, ça veut tout dire.**_ _ **»**_ Il s'arrête et moi je ne suis même plus quoi dire. Je souris tellement depuis que je lui ai tout lâché que j'en ai mal à la mâchoire. Le dire à Liam, en plus de l'avoir dit à mes parents, ça rends la chose encore plus réelle. Nous nous sommes embrassés. Je suis avec Harry.

 

Je confie ces mêmes pensées à Liam puis je lui dis ensuite que Harry rentrera sûrement avec moi demain après la poterie, qu'il viendra sûrement me chercher à mon appartement et que lui n'aura donc pas besoin de me déposer à l'atelier. Liam me dit qu'il a hâte de le revoir et de nous taquiner. Moi, je ris. Puis je lui dit que moi aussi, moi aussi j'ai hâte de le revoir. 

 

҉

 

H A R R Y   P O V

 

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille aux alentours de dix heures. Après que nous ayons discuter avec Maman et Papa, j'étais beaucoup plus calme. Plus serein aussi. Ça m'a fait un bien fou de parler avec eux. De leur parler véritablement. Alors aussitôt après je suis allé me coucher et j'ai roupillé jusqu'à dix heures du matin. Une bonne grasse matinée comme je les aime.

 

J'étais tellement fatigué hier soir que je n'ai pas appelé Zayn. Je comptais le faire. Je voulais le faire aussitôt après être rentré, puis… Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je regarde mon portable une seconde fois. Dix heures treize. Il va falloir que je me bouge si je veux être prêt pour ce midi. Le message que je reçois de Louis me fait rester sous les couettes encore quelques minutes. Il me demande si je peux venir le chercher plus tard pour aller à l'atelier et je lui réponds que oui. Il me demande après comment ça va, si j'ai bien dormi et je lui retourne la question. Nous en venons à parler de mes parents et je lui confie que ça va mieux, qu'ils me comprennent, qu'ils sont à mon écoute et que je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux que ce poids soit enfin parti de mes épaules. Maintenant je peux aller à mon rythme sans ressentir la pression de mes parents sur mon dos. Soulagé, c'est le mot. Je suis soulagé. Dans la foulée, je dis aussi à Louis que j'ai parlé de lui à mes parents. Et s'il était près de moi, je serais prêt à parier qu'il rougirait. J'ai tendance à le faire rougir. Il m'a confié qu'il ne rougissait jamais d'habitude. Alors j'imagine que ça me rends encore plus spécial à ses yeux. Et l'idée me plaît beaucoup.

 

Près de quinze minutes passent et j'annonce à Louis par message que je dois aller déjeuner et me doucher si je veux être prêt à temps alors il me laisse. J'appellerai Zayn après onze heures, quand il sera en pause.

 

҉

 

Quand il est onze heures six, je suis douché, habillé et coiffé. J'ai mangé en bas et mes parents sont déjà partis au travail. Je me suis affalé sur le canapé du salon et j'ai laissé la télévision en fond. J'appuie sur le numéro 1 et mon portable appelle Zayn automatiquement. Après une sonnerie, il réponds. Cette fois, je n'ai pas oublié de lui envoyer un message juste avant, quittes à ne pas l'inquiéter. Sa voix chaleureuse me fait sourire et je me cale un peu plus dans le canapé tandis qu'il me parle d'un projet qu'il doit bientôt soumettre à un professeur pour une de ses matières. Il a l'air passionné par le thème et ça ne peut être qu’une bonne chose.

 

Bien vite le sujet passe de lui à moi et je lui raconte d'abord au sujet de la dispute avec mes parents. Sa réaction est la même que Louis : tous deux sont heureux de savoir que les choses s'arrangent. Zayn lâche même un « _ **Enfin**_! » et ça me fait rire. Je peux entendre dans ses mots que lui aussi est soulagé. Il m'avait déjà défendu auprès d'eux. Il n'avait pas été là durant le déjeuner où j'ai décidé de leur annoncer. Mais le soir-même, j'étais chez lui. Rien qu'avec la discussion que j'avais eu avec eux, je savais qu'ils allaient persister jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient ce qu'ils veulent. Je le pensais. Mais plus maintenant.

 

Sans même que je n'y fasse attention, le sujet glisse vers Louis. Je sais que j'ai appelé Zayn pour lui parler de lui et moi originellement mais nous passons tellement de choses en revue à chaque fois que nous nous parlons au téléphone que j'en oublie parfois la raison pour laquelle je l'appelle. Puis ça me revient de plein fouet ensuite. Et ça me rends presque timide. Zayn le remarque aussitôt. _**«**_ _ **Harry, t'as donné ta langue au chat ? »**_ Je secoue la tête avant de ne me rappeler que Zayn ne peut pas le voir. _**« Non non, je suis encore là – Je suis rassuré alors, je ne t'entendais plus. »**_ Je souris à sa bienveillance et inspire légèrement, finalement prêt à me lancer. _**« Tu sais, je me sentais tellement mal hier… après ce que mes parents m'avaient dit, que même hier matin, je me sentais encore mal. Puis**_ _ **nous nous sommes**_ _ **appelés avec Lou et il m'a invité chez lui et j'ai accepté. Je suis allé chez lui et il nous avait préparé tout ce petit cocon sur son lit, pour que je sois à l'aise. Et tu sais à quel point j'adore les guirlandes, et bien il en avait mis une sur l'étagère au dessus de son lit. Il avait tout prévu, les chocolats chauds, les cookies, aussi... »**_ je marque une pause en repensant à la veille, en repensant à tout _**« et je t'assure que pour le coup, je ne savais presque pas quoi dire tellement c'était mignon de sa part de faire tout ça,**_ _ **p**_ _ **our moi »**_ j'accentue sur ces derniers mots. Zayn m'écoute attentivement. _**« Rien que pour moi, pour nous deux »**_ , je triture le pull de mes doigts, réfléchissant à quoi dire ensuite. _ **«**_ _ **Q**_ _ **uand**_ _ **nous nous sommes**_ _ **posés sur le lit et qu'il a posé ses doigts sur mon visage, j'ai su à ce moment que je voulais l'embrasser. Il était là,**_ je parle doucement, _ **tout près de moi, avec son sourire rassurant et sa longue mèche que j'ai toujours envie de toucher. Je me suis rapproché. Et je doutais. Je doutais tellement. J'ai remis en question toutes les fois où**_ _ **nous avions**_ _ **été**_ _ **proches, tous les mots que je pensais être signifiants, tout. Puis en un clin**_ _ **d’œil**_ _ **, toutes mes doutes se sont envolés.**_ _ **Nous étions**_ _ **tout proches et quand j'ai vu Louis sourire, je n'ai plus douté. Je l'ai embrassé, Zayn. Et il m'a embrassé en retour. »**_  Je réalise la chose encore plus quand elle passe la barrière de mes lèvres. J'y pense tellement que ça me déconnecte presque du reste, mais la voix de Zayn me ramène sur terre. _**« Qui aurait cru que ton premier baiser serait une personne que tu aies rencontré à un atelier de tricot ? »**_ Je ris à ça. Zayn a vraiment le don de détendre l'atmosphère et de me relaxer en rien de temps. Je n'aurai pas su quoi ajouter à mon récit s'il ne m'avait pas sorti ça. _**« Certainement pas moi, en tout cas… - Et alors, c'était comment, comme premier baiser ? - Juste, fabuleux. J'ai pas d'autres mots. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Embrasser quelqu'un sur les lèvres, c'est l'inconnu. C'est l'ouverture à de nouvelles sensations, mais lesquelles, je ne savais pas. - Mais maintenant, tu le sais. »**_ je souris _**« C'est vrai - Du coup vous êtes ensembles ? -**_ _ **Nous le sommes**_ _ **. »**_ Et je souris tellement à cet aveu. Je n'arrive pas à croire au fait que j'ai un copain. Que _Louis_ soit mon copain. _**« Et j'ai rencontré sa famille aussi. J'ai mangé avec eux pour le dîner et ils sont tous tellement adorables. Ils m'ont accueilli les bras ouverts sans hésitation et ça m'a fait chaud au**_ _ **cœur.**_ _ **Je ne sais pas si Lou leur a dit pour nous mais je crois que sa maman nous a cr**_ _ **a**_ _ **mé après que je me suis présenté à elle. Elle était partie dans la cuisine mais**_ _ **nous nous sommes**_ _ **embrassés juste dans la ligne de mire alors… - Niveau discrétion, on repassera. »**_ Je ris franchement. Zayn me rejoint. _**« De toute façon,**_ _ **nous étions**_ _ **si proches durant la soirée que tout le monde a dû le remarquer. »**_ Nous parlons encore un peu de la soirée et de ce que moi et Louis nous sommes dit dans la voiture puis Zayn en vient à me dire qu'il veut voir Louis, encore plus et surtout maintenant que nous sommes ensembles. Et je ne peux que accepter. Je lui propose de nous rejoindre devant le café de Louis et Liam après le cours de poterie et il accepte avec joie, me disant qu'il a hâte d'enfin le rencontrer et que ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je ris une fois de plus à sa remarque et tandis que nos rires s'éteignent petit à petit, je lui dis à tout à l'heure et notre appel prends fin.

 

Nous sommes restés suffisamment au téléphone pour qu'il soit l'heure de manger. Je me dirige alors vers la cuisine et vais me préparer un en-cas avant que l'heure d'aller chercher Louis ne tombe. Je n'ai qu'à manger alors je ne me presse pas trop. J'ai le temps. Aujourd'hui, je me suis habillé d'une tenue chaude. Ils ont annoncés une dizaine de degrés seulement et quand j'ai ouvert ma fenêtre pour aérer ma chambre ce matin, la brise fraîche qui est entrée dans ma chambre me l'a confirmée. Je me suis empressé d'attraper un gros pull de mon étagère, mon pull lilas, et un jean slim noir. Je n'ai plus qu'à glisser mes pieds dans mes bottines marrons foncées, mettre mon manteau et ma tenue sera au complet.

 

Une assiette de haricots verts et un yaourt plus tard, je me retrouve dans ma voiture. J'allume le contact et laisse la voiture chauffer un peu avant de ne finalement partir en direction de chez Louis. Des feuilles colorées arpentent les rues et ça me ravi. J'aime l'automne et ses couleurs chatoyantes. J'aime le fait qu'il ne fasse ni trop chaud ni trop froid, même si cela peut s'avérer très chiant question vestimentaire quand il fait froid le matin et chaud l'après-midi. Mise à part ça, j'aime tout à propos de l'automne. J'arrive en face du bâtiment de Louis. Je me gare contre le trottoir, en attendant. J'éteins le moteur pendant ce temps-là mais je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre longtemps parce que deux minutes après, Louis arrive, pile à l'heure que nous avions convenus. Treize heures. Il sourit aussitôt en voyant que je suis déjà là, garé, et accélère sa cadence. Il porte un joli pull gris qui ne semble pas très épais et même avec sa veste en jean au col en moumoute, je remarque ses manches qui sont trop longues pour lui. C'est une chose que j'ai remarqué souvent chez lui et ça le rends vraiment adorable. Je lui ouvre la porte légèrement et lui se charge de l'ouvrir complètement pour s'immerser dans l'habitacle. Il ferme la porte aussi vite et se frotte les mains. Moi, les ayant chaudes, je vais pour les prendre dans les miennes. Je lui souris, tourné vers lui. Il me sourit en retour et sans un mot, il s'approche pour m'embrasser en guise de bonjour. J'ai toujours les mains enveloppées autour des siennes quand je lui réponds, même si l'envie de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux est forte. Nous nous séparons après de longues secondes et restons à proximité. Je le rembrasse rapidement avant de ne dire _**« Coucou »**_ après que nos yeux soient rouverts. Il me le rends avec le même sourire amusé. Nous restons proches comme ça et quand bien même nous nous sommes parlés par message plus tôt, je lui demande comment il va et lui aussi. Après quelques minutes à discuter comme ça, je lâche ses mains maintenant réchauffées et remets ma ceinture. Louis mets la sienne et quand tout est bon, je pars en direction de l'atelier. Il ne nous faut pas beaucoup de temps pour y arriver et quand nous y sommes, la place qu'il y a sur le parking nous fait dire qu'il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de monde pour l'instant. Ça ne nous empêche pas de sortir de la voiture et de nous immiscer dans l'atelier. Une dame nous accueille juste après que nous ayons franchis le pas de la porte et il ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'agit de la collègue dont nous a parlé notre professeure. Elle nous demande si nous sommes bien là pour l'atelier découverte de poterie et je réponds oui pour nous deux. Elle nous guide jusqu'à la salle et nous n'y trouvons que deux personnes. Des amis. Un couple. Je ne sais pas. Elle nous propose un endroit dans le coin de la salle. Après nous avoir briefé sur les bases de la machine à poterie, elle nous dit qu'elle est là en cas de besoin et nous la remercions tous les deux. Je me penche vers Louis, perché sur mon petit tabouret. _**« Elle est adorable »**_ , il opine du chef, confirmant ce que je viens de dire. Nous avons tous les deux un tabouret et une machine. La dame nous a également donné un dossier avec des exemplaires de poteries. Des plus simples aux plus compliquées. Autant dire que je ne vais pas en choisir une très compliquée.

 

J'en choisis une très simple et ça me réussit. Louis, par contre, je ne peux pas en dire autant. Je réprime un rire quand je l'entends râler parce qu'il a appuyé sur la pédale un peu trop fort une énième fois et qu'il n'a pas su manier la pâte comme il le fallait assez rapidement. Il soupire et sa moue boudeuse vient sur ses lèvres. J'ai stoppé momentanément ma poterie pour le regarder. Et bientôt il le remarque. Il voit mon sourire amusé et va pour croiser ses bras avant qu'il ne se rappelle qu'il a les mains remplis d'argile. Il soupire alors encore plus et je peux voir qu'il est frustré. Je jette un regard vers le reste de la salle. La collègue de notre professeur est partie je ne sais où et les amis du fond de la salle semblent bien occupés à essayer de faire ressembler leur poterie à quelque chose. Un peu comme Louis il y a quelques minutes, mais avec plus de détermination.

 

J'approche mon tabouret roulant vers lui et me retrouve bientôt tout à côté. Nous n'étions déjà pas très loin mais maintenant nous sommes véritablement proches. Mes genoux touchent sa cuisse droite. J'embrasse sa joue pour tenter de faire revenir son sourire et faire partir sa moue qui bien que mignonne révèle toute la déception que Louis a en lui. Il sourit légèrement mais un regard vers son essai de poterie réussit à la faire revenir. Je pose mon menton sur son épaule avant de ne murmurer. _**« Tu veux que je t'aide, Lou ? »**_ Il tourne sa tête vers moi et nous sommes si proches que si je m'avançais encore un peu je pourrais embrasser son menton. Il hoche la tête et je souris grandement. Je m'écarte de lui, emmenant le tabouret avec moi. Je me mets presque derrière lui et passe mes bras en dessous des siens en même temps que je cale ma tête contre son épaule. J'entends Louis rire aussitôt. _ **« Harry…,**_ j'entends clairement le ton amusé de sa voix, ça ne l'empêche pas de se caler contre moi, _**est-ce que tu essaierais par hasard de faire un remake de Ghost ? »**_. Je contiens mon rire et vais pour murmurer à son oreille _**« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Lou… »**_ mais le sourire que j'ai aux lèvres au même moment doit être perceptible parce que Louis rit une seconde fois. Il ne s'oppose pas à l'idée néanmoins et j'en profite pour tremper mes mains dans la bassine tout près de la machine. Les mains de Louis sont déjà sur la poterie d'argile et mes mains viennent les rejoindre. Nos bras ne manquent pas de se toucher tandis que le dos de Louis est collé contre mon torse. Nos mains se rencontrent sans arrêt alors que j'essaye de guider les mains de Louis pour que l'argile se transforme en une forme proche du cylindre. Elles s'emmêlent et se démêlent sans cesse et bientôt le désir qu'elles se retrouvent devient plus fort que celui de faire quelque chose de l'argile en face de nous. Nos doigts se lient un long moment pendant que nos mains sont toujours contre la matière. Je glisse à la volée un baiser sur la mâchoire de Louis et je sens les doigts de Louis serrer les miens plus fort. Je les libère ensuite pour passer mes mains rapidement contre le dos de ses mains puis sur ses poignets. Mes doigts caressent sa peau délicatement, l'argile rendant la chose encore plus facile. Quand je sens les mains de Louis reprendrent les miennes pour les poser sur la poterie ressemblant maintenant vaguement à quelque chose, un frisson parcoure le long de mon dos. Et un deuxième le suit d'affilée quand il pose ses mains par dessus les miennes. Sa tête est tout près de la mienne, quasi sur mon épaule, quand il me dit d'un ton bas _ **« C'était ton plan depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? »**_ J'entends l'amusement dans sa voix, mais j'entends aussi tout le sérieux qui peut s'y trouver et ça me décontenance. Je ne ris pas. En revanche, l'ombre d'un sourire passe sur mes lèvres quand je lui murmure en retour _**« T'as tout compris. »**_ De là où je suis, je peux voir Louis sourire en coin. Nos mains ont arrêté de bouger contre la poterie, notre attention étant focalisée sur tout autre chose. Calé contre moi, il tourne sa tête vers la mienne et nos yeux se rencontrent pour ne plus se quitter. Nos mains quittent la poterie au même instant mais restent liées. Louis serre les miennes et je les serre en retour. Sans hésitation, il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. Le baiser s'éternise pendant plusieurs minutes où lèvres et langues se mêlent. Plusieurs minutes où nos lèvres se quittent et se retrouvent après que le souffle nous ait revenu. Plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles nous oublions nos mains recouvertes d'argile et nous en mettons sur la peau de l'autre. Celles de Louis sont sur mes joues et moi le long de ses avant-bras. Quand nous mettons fin à nos baisers, nos fronts sont collés l'un à l'autre et notre respiration est saccadée. Malgré tout, ça ne m'empêche pas de sourire. Et encore moins de rire en me rendant compte de l'argile que j'ai sur les joues. Les yeux de Louis deviennent des soucoupes l'instant où il se rends compte de ce qu'il a fait et il s'excuse. Je secoue la tête et approche mes mains de ses joues. Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, elles y sont collées et je lui dis _**« Comme ça nous sommes quittes. »**_ Ça le fait rire alors je me dis que ce n'est pas si grave si nous avons tous les deux de l'argile partout sur notre visage, nos mains et nos avant-bras. Louis attrape mes mains et se lève. Je le suis. _**« On devrait aller se débarbouiller. »**_ qu'il me dit, et je lui réponds que c'est une excellente idée en riant un peu. Nous nous rendons dans les toilettes main dans la main et ne croisons personne sur notre route. Heureusement, sinon je ne sais pas de quoi nous aurions l'air. Une fois dedans, nos mains se libèrent et nous nous mettons chacun à un lavabo. Je me lave d'abord les mains et les avant-bras avant de ne passer aux joues. Louis procède de la même manière. Quand nous avons finis, Louis se rapproche de moi et attrape ma main avant de ne poser son menton sur mon épaule comme je l'ai fait il y a quelques minutes. _**« Je ne savais pas que tu étais un inconditionnel romantique »**_. Je pouffe légèrement à ça. _**« Incon**_ _ **di**_ _ **tionnel je sais pas mais romantique, oui c'est sûr. »**_ J'agrippe légèrement ma lèvre entre mes dents, regardant dans les yeux Louis. Je m'apprête à lui demander ce qu'il en pense quand il me dit sous le ton de la confidence _**« Incon**_ _ **di**_ _ **tionnel romantique ou non, moi, en tout cas, ça me plaît beaucoup »**_. Il me sourit grandement après ça. Moi, je n'arrive pas à contenir mon sourire non plus. Je serre sa main dans la mienne. _ **« Ah oui ? »**_ il hoche la tête en lâchant un petit _**« Hm hm »**_ et finit par venir devant moi, contre le lavabo. Ma main libre vient se balader dans ses cheveux, replace sa mèche longue. Je me perds dans les yeux de Louis. Ses yeux bleus azurs. Je m'y fonds dedans en même temps que mes doigts se fondent dans ses cheveux. Sa main libre, à lui, vient se mettre dans le creux de mon cou. Son pouce se déploie pour caresser ma peau et ce contact seul réussit à me faire frissonner. Je me demande encore et toujours comment est-ce qu'une simple caresse peut engendrer tant de sensations. Puis j'en viens toujours à l'évidence suivante : que c'est parce que c'est Louis qui est derrière chaque caresse, chaque baiser et que c'est pour ça que je ressens tout ça. Parce que ce que je ressens pour Louis est fort et que tous les gestes qu'il peut avoir à mon encontre me font sentir un peu plus vivant à chaque fois, comme si mes sensations étaient décuplées à chaque fois que nos doigts se touchent, que ses doigts touchent ma peau ou que nous nous embrassons. Louis est magique. Nous restons silencieux comme cela pendant encore quelques minutes avant que je ne prenne la parole doucement. Ma main est toujours dans sa chevelure, celle de Louis toujours près de ma nuque. _**« J'ai parlé de nous à Zayn. »**_ Louis sourit au _nous_ , du moins c'est ce que je pense. Son sourire est radieux. _**« Et du coup, il veut te voir, ce qui n'est pas très étonnant étant donné que**_ , je rougis un peu à l'idée le dire tout haut devant Louis, _**t'es mon**_ _ **petit-**_ _ **copain. »**_ Je laisse mon sourire et mes fossettes venir s'installer sur mon visage et croise le regard affectueux de Louis. J'adore le son que cela donne quand je le dis, quand bien même ça me gêne tellement je n'en ai pas l'habitude. Louis s'approche un peu plus et embrasse ma joue avant de ne dire _**« Mon**_ _ **petit-**_ _ **copain »**_ tout sourire. Je ne peux que sourire autant. Je libère mes mains pour pouvoir entourer la nuque de Louis de mes bras et lui fait de même pour les mettre autour de ma taille. _**« Et donc ? - Donc je lui ai proposé de venir nous rejoindre à votre café-librairie à toi et Liam quand nous**_ _ **,**_ _ **nous y irons. »**_ Il hoche doucement la tête, toujours aussi souriant. _**« Tu lui as dit une heure en particulier ? - Hmm non mais il finit à quinze heures trente aujourd'hui donc dans ces eaux là. L'école n'est pas très loin du centre ville alors il n'en aura pas pour longtemps à venir jusqu'à là-bas. »**_ Louis hoche la tête une seconde fois puis vient coller son menton contre mon torse avant de ne se caler contre moi. Je serre mon emprise un petit peu, l'enlaçant vraiment cette fois-ci. Nous nous câlinons un petit moment encore avant que nous ne décidions de ne filer. Quand nous revenons dans la salle, la professeure de poterie est de retour et avec elle, de nouvelles personnes. Nous retournons à notre placement et reprenons nos poteries, cette fois chacun de notre côté et avec plus de sérieux.

 

Aux alentours de quinze heures, alors que ma poterie est presque identique au modèle, celle de Louis ressemble davantage à la Tour de Pise qu'à un vase. Ça n'empêche qu'il est plutôt fier de lui pour avoir réussi à _**« maîtriser la bête »**_ comme il me l'a dit. Ça m'a fait rire mais j'ai été tellement attendri que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le féliciter en embrassant sa joue. Nous avons été mettre nos poteries dans des endroits faits pour qu'ils y sèchent pour une assez longue durée et avons été nous lavés les mains une fois de plus. Avant de ne partir, nous avons rangés ce qui devait être rangé puis la professeure nous a remercié d'avoir participer à son atelier, tout en nous disant que si nous souhaitions récupérer nos poteries, il nous faudra attendre une à deux semaines le temps qu'elles sèchent convenablement. Après l'avoir remerciée, nous sommes sortis de la salle puis de l'atelier.

 

Le temps s'est éclairci depuis que nous sommes arrivés alors nous nous prenons notre temps pour aller jusqu'à ma voiture. Nous nous mettons tous deux à notre place. Une fois que la voiture est prête à rouler et que nous sommes attachés, nous partons en direction du café-librairie. Rapidement nous y sommes et Louis propose de rester à l'intérieur de la voiture en attendant que Zayn n'arrive. Il ne devrait pas tarder alors j'accepte. Au moins, il verra ma voiture et saura qu'il est au bon endroit. Puis si nous le voyons s'égarer, nous pourrons le rattraper.

 

En attendant donc, nous restons tranquillement assis sur nos sièges. J'ai coupé le moteur et avec la radio s'est éteinte. Ce n'est pas si grave puisque nous parlons avec Louis. Nous sommes tournés l'un vers l'autre, les mains liées pour ne pas changer. Nous parlons de quand est-ce que Louis pourrait voir mes parents maintenant qu'eux sont au courant et que la situation s'est plus ou moins arrangé. Avec tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur eux, à quel point ils m'agaçaient quand ils reparlaient du journalisme et de mon avenir tout tracé par leur soins, je me disais que peut-être Louis ne voudrait pas les voir. C'est complètement ridicule étant donné qu'il était le premier avec Zayn à me dire que la situation s'arrangerait, qu'ils ne voulaient que mon bien. C'est d'autant plus ridicule quand Louis me dit _ **« J'adorais les rencontrer Haz, un**_ _ **d**_ _ **imanche ou un**_ _ **l**_ _ **undi, si tu veux. Le reste du temps je suis surtout au café. »**_ Il sourit à ça, se rappelant de là où il est maintenant au lieu d'être dans son café. _ **« Sauf cas exceptionnel, bien sûr. »**_ Je penche légèrement ma tête sur le côté, tout sourire. _**« Je suis un cas exceptionnel alors ? »**_ Une fossette apparaît dans le creux de ma joue gauche. Louis secoue la tête légèrement mais son sourire est encore là. Il vient poser sa main contre ma joue et son pouce vient se nicher dans ma fossette. _**« Non, toi t'es exceptionnel tout court. »**_ Je souris encore plus à ça et bouge ma tête pour pouvoir embrasser sa paume de main. Quand je relève mes yeux vers lui, je retrouve sur ses lèvres le même sourire que je portais le moment où il a prononcé ses mots. Je garde ma main à moitié sur la sienne à moitié sur son poignet. Il repose sa tête contre le repose-tête, toujours face à moi. _**« Dis, Haz – Oui ? »**_ Sa mèche retombe dans ses yeux et de ma main libre je la remets en place avant qu'il ne puisse le faire. Il me remercie du regard et reprends. _**« Tu as d'autres idées romantiques en tête ? »**_ je souris à sa question et me rapproche de lui, baissant nos mains dans le mouvement. _ **« Tout plein Lou »**_ , il m'envoie un sourire et alors qu'il baisse la tête, il me demande _**« Et je pourrais les connaître quand, tu crois ? »**_. Cela pourrait simplement dire qu'il a envie de savoir mes idées. Mais mon petit doigt me dit qu'il me demande quand est-ce que nous irons à un rendez-vous. Et le sourire timide qu'il me donne quand il redresse la tête me le confirme. _**« Dès que nous pouvons tous les deux, nous pourrons en exaucer une – Chouette. »**_ Il se rapproche de moi pour m'embrasser mais le petit cognement contre la vitre de ma voiture nous fait regarder tous les deux en direction du bruit. Je ne sais pas comment se sent Louis mais moi je suis aussitôt soulagé. C'est Zayn. Je serre la main de Louis en souriant, le regardant. _**« C'est Zayn »**_. Son air légèrement inquiet se transforme aussitôt en un air soulagé. Nous libérons nos mains. J'attrape la clé de ma voiture encore enfoncée dans le contact et fais signe à Zayn pour qu'il se recule. Je sors de la voiture et la ferme quand Louis arrive à mes côtés. Zayn nous regarde tous les deux, mains dans les poches sûrement à cause du froid et nous dit avec un sourire amusé _**« Je vous dérangeais pas, j'espère ? »**_ Ça a le don de me faire rire et de faire sourire Louis, ce qui me rassure. Il réponds que non, pas du tout. Ce même si nous allions nous embrasser. Il me glisse un regard complice et je lui rends. Nous nous mettons tous les trois à marcher vers la porte du café de Louis et Liam. Louis est entre moi et Zayn, ce qui rends la chose plus facile quand ils se présentent. _**« Alors tu es le fameux Louis dont Harry me parle depuis des semaines, c'est ça ? »**_ Louis rit de bon cœur et ça me fait plaisir même si mes joues sont en feu à cause de ce que vient de dire Zayn. _**« C'est ça. -**_ _ **Je suis content de te rencontrer enfin. Je me demandais à quoi tu ressemblais. Bon, Harry t'avait déjà un peu décrit mais c'est pas pareil que te voir face à face. »**_ Je lance un regard à Zayn tandis que j'ouvre la porte du café et lui me sourit grandement. Rien ne l'arrête. Pas même le fait que je sois rouge tomate. Zayn pose sa main sur l'épaule de Louis après qu'ils soient rentrés et lui dit en souriant. _**« En tout cas, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre. »**_ Louis hoche la tête timidement. S'il ne souriait pas comme il le fait maintenant, je me serais inquiété qu'il ne soit pas à l'aise avec Zayn. Cela n'aurait pas été étonnant sachant qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis cinq minutes. Mais ça a l'air d'aller. Et quand Zayn lui pose des petites questions sur lui pour le mettre davantage à l'aise, je sais que ça ne peut qu'aller bien. Louis réponds avec aisance quand Zayn lui demande s'il a des frères et sœurs et ils échangent tous les deux sur le sujet avec un sourire aux lèvres. Zayn a deux sœurs toutes deux plus petites que lui et il les aime à la folie. Sûrement autant que Louis aime ses sœurs et son frère. Je tourne mon attention vers Liam qui vient d'arriver derrière le comptoir. Il me salue aussitôt et je le salue en retour. Nous nous demandons des nouvelles sur l'autre, si ça va, et il me demande qui est près de Louis. Je lui dis que c'est mon meilleur ami Zayn. Il hoche la tête en souriant et je lui propose d'aller le présenter. Chose qu'il accepte. Il vérifie qu'aucun client n'arrive et vient de mon côté. Nous marchons jusqu'à Louis et Zayn qui discutent encore. À notre arrivée, ils se tournent vers nous. Louis est tout sourire et ça me rassure dans la seconde. Ils s'entendent bien. C'est tout ce que je souhaitais. Liam tends sa main à Zayn et se présente. Zayn serre sa main et lui rends l'attention. _ **« Enchanté meilleur ami de Louis. »**_ Liam rit à ça et lui réponds _**« De même meilleur ami d'Harry. »**_ Ils se lâchent la main en riant légèrement et nous discutons un peu tous ensemble avant que le devoir ne rappelle Louis et Liam à leur travail. Sur leur chemin jusqu'à derrière le comptoir, je leur demande si Niall travaille aujourd'hui et Liam me réponds qu'il est parti à un rendez-vous qu'il ne pouvait décaler mais qu'il revient plus tard. Je hoche la tête. Moi et Zayn commandons quelque chose à boire, un chocolat chaud et un cappuccino, avant de n'aller nous asseoir.

 

Une fois assis, je lui confie en souriant _ **« Je suis content que toi et Louis vous entendiez bien.»**_ Il goûte son café et le repose en même temps qu'il me réponds avec un sourire identique. _ **« Moi aussi Hazza. Je comprends encore mieux pourquoi tu l'apprécies. »**_ Aux paroles de Zayn, je tourne ma tête vers le comptoir. Mes mains sont autour de mon mug. Mes yeux sont focalisés sur Louis qui vient de rire à quelque chose que Liam vient de dire. Je souris en le voyant et quel est mon sourire quand Louis regarde en ma direction lorsqu'il va pour rejoindre le côté librairie. Il me sourit en retour et me fait un petit coucou de la main avant de ne filer en haut. Je retourne ma tête vers Zayn. Sans un mot, nous nous mettons à boire tous les deux notre boisson. Et aussi naturellement, nous nous remettons à parler. En cet instant, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être plus heureux que je ne le suis déjà.

 

҉҉


	4. Four

L O U I S   P O V

 

Si une routine s'était déjà quelque peu installée, maintenant elle est définitivement présente. Dès que l'envie prends Harry de passer au café-librairie, il le fait. Et c'est toujours avec la même joie que je l'accueille. Je ne saurais décrire la sensation que je ressens quand je le vois passer le pas de la porte. La plupart du temps, il arbore le sourire que j'adore chez lui : celui avec les fossettes en prime. Les autres fois, quand il a un coup de mou, il sourit un peu moins mais j'arrive toujours à le remettre de bonne humeur. De même pour lui avec moi.

 

Comme par exemple l'autre fois quand un client m'avait particulièrement agacé mais que je ne pouvais rien y faire mise à part rester poli. Cela m'avait frustré et mis d'une humeur massacrante mais dès que Harry a passé le pas de la porte et est monté jusqu'à moi, ma bonne humeur est revenue presque aussitôt. Harry a le don de voir quand je ne vais pas bien et dès qu'il m'a vu, il m'a pris dans ses bras. Il le fait presque à chaque fois pour me saluer ou pour me dire au revoir, mais cette fois là il m'a serré un peu plus fort encore. Ça et sa voix apaisante ont réussi à me remettre d'aplomb. Je me rappelle avoir embrassé la commissure de ses lèvres ce jour-là et lui qui m'a boudé pour n'embrasser que le coin de ses lèvres. C'était un peu exagéré mais je crois que ça faisait parti de son plan pour me remonter le moral. Mes pensées ont été confirmées quelques minutes après que nous nous soyons embrassés et que Harry arborait un petit sourire en coin.

 

Quand Harry ne vient pas au café, il vient à mon appartement. Il y est venu deux fois déjà. La première fois parce qu'il m'avait raccompagné du café et que je voulais lui faire visiter. La deuxième fois parce que nous rentrions de notre cinquième cours de tricot et que nous voulions passer le reste de la journée ensemble. Il n'est pas encore revenu chez mes parents. Nous nous voyons assez souvent mais je n'en oublie pas de rendre visite à ma famille et encore moins mes soirées du Lundi avec Liam.

 

Cela fait plus de deux semaines que nous sommes ensembles maintenant. Après le sixième cours, nous avons décidés d'arrêter le tricot mais de continuer en dehors, chez nous. J'ai dit à Harry que cela serait d'autant mieux si nous continuons à le faire ensemble même si je sais pertinemment que ces heures là seront surtout constituées de baisers et de câlins. Nous sommes encore loin d'avoir un plaid pour l'hiver qui approche à grands pas mais à deux, ça risque déjà d'aller un peu plus vite. Encore plus maintenant que Harry s'est amélioré.

 

Je vais rencontrer les parents d'Harry. Nous avons décidés de dîner ensemble et j'ai autant hâte que je stresse. Toute la situation me paraît beaucoup plus officielle que lorsque Harry a rencontré ma famille. Il était avec moi quand cela s'était passé. Là quand maman est arrivée, puis quand le reste de ma famille est rentré. Or là je vais y aller seul, même si Harry m'attendra derrière la porte. Il n'y a pas de famille nombreuse qui m'attends mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de stresser. Quand Harry est venu dans mon appartement pour la deuxième fois, mercredi dernier, et que nous avions déjà prévu que le dîner se ferait dimanche, je lui ai confié mon stress et il m'a proposé de venir me chercher. Il m'a proposé de faire tout ce que je voulais pour que je sois à l'aise et l'attention m'a touché. Je lui ai dit néanmoins que ça irait et que de toute manière, je le retrouverai. Il m'a caressé les cheveux avec un petit regard inquiet et m'a redemandé si j'étais sûr. J'ai hoché la tête en souriant, lui disant que oui, ça irait. Et ça l'a rassuré. Nous avons regardés un film après ça, lui contre mon oreiller et moi la tête contre son épaule.

 

C'est comme ça que je me retrouve avec un bouquet de fleurs en mains, devant la porte de maison d'Harry. Quand il disait que ses parents étaient à l'aise financièrement, il ne rigolait pas. J'ai prévenu Harry que j'arrivais bientôt alors quand j'appuie sur la sonnette, c'est sans surprise que je le trouve derrière la porte. Il s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser et notre baiser réussit à me détresser un peu. Il regarde le bouquet en souriant et me dit d'un ton taquin _**« C'est pour moi ? »**_ et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire en secouant la tête. _ **« C'est pour ta maman, mais je note. »**_ Je lui glisse un clin d’œil et il m'invite à rentrer. Il ferme la porte derrière nous et je lui demande de tenir le bouquet pendant que j'enlève mes chaussures et mon manteau. Je le remercie et le reprends en mains. Harry pose sa main dans mon dos, près du creux de ma taille et me guide jusqu'à ce qui me semble être le salon. Ça m'a l'air toute suite beaucoup plus grand que chez moi. Comme Harry me l'avait décrit, sa maison a essentiellement des tons blancs, noirs et gris. Des touches colorées sont présentes ici et là mais elles sont peu nombreuses. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ça manque atrocement de couleurs. Pas étonnant que Harry ait fait la comparaison avec la maison de mes parents. Avant même que je ne m'y attende, trop occupé à détailler chaque élément sur notre chemin, nous nous retrouvons dans le salon et deux personnes sont debout près du canapé. Les parents d'Harry. Ils s'approchent de moi en souriant et je leur souris en retour, tendant le bouquet à sa mère. _**« C'est pour vous. »**_ Elle le prends avec un grand sourire. _**« Merci Louis, c'est adorable – Ce n'est rien. »**_ Je hausse les épaules légèrement avec un petit sourire. Harry presse ma taille de ses doigts et je sais que c'est pour que je saches qu'il est là. Que je ne suis pas seul. Qu'il n'y a pas besoin de stresser. Je me rapproche de lui un peu plus sans y faire réellement attention quand sa voix se prononce d'un ton amusé. _**« Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations. »**_ Son père prends la parole. _**« Je crois que non**_ , il me présente sa main, _**mais je suis enchanté de te rencontrer Louis »**_. Je la serre et lui dit que moi aussi et sa mère ne tarde pas à me dire la même chose. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec mes propres parents et je crois que c'est ce que Harry pense aussi. Son regard me le dit, en tout cas. Mais lui et ses parents sont dans une phase délicate où ils essayent d'être plus proches l'un de l'autre. Je ne peux pas les juger aussi vite, d'autant plus quand ils me sont si gentils. _ **« Et si nous allions à table ? »**_ nous propose la maman d'Harry. J'opine du chef en souriant un peu et Harry lance un _**« Allons-y »**_ qui me semble plus dirigé vers moi que vers ses parents vu qu'il me tient toujours par la taille. Le fait que nous soyons si proches ne leur a sûrement pas échappé mais ça ne me fait pas retiré de l'étreinte d'Harry. J'en ai trop besoin pour pouvoir m'en détacher. Puis j'aime énormément être proche de lui, rien ne changera ça.

 

Nous nous asseyons à table et tandis que tout le monde se sert, la discussion redémarre et cette fois elle est un peu plus facile. Nous en venons vite à mon métier et je leur parle du café-librairie que j'ai lancé avec Liam, mon meilleur ami, je précise, et Harry s'immisce dans la discussion pour dire à quel point il le trouve génial, à quel point il aime l'atmosphère que nous y avons mise et je peux entendre toute l'admiration qu'il y porte et qu'il _me_ porte. Ça me fait chaud au cœur. Et mon regard suffit à comprendre tout ça. Quand nous en venons à parler d'Harry et de sa passion pour l'écriture, c'est à moi de m'immiscer dans son explication. Je leur confie à quel point je trouve Harry talentueux, le fait que je trouve que son idée ; malgré sa simplicité ; est du génie. Harry attrape ma main sous la table à ce moment-là et je ne peux m'empêcher de lier nos doigts et les serrer fort. _**« L'écriture a beau ne paraître que comme un hobby mais c'est tellement plus. C'est tellement plus pour Harry et ça se ressent quand on en parle avec lui. On peut voir ô combien il tient à son histoire, au développement qu'il veut y apporter et aux personnages qu'il dépeint avec beaucoup de précision et de justesse. Je trouve réellement qu'il a du talent. On ne peut pas le nier. »**_ J'ai dit tout ça avec tellement de conviction que ses parents ne savent pas quoi répondre. Harry, lui, me regarde avec ce regard affectueux que je connais trop. Et je ne trouve pas que de l'affection dans son regard, mais aussi de la reconnaissance. La reconnaissance de le défendre, lui et sa passion, de leur donner de la crédibilité. Harry ne sait toujours pas s'il veut devenir écrivain. Il m'a évoqué ses doutes et moi je lui ai dit qu'il avait tout le temps devant lui, qu'à la place, il devrait se focaliser sur son écriture. C'est ce qu'il a fait. Il a arrêté de s'inquiéter pour à la place s'y consacrer entièrement. Il est beaucoup plus serein de cette manière. La prise de parole de sa mère me fait quitter le regard d'Harry. _**« Nous ne doutons pas de son talent, nous nous savons juste pas si cela serait un métier sûr. - Mais ce n'est pas l'important. S'il veut un métier, il peut en trouver un demain en parcourant le centre-ville. L'important maintenant est, je pense, qu'il fasse quelque chose qui le rende heureux. Vous**_ _ **ne trouvez pas ? »**_ C'est son père qui me réponds, souriant. Son sourire est sincère et je le crois quand il me dit _**« Bien sûr que si,**_ il regarde Harry, _**tout ce que nous voulons**_ _**c'est que Harry soit heureux. Et s'il veut un jour devenir écrivain, nous le soutiendrons. »**_ Ses paroles m'ont fait sourire et Harry encore plus. Il ne l'a pas remercié pour avoir dit ça, pour l'avoir soutenu, mais c'était tout comme. Son sourire gigantesque et son regard gratifiant l'ont fait à la place. Et je sais à partir de ce moment que la relation entre lui et ses parents a encore fait un pas en avant. Je sais aussi que notre soirée se passera bien.

 

҉

 

Plus tard, quand le dîner est fini et que nous sommes tous dans le salon, l'horloge murale indique vingt-trois heures et je me dis qu'il serait peut-être temps pour moi de rentrer. Pas que j'ai envie de quitter Harry. Au contraire, plus je passe de temps avec lui, plus je veux le voir. Mais il se fait un peu tard et demain les parents d'Harry travaillent sûrement. Alors quand le silence retombe, j'en profite pour prendre la parole. _**« Je crois que je vais vous laisser »**_ je me lève, lâchant la main d'Harry dans l'action. Ses parents me présentent leurs mains aussitôt et je m'empresse de les serrer alors qu'ils me disent tous deux qu'ils sont contents de m'avoir rencontré et qu'ils m'apprécient. Ils rajoutent même qu'ils sont contents de savoir que Harry est avec une personne comme moi. Je crois que cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas que moi qui rougit. En parlant d'Harry, il n'a pas tardé à revenir près de moi, debout. Sa main est revenue naturellement contre ma taille. Après que ses parents me souhaitent un bon retour et une bonne nuit, Harry me ramène à la porte. Je me détache de lui pour pouvoir remettre mes chaussures et mon manteau. Je m'assure qu'il est bien fermé puis je relève la tête vers Harry. Maintenant que je suis prêt, il se rapproche et cale ses bras autour de mon corps. Il jette un coup d’œil au loin puis refocalise son attention sur moi. _**« Alors, t'en as pensé quoi de cette soirée ? »**_ Je viens mettre mes bras autour de sa nuque. Je sais ce que Harry veut dire par là. _**« Je les aime bien. J'avais un peu d'appréhension mais ça c'est surtout parce que je suis un stressé de la vie. »**_ Nous rions tous les deux à ma remarque puis je reprends. _**« Ils ne sont peut-être pas aussi proches de toi que le sont les miens avec moi mais je suis persuadé qu'ils t'aiment tout autant. Ça se voit. Et puis,**_ je passe distraitement mes doigts dans ses boucles, _**je pense qu'ils ont compris maintenant, que ce qu'eux ont toujours voulu pour toi, ce n'est pas ce que toi tu veux. Mais ils ont réalisés que ce n'était pas si grave et ils te soutiennent. Alors oui, je ne peux que les apprécier Haz. »**_ Harry ne rajoute rien. À la place, il se penche vers moi et clôt l'espace qu'il y a entre nos lèvres. Nous nous embrassons quelques secondes. Une simple pression pleine de signification. Je caresse ses cheveux et lui mon dos de ses pouces. Quand nos lèvres se séparent, nous restons à proximité. Avec nos nez qui se frôlent sans arrêt, Harry me murmure _ **« Attends toi à une surprise dans la semaine. »**_ Je hausse les sourcils à ça et recule de quelques centimètres pour voir mieux son visage. _**« Une surprise ? »**_ je souris grandement, soudainement excité à la nouvelle. Lui porte ce petit sourire malicieux. Il se contente de hocher la tête et de venir embrasser ma mâchoire, une fois. Puis il me réponds simplement _ **« Une surprise. »**_ Je sais que je n'en saurais pas plus. Cela n'empêche en rien le fait que j'ai hâte.

 

Quand nous sortons de sa maison, Harry constate dans la seconde que mon moyen de locomotion pour le retour est mon vélo et avant même qu'il ne parle, je sais déjà ce qu'il va me dire. Du coup, nous nous retrouvons à mettre mon vélo dans son coffre tant bien que mal et Harry me conduit jusqu'à chez moi après avoir prévenu ses parents. Je le remercie pour ce qui doit être la troisième fois et lui me dit que ce n'est rien, que de toute façon, il ne m'aurait pas laissé rentrer seul en vélo. Son côté protecteur me fait sourire et nous nous embrassons en guise d'au revoir et de bonne nuit avant que je ne sorte de sa voiture. Je reprends mon vélo et ferme son coffre. Après que Harry m'ait promit de m'envoyer un message une fois arrivé, je pars en direction de mon appartement et lui adresse un dernier petit geste de la main avant de ne rentrer au chaud dans le hall de mon bâtiment.

 

҉

 

Les jours de la semaine passent et toujours rien. Quand je dis rien, je veux dire que même si Harry est venu, aucune surprise n'était à l'horizon. Je l'aurai bien vu, s'il en avait une. Et la surprise ne pouvait pas être lui-même venant au café pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il venait ici presque tout le temps maintenant. Je me dis que Harry compte me faire mariner jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, soit samedi.

 

Mais je me trompe.

 

Nous sommes jeudi. Je suis dans la réserve avec Liam pour checker si nos commandes du matin sont complètes. Il n'arrête pas de regarder son portable et moi je n'arrête pas de lui taper sur l'avant-bras pour qu'il se concentre. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée et Niall ne peut pas s'occuper à la fois du côté café et du côté librairie éternellement. Quand nous finissons enfin, Liam a un énorme sourire aux lèvres et je me demande si c'est le fait que tout soit en ordre qui le fasse sourire ou tout autre chose.

 

J'ai ma réponse quand je sors de la réserve.

 

Liam passe devant moi, range son portable dans sa poche et se dirige vers la caisse. Jusqu'à là, rien de plus normal. À mon tour je sors, je m'approche de la caisse d'abord, puis du comptoir à pâtisseries et rapidement je vois Harry. Je ne suis pas surpris par le fait qu'il soit là. En revanche, ce qui me surprends ce sont les fleurs qu'il tient dans ses mains. Un bouquet d'hortensias bleues. Si je souriais déjà rien qu'à le voir, je souris maintenant encore plus. Je suis Harry du regard alors que je fais soigneusement le tour du comptoir et le rejoint à ses côtés. Quand je jette un œil vers Liam, je remarque que lui nous regarde déjà et je le soupçonne d'avoir été de mèche avec Harry pour cette surprise. Nous en parlerons plus tard. Je me refocalise sur Harry. Il me tends le bouquet et je le prends volontiers. Je le tiens dans ma main gauche alors que ma main droite vient chercher sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de dire quoi que ça. Harry me rejoint à mi-chemin et nos lèvres se retrouvent. Et quand elles se séparent, je murmure un « _ **Merci**_ » tout sourire. Harry frotte son nez contre le mien avant de ne pencher davantage vers moi. Ses lèvres se retrouvent toutes près de mon oreille quand il me confie _**« Je les ai pris**_ _ **es**_ _ **en bleu parce que j'adore tes yeux. »**_ Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour le deviner mais je sens qu'il sourit quand il me dit ça. Je le sais, c'est tout. Il se recule de nouveau pour avoir son visage en face du mien. Il passe ses doigts contre ma joue. _**« En plus, j'ai lu que c'était la couleur du romantisme. »**_ Je souris légèrement en coin à ça, mes yeux dérivant rapidement entre ses yeux et ses lèvres. _ **« Tu as bien choisi, alors – Ravi que tu penses comme moi sur ce point Lou. »**_ Ses doigts passent dans mes cheveux pour les remettre derrière mon oreille. Un sourire en coin refait apparition sur ses lèvres tandis que ses doigts continuent de se balader contre mon visage et dans mes cheveux. _**« Ce n'est pas tout. »**_ Je fronce légèrement les sourcils dans l'incompréhension. Comment ça, ce n'est pas tout ? _ **« Le bouquet n'était pas la surprise ? - Oh si,**_ son sourire s'élargit en un rien de temps, _**mais c'en ai qu'une partie. Je vais t'emmener quelque part. - Maintenant ? »**_ Harry hoche doucement la tête. _ **« Mais je ne peux pas, je dois travailler – Oh Lou, bien sûr que**_ _ **si que**_ _ **tu peux y aller »**_ interjette Liam. Je tourne ma tête vers lui, à la limite de rire tellement son ton m'a amusé. _**« T'es sûr Li ? - Complètement. C'est même moi qui ai confirmé à Harry que ce n'était pas un problème. - J'avais donc raison, tu étais dans la confidence – Et pas que lui ! »**_ intervient Niall. Tous deux ont l'air très contents d'eux et ça me fait rire. Je retourne mon attention vers Harry. Il a stoppé le mouvement de ses doigts. Ils sont maintenant dans le creux de mon cou. _ **« J'accepte alors »**_ je lui dis et il me réponds _**« Oh, de toute façon tu n'avais pas le choix. »**_ Je tape gentiment son torse de ma main libre en riant une fois de plus, feignant un air désabusé. Mais mon regard rempli d'affection et d'amour revient au galop quelques secondes après seulement. Je finis par laisser le bouquet dans le café et nous partons en direction de la voiture d'Harry.

 

Après que nous soyons installés, j'allume la radio et Harry prends la route. Rapidement nous quittons le centre-ville et je me demande ce que Harry a en réserve pour moi. Mon regard reste fixé sur lui longtemps, comme si cela me donner un quelconque indice sur l'endroit où nous allons. Connaissant Harry, cela pourrait être n'importe où. Un endroit qu'il a découvert et qu'il veut me faire découvrir. Un endroit qu'il aime, simplement. Un endroit qu'il sait que j'aimerais. J'arrête de me poser des questions et cale ma tête contre la vitre et regarde le paysage se déroulant sous mes yeux. Après une quinzaine de minutes, nous avons quittés pour de bon la ville et nous sommes en pleine campagne. Je suis encore plus curieux maintenant.

 

Les couleurs de l'automne se répercutent partout ici. Dans les champs, dans les arbres. Ça donne à nos alentours une atmosphère champêtre et tranquille que j'aime. Néanmoins, ça ne me dit en rien où est-ce que Harry nous emmène. Et il ne me dit rien non plus. Je crois qu'il veut garder le secret jusqu'au bout. J'aime cette idée.

 

Quand il tourne dans une petite route, je me dis que nous allons nous installer dans un champ et faire un pique-nique au milieu de nulle part. Mais Harry continue de rouler. Et ce n'était pas du tout ce que à quoi je m'attendais.

 

Harry nous a emmené à une librairie. Mais pas n'importe quelle librairie ! Une librairie perchée dans un arbre. Je suis persuadé que de là-haut, nous aurons une vue imprenable sur le paysage autour de nous. Je tourne mon regard vers Harry avec un sourire montant jusqu'aux oreilles. Silencieusement, je lui demande si c'est bien l'endroit. Et son sourire me le confirme. Je viens embrasser sa joue dans la hâte avant de ne lui avouer. _ **« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais…**_ , je regarde vers la librairie quelques secondes avant de ne reporter mon attention sur lui, _**c'est une idée vraiment géniale Haz. J'adore ta surprise. »**_ Harry se détache, je fais de même. Il me dit _**« Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu. »**_ Je hausse les sourcils à sa révélation. Il bouge sur son siège et tends le bras vers le derrière du mien. Il en sort un sac cartonné. Je le reconnais aussitôt et pouffe de rire. _**« Ce sont des pâtisseries du café ? »**_ Harry ouvre le sac et me montre le contenu. Aucun doute, elles viennent bien de notre café-librairie à moi et Liam. Quand je remonte le regard vers lui, il a un énorme sourire aux lèvres, sûrement dû au fait qu'il voit que sa surprise me plaise. Je souris tout autant. _**« C'est complètement niais ce que je vais dire là mais c'est ce que je pense alors je vais juste le dire »**_ je passe ma main dans ses boucles, le regardant dans les yeux _**« t'es le meilleur petit-ami du monde. »**_ Le sourire d'Harry devient encore plus grand et je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible. Il attrape ma main, l'embrasse. Puis il lie nos doigts en s'approchant de mon visage. Il me fait un baiser-esquimau en me disant tout bas _ **« Je te retourne le compliment. »**_ Après ça, nous nous embrassons. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois… Jusqu'à ce que Harry recule son visage en riant légèrement. _ **« Si nous ne partons pas maintenant, nous ne partirons jamais. Et j'ai pas envie que la librairie se ferme avant même que nous ayons pu y monter – Moi non plus. Allons y. »**_ Je garde le sachet de pâtisseries avec moi et sors de la voiture. Harry fait de même, verrouille sa voiture et vient attraper ma main libre. Nous arrivons vite aux escaliers mais Harry se retourne vers moi avant même que nous ne montions sur une marche. Il a l'air inquiet, soudainement. _**« Tu n'as pas le vertige ? »**_. Un rire de soulagement me prends et je serre sa main. _**« Je n'ai pas le vertige, ne t'inquiètes pas »**_. Il hoche la tête et retrouve son sourire. Cette fois, nous montons.

 

J'avais raison. La vue que nous avons sur les alentours est imprenable. Je ne manque pas de prendre une photo. Puis Harry me reprends par la main et me guide jusqu'à ce qui semble être une terrasse. Nous passons devant des livres. Harry voit mon regard curieux et me promets que nous y jetterons un œil ensuite. Je le suis. Nous arrivons en effet sur une terrasse. Des petites tables y sont disposées, sûrement pour les personnes souhaitant y lire ou y boire un café ou les deux. Je remarque que Harry nous emmène à une qui est légèrement décorée. Une petite nappe blanche avec des petites pétales d'hortensia. Les mêmes pétales bleues. Je souris à l'attention. _ **« Quand tu me disais que tu étais romantique… »**_ dis-je d'un ton affectueux. Harry tourne sa tête vers moi et se contente de me sourire. Il sait que ça me plaît, il n'a pas besoin de me le demander. Ça se voit à la façon dont je regarde la table, dont je le regarde lui et à mon sourire, aussi. Je pose le sachet sur la table et Harry me tient une chaise, tout en me la montrant du bras d'une façon un peu exagérée comme on peut trouver dans les films. Ça me fait rire autant que ça me fait rougir. Je m'assieds et le remercie. Lui va s'asseoir en face de moi. Nous n'avons même pas le temps de sortir les pâtisseries qu'une dame vient nous accoster. Vu son petit tablier à l'enseigne de la librairie, j'en déduis aussitôt qu'elle travaille ici. Et Harry semble déjà la connaître. Il se relève et lui fait la bise. _**« Comment ça va Annette ? »**_ Elle lui assure que ça va et lui retourne la question, chose à laquelle il réponds positivement avant de n'attraper ma main posée sur la table. _**« Je te présente Louis, mon petit-ami – Enchanté Louis – De même pour moi. »**_ Nous nous serrons la main en même temps que nous nous sourions. Je ne tarde pas à demander. _**« C'est votre librairie ? - Oui, je l'ai depuis maintenant près de trois ans. - Je n'en avais jamais entendu parlé**_ , je tourne mon regard vers Harry, _**c'est Harry qui m**_ _ **e l’**_ _ **a fait découvrir – Oh, je sais bien. »**_ je l'entends dire. Elle sourit d'un air amusé. _**« Harry m'a dit qu'il voulait inviter son petit-ami pour une surprise, ici, et j'ai trouvé ça tellement adorable. Je l'ai un peu aidé en préparant cette table. - Ça l'est,**_ je réponds d'abord, _**et elle me plaît beaucoup. »**_ dis-je en parlant de la table. Harry serre ma main et je retourne l'attention. Annette nous demande ensuite ce que nous voulons comme boissons et nous prenons tous les deux un chocolat chaud. Après qu'elle prenne congé, nous sortons finalement les pâtisseries de leur sac cartonné. Harry a tout prévu. Et par là, j'entends qu'il a aussi pris des serviettes. _**« Comment tu as pu en avoir des fraîches sans que je ne le vois ? »**_ Harry sourit à ça en jouant avec mes doigts. _**« Quand tu étais dans la réserve avec Liam, Niall m'**_ _ **en**_ _ **a servi. J'avais déjà choisi alors ça n'a pas pris longtemps. Puis j'ai été les déposer derrière ton siège. J'ai envoyé un message à Liam pour dire que c'était bon et après… »**_ il hausse une épaule l'air de dire _« Tu connais la suite »_. _ **« De vrais cachottiers… - Il fallait bien ! Sinon ça n'aurait pas été une surprise – Je m'en doute. »**_ Je lui glisse un clin d’œil et l'instant d'après, Annette vient nous déposer nos chocolats chauds. Nous la remercions à l'unisson et elle nous souhaite un bon appétit, souriante, avant de ne repartir. _**« Comment as-tu connu cet endroit ? »**_ demandé-je après avoir goûté mon chocolat chaud. Il est délicieux. _**« Cet été, quand mes parents n'arrêtaient pas de me rechigner à propos du journalisme, je ne supportais plus de rester à la maison. Ils avaient des vacances eux aussi, alors je les avais constamment sur le dos… J'avais besoin d'air. Alors j'ai fait mes recherches. Puis j'ai trouvé cet endroit. »**_ Il regarde autour de lui et j'en profite pour faire de même. Nous sommes près de la rembarre en bois délimitant la terrasse. Au dessus de nous, des branches d'arbres et leurs feuilles colorées propres à la saison nous surplombent. Je souris à leur vue. J'aime tellement l'automne. Et je sais que Harry aussi. Mon regard vagabonde un peu plus avant qu'il ne se repose sur lui. Il reprends son récit. _**« Au départ, je me suis dit que ça serait chouette d'y aller au moins une fois. Pour découvrir. Puis finalement je m'y sentais tellement bien que j'y suis venu presque tous les jours. Je venais, je lisais, je repartais souvent avec un bouquin. C'est tellement apaisant ici. Et j'avais besoin d'apaisement. »**_ Je hoche la tête, compatissant. _**« Je comprends pourquoi tu l'aimes autant. Il n'y a pas un bruit. Nous avons la vue sur la campagne, la ville un peu plus loin. On se sent r**_ _ **e**_ _ **culé de tout. Comme dans un autre monde, presque. - C'est exactement ça. »**_ Nous nous sourions. Nos mains se quittent pour que nous puissions manger nos pâtisseries.

 

҉

 

Un peu plus tard, nous sommes à l'intérieur de la librairie. Après plus d'une demie-heure passée à l'extérieur assis, je ne tenais plus et voulais aller faire un tour à l'intérieur. Je voulais voir les livres que la librairie avait à proposer. Harry a rit quand il m'a vu presque sauter de ma chaise pour rejoindre les livres, mais je savais que lui aussi, ça l'intéressait. Avant que je ne file, il a attrapé ma taille et m'a glissé un baiser sur la tempe et m'a dit qu'il allait payer l'addition. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de protester qu'il a filé vers ce que je présume être la caisse. Alors moi-même j'ai filé, mais vers les livres. Je ne pensais pas qu'une librairie perchée dans un arbre pouvait être si grande, mais c'est le cas.

 

Je suis un peu touche à tout. Si le résumé d'une histoire me plaît, je la lirais sûrement. Mais j'ai une petite préférence pour les romans à suspens. Pas les romans policiers, néanmoins. J'aime bien les romans fantastiques aussi, même si je préfère les histoires ancrées dans notre réalité. C'est un peu bizarre de dire cela sachant que la plupart des romans sont des fictions. J'aime les romans qui font peur aussi, ceux qui ne sont pas tout à fait de l'horreur mais qui sont assez effrayants pour faire battre votre cœur d'anxiété quant à ce qu'il va se passer ensuite. C'est assez paradoxal quand on y pense. J'aime ce genre de bouquins mais je déteste les films d'horreur. Encore plus paradoxal, j'aime tout de même Halloween. Ça doit sûrement être parce que j'aime l'automne et Halloween se situe dans cette période-là. J'aime l'ambiance.

 

Je suis en train de lire la première page d'un roman quand je sens la main d'Harry contre ma taille. Il pose son menton contre mon épaule et je souris. J'en oublie de continuer de lire et relève le regard vers lui. Nous nous sourions. Son pouce se mets à caresser ma peau à travers le tissus. _**« Tu as trouvé quelque chose qui te plaît ? »**_ Je lui montre le livre que je tiens entre mes mains et sa main libre referme le livre légèrement pour voir la couverture. _**« Je voyage seule »**_ je tourne le livre pour atterrir sur le résumé qui m'a de suite plu. _**« Il m'a l'air super intéressant. - Effrayant aussi. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les films d'horreur ? »**_ Je dévie mon regard vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. _**« Justement, ce n'est pas un film d'horreur. Lire des choses effrayantes ne me pose aucun problèmes »**_. Harry me sourit puis reporte son attention sur le dos du livre. _**« N'empêche que rien que le résumé fout les chocottes »**_ il commence à lire avec une voix qui se veut dramatique _ **« Elles n'avaient que six ans. En pleine f**_ _ **o**_ _ **r**_ _ **ê**_ _ **t norvégienne, une enfant est retrouvée pendue à un arbre… »**_ Et il continue avec la même voix jusqu'au bout. Je me retenais de rire mais maintenant je ne peux plus m'en empêcher. _**« Tu vas pas me dire que ça ne t'intrigue pas quand même ! - Oh si, ça m'intrigue beaucoup. Tu me diras le fin mot de l'histoire j'espère ? - Tu peux compter sur moi là-dessus. »**_ Je lui envoie un petit clin d’œil et lui vient embrasser ma joue. Il attrape le livre de mes mains en même temps et se sépare de moi à grandes enjambées. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour deviner qu'il se dirige vers les caisses dans le but de payer mon livre. Je le rattrape avant qu'il n'y arrive en mettant mes bras autour de sa taille. _ **« Haaaaaz ! - Louuuuuuu ! »**_. Je pouffe en l'entendant, sachant pertinemment qu'il n’ignore pas pourquoi je l'appelle comme ça d'un ton plaintif. Je me mets face à lui. Il tient fermement le livre entre ses doigts et ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher. Celui-là, alors… _**« Tu sais que je peux le payer, pas vrai ? - Oui, mais c'est moi qui t'ai invité ici en rendez-vous. - Et donc ? - Donc je tiens à te l'offrir. »**_ Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça. Je finis par souffler légèrement d'un air qui se veut un peu agacé mais mon sourire me trahit. Je le lâche, admettant ma défaite. Harry me sourit grandement et se dirige là où il voulait aller initialement. Il confie le livre à Annette et sors son porte-monnaie de sa poche pour en sortir un billet de vingt euros. Elle l'encaisse. Pendant ce temps, je me faufile contre lui et le remercie. Il me dit que ce n'est rien, que ça lui fait plaisir. Annette lui tends la monnaie, le ticket et le sac avec mon livre. Nous promettons de revenir avant de ne sortir de la librairie. Après un dernier coup d'oeil, nous descendons en bas et regagnons la voiture.

 

 _ **« Au fait Lou, on va toujours cueillir des citrouilles**_ _ **d**_ _ **imanche ? »**_ Je m'installe sur mon siège, lui fait de même. En même temps que je mets ma ceinture, je lui réponds. _**« Oui. Il faut qu**_ _ **e nous**_ _ **en pren**_ _ **ons**_ _ **pour faire les tartes et le reste pour la décoration. J'en veux des**_ _ **toutes petites pour mettre sur les tables et sur le bar, aussi. - Okay, à quelle heure je viendrais te chercher ? - Quatorze heures, ça me semble bien. »**_ Il hoche la tête et démarre la voiture.

 

Avec Liam et Niall, nous avons décidés d'organiser une soirée à thème sur Halloween. La fin du mois approche à grands pas et mise à part la soirée d'ouverture du bar et une soirée à thème que nous avions fait plus tôt dans l'année, nous n'en avons pas refait. Premièrement parce que ce sont des frais en plus. Puis aussi parce que nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps d'en organiser une. Pour celle-ci, nous nous y sommes pris en avance. Nous avons déjà commandés de quoi manger, un article a été posté sur notre site internet et nous avons aussi été déposer des affiches un peu partout dans la ville durant la semaine. Nous avons aussi prévenus nos clients qu'une soirée se ferait mardi prochain sur le thème de Halloween quand ils achetaient quelque chose. J'espère beaucoup que du monde viendra, mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis. Pour l'occasion, nous mettrons en place une petite piste de danse. Les tables en trop seront mises dans la réserve, le reste contre les murs et près des vitres. Quant au côté librairie, il sera le coin tranquille de la soirée où les personnes pourront boire et manger tout en se parlant. C'est une soirée costumée alors moi, Liam et Niall seront déguisés pour l'occasion. Harry et Zayn viennent aussi alors eux aussi le seront. Quand j'ai demandé le costume d'Harry, il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Il m'a dit que c'était un secret.

 

Nous sommes sur la route et nous pouvons apercevoir le centre-ville. _**« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire quel costume tu porteras ? »**_ Harry tourne sa tête vers moi rapidement, tout sourire. Je sais déjà que sa réponse est non. Puis toujours avec le même sourire en coin, il me réponds. _**« Tu vas devoir attendre. »**_ Je croise les bras en soufflant légèrement, à la limite de bouder. Harry voit ma moue et se mets à rire. _**« Tu peux bouder autant que tu veux, ça ne marchera pas Lou. »**_ Ça me fait décrocher un sourire mais je boude encore. Un peu.

 

Harry n'a pas cédé.

 

҉

 

Nous sommes dimanche et je n'arrive pas à soulever une citrouille. Cela fait près de cinq minutes que Liam et Niall se foutent de moi. Et si Zayn cache ses rires derrière sa paume de main, Harry n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rire en me voyant galérer. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Trois tentatives et aucune de réussie. J'ai abandonné. Et les garçons ont rit encore plus en me voyant faire et en me voyant aussi désespéré. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'aucun d'eux ne m'a aidé. Au final, je m'abandonne moi aussi aux rires. Nous rions tellement que j'en ai mal au ventre. J'essuie les larmes qui ont coulées sur mes joues et alors que nous nous calmons, Liam s'approche de la citrouille en question et la soulève comme si elle ne pesait rien. Ça me fait lancer un énième rire et Liam me sourit, amusé de la situation, avant de nous dire qu'il file la déposer à l'accueil.

 

Moi je me retourne vers les garçons. Niall est parti en chercher une plus grosse plus loin. Zayn l’a suivit. Et Harry n'est pas bien loin. Je le rejoins. Nous devons prendre des plus petites pour la décoration et celles près de lui m'ont l'air parfaites. Quand j'arrive près de lui, il passe son bras autour de ma taille et vient me murmurer à l'oreille avec amusement _**« Tu crois que tu vas arriver à les soulever celles-ci ? »**_ Je lui donne un coup de coude et ça le fait rire. Il presse ma taille puis libère son bras pour se rapprocher des courges. Je fais de même et nous finissons par en prendre près de dix. Largement assez pour décorer l'ensemble du café, d'autant plus qu'il y aura aussi des grandes et d'autres éléments de décoration.

 

Quand nous filons vers l'accueil, les bras chargés, nous croisons Liam sur le chemin. Il rattrape de justesse une qui s'échappait de mes bras et nous accompagne. Nous pesons le tout et une fois le prix indiqué, les rangeons avec la géante que je n'ai pas réussi à soulever plus tôt.

 

 _ **« Tu penses que ce sera assez Lou ? »**_ me demande Niall en arrivant avec une grosse en mains. Zayn est juste derrière lui. Je regarde notre pile. _ **« Je pense qu'il en faut encore deux et nous serons parés. »**_ Il hoche la tête et va pour la peser. Quand c'est fait, nous repartons tous. Nous parlons de la soirée. Je marche entre Harry et Zayn quand je dis à ce dernier d'un ton bas _**« Tu sais, il ne veut pas me dire son costume. »**_ Harry s'empresse de passer son bras autour de moi et mon regard se dirige vers lui automatiquement. Son rire s'élance. _**« Lou, je t'ai dit que c'était une surprise – Toi et les surprises… »**_ Je me cale contre Harry par pur reflex, continuant de marcher jusqu'au champ des citrouilles. Je n'en démords pas, néanmoins, et reprends la parole à l'attention de Zayn _ **« Je suis sûr que tu le sais. »**_ Zayn me regarde avec son sourire en coin quand il me dit _**« Peut-être »**_ suivi d'un _**« Peut-être pas »**_ et à partir de là je sais qu'il ne me dira rien, qu'il le sache ou non. Je fais semblant d'être agacé, pouffant, et lâche un _ **« Si c'est comme ça ! »**_ et m'échappe de l'emprise d'Harry pour rejoindre en trottinant Liam et Niall plus devant. Le sourire que j'envoie à Harry quand je me retourne rapidement vers lui lui confirme que je ne suis pas vraiment fâché, ce même si je sais pertinemment que je n'étais pas très convaincant.

 

҉

 

H A R R Y   P O V

 

Louis part devant nous et me sourit avant de ne se mettre entre Liam et Niall. Je le regarde faire en souriant moi-même avant de ne tourner ma tête vers Zayn. Il me regarde déjà. Lui non plus ne sait pas mon costume, mais il a parfaitement joué le jeu avec Louis. C'est à son tour de me donner un coup de coude. Je ris. _**« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à m'en donner ? »**_ Zayn roule des yeux à ça et ignore ma question pour me demander _**« C'est quoi ton costume, alors ? »**_ Je regarde devant nous et remarque que Louis, Liam et Niall sont maintenant à une dizaine de mètres de nous. Je tourne à l'opposé d'eux. En même temps que j'inspecte les citrouilles à nos pieds, je prends la parole. _**« Harry Potter. - Harry Potter ? »**_ Je hoche la tête en souriant, rougissant un peu. Je repense à nos premiers mots avec Louis. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi ce déguisement. Je le trouve symbolique. _**« J'avais envie de me déguiser en lui parce que quand nous nous sommes présentés l'un à l'autre avec Lou et que je lui ai dit mon prénom, il m'a d**_ _ **it**_ _ **'comme Harry Potter ?' et j'ai répondu que oui, excepté que mon nom n'était pas Potter mais Styles. Ça nous a fait rire tous les deux. Alors… Je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée. »**_ Je suis accroupi près d'une citrouille quand je finis mon explication. Je relève la tête vers Zayn qui lui est toujours debout. _ **« T'en penses quoi ? - J'en penses que le romantisme te tueras, Hazza. »**_ Il dit ça d'un ton amusé et ça réussit à nous faire rire tous les deux. Il se mets accroupi près de moi et détaille la citrouille que j'envisage de prendre. D'un regard, nous nous mettons d'accord. _**« Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée, et je suis persuadé que ça touchera Louis – C'est le but. »**_ Il me sourit et je lui souris en retour. Pendant que je détache la citrouille en coupant sa tige, Zayn la tient, prêt à la soulever dès que possible. Quand nous en avons fini, nous reprenons le chemin de retour. _**« Et lui, il t'a dit quel costume il allait mettre ? - Je crois que même lui n'en a aucune idée. »**_

 

҉

 

L O U I S   P O V

 

Après que j'ai essayé de soutirer des informations à Zayn sur le costume d'Harry, ce qui s'est avoué être un échec cuisant, j'ai trottiné jusqu'à Liam et Niall. Ils étaient en pleine discussion quand j'ai tapé leurs épaules de mes mains. Ils m'ont regardé de suite quand j'ai dit _**« J'ai aucune idée de quel costume mettre mardi soir, faut que vous m'aidiez… Je comptais faire quelque chose de complémentaire avec Harry mais vu qu'il semble vouloir garder la surprise jusqu'au Jour J, c'est mal barré. »**_ Nous tournons à gauche, Harry et Zayn à droite. Liam tourne sa tête vers moi. _**« Un fantôme ? »**_ Je secoue la tête. Niall me propose un zombie et je décline. _**« Déjà que je déteste les films d'horreur… D'ailleurs, vous savez ce que vous allez mettre, vous ? »**_ Liam n'est pas encore sûr. Niall lui, par contre, s'est déjà décidé. _**« En pirate. »**_ Je ris doucement. _**« Tu auras le perroquet avec ? - Crois pas, j'ai tout prévu. »**_ Il me donne une tape dans l'épaule avant de ne partir à quelques mètres de nous vers une citrouille qu'il a repérée. Je tourne la tête vers Liam, les mains dans les poches de mon manteau. _ **« Je ne veux pas quelque chose de basique et en même temps avec le peu de temps qu'on a, je vais pas sortir avec un costume du**_ _ **1**_ _ **9ième siècle. Puis je veux quelque chose qui puisse…,**_ je rougis un peu, _**plaire à Harry. »**_ Je regarde en sa direction, lui et Zayn ont l'air d'avoir trouvé une citrouille à leur goût. Je sens une pression contre mon bras. C'est Liam. Je retourne mon attention vers lui. _**« Pourquoi pas en vampire ? »**_ Je fronce doucement les sourcils. _**« En vampire ? »**_ Il hoche la tête. _**« Il ne t'a jamais vu avec les cheveux relevés et je suis sûr que ça lui plairait. Tu peux porter une chemise blanche, un de tes pantalons noirs à pinces et une cape et l'affaire est jouée. »**_ Au fil de ses paroles, je m'imagine ce que cela pourra donner mentalement et l'idée me plaît. Je souris légèrement en coin en retournant mon regard dans celui de Liam. _**« Tu sais que c'est une très bonne idée ? Ça me donne même de l'inspiration. »**_ Liam hausse légèrement les sourcils avec un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. **« Ah oui ? »** Je hoche la tête avec le même sourire. Je ne sais pas si cela suffit pour que Liam comprenne mon idée, mais en tout cas, ça a tout à l'air.

 

҉

 

H A R R Y   P O V

 

Lorsque je rentre dans le café librairie de Louis accompagné de Zayn, je suis directement confronté à une chanson phare des années 80. J'ai à peine le temps de me dire qu'il faut que je trouve Louis parmi toute cette foule que je le vois danser avec Liam au milieu de la piste. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été jeté dans un film romantique bien cliché où le protagoniste entre dans la salle de fête et tombe sur l'élu de son cœur à l'instant même où une chanson bien guimauve passe en fond. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer à ça et il ne suffit qu'à échanger un regard avec Zayn pour que je saches que nous pensons la même chose. Il me donne une tape dans le dos et me dit qu'il va essayer de trouver Niall qui lui semble introuvable. Je m'avance dans la foule, habillé de mon costume de Harry Potter. Louis, lui, semble porter un costume de vampire. Je me demande bien pourquoi il a opté pour ce choix, lui qui n'aime pas spécialement les vampires ou encore les films d'horreurs.

 

_You're my heart_

_You're my soul_

_I'll keep it shining everywhere I go_

 

Tout le monde danse. Louis aussi. Je m'avance vers lui et Liam. Il est dos à moi alors c'est Liam qui me remarque. Il va pour me saluer mais je porte mon index contre mes lèvres. Liam se contente de me sourire et Louis ne remarque rien. La preuve, il ne se retourne pas. Alors quand j'entoure sa taille de mes bras, il sursaute. Mais bien rapidement il réalise que c'est moi et se cale contre moi. Je murmure près de son oreille un « _ **Coucou**_ » et il me le rends.

 

_You're my heart_

_You're my soul_

_I'll be holding you forever_

_Staying with you together_

 

C'est à ce moment qu'il se retourne vers moi, toujours dans mes bras. Nous sommes assez proches pour nous entendre, même avec la foule, même avec la musique qui tambourine dans nos oreilles. D'ailleurs, je lui en touche mot. _**« Très bon choix de chanson. »**_ Je hausse mes sourcils rapidement en souriant. Je ne sais pas si ce sont les spots qui lui donnent cette couleur rouge sur les joues mais je suis prêt à parier qu'il rougit. J'aime toujours autant le voir rougir à cause de moi. Il colle nos fronts et me dit _**« Je sais. »**_ en souriant. Le sourire que je lui donne en retour est gigantesque. Aussi gigantesque le sien.

 

_You're my heart_

_You're my soul_

_Yeah I'm feeling that our love will grow_

 

Il attrape mes mains qui sont sur ses hanches et les lie aux siennes alors que la même chanson que j'ai entendu en entrant résonne encore dans nos oreilles. C'est quand il se recule pour nous faire danser tous les deux que je détaille son costume. Une blouse blanche à lavallière avec un pantalon à pinces noir qui me rappelle le beige qu'il portait la deuxième fois que nous nous sommes vus à l'atelier. Le tout accompagné d'une légère cape noire. Et une chose que j'ai remarqué dès qu'il s'est retourné : il a du noir autour des yeux. Sur ses paupières et aussi légèrement en dessous de ses yeux aussi. Cela fait ressortir tout particulièrement ses yeux bleus.

 

_You're my heart_

_You're my soul_

_That's the only thing I really know_

 

Lui aussi doit seulement se rendre pleinement compte de mon costume à cet instant parce que son visage entier s'illumine. Il en oublie la danse et lâche mes mains pour entourer ma nuque. Si la distance entre nos visages s'était élargie, elle n'est désormais plus d'actualité. J'en suis le premier ravi. Il me regarde dans les yeux avant de ne venir murmurer près de mon oreille _**« J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies choisi ce costume. »**_ Je viens poser mes mains dans le bas de son dos tandis que je lui réponds moi-même au creux de son oreille. _**« Tu aimes bien ? - J'adore même. »**_ Il se décale pour repositionner sa tête devant la mienne. _**« Tu t'es souvenu. - Évidemment que je me suis souvenu Lou. »**_ Je fronce un tout petit peu les sourcils mais mon sourire est toujours aussi présent sur mes lèvres. Je secoue un peu la tête au même moment. C'est évident que je n'ai pas oublié.

 

_Let's close the door and believe my burning heart_

_Feeling alright, come on open up your heart_

 

Louis passe sa main dans mes boucles et remarque la fausse cicatrice que j'ai dessiné sur mon front. Ça a le don de le faire rire et je le suis. Son regard passe de mes cheveux à mes yeux et dans les secondes qui arrivent ses lèvres sont contre les miennes. Cela ne fait que quelques jours que nous nous sommes embrassés mais cette sensation me manquait déjà et je suis ravi de la retrouver. Je suis complètement épris de Louis.

 

_Keep the candles burning_

_Let your body melt in mine_

_I'm living in my dreams_

 

Mes mains ont retrouvé leur place initiale dans le creux de son dos. Les siennes ont trouvé le chemin jusqu'à mes joues. Nos baisers s'enchaînent sans que nos corps se quittent et c'est seulement quand la chanson arrive enfin à sa fin que nous nous séparons. Nous portons tous les deux le même sourire. Un sourire indescriptible que nous avons sur nos lèvres à chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble. J'attrape sa main et l'emmène vers les sièges un peu plus loin. La chanson _Thursday Girl_ de Mitski s'élance dans l'air quand je m'assieds et emmène Louis sur mes genoux. Il me sourit avant de ne glisser sa main dans mes boucles. Ses doigts descendent le long de mon visage, contre ma joue, contre ma mâchoire. Comme à chaque fois qu'il me touche, des frissons s'emparent de mon corps. Mes yeux sont focalisés sur les siens tandis que les siens suivent le chemin de ses doigts contre ma peau. Il les arrête au niveau de mon menton et tandis que son pouce se déploie contre ce dernier pour caresser cet endroit de mon visage, son visage se penche vers le mien. Je le rejoins à mi-chemin et nos lèvres se retrouvent. Une de mes mains est nichée sur sa nuque tandis que l'autre vient se mettre sur sa jambe. Je le sens frissonner pile à cet instant là, sentant ses poils se hérisser contre la paume de ma main, auprès de sa nuque. Ça me fait sourire mais cela ne rompt pas notre baiser pour autant.

 

Depuis que moi et Louis nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois, nos baisers ont changés. Pas en émotions. Ou en sensations. Elles n'ont pas changé, si ce n'est qu'elles ont augmenté. Nos baisers se sont intensifiés, si je puis dire. Je n'ai jamais connu ça auparavant. Mais je suis plus qu'heureux de le découvrir avec Louis. Nous le découvrons presque ensemble. Louis a certes eu un copain dans le passé, et c'est la seule exception, mais c'était il y a longtemps. De plus, ne dit-on pas que chaque baiser échangé avec une nouvelle personne est différent ? Une chose est sûre, je ne veux pas savoir si c'est vrai ou non. Pas quand avec Louis, c'est aussi bon. Pas quand je me sens aussi bien avec lui. Et cela fait peut-être vieux jeu, mais maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, je ne vois pas embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que Louis, que cela soit demain, dans une semaine, dans un mois ou même dans les années à venir. Même si c'est pour rire. Et je pense sincèrement que pour Louis, c'est la même chose.

 

Ses lèvres qui viennent sans cesse chercher les miennes même quand il est à bout de souffle me le confirment.

 

҉

 

L O U I S   P O V

 

La fête bats son plein et je suis toujours contre les genoux d'Harry. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, je ne l'ai pas quitté d'une semelle. J'ai toujours trouvé ça un peu gênant, les couples qui se collent sans cesse, et je ne comprenais surtout pas comment ils pouvaient l'être constamment. Pas que nous sommes toujours collés l'un à l'autre avec Harry, ou que nous nous embrassons chaque minute du temps que nous passons ensemble, mais dès que nous nous voyons, nous sommes proches. C'est indéniable. Et n'importe qui passant par là saurait que nous sommes en couple. Enfin, ça ne me gêne pas le moins du monde. Le fait qu'on puisse nous voir ne me dissuade pas de partir de ses genoux. Au contraire, je m'aventure là où je ne pensais jamais aller. Et depuis que nous en avons parlés avec Liam, une certaine idée reste dans un coin de ma tête.

 

Harry me coupe de mes pensées. Il a sa main dans mes cheveux relevés. _**« Lou ? »**_ Je hoche la tête doucement, signe qu'il peut continuer. _**« J'aime beaucoup**_ _ **cette coupe de cheveux sur toi.**_ _ **»**_ Le compliment fait battre mon cœur plus qu'il ne le devrait. Je suis ravi que ma coiffure ait eu l'effet escompté. _**« Ah oui ? »**_ dis-je en penchant légèrement ma tête sur le côté. Je remarque que la lèvre inférieure d'Harry est capturée momentanément par ses dents et dire que ça me déstabilise serait un euphémisme. Il ne se rends même pas compte de l'effet que ça a sur moi. Il se contente de hocher la tête et sa main vient toucher la lavallière de ma chemise. Ses doigts s'attardent dessus et son regard avec avant qu'il ne me regarde de nouveau. _**« Puis le maquillage que t'as autour des yeux… »**_ Il laisse sa phrase en suspens. Sur le coup, je me dis que c'est trop. Que j'aurai pas dû. Que ça ne lui plaît pas. Mais il me lance _**« J'adore »**_ d'un ton qui frôle le murmure et ma respiration se coupe l'espace d'un instant. _**«**_ _ **Ça fait ressortir tes yeux terriblement. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont plus bleus qu'à l'habitude. »**_ Mes doigts viennent contre son poignet. _**« Si tu le dis. »**_ Il rit un peu à ça avant de ne me répondre. _**« Je te le dis et je le pense, Lou. »**_ Tout amusement est parti de sa voix et je sais qu'il est sincère. Harry est toujours sincère sur ce genre de choses. Ses doigts trifouillent toujours la lavallière quand il me dit, toujours avec le même ton, _**« Oh, et, ce genre de chemises te va vraiment bien, tu sais ? »**_ Je n'avais pas encore rougi après tous ses compliments. Alors quand je rougis cette fois, je me dis que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, après tout. Je ne peux pas passer cinq minutes avec Harry sans que je ne rougisse. Encore moins quand il rajoute _**« Un vrai prince »**_ avec un regard pareil. Un regard qui me fait flancher une fois de plus. Ses doigts remontent jusqu'à mon cou et cela me fait frissonner. Le bout de ses doigts jouent avec la naissance de mes cheveux. _ **« Mon prince. »**_ Je ne me retiens pas une seule seconde de plus. Mes lèvres fondent contre les siennes aussitôt. Comme si Harry s'y attendait, nos lèvres sont en harmonie et en rythme dès le premier contact. Je crois qu'elle est bien là la magie entre nous. Sans même dire un mot, juste en un regard, nous nous comprenons. Nous sommes un. Et rapidement nos langues se mêlent à l'harmonie déjà présente avant que je ne me décide à déposer mes lèvres contre la mâchoire d'Harry. Un, deux baisers contre cette dernière. Je descends. Un dans son cou. Et je prends mon courage à deux mains. Je mords légèrement la peau sensible du cou d'Harry entre mes dents. Juste assez pour créer une marque minime. Assez pour que Harry l'ait senti. Je sens sa main presser ma jambe. Au même moment, je relève la tête pour jauger sa réaction. Sur le coup, Harry ne dit rien. Et j'ai peur d'avoir pris la pression contre ma jambe pour autre chose que cela ne l'était. Je me demande si finalement c'était une si bonne idée que ça, si ce n'était pas précipité, ce même si cela fait maintenant plus de deux semaines que nous soyons ensembles et que nous soyons proches. Je suis tellement accablé de questions que je n'arrive pas à lire Harry et je me libère de son emprise. J'ai soudainement le besoin de me rafraîchir. Harry me laisse faire mais à peine suis-je arrivé au buffet qu'il n'est pas loin derrière. Je le sens mettre son bras autour de ma taille. Il me dit d'une petite voix _ **« Lou ? »**_ et je n'ose pas lever le regard, trop focalisé à essayer de me verser à boire. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai vraiment envie de boire. _**« Lou… »**_ En l'entendant une deuxième fois, j'ai complètement abandonné l'idée de me verser du punch. De toute façon, je n'ai pas les idées claires. Je sens le souffle d'Harry contre la peau de mon cou avant que je ne le sentes embrasser la peau derrière mon oreille. Je ferme les yeux au baiser. Son pouce caresse ma taille quand il me dit _**« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas aimé, j'ai juste été…**_ _ **d**_ _ **éstabilisé. »**_ Je rouvre les yeux. Je sens son souffle chaud se répercuter contre ma peau, encore. Et je me décide à relever la tête vers lui. _**« Vraiment ?»**_ lancé-je dans un souffle. Je scrute ses lèvres quelques secondes avant de ne loger mes yeux dans les siens. Je vois Harry sourire. Il hoche doucement la tête. _**« Vraiment. »**_

 

Dans un élan de bravoure, je me retourne complètement vers lui. Le bras d'Harry encercle presque entièrement mon corps. J'aime avoir ses bras autour de moi, ça me fait sentir protégé. Ça me donne du courage, aussi. D'un ton qui se veut taquin, je lui demande _**« Ça ne te dérange pas si je recommence alors ? »**_ C'est à son tour d'être pris de court. Ça me fait sourire et me donne le courage qu'il me manquait pour approcher mes lèvres de son cou. Comme il y a quelques minutes, j'embrasse sa peau d'abord. Et ce n'est pas chose nouvelle, le cou est définitivement l'un des points sensibles d'Harry. Je l'ai su dès la première fois où mes lèvres ont effleuré sa peau à cet endroit-là. Je tente une deuxième fois de mordre légèrement sa peau. C'est un échec et cela fait rire Harry. Je retente. Cette fois, il ne rit plus. Je le sens frissonner. Cela me fait sourire brièvement avant que je ne me mette à embrasser sa peau plus fortement. Rapidement, la marque que je souhaitais apparaît sur sa peau blanche. Je dépose doucement mes lèvres contre sa peau, à quelques centimètres de la marque sensible, avant de ne reculer ma tête pour l'avoir en face de celle d'Harry. Ses lèvres sont quasiment entre-ouvertes et j'ai l'impression qu'il vient tout juste de rouvrir les yeux. Je n'arrive pas à croire l'effet que ça a eut sur lui. Je replace mes bras autour de sa nuque, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser le bout de son nez. _**« All**_ _ **ô**_ _ **la Terre à Haz, es-tu toujours là ? »**_ lui demandé-je tout bas. Il roule légèrement des yeux, tout sourire. Il embrasse mon nez à son tour. _**« Toujours**_ _ **là.**_ _ **»**_

 

Harry va pour s'approcher de moi quand je vois Niall pointer le bout de son nez. Il tapote l'épaule d'Harry un peu trop fort. Je crois qu'il est déjà un peu bourré. Je me retiens de rire. _**« Vous voilà les tourtereaux, on vous cherchait partout. »**_ Je souris et enlève mes bras d'autour de la nuque d'Harry. Il garde le sien autour de mon corps et se mets face à Niall lui aussi. _ **« Et bien**_ _ **nous sommes**_ _ **là, comme tu peux le voir Ni'. - Je vois, je vois. »**_ Il sourit grandement. Son regard hasarde sur Harry et tombe sur la marque encore rouge dans son cou. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense parce que juste après qu'il ait regardé Harry, son regard revient sur moi et il hausse rapidement ses sourcils d'un air suggestif qui ne veut dire qu'une chose : il a vu le suçon que je lui ai fait.

 

Je regarde autour de moi. Il y a toujours autant de gens que tout à l'heure. Les gens ont l'air de bien s'amuser. Les personnes qui recherchent le calme sont du côté librairie, celles qui se reposent de leurs danses sont installées sur les sièges et les autres dansent encore. Je repère Liam derrière le bar et Zayn assis sur l'un des tabourets. Je tourne ma tête vers Harry. _**« Je pense que je vais aller voir Liam et voir s'il a besoin de moi. »**_ Il hoche doucement la tête à ça et embrasse ma tempe avant de ne me laisser filer. Niall me suit. _ **« C'est bien un suçon que j'ai vu dans son cou, hein ? »**_ Je ris à sa remarque. Je m'y attendais complètement, mais ça reste drôle. _ **« C'est bien ce que tu crois, oui »**_. Nous arrivons à peine au bar que Niall se mets à dire à Liam _ **« Lou a fait un suçon à Harry ! »**_ comme si c'était la meilleure nouvelle de l'année. Je tape son épaule en riant et rejoint Liam de son côté. Lui a l'air plutôt amusé. Quant à Zayn, il a l'air de l’être tout autant. Il s'excuse et descends de son tabouret. Je sais sans lui demander qu'il va rejoindre Harry. Liam me file un coup de coude. _ **« Alors c'est vrai ? »**_ Niall réponds à ma place _ **« Vrai de vrai, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. »**_ Ça nous fait rire tous les deux. Niall se penche contre le bar et parle, soudainement plus bas. _**« De toute façon, il n'y a que Louis qui a**_ _ **it**_ _ **pu faire un suçon à Harry. »**_ J'ai l'impression qu'il nous avoue une confidence. Autant cela me fait rire parce que Niall m'amuse beaucoup. Autant je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. C'est vrai, il n'y a que moi qui peut lui en faire un. Il est mien. Je suis sien.

 

Je me tourne vers Liam. _**« Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de dire que c'est vrai. »**_ Liam secoue la tête en riant et après que je lui ai demandé s'il avait besoin d'aide, nous filons dans la réserve pour aller prendre des gâteaux. Les personnes qui sont venues ce soir en sont particulièrement friands. Sur le chemin, Liam me demande. _**« Alors, Harry aime ton costume ? »**_ Je soulève une caisse et lui prends celle d'en bas. Je souris avant de ne prendre la parole. _**« Oh oui, il me l'a bien fait comprendre. »**_ Liam rit à ça. Il tourne sa tête vers moi. _ **« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? »**_ Nous ouvrons tous les deux la caisse et en ressortons les gâteaux commandés pour ce soir. _**« Ça veut dire qu'il aime. Il m'a dit que je ressemblais à un prince avec ce genre de chemises,**_ je rougis une fois de plus au souvenir, _**que le noir autour de mes yeux faisait ressortir leur couleur bleue et qu'il aimait beaucoup cette coiffure sur moi – Je savais que ça allait lui plaire ! »**_ Je lui envoie un regard amusé. Il me le retourne. Nous déballons ensemble le contenu de la caisse. _ **« Comment il a réagi ? »**_ Pendant que je sors des sachets les gâteaux, j'en profite pour lui répondre. _**« Au départ j'ai cru qu'il n'aimait pas, enfin…,**_ je soupire, _**il n'a pas trop réagi sur le coup. Et moi, j'ai même pas attendu qu'il réagisse en fait, je me suis levé de lui et j'ai rejoint le buffet. Mais il m'a rejoint juste après et… »**_ Je hausse une épaule en souriant légèrement. _**« Voilà. »**_ Je reprends des gâteaux dans la caisse. Nous sommes tous les deux assis contre le sol de la réserve, l'un en face de l'autre avec la caisse entre nous deux et des plateaux à nos côtés pour y poser les gâteaux. _**« Je crois que ça a eu son petit effet. »**_ Je rigole un peu à ça. Nous nous regardons avec Liam. Il a un petit sourire aux lèvres, un sourire qui me fait dire qu'il est sur le point de me dire quelque chose. Je le fixe, arrêtant le déballage. Il finit par lâcher le morceau. _**« J'allais dire que ce n'est pas très étonnant. Après tout, vous êtes proches mais ça, ce n'était pas quelque chose que vous aviez déjà fait. Enfin, que tu lui avais fait, pour le coup. Alors bien sûr que Harry a réagi. »**_ Je hoche la tête, hasardant mon regard derrière Liam. _**« C'est juste… Des fois je me dis que c'est tellement facile pour lui de me déstabiliser. J'avais envie de le déstabiliser à mon tour, de le prendre de court – Et ça a marché. »**_ Je souris, reportant mon regard vers Liam. _**« Ça a marché. »**_

 

Nous finissons de tout déballer tout en discutant et quand le tout est prêt nous sortons enfin de la réserve. La musique nous tambourine de suite dans les oreilles tandis que nous passons derrière le bar pour aller déposer les plateaux sur le buffet. Des personnes en prennent au passage. Si nous ne faisons pas payés les gâteaux et autres friandises, c'est parce que nous avons fait payé un prix d'entrée. Notre café-librairie n'a beau ne pas être gigantesque, je trouve que nous avons réussi à avoir une belle foule ce soir et j'en suis ravi. Après nous être assuré que tout fonctionnait à merveille et que les invités s'amusaient, je file derrière le bar pendant que Liam va rejoindre les garçons sur la piste de danse. De là où je suis, je peux voir les bouclettes d'Harry bouger au rythme de ses mouvements de danse. Il ouvre grand ses bras quand Liam arrive et le prends contre lui. Liam lui dit quelque chose que j'ignore et Harry rit à gorge déployée. C'est à partir de ce moment que je sais que Harry a sûrement été convaincu par Niall et a bu un ou deux verres. Il n'est pas du genre à boire beaucoup mais le peu qu'il boit le rend vite bourré. Pour faire court, il ne supporte pas trop l'alcool. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'avoir vu, c'est lui-même qui me l'a avoué. C'est pour ça qu'il ne boit généralement pas. Ce soir semble être une exception. Je ris en le voyant sauter dans tous les sens et secoue la tête avant de ne me pencher vers le bar. J'ai une tâche à faire avant de ne pouvoir être complètement tranquille. Des boissons ont déjà été préparées pour les invités et siègent sur le buffet. Et même si le bar reste ouvert à celles et ceux le voulant, peu sont ceux qui sont venus commander des boissons ici.

 

Alors que j'ai le nez niché dans des papiers de commande depuis maintenant près de quinze minutes, une voix me coupe dans ma lecture. _Harry_. _**« Bonsoir Monsieur le barman, j'aimerais prendre commande. »**_ Je me retiens de rire en mettant ma main devant ma bouche et finit par relever la tête vers lui. Je reconnaîtrais sa voix entre milles. Harry est complètement avachi sur le bar, un énorme sourire aux lèvres et ses boucles sont dans tous les sens. Il est ravissant. Je pose mes papiers sur le côté et me lève du siège sur lequel j'étais assis. _**« J'ai bien peur que le barman ne soit pas disponible. »**_ Harry se remets un peu plus droit et une moue prends place sur ses lèvres. _**« Ah bon ? »**_ Je m'approche du comptoir du bar jusqu'à être en face de lui. Il se remets contre le comptoir, avant-bras sur la surface plane, menton posé contre le dos de ses mains liées. Il me regarde avec son air de chien battu. _ **« Et est-ce que le libraire est là, lui ? »**_ Je baisse la tête en souriant avant de ne la remonter avec un sourire en coin bordant mes lèvres. Je viens placer mes avant-bras dans la même position que ceux d'Harry et pose mon menton sur mes mains. Le sourire d'Harry revient en un clin d'oeil. _**« Il est là,**_ je marque une pause, _**mais il doit terminer de s'occuper de ses papiers. »**_ Harry refait la moue à la fin de ma phrase. _**« Pendant encore longtemps ? »**_ Je secoue la tête. _**« J'ai presque fini. - D'accord. Tant mieux. »**_ Il se relève et moi avec. _**« Parce que je compte t'inviter à danser avant que la soirée ne se finisse. »**_ Je souris et viens embrasser la joue d'Harry avant de n'aller me rasseoir. Harry ne bouge pas de sa place. Il s'est assis et a remis ses bras contre le bar, m'observant attentivement. C'est franchement distrayant. J'essaye de ne pas trop y penser pendant je finis de lire les papiers de commande pour voir si tout est en ordre. Quand je finis, j'échappe un soupir de soulagement et les mets de côté. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui requiert beaucoup d'attention mais cela avait besoin d'être fait. Je relève la tête vers Harry et il est toujours là. Il a calé sa tête contre le dos de sa main gauche et me regarde déjà quand mon regard se pose sur lui. _**« Fini ? - Fini. »**_ Il a retrouvé son calme depuis tout à l'heure et cela veut sûrement dire que l'alcool en lui s'est déjà légèrement estompé. Je sors de derrière le bar et lui descends du tabouret sur lequel il était installé les dix dernières minutes. Il me tends sa main et je la prends volontiers. Il m'emmène en dansant au rythme de _Can't Take My Eyes Off You,_ la reprise de Boys Town Gang, qui vient tout juste de débuter.

 

_ You're just too good to be true _ _  
_

_ I can't take my eyes off you_ _  
_

_ You'd be like heaven to touch_ _  
_

_ I wanna hold you so much _

 

Ça et ses petits mouvements d'épaules me font éclaté de rire. Il nous fait danser tous les deux au rythme de la chanson sans réels pas de danse, me faisant tourner sur moi-même à n'importe quel occasion. Encore et encore. Après qu'il me fait tourner pour la troisième fois et que je n'ai plus de ventre à force de rire, je finis contre son torse avec ses bras autour de ma taille.

 

_ At long last love has arrived _ _  
_

_ And I thank God I'm alive_ _  
_

_ You're just too good to be true_ _  
_

_ Can't take my eyes off you _

 

Nous dansons toujours. Lui avec ses mains sur mes hanches et moi avec mes bras autour de sa nuque. Et pendant dans tout ce temps, Harry me chante la chanson en me regardant dans les yeux. Je ne sais même pas comment j'arrive à soutenir son regard tout ce temps, surtout quand je sens et entends toute la sincérité dans sa voix.

 

_ Pardon the way that I stare _ _  
_

_ There's nothing else to compare_ _  
_

_ The sight of you leaves me weak_ _  
_

_ There are no words left to speak _

 

Tout rire est parti de ma bouche quand je me rends compte que cette chanson sonne comme une réelle déclaration d'amour de la part d'Harry. Nous ne faisons que tourner sur place dans les bras de l'autre mais ça me va très bien. Plus que bien même. Encore plus sachant que je suis essoufflé de tous les tours que Harry m'a fait faire.

 

_ But if you feel like I feel _ _  
_

_ Please let me know that is real_ _  
_

_ You're just too good to be true_ _  
_

_ I can't take my eyes off you _

 

Je glisse une de mes mains dans sa chevelure bouclée déjà bien échevelée. Mon attention n'est plus sur la musique rythmée, ou sur les pas de danses que Harry essayait de me faire suivre. Elle est dans les paroles qu'il me dit et qui me fait fixer autant ses yeux que ses lèvres. Je ne peux dire lequel des deux est plus doux. Ses lèvres ont beau chanter les paroles, le regard d'Harry dit tant que ça me bouleverse.

 

_ I love you baby _ _  
_

_ And if it's quite all right_ _  
_

_ I need you baby_ _  
_

_ To warm the lonely nights_ _  
_

_ I love you baby_ _  
_

_ Trust in me when I say _

 

Son regard me dit que ce que ses lèvres me disent est vrai, que ce qu'elles dévoilent est sincère et profond. Je sais que Harry ne me les chante pas juste pour les chanter. Il me les chante parce qu'elles ont un sens derrière et j'en ressens toute l'émotion. Je sais aussi que c'est un peu tôt pour dire que je l'aime. L'amour est un sentiment si fort. Je sais que mes sentiments pour Harry sont forts. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont assez forts pour dire qu'ils correspondent au grand amour. Mais un peu plus tous les jours, au fil des semaines et encore plus maintenant, j'ai fort l'impression que mon grand amour, c'est lui. Mon grand amour, il est devant moi.

 

_ Oh pretty baby _ _  
_

_ Don't bring me down I pray_ _  
_

_ Oh pretty baby_ _  
_

_ Now that I've found you stay_ _  
_

_ And let me love you, baby_ _  
_

_ Let me love you _

 

Quand il finit sa dernière phrase, je me rapproche encore plus de lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Les même paroles du début reviennent de plus belle et sont chantées en boucle jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Elle sonne comme un bruit de fond pendant que nous nous embrassons. C'est plus qu'un baiser. J'y mets tout mon amour pour Harry dedans et la façon dont Harry me réponds me fait dire que lui aussi, lui aussi y mets tout l'amour qu'il a pour moi.

 

Soudainement le baiser n'est plus assez et j'ai besoin de parler de vive voix à Harry. J'y mets court et Harry m'interroge du regard. Je me contente de lui sourire et attrape une de ses mains qui était jusqu'à là logée contre ma taille. Je lie nos doigts et passe à travers la foule puis derrière le bar pour atteindre la réserve. Là-bas, je sais que nous serons tranquille. Harry me suit sans rien dire et je sens sa main serrer la mienne. Je déverrouille la porte et l'ouvre pour que nous rentrons dans la pièce. Une fois dedans, sans lâcher la main d'Harry, je ferme la porte. Quand je reviens devant lui, il a ce petit sourire aux lèvres et je lis de l'interrogation dans son regard. _**« Tout va bien, Lou ? »**_ Je hoche la tête rapidement et lâche sa main pour venir remettre mes bras à leur place antérieure : autour de son cou. Harry ne tarde pas à remettre les siens à leur place initiale. _**« C'est juste que… J'avais besoin de calme. - Pour ? »**_ Il penche un peu sa tête sur le côté et j'en profite pour replacer quelques mèches rebelles de sa chevelure. C'est peine perdue. Je me résigne et opte pour caresser son visage à la place. Mes doigts s'attardent sur sa joue. Mon cœur s'emballe rien qu'à ce que je veuille lui dire. Je ne vais pas me dégonfler. Je veux lui dire ce que je ressens du plus profond de moi-même. Je veux lui dire ces trois mots parce que maintenant, toute suite, en cet instant, ils portent tout leur sens. Et je ne me vois pas le lui dire à un autre moment. Je fixe ses prunelles émeraudes. Harry ne me demande pas de lui répondre, il ne réitère pas sa question. Comme s'il avait compris ce que j'allais dire. Comme s'il savait. Comme si sa réponse était déjà prête à sortir. J'inspire. Je souris. Je rapproche mon visage du sien pour lui faire un baiser esquimau. J'expire. Il me sourit en retour. _**« Pour te dire que je t'aime. »**_ Je scrute ses yeux. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi mais j'ai l'impression de les voir briller. Est-il aussi ému que moi ? Est-ce que lui aussi a les larmes aux yeux tant le moment est fort ? Je vois son sourire minime s'élargir en celui si beau et grand que j'adore. Je vois ses fossettes pointer le bout de leur nez dans le creux de ses joues. Je vois ses lèvres s'entrouvrir. Harry colle son front au mien. _**« Je t'aime aussi. »**_ Ces quatre mots réussissent à me faire lâcher la larme qui menaçait depuis un moment déjà de tomber et le sourire que je porte est si grand qu'en un rien de temps j'en ai des crampes. Le pouce d'Harry passe contre ma joue, essuie la larme solitaire y résidant et clôt la distance entre nos lèvres. Si je pensais que notre baiser sur la piste de danse était particulièrement rempli de sens, celui-ci l'est encore plus. Peut-être même milles fois plus. Chacun de nos baisers a un sens. Chacun est rempli de sentiments. Mais celui-ci est encore plus signifiant. Celui-ci, il contient nos premiers je t'aime.

 

҉

 

La soirée est finie depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure et dès que la foule était dehors, moi et les garçons avions commencés à déblayer le café-librairie. Pendant que je me charge de ramener toute nourriture n'ayant pas été touchée à la réserve, Liam s'occupe de jeter celle entamée et Niall tâche de jeter tout plat et gobelet. Quant à Harry et Zayn, ils sont en train de passer un coup de balai, l'un en bas, l'autre en haut. À cinq, cela va beaucoup plus vite. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, tout est impeccable. Je me chargerai de passer un coup de serpillière demain matin avant l'ouverture, mais sinon, tout est remis en ordre. Une fois nos affaires récupérées, nous sortons du café-librairie et Liam le ferme à clefs. Même avec mon manteau, je suis frigorifié. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant puisqu'il est près de deux heures du matin. Nous avons été rapides, mais il y avait quand même un tas de choses à faire. Je niche mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau et mon regard passe de Liam à Harry. Il se trouve à quelques pas de moi, contre sa voiture. Voiture que Zayn va conduire parce que contrairement à Harry, il n'a pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool. Harry n'a beau avoir bu qu'un verre et être presque sobre dorénavant, les quelques gouttes d'alcool dans son sang sont suffisantes pour lui faire perdre des points sur son permis. Autant ne pas prendre le risque. Vient l'heure où nous nous disons tous au revoir, tous fatigués autant que nous sommes. Liam me ramène moi et Niall, alors je m'approche d'Harry quand le moment de se quitter arrive.

 

Après que nous nous sommes dis je t'aime et nous nous sommes embrassés une bonne dizaine de fois, nous nous sommes résolus à retourner dans la salle, même si l'idée d'y rester encore un peu plus longtemps était franchement tentante. Nous avons dansés jusqu'à ce que l'heure de fin de fête ne sonne.

 

Je passe mes bras sous son manteau, absorbant toute la chaleur que Harry peut me donner. Cette fois c'est à son tour de passer ses bras autour de ma nuque. Il me serre contre lui. Si j'avais froid avant, ce n'est définitivement plus le cas maintenant. Mais bien assez vite, nous devons nous séparer et je regrette déjà la chaleur que me procurait son câlin. Avant de me lâcher totalement, il pose ses mains étonnement chaudes contre mes joues et m'embrasse. Nos lèvres séparées, je viens embrasser la commissure de ses lèvres et lui souhaite une bonne nuit. Il me le souhaite en retour et c'est après ça que je me décide à lâcher sa main que j'avais attrapé entre-temps. Je souhaite une bonne nuit à Zayn ainsi qu'une bonne route puis avec les garçons nous filons jusqu'à la voiture de Liam.

 

҉

 


	5. Five

L O U I S   P O V 

 

Le reste de la semaine est passée à une vitesse folle. Je n'ai pas vu les jours passer. Nous avons repris mercredi matin à dix heures et nous sommes déjà dimanche. Harry n'est pas revenu au café depuis. J'ai tellement eu l'habitude le voir fréquemment que ça me manque. Il me manque. Mais nos retrouvailles ne seraient tarder.

 

C'est aussi chouette de rester seul de temps en temps. Toute suite, je suis en train de regarder un film passant à la télévision, tranquillement posé sur mon canapé. Une tasse remplie de chocolat chaud est posée sur ma table basse, à moitié entamée. Je me suis sorti des marshmallows. Et dehors, il pleut. Aujourd'hui, Dimanche a décidé d'être le parfait cliché. Un dimanche pluvieux.

 

Juste avant, je tricotais. Cela faisait un moment que je ne m'y étais pas mis. Après l'arrêt des cours, le fait que j'étais débordé au café-librairie, le temps que je passais avec ma famille ou Harry, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de m'y prêter de nouveau. Cela plus la flemme occasionnée de m'y remettre… Mais c'est finalement aujourd'hui que je me suis motivé et j'ai constaté avec surprise que je n'avais pas perdu un fil des techniques que notre professeure nous avait enseignées. J'ai donc pas mal progressé dans mon ouvrage et je peux dire avec fierté que mon plaid est sur la route pour être terminé bien assez vite.

 

Je compte inviter Harry ici demain pour que nous passions la journée et la nuit ensemble. Je travaille le mardi matin mais ce n'est pas si grave. Je suis sûr qu'il trouvera quelque chose à faire en mon absence.

 

Il n'a jamais dormi ici. D'ailleurs, nous n'avons jamais dormi ensemble. Mais pour être honnête, je n'appréhende pas la chose. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je redoute pour la simple et bonne raison que je sais que tout se passera bien. Il a déjà passé une demi-journée avec moi dans la maison de mes parents et cela s'était déroulé à merveille. Alors pourquoi cela ne serait-il pas la même ici ? Je n'y vois aucune raison.

 

҉

 

Nous sommes le lendemain. Harry est arrivé depuis quelques heures déjà et nous avons décidés de nous caler dans mon lit. Au départ, j'ai presque eu peur que nous ne rentrions pas tous les deux dedans. C'est un lit deux places mais Harry est relativement grand. Finalement, nous avons essayés de nous y mettre et cela fait maintenant près d'une heure que nous sommes l'un contre l'autre à ne rien faire d'autre mise à part parler. Ça et s'embrasser. Mais surtout parler.

 

Harry me parle de sa nouvelle. Je lui parle de la rencontre auteur-lecteurs qui approche à grands pas. Je stresse et lui me rassure. Il s'inquiète et je le rassure.

 

Il connaît un petit blocage, ou plutôt ce que l'on appelle ' _le syndrome de la page blanche_ '. Et pour le coup, ça l'inquiète un peu. Un peu beaucoup, même. _**« J'ai peur de ne plus retrouver ma voix. J'avais si bien débuté et maintenant… Maintenant je suis perdu. J'ai les idées mais je ne sais pas comment les introduire, ou alors j'ai des idées pour la suite mais pas pour maintenant… Je suis bloqué, Lou. - Je suis sûr que les mots vont te revenir. Laisses l'inspiration te revenir, ne te forces pas. »**_ Et avec ça, il hoche doucement la tête. Mais je vois bien que ça le tracasse. Il a déjà connu des périodes de blocage mais généralement nous en parlions, je lui proposais quelques idées et lui trouvait les siennes à l'issu de notre discussion. Or là, rien du tout. Trou noir. L'inquiétude que je vois sur sa mine me rends triste moi aussi. Pour Harry, l'écriture, c'est tout. Il a arrêté ses études pour s'y consacrer, ou du moins, pour trouver sa voie. Il pense que sa voie est dans l'écriture. Alors que se passe t'il si on la perds ? Momentanément, certes, mais on la perds quand même.

 

Harry ferme ses yeux et vient caler sa tête dans mon cou. Je le serre fort contre moi. Il a besoin de réconfort et j'essaye de lui en donner autant que possible. _ **«**_ _ **Haz, tu sais que ce n'est que momentané tout ça. Tu as un trou mais bientôt l'inspiration reviendra et tu écriras comme avant. - Hm. »**_ Il ne parle presque plus et ça me peine. Ça me peine encore plus quand je l'entends renifler légèrement. Je relâche mon emprise sur lui pour pouvoir placer mon visage en face du sien. Il a toujours les yeux fermés mais même comme ça je vois qu'il souffre et ça me fends le cœur. Je passe mes pouces contre ses joues pour essuyer les larmes qui viennent de s'y installer et glisse ma main dans ses boucles pour les caresser. Il se remets à parler en chevrotant, les yeux clos. _ **« Je veux pas devenir la personne que mes parents imaginaient quand je leur ai dit que j'arrêtais le journalisme. Je veux pas être un échec. Je veux pas les décevoir. Ils semblaient tellement déçus et maintenant ils me soutiennent pour ce que je fais et ce que je veux faire plus tard. Mais ça sert à quoi si j'arrive même pas à écrire ? Je peux pas devenir écrivain si j'écris pas. En plus ça se trouve j'écris pas si bien que ça et les éditeurs me riront au nez quand j'irais leur présenter ma nouvelle. Je suis tellement nul. »**_ Ses phrases sont ponctuées de sanglots. Je le calme comme je peux, je lui murmure des _**« Shh**_ _ **h**_ _ **»**_ , je le reprends contre moi, je le serre fort, mes mains caressent son dos. Je lui dis qu'il ne faut qu'il pense de cette manière quand il va aussi mal, que ce qu'il dit est faux. _ **« Tu n'es pas un échec Haz, et encore moins nul. Tu sais quoi par contre ? T'es extraordinaire. Et si tu en commets, des erreurs, c**_ _ **e n'e**_ _ **st pas grave. La route vers la réussite est parsemée**_ _ **d’embûches**_ _ **mais toi, tu es si si fort, et tu m'as moi, alors tu vas toutes les surmonter une à une. »**_ J'embrasse son front. Il se calme petit à petit. _**« Je te promets que tout ira bien. Ça ne peut qu'aller mieux. Tu m'entends ? »**_ Je le sens hocher légèrement la tête et ça me rassure. Je sais qu'il est toujours triste. Je sais que cette tristesse et cette déception qu'il a de lui-même ne partiront pas avant qu'il ne retrouve ce qu'il cherche tant. Mais je sais aussi qu'il va un peu mieux et ça c'est un parti de gagné.

 

҉

 

Mon appartement est tout petit en comparaison de la maison de mes parents. Ce n'est pas si grave puisque toute la famille n'est pas présente ce soir. C'est bien pour ça que je ne les invite presque jamais ici et que je vais la plupart du temps dîner chez eux. J'aime retourner dans cette maison, aussi, je l'avoue.

 

Dans mon appartement aujourd'hui, il n'y a que Harry et moi. Pour lui remonter un peu plus le moral, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il souhaitait mangé ce soir. Il m'a avoué ne pas avoir très faim mais assez faim pour une pizza que nous partagerions à deux. N'en n'ayant pas de décongelée, j'ai décidé de nous en commander une et de la faire livrer à domicile. Harry m'a aidé à choisir et le temps qu'elle n'arrive nous sommes repartis dans la chambre.

 

Je dois dire que Harry a vite pris ses marques. Chose non difficile étant donné que je n'ai qu'une chambre, une cuisine donnant sur le salon, une salle de bain et pour finir, les toilettes. Clairement, il ne risquait pas de se perdre.

 

J'ai rapidement remarqué aussi, mais ça je le savais déjà un peu, que quand Harry a l'humeur maussade, il est particulièrement câlin. À peine me suis-je posé sur le lit que j'ai senti ses bras encercler ma taille pour me ramener contre lui. Ça a eu le don de me faire lâcher un rire et même si je ne voyais pas Harry, vu que j'étais dos à lui, je savais qu'il souriait. Il a calé sa tête dans mon cou et j'ai entendu un petit son de contentement qui m'a fait sourire, comme si maintenant, avec moi contre son torse, sa tête calée dans mon cou, Harry avait finalement trouvé sa place.

 

Alors forcément, quand la sonnette de mon appartement s'est fait entendre, Harry a grogné. Il savait que je devais me lever pour aller répondre à la porte mais ne voulait pas me lâcher. _**« Pas encore. »**_ J'ai ri mais j'ai senti mon ventre se tordre de joie rien qu'à l'entendre. Le fait qu'il veuille me garder contre lui autant embaume mon cœur.

 

Finalement il me lâche après que je lui ai promis que je reviendrais vite et qu'il aurait droit à d'autres câlins bien assez tôt. Je suis déjà debout quand je décide de me repencher vers lui, lui toujours dans la même position latérale, pour l'embrasser. Le sourire qu'il me donne ensuite n'a pas de prix et je serais bien resté un peu plus pour essayer de faire réapparaître ses fossettes qui me manquent un peu trop.

 

La seconde sonnerie de sonnette m'en a dissuadé. Je trottine jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de peur que le livreur ou la livreuse ne parte avant même que je n'ai eu ouvert la porte. Heureusement pour moi, pour nous, il est encore là. Je m'excuse de l'avoir fait attendre et lui tends la somme exacte pour la pizza. Il me remercie et après m'avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, part en direction des escaliers. Je referme la porte derrière moi et repars en direction de la chambre. Harry est toujours là, mais il est maintenant assis. J'aime beaucoup mieux le voir souriant. Je ferais tout pour qu'il sourit comme ça tout le temps, sans aucune hésitation. Je m'avance vers le lit et Harry tends les bras. Je lui tends le carton de la pizza et il secoue la tête, son sourire s'élargit même un peu. _ **« C'est pas pour ça que je tends les bras – Pour quoi alors ? »**_ Je hausse un peu les sourcils, posant la pizza sur le lit. Un sourire en coin borde mes lèvres. Je sais _exactement_ ce qu'il veut. _**« Tu le sais très bien Lou. »**_ Je ne fais même pas mine de réfléchir et me fonds dans les bras d'Harry. Dans l'action, je me retrouve contre ses cuisses, mes jambes de part et d'autres de sa taille. Autrement dit, je suis à califourchon sur lui. Mais sur le coup, je ne m'en rends même pas compte. J'ai mes bras autour de sa nuque, lui autour de ma taille et il me serre aussi fort qu'il le peut. Ce n'est qu'après un temps, je ne sais pas trop combien exactement, qu'il me lâche et que nous nous rendons compte tous les deux de la position dans laquelle nous sommes. J'ai déjà été sur ses genoux, certes, mais pas comme ça. Ça ne m'embête pas, néanmoins, et Harry non plus. La preuve, aucun de nous ne bouge. Je rougis, toutefois. Ça, il fallait s'y attendre. Une fois de plus ça a l'air d'amuser Harry. Il sourit et vient embrasser mes joues une à une. _**« Et si on la mangeait cette pizza ? - Bonne idée. »**_ Je me penche pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres et quand nos lèvres ne sont plus en contact, je m'enlève de sur ses cuisses et place la pizza entre nous.

 

҉

 

Après que nous ayons finis la pizza nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le film que nous regarderons ce soir : _Brooklyn_. J'avais lu le résumé en ligne et cela m'avait de suite emballé. Il m'a suffit de le lire également à Harry pour qu'il soit aussi tenté. Je lui propose du popcorn mais il décline, _ **« Plus tard, peut-être. »**_ Je hoche la tête et je ramène l'ordinateur sur le lit. Je m'y installe devant, soit au milieu du lit. Harry lui est adossé au mur, contre mon oreiller. En cinq minutes tout est bon et je me recule. Je vais pour me mettre à côté d'Harry mais ses bras m'en dissuadent. Ils viennent m'encercler la taille et je me recule jusqu'à être contre le torse d'Harry. _**« Ça ne va pas te déranger pour regarder le film ? »**_ Comme pour répondre à ma question, Harry vient mettre sa tête sur mon épaule et sans même le regarder je le sens sourire. _**« Pas du tout. »**_ Je me cale donc contre son torse jusqu'à y être installé confortablement. C'est particulièrement agréable. Cela me rappelle quand nous avions regardés un film ensemble pour la première fois. C'était le même jour que notre premier baiser. C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps. Et pourtant, notre relation a tellement évolué que j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité.

 

À peine vingt minutes dans le film, Harry me demande si je peux aller préparer le popcorn. Je râle bien sûr, parce qu'il y a vingt minutes il n'en voulait pas et maintenant que nous sommes bien installés, il en veut. Je n'ai plus envie de bouger. Je croise mes bras contre mon torse en signe de protestation et une moue de tarde pas à les joindre sur mes lèvres. _**« Allez Lou… »**_ je l'entends me dire tout près de mon oreille. Je ne céderai pas. _**« Si tu veux, je peux aller le faire à ta place. »**_ C'est une idée qui me ravi, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que Harry ne connaît pas mes placards et ne sait pas où sont les sachets de popcorn. Je secoue doucement la tête. Je suis plus amusé que saoulé, même si clairement à choisir je ne me serais pas bouger tant j'étais bien au chaud contre Harry. Les propriétaires n'ont pas encore mis le chauffage, mais ça ne devrait tarder. Les inconvénients du chauffage collectif…

 

 _ **« Je vais y aller, tu ne sais pas où ils sont – Je peux les chercher, sinon. »**_ Je tourne ma tête vers lui et trouve son regard d'ores et déjà sur moi. Je lui souris et viens embrasser sa joue avant de ne me redresser. « _ **Ça ira plus vite si je le fais moi, t'en fais pas. - Okay. »**_ Il ne me lâche qu'après avoir embrasser ma joue à son tour et je file jusqu'à la cuisine. Le plus long sera de les faire chauffer. Deux à trois minutes pour que le maïs éclate.

 

Une fois que c'est fait, je retourne dans la chambre avec un saladier rempli de popcorn, au plus grand plaisir d'Harry. _**« Je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais le meilleur petit ami du monde entier ? »**_ Je pouffe à sa remarque tant elle est niaise mais un sourire vient tout de même s'installer sur mes lèvres. Je pose le saladier à côté d'Harry et vient me mettre à ma place initiale. Je réponds enfin à sa question, toujours aussi souriant. _**« Tu me l'as déjà dit, mais j'adore te l'entendre dire à chaque fois –**_ _ **Ah oui ? - Vrai de vrai. »**_ J'ai à peine le temps d'actionner le bouton play du film que Harry décide de remettre ses bras autour de moi et me ramener contre son torse.

 

Les minutes s'écoulent et alors que Eilis parle d'aller à Coney Island avec Tony à la tablée, je sens les lèvres d'Harry contre ma nuque, mon cou… En même temps qu'elles me touchent, je sens les boucles d'Harry frôler ma peau et ça me chatouille légèrement. Je ris, posant au même moment une main sur le genou d'Harry. _**« Haz… »**_ Il doit sentir que ce que je dis là n'est pas parce que je veux qu'il arrête parce que je sens son sourire contre ma peau. Ses lèvres continuent leur route, tout doucement, centimètre par centimètre, explorant chaque parcelle de ma peau qu'elles peuvent trouver. _**« Tu me distrais du film. »**_ Une fois de plus Harry sourit et je sens ses lèvres remonter jusqu'à le derrière de mon oreille. _**« T'aimes pas ? »**_ Ses paroles font que je me cale un peu plus contre lui, si possible. _**« Bien sûr que si, c'est pas ça… »**_ la fin de ma réponse finit dans un souffle alors que Harry vient embrasser mon cou de nouveau. Ses mains sont toujours sur mon ventre, sur mon haut. Je lâche le saladier de popcorn pour venir les lier avec les miennes. Harry sourit contre ma peau en sentant que je suis maintenant complètement distrait. Il se mets à exercer la même pression que j'avais exercé contre son cou lors de la soirée de Halloween. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure, serre un peu plus les doigts d'Harry entre les miens. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent finalement, laissant échapper un petit soupir. Probablement le même que Harry lors de la soirée, sauf que cette fois, il est audible. Ça a le don de distraire Harry qui s'arrête momentanément. Ou peut-être qu'il a fini ? Il revient embrasser ma nuque, l'espace entre elle et mon épaule avant de ne caler sa tête pile à cet endroit. Il doit sentir que je suis encore un peu fébrile puisqu'il vient murmurer au creux de mon oreille _ **« Tout va bien, Lou ? »**_ Le ton qu'il emploie réussit à me faire frissonner une fois de plus. _**« Parfaitement »**_ réussis-je à articuler. Je suis complètement décontenancé, c'est le cas de le dire. Et ça a l'air de faire le bonheur d'Harry.

 

҉

 

Plus tard, nous avons tous les deux les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Mes doigts vont sans cesse à la recherche de popcorn. Je remonte parfois ma main jusqu'à la bouche d'Harry, popcorn entre les doigts et lui les mange sans hésitation. Ça m'amuse.

 

À un moment, je sens Harry glisser ses doigts un peu sous mon haut. Il me demande, tout bas. _**« Je peux ? »**_ Je lui réponds que oui, un sourire aux lèvres. Je crois que Harry l'a vu car la seconde d'après, il remonte ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient contre mon ventre. Il les laisse là et caresse du bout des doigts ma peau. Je me sens incroyablement bien. Et je crois dur comme fer que Harry aussi.

 

҉

 

Quand le film se finit et que le générique commence à défiler, j'essaye d'attraper l'ordinateur sans me séparer d'Harry. Chose qui s'avère plus ou moins compliquée. Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai le droit aux rires d'Harry à la place. Il me libère et cette fois j'attrape avec aise l'ordinateur. Je tâche de fermer l'onglet et d'éteindre l'ordinateur. Une fois ça fait, je me lève et va le poser sur mon bureau. Harry s'est changé en pyjama des heures auparavant et moi avec. La seule chose qu'il nous reste à faire c'est de nous brosser les dents et pour ça, j'attrape la main d'Harry. Je l'emmène dans la salle de bain avec moi. Il me demande où est-ce que nous allons mais très rapidement il s'en rends compte. Cela ne réponds néanmoins pas à toutes ses questions. Je lâche sa main pour ouvrir le placard et lui tends quelque chose. Une brosse à dents. Rien que pour lui. _**« Rien que pour toi. »**_ Il rit un peu mais je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est touché. _**« Merci Lou. »**_ Je lui dis que ce n'est rien et nous nous brossons tous les deux les dents. Ça paraît être presque rien comme ça, mais je trouvais que c'était important dans la mesure où Harry viendra sûrement dormir chez moi plus souvent à l'avenir, après cette nuit.

 

Brossage de dents terminé, nous retournons dans la chambre. Les volets déjà fermés, je me contente d'éteindre la lampe de chevet quand nous sommes tous les deux sous la couette. Sans avoir besoin de se dire quoi que ce soit, nous retrouvons la position que nous avions plus tôt dans l'après-midi : moi contre le torse d'Harry et son bras gauche qui encercle ma taille. _**« Bonne nuit Lou. - Bonne nuit Haz. »**_

 

҉

 

H A R R Y   P O V

 

Quand je me réveille, je suis seul dans le lit. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais une chose est sûre, Louis est déjà parti au travail. Je serais bien tenté de rester dans son lit plus longtemps encore, emmitouflé dans les couvertures, mais mon ventre crie famine et je me vois dans l'obligation de me lever. J'ai beau être en pyjama, le froid m'attaque aussi quand je sors. J'attrape la veste que j'avais emmené au cas-où, Louis m'avait prévenu qu'il faisait assez froid en matinée. Et d'accord, il est près de onze heures… Mais c'est encore la matinée pour moi. J'ouvre les volets et accueille avec plaisir le soleil qui entre dans la pièce. Avec un peu de chance, il fera meilleur d'ici un moment. Je touche le radiateur de la chambre. Toujours pas de chauffage. Je ne sais pas ce qu'attends le propriétaire de Louis pour le mettre… Nous sommes déjà le 5 Novembre, il serait temps de le mettre !

 

J'attrape mon portable et vais de suite dans l'application de mes messages. Je clique sur ma conversation avec Louis et lui envoie que je suis levé, comme promis. C'est après que j'ai sa réponse que je daigne me lever du lit et me dirige vers la cuisine. Je cale mes mains dans la chaleur de mes poches et marche jusqu'au frigo. J'y trouve collé dessus un post-it jaune avec marqué dessus que c'est là que je trouverai le lait. J'ai beau m'être tout juste réveillé, ça me fait rire. Je le prends entre mes doigts et sourit naïvement en pensant à Louis le mettant ce matin pendant que je dormais paisiblement dans le lit. Je sors le lait et en me tournant, je trouve deux autres post-it. Chacun est sur un des placards en hauteur. Céréales. Poudre de cacao. Louis sait à quel point j'aime mes chocolats chauds, presque autant que lui les aime. Je souris et les attrape à leur tour, ouvrant dans la volée les placards un à un. Je prends la boîte de céréales et celle de poudre de cacao. Une tasse se trouve déjà sur la table, prête pour moi. J'y verse le lait froid et la mets au micro-onde pour une bonne minute. En soutirant le sachet de céréales, je remarque que quelque chose d'autre vient avec. Une enveloppe. Une enveloppe portant mon nom. Et là je reconnais de suite l'écriture de Louis. Le sourire que je porte à cet instant précis est ridicule tellement il est gigantesque. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'agit et pourtant je suis déjà tout excité rien qu'à l'idée de savoir ce qu'il s'y trouve. Je relève la tête vers le micro-onde. Trente secondes écoulées. Je décide de l'ouvrir. Louis m'a écrit une lettre. Pas n'importe quelle lettre. Une lettre dans laquelle Louis m'annonce qu'il a un jeu de piste pour moi. Je dois trouver une autre enveloppe dans son appartement et d'autres seront à suivre. Il ne précise pas combien il y en a, juste que je dois toutes les trouver et que la dernière contient une surprise. Comme si me faire faire un jeu de pistes n'en était déjà pas une… Sa lettre me dit aussi de ne lui envoyer un message que quand j'aurai fini et qu'il espère que ça me plaît. J'ai envie de lui envoyer un message dans la seconde mais je me restreint. La sonnerie du micro-onde est un bon moyen de distraction. Je récupère ma tasse bouillante et m'assoie enfin. Je suis presque tenté de commencer maintenant mais je décide d'attendre de manger d'abord, même si l'excitation m'a clairement gagné. Je me demande bien ce que Louis a en réserve pour moi.

 

Mon petit-déjeuner fini, je débarrasse rapidement la table et me décide enfin à commencer. Je me laverai après, tant pis, je suis trop impatient. Je relis la fin de la lettre. _« La deuxième lettre se trouve là je pose mon ordinateur. »_ Je souris et me dirige aussitôt vers le bureau de sa chambre. Je ne trouve rien dessus. En revanche, quand je soulève son ordinateur, c'est là que je la trouve. Je repose l'ordinateur à côté et la prends entre mes doigts. Dessus, mon prénom y est toujours inscrit. Et ça me fait toujours aussi sourire. Je l'ouvre sans tarder et je suis accueilli par un _« Bravo »_ à peine ai-je commencé à lire la lettre. Je pouffe et continue dans ma lecture. La prochaine se trouve où nous posons nos manteaux. Je reviens dans le salon puis vais dans l’entrée. Je me dis d'abord qu'elle peut être accrochée au porte manteau mural. Aucun signe. Ça aurait été trop évident. Dans mes poches ? C'est possible. Je déclipse le bouton qui ferme ma poche et voit un bout blanc dépasser. Le coin de l'enveloppe. _Bingo_. Je l'attrape et l'ouvre aussitôt. _« La quatrième lettre se trouve où je range_ _m_ _es dvds. »_ D'accord, celle-ci va demander un peu plus de recherche. L'endroit le plus logique me paraît être sa chambre. Mais je sais à quel point Louis aime se poser sur son canapé devant sa télévision. Je me dirige donc vers le salon. Pas sur le canapé, c'est évident. Ni sur la table ou dessous, Louis est plus ordonné que cela. Je souris en voyant le bouquet d'hortensias bleues trônant dans un vase. Louis les a toujours.

 

Je réfléchis. La seule possibilité me semble être l'enfilade qui lui sert de meuble télé. Je l'ouvre alors et tombe sur les DVDs. Pas de signe d'enveloppe, par contre. Je fais la moue et décide de me poser par terre pour mieux regarder. L'aurait-il caché entre deux ? C'est possible. J'attrape le premier DVD de la pile et ne remarque rien en dessous. Pareil pour le deuxième. Mais c'est finalement au bout du quatrième que je la découvre. Juste entre _Harry Potter: La Coupe de feu_ et _Harry Potter : L'Ordre du phénix_. Je me demande si ce sont ses deux favoris pour qu'il les ait mit entre ces deux-là. Peut-être qu'il voulait juste me faire galérer un peu plus. C'est très probable même. Je remets ses DVDs en place et referme l'enfilade, restant assis pour lire la quatrième enveloppe. Louis me félicite une fois de plus et réponds à mes questions silencieuses. Il n'a pas placé la lettre à cet endroit là parce qu'il s'agit de ses deux Harry Potter préférés mais bien parce qu'il voulait me faire chercher un peu plus longtemps. Je roule des yeux à ça et continue de lire sans tarder. _« Il ne_ _te_ _reste que deux enveloppes à trouver et la dernière contient la surprise. Mais avant, il te faut trouver la cinquième. Elle se trouve là où nous avons ranger nos brosses à dents hier soir. »_ Un P.S suit ses instructions. _« Tu noteras que celle-ci est plus facile… Je ne voulais pas te faire galérer un peu plus. »_ Je ris immédiatement à sa remarque et sourit à sa tentative de me dessiner un smiley souriant. Je me lève et vais pour la salle de bain, toutes les enveloppes en mains. Je compte les garder précieusement.

 

Sans problème, je trouve la cinquième enveloppe à côté de nos gobelets et nos brosses à dents. Je pose le petit tas d'enveloppes contre le meuble à côté et ouvre la cinquième. _« La dernière et sixième enveloppe se trouve là où nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois. »_ Mon cœur bats la chamade à ça. Je mordille légèrement ma lèvre inférieure au souvenir avant qu'un sourire ne prenne tout mon visage. Je marche plus rapidement vers la chambre de Louis. L'enveloppe ne peut que se trouver sur le lit. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu quand je me levé. Je regarde dans la taie d'oreiller. Rien. Sous la couette, rien non plus. Je fronce un peu mes sourcils et songe à où est-ce qu'il aurait pu la mettre. Sous le lit ? Je n'en suis pas convaincu mais regarde quand même. Je souffle en me remettant droit, assis contre le sol. C'est à ce moment que je la vois. Entre le matelas et l'encadrement du lit. Juste le haut dépasse et si on ne porte pas attention, le blanc de l'enveloppe pourrait presque se fondre avec la couleur du matelas. Je la récupère en faisant attention à ne pas la déchirer tant elle est bien calée entre les deux. Je reste assis en tailleur le temps de l'ouvrir. Quand j'en sors la lettre, quelque chose tombe dans l'action. Sourcils froncés, j'attrape la petite carte. Le nom ne me dit rien. Mais ça m'a tout à l'air d'être la carte d'un restaurant. Je tourne mon regard vers la lettre pour voir si ce que je pense s'avère être vrai.

 

_« Félicitations mon Harry, tu as trouvé la dernière lettre. Tu as probablement aussi trouvé la petite carte. Rassures-toi, ce n'est pas ça la surprise. Enfin, pas totalement._

 

_Je sais que nous nous sommes déjà fait des surprises et sommes sortis ensemble. Mais quand j'y repense, nous ne sommes jamais allé à un rendez-vous officiel. Pas un où l'un de nous deux demande à l'autre s'il souhaiterait aller à un rendez-vous avec lui._

 

_Alors je te le demande, Harry, voudrais-tu aller à un rendez-vous avec moi ? »_

 

Quand j'arrive à la fin de la lettre, le sourire qui ravage mes lèvres est géant et je dois pincer mes lèvres pour ne pas finir avec des crampes tant cela me rends heureux. Bien sûr je me doutais un peu qu'il s'agirait d'aller au restaurant en question mais cela ne change en rien ce que je ressens à cet instant. Mon cœur bats une fois de plus la chamade à l'idée d'aller à un rendez-vous avec Louis. Nous sommes ensembles. Nous nous sommes fait des surprises, comme Louis l'a si bien souligné. Mais jamais nous n'avons été à un rendez-vous, pas à proprement parlé. Et l'idée m'enchante énormément. J'ai envie de lui répondre oui toute suite mais une autre idée me vient. Une idée encore meilleure.

 

҉

 

 

L O U I S   P O V

 

Il est midi, je suis avec Liam et Niall dans le café-librairie et je suis en train de stresser. Inutilement, selon Liam. Mais je stresse quand même. Nous sommes tous les trois en train de manger, assis sur nos tabourets derrière le comptoir, sandwich en mains. _**« Il devrait avoir fini là, non… ? »**_ Je n'ai presque pas touché à mon sandwich tellement j'y pense. Quand je relève la tête, c'est pour voir Liam et Niall s'échanger un regard. Niall prends la parole. _**« Faut pas que tu t'inquiètes Lou, il est probablement toujours en train de chercher. »**_ Liam prends le relais. _**« C'est vrai,**_ _ **peut-être qu'il n'a pas trouvé une enveloppe et ça le retarde.**_ _ **»**_ Je hoche un peu les épaules. Je m'inquiète sûrement pour rien. _**«**_ _ **Vous avez raison »**_ dis-je finalement _**« Faut que je lui laisse un peu de temps. »**_ Pour conclure mes paroles, je mords dans mon sandwich. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y pense autant. La réponse d'Harry sera forcément positive. C'est le fait de devoir attendre qui me fait stresser autant. Mais c'était mon idée, il faut que je m'y tiennes. J'ai juste à attendre la réponse d'Harry. Elle devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

 

Notre pause déjeuner se finit et quand je vois que je n'ai toujours aucun message d'Harry, je me résigne et part du côté de la librairie, derrière la caisse. Les clients affluent et dès que mon portable vibre dans ma poche, je le regarde. Mais toujours rien. Je souffle un peu. J'entends quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Je lève la tête, m'attends à tomber sur un client.

 

À la place, je tombe sur Harry.

 

Un sourire vient de suite sur mes lèvres. C'est donc pour ça qu'il ne me répondait pas ? Il a préféré venir sur place ? _**« T'es là. »**_ Je fais le tour de la caisse pour me retrouver face à lui. Il est là et il est ravissant. Il porte son joli pull mauve avec sa veste kaki à capuche, son jean qui se rapproche du slim et ses bottines marrons. Je le détaille un peu des yeux et au même moment où je cale mes bras autour de sa taille, mes yeux reviennent sur son visage. Son sourire est aussi grand que le mien. Je ne tiens plus. _**« Alors, tu as vu mes enveloppes ? C'est pour ça que t'es là ? »**_ Il se contente de hocher la tête et ça me tue. Je veux sa réponse ! Je veux l'entendre de vive voix. Je pensais qu'il m'enverrait un message mais maintenant tout ce que je veux c'est l'entendre le dire. _**« Je les ai toutes trouvé**_ _ **e**_ _ **s. »**_ il se contente de me dire. Il voit bien que je suis impatient et il en joue. _**« Haz… »**_ Je soupire bruyamment, enlevant mes bras de son corps. Il se rapproche quand je me recule et ses mains viennent contre ma taille. Son visage est bien assez tôt en face du mien et il caresse mon nez du sien. _**« C'est oui ? - Bien sûr que c'est oui, Lou. J'adorais aller à un rendez-vous avec toi. »**_ À sa réponse positive, j'encercle mes bras autour de sa nuque et c'est à peine si j'attends qu'il finisse sa phrase pour l'embrasser. Nous sourions tous les deux beaucoup trop pour pouvoir s'embrasser correctement. Après plusieurs tentatives qui se terminent par d'interminables sourires ou des rires, nous décidons de nous arrêter là. Pour l'instant. Il me confie. _**« C'était vraiment adorable comme idée tu sais, sûrement l'une des choses les plus mignonnes qu'on m'ait jamais faite. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, en plus. »**_ Je passe distraitement mes doigts dans ses boucles alors que je réponds à mon tour. _**« C'était le but. »**_ Harry pouffe à ça mais son sourire ne le quitte plus. Le mien non plus. _**« Ce sera quand, ce rendez-vous ? - J'ai pris une réservation pour samedi soir – Une réservation hm ? »**_ Il hausse rapidement ses sourcils et je roule des yeux. Lui rit en me voyant faire et ça m'amuse. _**« Bien sûr que oui, une réservation. C'est pas un restaura**_ _ **nt**_ _ **où tu peux y aller comme ça, Haz – Et si j'avais dit non ? »**_ C'est à moi de hausser les sourcils. _**« Tu n'aurais jamais dit non »**_. Le sourire que Harry tentait de cacher revient au galop. _**« C'est vrai, j'aurai jamais pu dire non – Encore heureux. Je n'ai pas fait cette réservation pour rien. »**_ Mes sourcils sont toujours un peu haussés et un sourire en coin borde mes lèvres. Je peux y voir la même expression sur le visage d'Harry. Ça se résulte en nous deux qui rigolent et bientôt nous devons nous lâcher car le travail m'appelle. Harry va rester encore un peu. _**« Tu… T**_ _ **'**_ _ **as pris ton sac avec toi ? »**_ , je lui demande en revenant derrière la caisse. Harry secoue la tête et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Mon cœur lui, ne peut pas s'empêcher de battre un peu plus fort. _**« Je l'ai laissé chez toi. Je me disais que je repartirais là-bas avant la fin de ton service ou qu'on reviendrait ensemble ? Même si… Si on repart ensemble, ça me fait rester un petit moment ici. Enfin, seulement si tu veux bien que je reste avec toi**_ _ **ce soir aussi, pour manger. »**_ La façon dont il parle, tout confus, presque timide, m'attendrit. Et mon sourire s'élargit. Il le fixe quelques secondes avant de ne replonger son regard dans le mien. _**« Alors, Lou ? - Moi ça me va très bien si tu restes un peu plus longtemps chez moi. Que ce soit avant ou après mon service, je te rejoindrais si tu pars avant. »**_ Je baisse un peu la tête, soudainement plus intéressé par mon pull. _**«**_ _ **Surtout que**_ _ **, j'aime bien t'avoir avec moi, dans mon appartement. »**_ Je relève la tête avec un peu d'hésitation et tombe nez à nez avec les fossettes d'Harry. _**« Et j'aime y être avec toi. »**_ Cette fois, je ne baisse pas la tête. Je souris grandement quand je lui dis, yeux dans les yeux. _ **« Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes, alors –**_ _ **Complètement. »**_

 

҉

 

H A R R Y   P O V

 

Je me penche vers lui et viens poser ma main contre sa joue. Je l'embrasse. Il m'embrasse en retour. Je sens sa main remonter jusqu'à ma nuque. Quand le baiser est sur le point de finir, je la sens me ramener contre lui de nouveau, pour sceller nos lèvres un peu plus longtemps.

 

Dans ces moments-là, j'ai l'impression que rien d'autre n'existe. Mes lèvres sont contre celles de Louis. Mes doigts sont contre sa peau. Je sens ses cheveux chatouiller mon front. Je sens son odeur. Je m'en délecte. Mais la chose la plus frappante c'est à quel point mon cœur va vite  et à quel point mon souffle devient erratique au fil des secondes  lorsque nous nous embrassons. Ce que j'aime le plus je crois, c'est voir le sourire de Louis après que nous nous soyons embrasser. Que ce soit un petit sourire timide ou un sourire qui monte jusqu'à ses yeux. Ses sourires sont radieux, autant que lui. 

 

Avant de ne le quitter, j'embrasse rapidement ses lèvres et lui dit à tout à l'heure. Je salue Liam et Niall au passage et ne tarde pas à rejoindre la chaleur de ma voiture. Je file chez Louis. Une fois garé, je me précipite dans le hall puis monte les escaliers me séparant de sa porte d'entrée. Numéro seize. Je sors le double de sa clé qu'il m'a donné et ouvre la porte. Je referme derrière moi et me débarrasse de mes chaussures et de mon manteau. Je ne sais pas ce que Louis a en réserve comme nourriture mais je compte bien lui préparer un petit quelque chose pour quand il rentrera ce soir.

 

Je fouille un peu partout, dans les placards d'abord puis dans le frigo et dans le réfrigérateur. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je vais nous préparer de la viande. Quoi avec ? Des pâtes ? Un peu basique, mais cela va plutôt avec de la viande rouge. Je mets le paquet de spaghettis de côté et sors de la viande pour la faire décongeler. Le plat, c'est fait. Je me demande si faire une entrée est une bonne idée ou non. Faire un dessert me semble mieux. Louis m'a bien dit qu'il affectionnait beaucoup le chocolat. Je pourrais lui faire une tarte au chocolat. Je souris. L'idée me plaît. Je ne sais pas si Louis a tout le nécessaire par contre. Chocolat, okay. Deux œufs, okay. Mais la crème fraîche liquide et la pâte sablée manquent. Je relâche les poignées de placards et regarde l'heure. Nous ne sommes qu'en début d'après-midi, j'ai largement le temps d'aller faire deux trois courses. Il me semble avoir vu une petite supérette en venant jusqu'ici.

 

Ma décision est prise. Je remets mes chaussures et mon manteau, veillant à bien le fermer. Il ne fait définitivement pas chaud dehors. J'aurais dû songer à prendre un bonnet. J'attrape les clés, ouvre la porte et la verrouille derrière moi. _C'est parti !_

 

Le temps de filer à la supérette, m'y garer, aller acheter ce dont j'ai besoin et rentrer, il m'aura fallu vingt minutes à peine. Il est toujours aussi tôt. Je m'affaire dans la cuisine. Ce gâteau se mange aussi bien tiède que froid alors il n'y a aucun problème à ce que je le fasse maintenant. Je décide de mettre un peu de musique en fond  et sors mon portable de ma poche arrière pour m'assurer que je fais bien les choses dans l'ordre. D'abord, il faut préchauffer la pâte sablée au four pendant une trentaine de minutes. C'est ce que je fais après l'avoir étalée avec soin au fond du plat en verre. Heureusement que Louis en avait un d'ailleurs, sinon j'aurais été obligé de retourner à la supérette en acheter un. Je glisse le plat dans le four et décide d'attendre un peu avant de ne commencer la ganache, sachant que cela ne me prendra que quelques minutes. Je mets une alarme sur mon portable et décide d'aller me poser sur le canapé de Louis en attendant. J'envoie un message à Maman pour lui dire que je mange chez Louis ce soir mais que je reviendrais après le dîner. Elle me dit de lui passer le bonjour et à tout à l'heure. Ce à quoi je lui réponds que je le ferais avant de ne lui dire à mon tour  _ « à toute » _ . 

 

Les minutes filent et quand il ne reste que dix minutes avant que je ne doive sortir la pâte du four, je me lance pour faire la ganache. Je découpe la tablette de trois cents grammes dans le saladier et la mets à fondre au micro-onde. Quand c'est fait, je ne tarde pas à y ajouter les œufs. Il faut que le chocolat soit chaud pour que le tout épaissit. Je mélange un peu et incorpore la crème fraîche liquide. Quand j'ai fini, je goûte et souris en sentant que c'est comme c'est censé être. Délicieux. C'est déjà l'heure de sortir le pâte sablée et je fais attention à ne pas me brûler. Louis n'a pas de maryse alors je prends une grande cuillère et tâche d'égaliser la ganache avec son dos après l'avoir versée. Une fois que tout est bien étalé, je remets le plat dans le four, toujours à un70°. Je n'ai plus qu'un quart d'heure à attendre et ce sera bon.

 

La tarte prête, je la pose sur le plan de travail, souriant et fier de moi. Je suis persuadé que Louis va aimer. Je mange le reste de chocolat sur la cuillère et nettoie le peu d’ustensiles que j'ai utilisé pour la recette. Je ne ferais le plat que plus tard alors je décide de prendre mon ordinateur, toujours logé dans mon sac, et entre mon mot de passe.

 

Depuis quelques jours déjà que je n'ai pas d'inspiration. Et dire que ça me tracasse est un euphémisme. J'ai craqué devant Louis. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière. Ça ne me gène pas de pleurer devant lui. Je sais qu'il me jugera jamais pour ça. Ou même pour tout autre chose. Non, la seule chose qui m'inquiète c'est le fait que je n'arrive pas à écrire. C'est plus qu'un manque d'inspiration. J'ai les idées mais quand je commence à les formuler, ça ne sonne pas juste. Comme si ce que j'écrivais, c'était seulement pour écrire et rien d'autre. Comme si c'était vide de sentiments, d'émotions. Ou pire, que ça ne correspondît pas à mes personnages. J'ai déjà eu cette sensation là, ce n'est pas nouveau. Mais ça n'a jamais duré aussi longtemps. Parfois, il me suffisait d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour que ça me revienne. D'autres fois, j'en discutais avec Louis ou Zayn et ça repartait de plus belle. Or là, c'est le trou noir. Rien de ce que j'écris ne me plaît. J'ai envie d'écrire pour avancer mais à quoi ça sert si ça ne sonne pas juste ?

 

J'ouvre le document LibreOffice Writer au nom de ma nouvelle et est confronté aussitôt à là où j'ai laissé mon écriture la dernière fois. Pas de changement. Aucun ajout. Si ce n'est que j'ai écrit pour au final tout effacer. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle la date de modification a changé. Je fixe l'écran. Je pose mes doigts sur le clavier, comme si ça allait réussir à me redonner ce qu'il me manque tant. Le temps passe et ce n'est pas seulement mon inspiration qui part, ma confiance en moi aussi s’effiloche. Je finis par mettre l'ordinateur sur la table basse du salon et mon regard se pose sur le bouquet d'hortensias. Les fleurs ont défraîchi mais elles sont toujours intactes. Leur bleu n'est plus aussi perçant. Elles restent là malgré tout. Louis les garde précieusement. Je prends mon portable entre mes mains et l'allume, compose le numéro un. _Zayn_. Il est près de quatorze heures trente. Il a fini sa journée pour aujourd'hui. Je ne l'ai pas prévenu par message. Une sonnerie. J'espère qu'il ne va pas s'inquiéter. Mais en même temps, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter, non ? Deux sonneries. Il décroche.

 

 

 _ **«**_ _ **Harry ?**_ , j'ai l'impression qu'il a couru un marathon pour répondre au téléphone à temps.

 _ **-**_ _ **C'est moi.**_ Je ne peux pas retenir mon sourire.

 _ **-**_ _ **Ça je m'en doute.**_ Je l'entends rire à l'autre bout du fil. _ **Tout va bien ?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Ça va, juste…**_ Je souffle. _ **Juste un problème d'écriture. Et toi, ça va ?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Ça va très bien. Je viens de sortir de cours.**_ Je me souviens d'une chose.

_**\- Alors, ton oral ? Ça s'est passé comment ?** _

_**\- J'allais justement t'en parler. Ça a été nickel ! Je connaissais bien mon sujet alors ça s'est bien déroulé, même les questions. J'ai pas pris trop longtemps à répondre et je me suis bien défendu, je pense que ça va le faire.** _

_**\- Je me doutais que ça se passerait bien.** _

_**\- Mais on ne sait pas, parfois, j'aurais pu merder.** _

_**-**_ _ **Tu dis tout le temps ça mais tu réussis à chaque fois, je te connais.**_ Je l'entends grommeler.

 _ **-**_ _ **À**_ _ **chaque fois, à chaque fois…**_ Ça me fait rire, lui ne tarde pas à me joindre.

_**\- Okay… Okay. Peut-être pas à chaque fois, mais tu réussis presque à tous les coups. Je te connais, tu travailles dur pour. Même si t'as fait une petite erreur ou que tu as connu une impasse, tu te rattrapes sur une autre chose.** _

_**\- T'as raison.** _

_**\- Bien**_ _ **sûr que j'ai raison.**_ Je dis d'un ton confiant.

- _ **H**_ _ **m.**_ Il marque une pause. _**Tu**_ _ **me parlais d'un problème d'écriture ?**_ Je souffle une nouvelle fois.

_**\- Oui, c'est le trou noir. J'arrive pas à écrire. C'est horrible. Ça fait des jours que ça dure et je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir. J'ai l'impression que même avec toutes les idées du monde, rien n'arrive à me relancer.** _

_**-**_ _ **Tu sais où tu vas ?**_ Je fronce un peu les sourcils à sa question.

_**\- Bien sûr que je le sais. J'ai déjà les idées je t'ai dit.** _

_**-**_ _ **Okay…**_ Je souffle une énième fois.

_**\- Pardon. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Je comprends pas pourquoi j'ai ce blocage. D'habitude ça revient rapidement et là…** _

_**\- Moi je pense que tu y penses trop. Tu veux tellement t'y remettre que t'en oublies pourquoi tu aimes ça. Tu te forces. Et ça Harry, c'est jamais bon. Tu adores écrire. Ne transformes pas ta passion en une contrainte. Laisses le temps venir, ça te reviendra naturellement. Qui sait, peut-être qu'en sortant tu auras le déclic. Une phrase. Une idée. Et tu seras relancé. J'en suis persuadé.** _

_**\- Tu as sûrement raison.** _

_**\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison. »** _

 

Je souris en l'entendant et reste silencieux un petit moment. Ce n'est pas moi qui coupe le silence. C'est Zayn.

 

« _ **Tu as revu Louis depuis la soirée ?**_ Je ris à ça. Zayn sourit sûrement, je le sens. Je le connais par cœur. _**Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ce rire ?**_

_**\- Je suis chez lui, là.** _

_**\- Il est là ?** _

_**\- Non, il travaille jusqu'à dix huit heures trente et après il rentre.**_ Je me racle un peu la gorge. Zayn ne rajoute rien. Sûrement qu'il attend que je parle. Peut-être qu'il se doute déjà de ce que je vais lui dire. _ **J'ai dormi chez lui, cette nuit.**_ Je souris à ça. Mes doigts trifouillent la laine de mon pull. _ **C'était vraiment chouette. On a regardé un film en mangeant une pizza.**_ Je ris un peu. _**Il m'a acheté une brosse à dents. C'est adorable, tu trouves pas ?**_ Je n'attends pas sa réponse. _ **Et ce matin, je me suis levé et tu sais ce que j'ai trouvé ? Un post-it, enfin, des post-it. Sur le frigo et les placards. C'était pour me dire où étaient le lait, les céréales et le chocolat en poudre. Et pis… Encore plus adorable, Lou a organisé un petit jeu de pistes, pour moi. Il a écrit des enveloppes. Six en tout. Une était dans le paquet de céréales et me donnait une petite énigme, on va dire, un indice sur l'emplacement de la suivante. Et dans la dernière, une surprise.**_

_**\- Une surprise ?** _

_**-**_ _ **Oui !**_ Le sourire ne m'a toujours pas quitté. _**Il m'a demandé en rendez-vous, et dans la lettre c'était marqué de lui dire ma réponse une fois que j'aurais lu la lettre. Je voulais lui envoyer un message d'abord puis finalement j'ai décidé d'aller directement au café-librairie. Je peux te dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.**_ J'entends Zayn rire un peu à l'autre bout du fil.

 _ **-**_ _ **Tu as dit oui j'espère ?**_ Je ris à mon tour.

 _ **-**_ _ **Bien sûr que j'ai dit oui ! J**_ _ **e**_ _ **l'ai fait mariné un peu mais j'ai pas duré longtemps, rien qu'à le voir je pouvais pas garder ma réponse. J'arrive jamais à lui résister.**_ Un rire m'échappe, une fois de plus.

_**\- Oh je sais Harry. »** _

 

Sa remarque résulte à ce que nous rions tous les deux en cœur. Nous continuons de discuter ensembles pendant des minutes, sans voir le temps passer. Cela ne fait pas si longtemps que j'ai vu Zayn, mais nous avons toujours un tas de trucs à se dire. Et même quand le silence prends place, ce n'est pas gênant. Presque rien n'est gênant avec lui. J'imagine que c'est comme ça que l'on soit se sentir avec un meilleur ami. C'est sûrement l'une des meilleures sensations au monde. Se sentir compris. Se sentir soutenu, coûte que coûte.

 

҉

 

Après mon appel téléphonique avec Zayn, j'ai décidé de me mettre devant un film. Les films de Noël ont commencés à être diffuser depuis le début de la semaine et j'en suis le premier ravi. Il reste plus de trois heures avant que Louis ne rentre. Ce film est la parfaite distraction.

 

҉

 

Quand le second film finit et que mon portable m'indique presque dix huit heures vingt, je décide de laisser la télévision allumée pour avoir un bruit de fond et me dirige vers la cuisine. Je sors la viande, maintenant décongelée, et dispose les deux tranches dans la poêle. Il m'a fallu à peine deux minutes pour la trouver et je crois que c'est parce que je commence à connaître un peu plus l'appartement de Louis. Son jeu de pistes et mon désir de lui faire à manger pour ce soir étaient de merveilleux moyens pour ça. Poêle posée sur la plaque, j'allume cette dernière et laisse la viande chauffer doucement. Je ne suis pas pressé. Je sors une casserole du placard d'en dessous l'évier et allume la bouilloire. Je vais y mettre de l'eau bouillante avant même de ne la mettre sur la plaque chauffage histoire de gagner du temps. Cela fait, je laisse les spaghettis telles quelles et les mets dans l'eau bouillonnante. Je retourne la viande à l'aide d'une fourchette et c'est à cet instant-là que j'entends la clé, celle de Louis sans aucun doute, s'actionner dans la serrure.

 

Quelques secondes passent et Louis est là. L'entrée donne directement sur le salon et par conséquent sur la cuisine, alors il me voit aussitôt. Je ne saurais pas décrire son sourire au moment où il me voit, là, à faire à manger, dans sa cuisine. Cela doit être parce qu'il est indescriptible. Il enlève son manteau et ses chaussures et ne tarde pas à me rejoindre. Je lâche la fourchette après avoir vérifier que tout est bon et avoir mélangé un peu les pâtes dans la casserole. Et quand je me prépare à tourner pour rejoindre Louis, il est juste à côté de moi. _**«**_ _ **Coucou »**_ qu'il me dit, et je lui réponds le même mot. Je n'arrive pas à réprimer mon sourire. C'est toujours comme ça avec Louis. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire quand je suis avec lui, ou alors il faut vraiment que je sois mal.

 

Louis s'assure que j'aille bien et quand je lui réponds positivement, je peux voir que ça le ravit. Ça le ravit parce que j'allais si mal hier et que ça le peinait. Je le voyais bien. Mais je suis content de lui dire que ça va mieux. Et lui aussi, il va bien, alors tout va pour le mieux. Il tourne son regard vers ce que je cuis et moi-même je regarde, pour vérifier que l'eau des pâtes n'a pas débordé, en autre. Ce n'est pas le cas. Alors je retourne mon attention sur Louis. La sienne est encore sur ce qui est à cuire et il sourit à perte de vue. Son regard ne tarde pas à se reposer sur moi et sans rien ajouter, il prends mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse. Je l'embrasse en retour et mes mains viennent se caler sans aucune hésitation sur ses hanches. Nos corps sont collés et rapidement je sens le souffle me manquer. Nous nous séparons après plusieurs baisers, et je me dis que je n'en aurais jamais assez. Pas de baisers, mais de _Louis_. Je ris un peu en nous voyant tous les deux presque à bout de souffle. Je ne sais même pas où je vais chercher le mien pour rire mais il est bien là. Je sens sa main venir dans mes boucles. _**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »**_ Je secoue la tête, toujours aussi souriant. _**« Rien, juste… Toi qui m'embrasses comme ça, »**_ je me prépare à continuer ma phrase mais Louis me coupe, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. _**« Ah, j'ai pas le droit de t'embrasser comme ça maintenant ? »**_ Je hausse les sourcils, secouant aussitôt la tête. Je suis prêt à dire que non. _**« Je te taquine, Haz. »**_ Je souris et lui reprends la parole. _**« Mais tu as raison, il y a une raison pour laquelle je t'embrasse. - Tu fais bien de dire ça parce que moi aussi figures toi ! »**_. Je lance avec ironie et je ne tarde pas à rire. Louis me rejoint cette fois-ci puis il pose son pouce sur mes lèvres. _**« Laisses moi finir »**_. Il hausse ses sourcils, comme en guise de prévention. En me voyant ne rien dire, il continue. _**« La raison c'est parce que tu as cuisiné pour nous, »**_ il marque une pause, son regard reste dans le mien, son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus, _**« Je peux pas te dire ce que j'ai ressenti en te voyant dans la cuisine, en train de préparer à manger pour nous, à m'attendre. »**_ , son regard descend sur mon torse et je peux voir qu'il est un peu gêné, mais il continue _**« Une chose que je sais par contre et que je peux te dire c'est que j'aime te voir dans mon appartement quand je rentre. C'est pas seulement parce que ça le rends moins vide. C'est parce que c'est toi qui est là. Et je dis pas ça pour que tu vives avec moi parce que c'est beaucoup trop tôt. Juste, »**_ il décide de relever son regard vers mon visage à cet instant là et trouve directement le mien. Pour raison, je le regardais tout le long _**« si jamais tu veux venir un jour, n'hésites pas. Enfin, »**_ il rit un peu et moi avec _ **« envoies-moi peut-être un message avant, histoire que je ne fasse pas une crise cardiaque en rentrant et en entendant un bruit de je ne sais où alors que c'est juste toi – Okay okay »**_ dis-je, riant encore un peu. _**« Promis, »**_ je souris, me mettant à caresser sa peau de mes doigts, mes mains sont toujours sur son haut _ **« pour tout. »**_.Louis hoche doucement la tête et revient m'embrasser. Je remonte ma main à sa nuque pour le garder contre moi et approfondir le baiser. Notre baiser est interrompu quand j'entends l'eau bouillir un peu trop à mon goût. Nous nous détachons et je descends le thermostat de 6 à 4. L'eau redevient calme aussitôt et je regarde si les spaghettis sont cuites. Encore un peu et ça devrait le faire. Je sens les bras de Louis entourer ma taille et ça me fait sourire grandement. _**« Un vrai petit chef »**_ que je l'entends dire, puis il murmure _ **« Mon petit chef.**_. Des papillons s'envolent dans mon ventre. Louis reste comme ça un moment, jusqu'à ce que je doive mettre les tranches de viande dans deux assiettes respectives et les spaghettis dans un saladier après les avoir égouttées.

 

Il s'est mis contre le plan de travail. _**« Est-ce que tu nous as fait un dessert ? »**_ Je le vois hausser ses sourcils rapidement et ça me fait sourire. _ **« Surprise surprise ! »**_ Louis s'approche de moi alors que je pose les plats sur la table. Il est tout près maintenant et je sais qu'il fait ça pour que je craque et lui dise. Je tâche de garder un air sérieux mais je le perds quand Louis vient me chatouiller au niveau de la taille. Il a découvert hier que j'étais chatouilleux à cet endroit, et je sens que ça va être son arme pour toute chose qu'il veut me faire dire. _ **« Louuuuu ! - Je t'entends pas ! »**_ , il continue sa douce torture jusqu'à ce que mon rire ne soit même plus audible. Je rigole tant qu'on en entends même plus le son. C'est à peu près à ce moment là que Louis décide d'arrêter. Je suis contre le plan de travail, Louis est en face de moi et ses mains sont de part et d'autre de mon corps. C'est impossible pour moi de bouger. Et Louis a l'air plutôt décidé, motivé même, à me faire dire ce que je nous ai préparé en guise de dessert. Moi, je suis motivé à ne rien lui dévoiler jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure. Autrement dit, nous sommes mal barrés. Je ne dis rien mais le sourire en coin de mes lèvres est suffisant pour montrer que la situation m'amuse. Louis, malgré sa volonté de rester sérieux, aborde un petit sourire amusé lui aussi. Il fixe mes yeux comme si cela allait me convaincre. _**« Lou… La viande et les pâtes vont refroidir ! »**_ Il hoche doucement les épaules. _**« On les réchauffera. »**_ Je peux pas m'empêcher de rire à sa remarque. _**« Mais Lou ! »**_ Je le vois souffler un peu, plus parce qu'il se rends compte que je ne dirais rien que parce qu'il est réellement déçu. Il retire ses mains du plan de travail. Une petite moue vient sur ses lèvres. C'est à mon tour de souffler. Je déteste le voir contrarié. _**« Je nous ai fait une tarte au chocolat. »**_ Sa moue triste se transforme dans la seconde en un énorme sourire. Je peux distinguer de la malice dans ses yeux et je roulerai des yeux si j'étais agacé. Mais je ne le suis pas. Je suis bien trop content de le voir sourire de nouveau. J'embrasse le coin de ses lèvres. _ **« On mange ? »**_ Louis hoche la tête et nous nous asseyons. Mon repas a beau être simple, Louis n'arrête pas de le complimenter et je peux pas m'empêcher de rougir. Louis me le fait remarquer et dit qu'il est content que ce ne soit pas lui qui rougisse, pour une fois. J'ajoute que je le trouve très mignon quand il rougit. Il rougit. Je souris. _Gagné_.

 

Le regard que me donne Louis quand je sors la tarte de sa cachette est un regard amoureux. Et sur le coup je viens à me demander si il est pour moi ou pour la tarte au chocolat. Puis Louis me ramène contre lui pour m'embrasser et je suis persuadé qu'il est pour moi. Je souris comme un idiot, mais Louis aussi, alors ce n'est pas grave. Nous sommes tous les deux des idiots amoureux, ensemble.

 

҉

 

L O U I S   P O V

 

Quatre jours ont passés et nous sommes enfin samedi. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de notre rendez-vous avec Harry. Cela me fait tout bizarre de dire que c'est notre premier rendez-vous officiel alors que nous sommes déjà ensemble. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'en suis moins ravi. Et l'avantage, c'est que je ne suis pas stressé à l'idée d'impressionner Harry ou à ce que le rendez-vous se passe mal. Je sais que ce sera le cas. Enfin, c'est pas pour ça que je vais me ramener en jogging. Je compte bien _bien_ m'habiller pour l'occasion. Et je veux tellement bien faire, que je ne sais même pas quels habits mettre.

 

Il est dix-sept heures. J'ai quitté le café-librairie plus tôt exprès pour pouvoir me préparer. Je suis là depuis seize heures trente et je n'ai toujours pas d'idées sur quelle tenue mettre ce soir. Je suis planté devant mon armoire, sans savoir quoi mettre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trop de choix, ou peut-être pas assez, justement. Je me penche de nouveau vers le côté penderie. J'ai envie de mettre une chemise mais j'ai peur d'avoir froid. Et en même temps, il fera sûrement bon à l'intérieur. Puis si je mets mon manteau et une écharpe, ça devrait le faire.

 

J'attrape ma chemise bleue layette aux fines lignes blanches et verticales. Une fois que je l'ai en mains, une idée me vient. Je tire mon pantalon noir aux bretelles, de même couleur, de la pile. Avec la chemise rentrée à l'intérieur, ça sera parfait. Content de mon choix, je me dirige vers la salle de bain et prends ma douche avant de n'enfiler ma tenue. Seulement une dizaine de minutes se sont écoulées. J'essaye de coiffer mes cheveux, toujours aussi indomptables, et me rabats sur la coiffure que j'ai tous les jours. Je voulais relever mes cheveux, comme je l'avais fait à la soirée Halloween, mais il semblerait que mes cheveux ne partagent pas le même avis aujourd'hui. Ce sera pour une autre fois.

 

҉

 

L'heure est arrivée. Au départ, avec Harry, nous avions convenus que ce serait lui qui viendrait me chercher parce que lui a une voiture et moi non. Aussi simple que ça. Puis Liam m'a proposé de me prêter sa voiture et j'ai accepté. Après tout, c'est bien moi qui ai demandé Harry en rendez-vous. C'est à moi de venir le chercher. _Je le voulais_.

 

C'est pourquoi, à dix-neuf heures moins le quart, je suis devant la maison d'Harry. Avec mon long manteau et mon écharpe en laine sur moi, je suis posé contre la voiture. Je lui ai envoyé un message juste après m'être garé pour lui dire que j'étais arrivé et que je l'attendais devant. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne pointe le bout de son nez.

 

Dehors, il fait déjà presque nuit. Je regrette déjà les longues nuits d'été où il faisait encore jour à plus de vingt heures. Maintenant que nous sommes passés à l'heure d'hiver, il fait déjà sombre à dix huit heures. Encore plus toute suite. Je consulte mon portable. Dix-huit heures quarante huit. Pas de nouveaux messages. Je remets mon portable dans ma poche et relève la tête. Mon regard tombe de suite sur Harry. Il vient à peine de fermer la porte derrière lui et marche dorénavant vers moi. Je me retiens d'avancer vers lui. Au fil de ses pas, mon sourire s'agrandit encore et encore. Le sien aussi. C'est ça qui me rends encore plus souriant à chaque fois que la distance entre nous se réduit.

 

Puis il est enfin devant moi. Je cale sans hésitation mes bras autour de sa taille, son manteau ouvert me le permettant. Lui cale ses bras autour de ma nuque. Et nos lèvres se retrouvent en guise de bonsoir. Je sens le corps d'Harry contre moi. Je sens la chaleur qu'il émane et j'y resterai bien enveloppé une éternité si la brise fraîche passant par là ne me rappelait pas le froid de la soirée. Quand le baiser touche à sa fin, je demande à Harry s'il va bien et s'il est prêt pour notre rendez-vous. Il me réponds par l'affirmatif et m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de ne me dire doucement que nous devrions rentrer dans l'habitable de la voiture avant de ne mourir de froid. Il rajoute que ce serait bête étant donné que ce soir est censé être notre premier rendez-vous officiel. Naturellement, un rire sort de ma bouche et c'est pile après que Harry se détache de moi pour rejoindre son côté de la voiture. Je rejoins le côté conducteur et ferme rapidement la portière une fois dedans. Je suis de suite réchauffé par la chaleur ambiante de la voiture. Mes joues sont encore rouges par le froid extérieur. Je m'attache et Harry aussi. Je prends la route juste après.

 

En une dizaine de minutes, nous y sommes. Heureusement pour nous, je trouve une place de parking assez rapidement. Une chance étant donné que mon réservation tient pour dix-neuf heures vingt et qu'il est déjà et quart. À peine ai-je fermé la voiture, je rejoins Harry de l'autre côté et attrape sa main dans la mienne. Nous n'avons pas prononcé beaucoup de mots dans la voiture. La musique occupait le silence confortable entre nous. Et même maintenant, sur le trajet vers le restaurant, peu de mots sortent de nos bouches. Nos sourires parlent pour nous. Et ils sont gigantesques.

 

Lorsque nous arrivons devant le restaurant, Harry passe devant moi, lâchant ma main dans l'action, et m'ouvre la porte. Il m'indique du bras de rentrer, avec sur le visage ce que je suspecte être un air sérieux qu'il tente de maintenir. Il ne dure pas très longtemps néanmoins, puisque dès que je m'approche de lui, un sourire retrouve vite le chemin de ses lèvres et je viens l'embrasser, encore, ne pouvant m'en empêcher. J'attrape sa nuque de mes doigts au passage et laisse notre baiser durer de longues secondes avant de ne finalement m'en détacher. Il nous laisse tous les deux avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. J'attrape de nouveau la main d'Harry avant de ne rentrer dans le petit couloir menant à la réception du restaurant. Je me rends à l'accueil, signalant que j'ai réservé une table pour deux au nom de Tomlinson. La réceptionniste ne tarde pas à me trouver sur sa liste et nous invite à la suivre jusqu'à notre table.

 

Ce restaurant est d'une beauté sans nom. Dès que vous y entrez, vous tombez sur de jolies couleurs crèmes et vertes claires. Une tapisserie fleurie, sans être grossière, y arpente les murs. Les meubles, eux, sont tous d'un bois foncé et vont très bien avec la décoration générale du lieu. Un peu partout, on y trouve des touches blanches et dorées qui se marient à merveille avec l'ambiance d'ores et déjà instaurée dès l'entrée. À la réception, un pupitre vous accueille. Derrière, la réceptionniste. À gauche et à droite, deux encadrements de porte donnant lieu à deux immenses salles de restauration aux mêmes tons. Notre réceptionniste nous emmène à droite. À peine nous sommes rentrés que j'ai remarqué l'air admiratif d’Harry sur son visage. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas lésiné sur les moyens en réservant ici. Ce n'est pas un restaurant cinq étoiles, mais il reste renommé pour son très bon service et en autre, le décor somptueux dans lequel il plonge les clients pour une soirée. Nous sommes arrêtés par la réceptionniste à une table. Nappe blanche. Serviettes vertes pour rappeler la couleur principale du restaurant. Il y a même la chandelle. J'en suis ravi. Nous la remercions à l'unisson avant de ne nous installer. Je lâche la main d'Harry dans le mouvement mais la sienne ne tarde pas à venir reprendre la mienne quand nous sommes assis. Les yeux d'Harry s'apparentent à des soucoupes et il ne cesse de regarder autour de lui comme s'il venait de voir les sept merveilles du monde devant lui. Ça me fait sourire. Il a l'air de vraiment apprécier l'endroit. _**« Lou… »**_ Il reporte son attention vers moi, toujours aussi bouche-bée. _**« C'est merveilleux ici. Je savais même pas qu'un endroit pareil existait dans notre ville. Et c'est super bizarre sachant que mes parents adorent les restaurants comme celui-ci. »**_ il marque une pause, lie nos doigts. Son regard se fixe dans le mien pour de bon. _**« J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies invité ici Lou, c'est juste… »**_ Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais son expression me fait comprendre exactement ce qu'il ressent à l'instant. _**« Je suis content que ça te plaise. Je ne suis venu qu'une ou deux fois ici, pour des repas de famil**_ _ **l**_ _ **e. Et quand je réfléchissais au restaurant auquel je t'emmènerais, j'ai direct pensé à celui-ci. Je savais que ça te plairait.**_ _ **Puis**_ _ **, leur nourriture est délicieuse. »**_ Je serre sa main. Harry serre la mienne en retour. _ **« Et rassures toi,**_ _ **nous allons bien**_ _ **manger. C'est très bon ici, aucun doute là-dessus,**_ _ **et**_ _ **ce n'est pas le genre de restaurant à te donner de toutes petites portions. Au contraire… »**_. Harry rit à ma remarque et je le joins.

 

C'est juste après qu'on remarque que nous ne sommes même pas débarrassés de nos écharpes et de nos manteaux. Moi parce que je regardais la réaction d'Harry, Harry parce qu'il était captivé par l'endroit. D'un regard, nous nous levons tous les deux pour enlever d'abord notre écharpe puis notre manteau. C'est à cette occasion que je remarque enfin la tenue d'Harry. Dehors, je n'avais pas vu grand-chose. Pour cause, il faisait beaucoup trop sombre et il portait son manteau sur lui. Mais maintenant, je la vois clairement. Et j'en viens à en avoir des flashbacks de notre troisième cours de tricot. Harry porte une chemise écrue en satin à manches courtes avec un pantalon noir qui sublime ses jambes. Comme à ce cours, sa chemise divulgue un peu son torse. Je suis tellement subjugué que je n'ai toujours pas enlevé complètement mon blouson. Harry, lui, en me voyant faire, s'est rapproché de moi. Il est aussi proche qu'il l'était à il y des semaines et des semaines de cela. Si ce n'est plus. Il n'aborde plus le même air timide, néanmoins. Et même s'il a l'air un tantinet décontenancé par la tenue que je porte moi-même, cela ne l'empêche pas de porter ce petit sourire en coin que je connais que trop maintenant. Ses mains viennent contre mes bras et je suis tellement captivé par lui que je me demande ce qu'il fait. Je me demande pourquoi il est si proche de moi, pourquoi il a décidé de porter une tenue qu'il lui va si bien. Je me demande à quoi il joue avec son visage si proche et à la fois si loin de moi, avec son sourire mi-sérieux mi-amusé. Je me demande ce qu'il fait à passer ses doigts lentement contre la peau de mes bras jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne qu'il m'aide à retirer mon manteau, puisque apparemment j'en suis incapable. Harry ne fait pas de remarques à ce sujet mais son sourire en dit long. Et je ne me rends compte qu'après qu'il ait reculé que je retenais ma respiration, pris dans ma contemplation. Lorsqu'il va pour s'asseoir sur sa chaise, je passe ma langue contre mes lèvres soudainement sèches et avale ma salive doucement avant de m'asseoir à mon tour. Harry hausse doucement ses sourcils à mon égard avant de ne me sourire malicieusement. Il pose sa tête contre sa main, la penchant, et ses boucles suivent le mouvement. Je dois l'admirer un peu trop puisque quand notre serveur arrive et nous demande qu'elle est notre commande, je ne lui réponds même pas. Ce n'est que quand je sens le pied d'Harry contre le mien que cela me fait réagir. Je me répands en excuses en même temps que je rougis et m'empresse de dire ce que je souhaite. Pas d'entrées pour nous, nous décidons de passer directement au plat et de prendre un dessert à la place. Le serveur repart après avoir embarqué nos cartes de menu et je retourne mon regard vers Harry. Il me regarde déjà avec le même air amusé qu'il avait il y a des minutes de cela. _**« Tu es beaucoup trop distrait ce soir Lou. »**_ Je roule des yeux à ça. Je me cale dans ma chaise, fixant Harry dans les yeux. _**« Pas de ma faute –**_ _ **La faute à qui alors ? »**_ me demande-t’il, et un sourire en coin s'empare de ses lèvres. Je réprime un rire et un sourire amusé fait surface sur mes lèvres. _**« Devines »**_ , je lui lance. Je le vois passer sa langue contre ses lèvres et je ne sais pas s'il le fait exprès pour me déstabiliser un peu plus mais j'ai fort l'impression que oui. Le pire, c'est que cela marche. Je me remets droit. Harry lui décide de poser ses avant-bras contre la table et se penche ainsi un peu plus en ma direction. _**« Celle du serveur ? »**_ Je me mets dans la même position que lui. _**« Bien sûr. »**_ Cette fois, je ris. Harry, lui, ne semble que plus amusé. Sa main revient chercher la mienne. Sauf que cette fois, au lieu de lier de nos doigts, il passe le bout de ses doigts contre ma peau dans un mouvement répété. Cela plus la fixation avec laquelle il me regarde, je ne saurais pas dire ce que je ressens sur le moment. Si ce n'est que son regard semble plus intense que d'habitude. C'est peut-être ses caresses contre ma main, c'est peut-être son regard, c'est peut-être son sourire, c'est peut-être sa fâcheuse manie de passer constamment sa langue contre ses lèvres, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé. Pas en mal. Non non. Bien loin de cela. J'ai l'impression que l'atmosphère entre nous deux s'est intensifié en un clin d'oeil. Sans même que nous le prédisions. Sans même que nous ne le prévoyons. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que je ne suis pas le seul à ressentir cela. J'en suis sûr parce que quand je regarde Harry dans les yeux maintenant, j'y vois la même chose que je ressens. _Du désir_. Et je ne dis que nous n'en avions pas eu avant. Nous avons été attirés l'un par l'autre dès le début, sans aucun doute. Cela s'est prouvé par notre proximité qui a augmenté encore et encore au fil des jours avant même que nous ne soyons ensembles et après que nous le soyons devenus. Non. Il semble juste que quelque chose s'y rajoute maintenant. Une étincelle. Plus forte. Plus brillante. Plus intense. Et elle est indéniable.

 

҉

 

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, nous en sommes enfin au dessert. Le temps que nos repas n'arrivent, que nous les mangions tranquillement et que nos desserts nous soient servis, près d'une heure s'est écoulée. Nous avons opté pour un dessert glacé à partager à deux. Une coupe chacun aurait été beaucoup trop alors c'est pour ça que nous avons fait ce choix. Nous n'avons pas oublié de préciserf au serveur de nous apporter deux cuillères et non pas une. Enfin, quand je dis nous, c'est Harry, en vérité.

 

Il n'a pas arrêté de me taquiner pendant tout le repas. Il le fait déjà à l'habitude mais ce soir, c'est pire encore. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. C'est juste que… ça a le don de me distraire un peu. Un peu beaucoup. Il y a d'abord ses regards, ses caresses de temps à autre, son pied que je sens contre le mien par moments. Harry a toujours réussi à me déstabiliser en me taquinant ainsi, mais j'ai l'impression que ce soir, il a mis les bouchées doubles.

 

Et en parlant de bouchées… Le voilà qui me tends sa cuillère pleine de glace au chocolat. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à son attention et ouvre la bouche, le laissant mettre le bout de sa cuillère dans ma bouche. Et alors que je mange la glace, mon regard ne quitte pas le sien. Il recule sa cuillère et la ramène vers lui après que j'ai fini puis me lance _**« Elle est bonne ? »**_ , ce à quoi je peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer. Nous mangeons la même glace, évidement qu'elle est bonne. Mais je marche dans son jeu. _**« Très. »**_ Harry sourit à ma réponse et reprends une bouchée. J'en prends une pour moi.

 

Après un quart d'heure de glace et de discussion, nous avons finis la glace. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres pour enlever tout résidu de la glace chocolat et passe brièvement la serviette autour de ma bouche, si jamais. Apparemment ce n'est pas suffisant puisque Harry me sourit d'un air amusé et ça ne veut dire qu'une chose : je m'en suis mis tellement partout qu'il m'en reste encore, même après m'être nettoyé.

 

La dernière fois que cela est arrivé, c'était au café-librairie. Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi. Je m'accordais une pause et j'avais un petit creux. Harry était là. J'ai pris l'un des éclairs au chocolat de la vitrine, veillant à le remplacer une fois fini. Je m'étais posé sur le fauteuil en face d'Harry, du côté librairie. Lui avait emmené son ordinateur pour écrire. C'était la semaine dernière, avant qu'il n'ait son syndrome de la page blanche. Il était parfaitement concentré jusqu'à ce que j'eusse fini mon éclair. Délicieux au passage, mais ça je le savais déjà. C'est pour ça que nous commandons ceux-ci. J'étais sur le point de me relever du fauteuil pour aller jeter l'emballage de l'éclair et ma serviette quand j'ai vu le regard d'Harry fixé sur moi. Rien d'inhabituel, jusqu'à là. Sauf qu'il avait ce petit air amusé qui m'a fait lui demander _**« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »,**_ ce à quoi il a répondu _**« Juste un tout petit peu de chocolat »**_ en rapprochant son index de son pouce. Et ça m'a fait dire que je n'avais probablement pas qu' _un tout petit peu_ de chocolat sur le visage. J'allais pour l'essuyer quand Harry a posé son ordinateur portable sur la petite table à sa droite et s'est avancé vers moi. Debout, il a posé ses mains sur les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil et s'est penché vers moi avec un sourire aux lèvres. Sans même qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit, j'ai su ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'est rapproché de moi, petit à petit. Et bien assez tôt il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il m'a embrassé. Et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire quand j'ai senti le bout de sa langue contre mes lèvres et leur commissure, parce que je savais qu'il tentait d'enlever le chocolat. Au final, il n'a pas complètement réussi mais a réitéré ses baisers. Je les ai tous rendu et c'est seulement après qu'il a repris ma serviette pour m'enlever le chocolat comme il se devait. Je l'ai remercié, avec un sourire dévorant mon visage. Puis il a repris son ordinateur et je me suis enfin levé pour aller mettre à la poubelle l'emballage et la serviette tâchée de chocolat.

 

Cette fois, Harry ne risque pas de s'aventurer à venir m'embrasser pour retirer le chocolat autour de mes lèvres. Je m'attends à ce qu'il m'indique juste de son doigt où est-ce que je dois nettoyer. À la place, il se penche un peu vers moi après avoir humidifié son pouce et vient le poser près de mes lèvres. Il le passe, délicatement, lentement, le long de ces dernières. Si je suis tenté de sourire, je suis également tout autant décontenancé par son geste. Encore plus avec le sourire en coin qu'il aborde pendant qu'il enlève manuellement le chocolat de ma peau. _ **« Voilà. »**_ Il ramène sa main vers lui, tout fier de lui. Je le remercie, baisse un peu la tête en sentant les rougeurs faire surface sur mes joues. Cela faisait longtemps, tiens…

 

Nous passons encore un peu de temps à discuter avant de nous décider à nous lever. Entre temps, le serveur est passé nous déposer la note. Je l'ai aussitôt prise. Nous enfilons nos manteaux et nos écharpes, prêts à affronter le froid, et partons en direction de la réception. À l'accueil, je règle la note. Harry est juste à mes côtés. Il a mis son bras autour de ma taille et c'est sans y penser à deux fois que je me suis calé contre lui. Pendant que je tape mon code, je le sens embrasser ma tempe et je l'entends me murmurer un merci. Alors que le ticket sort et que j'attends que le réceptionniste me rende ma carte bancaire, je tourne ma tête vers Harry et la secoue légèrement. Je lui souris. _**« C'est normal, Haz. Je voulais te faire plaisir.»**_ Il sourit à mes dires et me dit _**« Je sais, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de te remercier – Vrai. »**_ Sa main presse ma taille tandis que je récupère le ticket et ma carte. Nous prenons soin de dire au réceptionniste que leur service était parfait et partons après qu'il nous ait remercié et souhaité une bonne fin de soirée.

 

Nous marchons tous les deux jusqu'à la voiture, nous précipitant un peu pour arriver dans la chaleur de son habitacle. Nous échangeons sur le repas et sur le restaurant le long de la route jusqu'à la maison d'Harry. Je lui ai proposé de venir dormir ce soir mais Harry m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il va voir de la famille avec ses parents demain midi. J'étais un peu déçu qu'il ne puisse pas venir mais l'opportunité se représenterait, j'en étais persuadé. Harry a quitté la voiture vingt minutes après que je me sois garé devant chez lui. Il m'a embrassé en guise d'au revoir et je lui dis de saluer ses parents de ma part, chose qu'il m'a promis avec un sourire. Quand je l'ai vu me saluer sur le seuil de sa porte, je l'ai salué en retour et ai redémarré la voiture. Direction l'appartement.

 

҉

 

La réunion auteur-lecteurs est arrivée plus vite que je ne le pensais. Les jours ont défilés à une vitesse folle tandis que moi, Liam et Niall enchaînions les journées de travail. Et maintenant, nous y sommes, enfin. Après des mois de recherches et d'organisation, la réunion que j'ai toujours voulue est là, prête à commencer, dans notre café-librairie. Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux.

 

L'auteure est déjà là et nous l'avons accueillie comme il se le devait. Maintenant, les lecteurs affluent petit à petit. Nous avons organisés le côté café de façon à ce que l'auteure soit devant les lecteurs. Moi et Liam seront sur les côtés. La réunion va se dérouler en plusieurs parties, d'abord l'auteure se présentera brièvement, puis elle lira quelques passages de son dernier livre en date et s'en suivra un panel où les lecteurs pourront lui demander des questions.

 

Tandis que Ellie, l'auteure, s'installe et que les lecteurs choisissent une place, la clochette signalant l'entrée d'une personne dans le café-librairie retentit. Harry et Zayn. Je leur fait un petit coucou de la main, tout comme Liam et Niall, et ils nous le rendent avant de ne s'asseoir parmi le public. L'auteure vient de commencer à parler, je tourne ma tête vers elle et l'écoute.

 

҉

 

Après le panel terminé, tout le monde se lève de sa chaise pour discuter entre eux et se prendre une petite viennoiserie. Liam retourne derrière le comptoir et moi je vais voir Ellie pour avoir son avis sur le déroulement de la réunion. Elle me sourit et me réponds qu'elle en est très satisfaite. Elle n'avait jamais fait ce genre de réunion auparavant et voulait tenter l'expérience. Elle n'en est pas déçue, elle me dit sincèrement. Je la remercie et l'invite à aller se prendre quelque chose à manger. Elle me remercie une autre fois et file. Mon regard la suit et tandis qu'elle se dirige au comptoir, mes yeux s'arrêtent sur Harry qui est juste devant elle, face à moi. Je lui souris et me dirige vers lui. Zayn est à ses côtés.

 

_**« Hey, alors, vous en pensez quoi ?** _

_**-**_ _ **C'était juste génial Lou. Je savais que ça allait être bien te connaissant et je pense pas me tromper en disant que ça a plu à tout le monde,**_ commence Harry, puis Zayn prends la parole.

 _ **\- J'avais jamais été à ce genre de réunions mais c'était franchement intéressant. On en apprends un peu plus sur l'auteure et son livre et sa volonté derrière. Je dirais que ça apporte quelque chose en plus de la voir en face de nous plutôt que de lire seulement le résumé de son roman.**_ Me dit Zayn, souriant. Il vient poser sa main sur mon épaule. _**Bravo Louis. »**_

 

Je le remercie et le prends dans mes bras. Il me sourit une autre fois avant de ne rejoindre Liam à quelques pas. Mon regard se pose complètement sur Harry. Lui a le sien tourné vers Ellie. Je ne l'ai pas vu poser de questions durant le panel et cela m'a étonné. Il m'avait dit plus tôt dans la semaine qu'il avait quelques questions pour elle, dans l'espoir que cela l'aide avec sa nouvelle. Et pourtant, pas une seule fois l'ai-je vu lever la main. Sa tête se retourne vers moi et je viens poser mes mains sur ses hanches. Lui vient poser ses mains sur mes avant-bras. _**« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller lui parler ? »**_ Je le vois secouer doucement la tête. Je tourne mon regard vers elle. Elle est en train de discuter avec deux personnes. Harry l'a sûrement vu. Ce qu'il me dit me le confirme. _**« Je ne veux pas la déranger – Je suis persuadé que ce ne serait pas le cas. Elle est là pour ça, pour**_ _ **interagir**_ _ **avec ses lecteurs et aussi parler avec des passionnés d'écriture. »**_ Je soutiens son regard quand je dis. _ **« Comme toi. »**_ Il hoche la tête sans rien ajouter de plus et je fronce un peu les sourcils, plus inquiet qu'autre chose. Cela fait maintenant des semaines que Harry n'a rien écrit. Du moins, rien qui ne lui plaît. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Et je pensais que cette réunion l'aiderait. J'ai l'impression que c'est l'inverse qui est en train de se produire. Je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver. Du coin de mon œil, je remarque que les deux personnes avec qui Ellie discutait sont partis et j'en profite pour attraper la main d'Harry dans la mienne, l'emmenant avec moi jusqu'à elle. Il n'a pas le temps de protester, même si ses yeux démontrent bien son stress. _**« Ellie »**_ , je lui souris, ne lâchant pas la main d'Harry une seule seconde, et mon regard se tourne vers lui _**« je te présente mon copain. »**_ Harry lui tends sa main avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ellie la serre en retour. Il se présente et elle réponds qu'elle est enchantée de le connaître. Quand je remarque que Harry n'est pas prêt à dire quoi que ce soit de plus, je me lance. Si je ne le fais pas, Harry ne le fera pas. _**« Harry écrit – Oh ! C'est vrai ? »**_ Un air ravi prends place sur le visage de Ellie et je vois Harry hocher la tête. Toujours rien. Je continue. _**« Il écrit une nouvelle, mais en ce moment il a un petit problème pour écrire. Ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui manque,**_ je souris et rajoute sous le ton de la confidence, _**crois moi. Mais rien de ce qu'il n'écrit ne le satisfait et il ne sait pas comment y remédier. Je pensais que tu pouvais l'aider ? - Bien sûr ! »**_ Elle tourne son regard vers Harry. Elle a un regard rassurant qui me fait dire qu'elle va réussir. Elle va réussir à lui rendre ce qu'il a perdu parce que c'est une auteure et qu'elle a probablement vécu ce que Harry vit. Je lâche la main d'Harry et leur dit que je vais les laisser discuter. Harry semble un peu inquiet à cette perspective, son regard me le dit. Je pose ma main dans le bas de son dos et embrasse sa joue. _**« Ça va aller »**_ je lui murmure avant de ne les quitter avec un sourire. Je rejoins Liam derrière le comptoir et regarde Harry et Ellie discuter. Harry n'a pas d'autres choix que de parler cette fois et je suis content qu'il s'ouvre enfin. Si quand son problème avait commencé il me confiait ses inquiétudes, petit à petit il s'est fermé. Pas qu'il ne me semblait plus inquiet. Ou qu'il avait enfin retrouvé ce qu'il cherchait tant. Non, il semblait avoir abandonné l'idée même de continuer sa nouvelle. Et ça c'était le pire. Ne plus l'entendre en parler. Qu'il ne m'en parle plus. Il ne me confiait plus ses inquiétudes pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il semblait les avoir mises de côté, comme si elles étaient inexistantes. L'écriture est sa passion. Et d'accord, ce n'est peut-être que de passage. Peut-être que demain, peut-être que dans dix jours, tout ira mieux. Ça ne change pas le fait que ça me fait mal au cœur de le voir si découragé.

 

Si je n'étais pas au comptoir avec Liam à servir les personnes, sans doute que j'aurais passé mon temps à regarder Harry discuter avec Ellie pour voir comment ça se déroulait. Je ne sais pas combien de minutes se sont déroulées mais après la dixième personne que nous ayons servis, Ellie arrive à notre comptoir. Harry n'est pas loin derrière et il sourit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que c'est un bon signe. Elle se penche légèrement vers moi et me confie _**« Je vois tout à fait pourquoi tu voulais que je lui parle. Il semblait réticent à en parler avec moi au début puis je lui ai avoué que moi-même j'avais connu des moments similaires. C'est là qu'il s'est ouvert. »**_ Son regard se pose sur Harry rapidement avant de ne revenir sur moi. Le mien reste sur lui. Il parle avec Liam à quelques pas. _**« Je lui dis ce que je faisais dans ces cas-là. Je ne sais pas si ça l'aidera, car chaque auteur fonctionne de manière différente. Ce qui marche pour moi ne marchera peut-être pas pour lui. Mais je crois que le fait que j'ai connu moi-même ces problèmes l'a réconforté. - Ça l'a réconforté »**_ , dis-je en retournant mes yeux vers elle, _**« ça se voit à son sourire. »**_ Mon regard se repose sur Harry et un sourire vient sur mes lèvres alors qu'il tourne sa tête vers moi. Il me sourit en retour. À contre cœur, je retourne mon attention sur Ellie. _**« Je crois que tu as réussi à lui redonner de l'espoir et peut-être même un peu de confiance en soi, c'est déjà beaucoup. Je t'en remercie – Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, tu sais. »**_ Elle me sourit doucement. _**« Je sais, mais ça n'empêche que ça l'a aidé et c'est tout ce que je souhaitais. »**_ Elle hoche la tête à mon encontre et après quelques mots, me dit qu'elle s'en va. Je la remercie une fois plus pour être venu et pour Harry, puis elle sort du café-librairie. Quand je me retourne après avoir fermé la porte, je me retrouve nez à nez avec Harry. Il porte ce joli sourire que j'aime et encercle ma nuque de ses bras. J'enroule les miens autour de sa taille. Je le vois fermer ses yeux et bientôt je sens son nez se frotter contre le mien. Il me murmure un _**« Merci »**_ auquel je réponds en l'embrassant doucement pendant quelques longues secondes. Quand nous rouvrons les yeux tous les deux, je distingue dans ses prunelles vertes de la reconnaissance et de l'amour. Son merci n'est pas seulement pour le fait que je l'ai présenté à Ellie, c'est aussi et surtout pour ne pas l'avoir lâché quand il en avait le plus besoin. C'est pour le fait que je l'ai soutenu quand lui avait abandonné l'idée de bien réécrire un jour. C'est pour le fait que je croyais en lui quand lui n'y croyait plus. C'est pour le fait que je sois là.

 

҉

 


	6. Six

L O U I S   P O V 

 

Nous sommes le 1er Décembre. Je suis en train de dormir quand soudain j'entends un bruit retentir dans ma chambre. Ça a le don de me réveiller. J'ouvre mes yeux péniblement et suis confronté à une intense lumière blanche. Elle provient de l'ordinateur d'Harry. Je grogne et frotte mes yeux. Quand je remonte mes yeux, Harry a baissé la luminosité et je peux voir d'où je suis – la tête contre l'oreiller – qu'il a un regard désolé. J'ignore quelle heure il est mais je me relève doucement jusqu'à être assis moi aussi. Je viens me caler contre l'épaule d'Harry. Mes yeux sont maintenant habitués à la lumière. Je relève le regard vers lui. _**« Qu'est-ce qui est tombé ? »,**_ lui demandé-je doucement. _**« Mon portable. »**_ Je hoche la tête en lançant un petit _**« Hum »**_ et revient me caler contre lui. Je regarde l'heure sur son ordinateur. Deux heures du matin. Je suis tellement fatigué que je ne fais même pas de commentaires sur l'heure tardive. _**« Je suis désolé,**_ commence Harry _ **, je me suis réveillé et j'avais de l'inspiration alors je me suis dis… - Ne t'excuses pas. Ce n'est même pas ça qui m'a réveillé, »**_ je pose mon menton contre son épaule _**« et je suis content que tu écrives de nouveau. »**_ Le regard d'Harry passe de l'écran à mes yeux et nous nous sourions. Ses doigts abandonnent momentanément le clavier pour venir contre ma cuisse. Nous nous embrassons lentement, avec paresse. C'est le genre de baisers où nous prenons tout notre temps et où je sens son sourire contre mes lèvres entre chaque pression. Ce sont sûrement les meilleurs. Je fonds mes doigts dans ses boucles et caresse son crâne en même temps que nous nous embrassons. Après un moment, nos lèvres se séparent et je me remets contre Harry tandis que ses doigts reviennent sur le clavier. Je lis au fur et à mesure ce qu'il écrit. De temps à temps, Harry me demande ce que je pense, ou si je connais le mot qu'il cherche. Puis quand il a fini d'écrire le passage qu'il avait en tête, il enregistre son travail et éteint son ordinateur. Je me remets sous les couettes, contre l'oreiller et Harry ne tarde pas à me rejoindre. Je me cale contre son dos et entoure sa taille de mon bras gauche alors que ma jambe vient entre les siennes. Nous nous endormons dans cette position.

 

҉

 

H A R R Y   P O V

 

Quand je me réveille, je découvre que Louis n'est plus à mes côtés. J'ouvre les yeux doucement, toujours bien bordé sus les couettes. Je baille et frotte mes yeux de mes doigts. La chambre de Louis est plongée dans l'obscurité, mais pas des plus totales. Les rayons de soleil passent à travers les petits trous des volets, rendant la pièce plus lumineuse. Je suis toujours avachi dans le lit quand Louis rentre dans sa chambre avec comme seul habit son caleçon. Il ne remarque pas toute suite que je suis réveillé et se dirige à son armoire pour probablement choisir ses vêtements. Je me mets sur mon coude, ma tête calée dans ma main. Je dois sûrement avoir l'air tout fatigué. Pour cause, je viens tout juste de me réveiller.

 

C'est seulement quand Louis se retourne pour aller enfiler son haut devant son miroir qu'il me remarque. Il remarque que je suis réveillé mais il remarque surtout que je le fixe. Je le vois rougir fortement de là où je suis. Il reste stoïque un petit instant et moi je me relève pour me mettre en position assise. Louis est pratiquement face à moi. En vérité, je peux presque le regarder entièrement à travers le miroir. Alors quand il décide de se tourner vers le miroir, nos regards se retrouvent aussitôt.

 

C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi peu vêtu et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Louis est beau. Plus que beau même, il est majestueux. Louis garde le haut dans ses mains, sans faire quoique ce soit. L'ombre d'un sourire passe sur ses lèvres alors que je souris. Moi, je ne porte que mon haut et mon caleçon.

 

Comme un aimant je ressens une attirance vers Louis. Ce n'est pas la première fois, ce ne serait pas la dernière non plus. Je descends du lit, remets mes boucles en ordre dans le mouvement. Louis suit mes gestes à travers le miroir et un frisson m'accapare. Je ne tarde pas à franchir les quelques pas qui nous séparent et encercle sa taille de mes bras. Il se cale aussitôt contre moi et moi je viens loger ma tête dans son cou. Je l'entends rire un peu parce que mes boucles le chatouillent mais mes baisers contre sa peau toute chaude réussissent à lui redonner son air sérieux. Quand ils arrivent à leur fin, je remets ma tête contre son épaule et lui dit : _**« T'es si beau, Lou. »**_

 

Et si d'habitude je ne vois pas sa réaction, parce qu'en le câlinant de cette manière c'est juste impossible, cette fois je peux la voir grâce au miroir. Je vois le rouge monter à ses joues une fois de plus, je vois son sourire monter jusqu'à ses yeux et son bonheur éclate devant mes yeux.

 

Louis rompt notre contact visuel à travers le miroir et décide à la place de tourner sa tête vers moi. Il pose une de ses mains contre ma joue et m'embrasse. Durant le baiser, je passe mes doigts sur son dos dénudé et je sens qu'il frissonne sous mon toucher. Cela me fait sourire et quand notre baiser touche à sa fin, je le relance. La main de Louis remonte jusqu'à mes cheveux et s'ils étaient déjà dans tous les sens avant, c'est pire maintenant. Ses doigts agrippent légèrement mes boucles tandis que les miens pressent délicatement la chair de sa taille entre mes doigts. Et alors qu'un autre de nos baisers s'achève, nous restons dans cette même position. Je viens embrasser sa mâchoire, puis son cou. Plus j'embrasse la peau de Louis, puis j'ai envie d'embrasser chaque recoin, chaque parcelle. Je m'arrête, néanmoins. Avec mes mains contre sa taille, je murmure : _**« Je devrais peut-être te laisser t'habiller. »**_ En baissant les yeux, je vois Louis sourire en coin. Il me réponds avec un ton aussi bas que le mien : _**« Peut-être. »**_ Il revient chercher mes lèvres avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de sourire à son ton légèrement sarcastique. C'est un de ses baisers qui me donne envie de ne jamais le quitter. Le manque d'air a raison de nous et nous nous écartons pour de bon cette fois. Louis me sourit avant de ne se remettre devant le miroir pour enfiler son haut. J'attrape mes affaires pour aller me préparer dans la salle de bain. Avant de n'y aller, néanmoins, je viens embrasser la joue de Louis. Seulement après ça, je file à la salle de bain.

 

Aujourd'hui, c'est marché de Noël.

 

  ҉

 

Chaque année, notre ville organise un marché de Noël dans le centre ville. L'année dernière, j'y avais été avec mes parents. Cette année, j'y suis avec Louis. J'ai toujours aimé m'y rendre, mais m'y rendre avec Louis a quelque chose de plus fantastique encore. Lui et moi affectionnons tous les deux la période de Noël et avec, les marchés de Noël, c'est donc sans mal que je l'ai persuadé d'y aller en ce 1er Décembre.

 

À peine sommes-nous arrivés que je sentais déjà toutes les odeurs de Noël accaparer mes narines. Louis et moi avons pensé à la même et nous nous sommes souris. Il serre ma main et m'emmène au chalet des barbes à papa. Je sors mon porte-monnaie de ma poche et tends un billet de cinq à la dame juste en face de nous pour qu'elle nous en confectionne deux. Elles me rends la monnaie et nous attendons patiemment que nos barbes à papa se préparent. Quand elles sont prêtes, nous la remercions et filons nous asseoir au bord de la fontaine au centre de la place. Tout autour sont disposés plein de chalets rouges aux bordures blanches et aux multiples décorations de Noël. Cet endroit est féerique. _ **« J'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais cette période de l'année »**_ , me dit Louis. Je détourne mon regard du gigantesque manège à plusieurs mètres de nous pour le poser sur Louis. Je souris en coin avant de ne lui dire : _ **« Sûrement parce que t'es un grand frileux et que tu redoutes le froid – Très drôle »**_ , me réponds Louis avec un air faussement sarcastique. Mais son sourire amusé le trahit. Je lui souris en retour et reprends une bouchée de barbe à papa après en avoir arraché un bout de mes doigts. Mes yeux se reposent sur le manège. Quelques minutes s'écoulent, minutes pendant lesquelles nous entamons notre barbe à papa. Puis Louis me demande : _**« Tu veux faire un tour de manège ? »**_ Je tourne ma tête vers Louis et je tombe sur ses sourcils légèrement haussés et son doux sourire. Il a dû remarquer l'insistance avec laquelle je regardais le manège. Je hausse mes épaules légèrement, baissant les yeux vers ma barbe à papa pour en reprendre un bout. J'aimerais bien, mais je n'oserais sûrement pas. _ **« Si tu veux, je t'accompagne. »**_ Je relève les yeux illico. Un grand sourire s'installe sur mes lèvres. Je n'aurais pas osé y aller seul mais si Louis vient… _ **« Tu ferais ça ? - Bien sûr, si ça te fait plaisir. »**_ Je hoche la tête en réponse et Louis hoche la sienne en retour. Il pose sa main derrière moi, contre la pierre de la fontaine, et se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser. Ses lèvres ont le goût de la barbe à papa. Un goût sucré. Probablement les miennes aussi. Je le vois passer sa langue contre ses lèvres après notre baiser et cela me fait lâcher un petit rire. Louis se lève. _ **« Je vais nous acheter deux places pour le prochain tour »**_. J'acquiesce et le regarde partir au guichet. Bien assez vite, il retourne près de moi avec deux tickets. Un pour lui. Un pour moi. Il me tends le mien. Je le remercie et lui me dit que ce n'est rien.

 

Quand j'ai fini ma barbe à papa, Louis avait déjà fini la sienne avant d'aller chercher les tickets, nous nous levons de la fontaine et allons devant le manège. Nous attendons que le tour se finisse et que les enfants descendent, soit seuls soit accompagnés de leur parents, et nous montons à notre tour. J'hésite un peu puis Louis grimpe les quelques marches le séparant du rez-de-chaussée du manège et je monte à mon tour. Il attrape ma main et me guide à travers les différents sièges disponibles. Nous choisissons de nous installer sur deux chevaux qui sont côte à côte. Les enfants s'installent autour de nous et à l'étage, et quelques instants après, le manège démarre enfin. La musique _Dance Of The Sugar Plum_ flotte dans l'air. Je souris alors que le manège accélère tout doucement. Nos chevaux montent et descendent au fil des secondes et quand mon regard rencontre celui de Louis, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous fassions ça tous les deux. Nous devons être les deux seuls grands à être sur ce manège, mise à part les parents avec leurs enfants, et j'aurais sûrement été gêné si Louis n'était pas là. Sûrement que je n'aurais même pas venu faire un tour. Mais Louis est là et la gêne n'est pas de la partie. Seules nos voix et seuls nos rires résonnent.

 

 ҉

 

Après notre tour du marché de Noël, nous sommes rentrés à l'appartement de Louis en tramway. C'était beaucoup plus pratique de cette manière. À peine sommes-nous rentrés que Louis m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui était la parfaite opportunité pour faire le sapin de Noël. J'adore les faire alors ce n'est pas moi qui allait dire non. Il a été cherché le carton de son sapin dans un de ses placards du couloir pour le mettre dans le coin du salon, non loin de la télévision.

 

Pendant que Louis sort les différentes parties du sapin du carton, je nous prépare des chocolats chauds. Quand j'arrive avec nos tasses dans le salon, je vois que Louis commence déjà à assembler le sapin. Je souris en le voyant faire avec toute la précision du monde. Je pose nos tasses. En m'entendant, il se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Il attrape sa tasse et boit quelques gorgées. Je bois à mon tour. Nous nous regardons en même temps et je me retiens de rire. Manquerait plus que je ne tâche mon pull blanc ! Louis se retient lui-aussi et finit par reposer sa tasse, le sourire aux lèvres. Je l'aide pour mettre la dernière partie du sapin tout en haut puis vient le moment d'écarter les branches pour que le sapin ressemble à un vrai sapin. Quand cela nous semble bien régulier, Louis me pointe le paquet de guirlandes électriques et je vais le chercher. Nous démêlons ensemble la guirlande lumineuse avant de ne la mettre autour du sapin. Je suis d'un côté et Louis de l'autre. Nous nous la passons tour à tour pour que cela fasse le tour du sapin. Quand elle est mise, je me recule pour voir ce que cela donne et Louis me rejoint. C'est parfait ainsi. _**« On mets les guirlandes maintenant ? »**_ dis-je à Louis. Il hoche la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres et nous décidons ensemble dans quel ordre nous voulons toutes les mettre. Argentée, rouge, marron, bronze, dorée puis une autre rouge. Nous optons pour la même technique et finissons de faire le tour du sapin en un rien de temps. _**« C'est beaucoup plus simple que lorsque je le faisais tout seul. Je faisais au moins milles tours autour du sapin pour que tout soit mis. »**_ Je ris à sa remarque et me penche vers le carton pour attraper une boule dorée. _**« C'est bien que je sois là alors – Ça l'est. »**_ Quand je me relève, mon regard tombe sur Louis. Lui vient de prendre une boule rouge, toute simple. Nous nous lançons un regard affectueux et je me penche au dessus du carton pour venir l'embrasser. Ma main libre vient se poser dans son cou et tandis que nous nous embrassons je sens la main de Louis venir se nicher dans mes boucles. L'instant où je sens ses doigts caresser mon cuir chevelu, mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire. Les lèvres de Louis se pressent une dernière fois contre les miennes avant que nous n'ouvrons tous les deux les yeux. Je souris à Louis qui s'avance vers le sapin avec la boule en mains. Il me dit _ **« On continue ? »**_ et moi je m'avance jusqu'à être près de lui. Je regarde son profil et lui tourne sa tête vers moi. Il a un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il s'apprête à rétorquer quelque chose mais je suis plus rapide. _ **« De s'embrasser ? »**_ , dis-je avec les sourcils haussés et un sourire en coin au visage. Louis secoue légèrement la tête et vient poser son menton sur mon épaule. Mon bras vient automatiquement entourer son corps. Je le regarde faire en essayant de cacher mon énorme sourire en pinçant mes lèvres. Mais c'est peine perdue. _**« Plus tard. »**_ Il vient embrasser ma joue et se détache de moi. Mon bras quitte son corps alors qu'il place sa boule à l'une des branches du sapin. _**« Ce sapin ne va pas se finir tout seul »**_ dit Louis alors qu'il se recule pour voir ce que cela rends avant de ne prendre une autre boule. Moi, je place la mienne. Il nous faut une dizaine de minutes pour placer toutes les boules et les petits sujets dans le sapin et quand il est finalement fini, nous nous posons dans le canapé avec nos tasses de chocolat chaud réchauffé pour l'admirer. _**« Je suis fier de nous »**_ dis-je après avoir bu une autre gorgée de mon chocolat. Je sens le regard de Louis se poser sur moi et je tourne ma tête vers lui. _**« Moi aussi. »**_ Je lui souris. Mon regard dévie entre ses yeux et ses lèvres. Je le vois se pencher vers moi et je m'approche de lui, tenant ma tasse fermement entre mes mains pour ne pas la renverser. Louis me sourit et je lui souris en retour. Il est si près que je sens son odeur à pleines narines. J'aime tellement son odeur. Une odeur qui ne tient qu'à lui. Un mélange de son odeur naturelle et du gel douche qu'il utilise. Je ferme mes yeux et sens le bout de son nez contre le mien. Son souffle se répercute contre mes lèvres. Je les entrouvre. _**« Je vais chercher mon matériel à tricot. »**_ J'ouvre les yeux soudainement et tombe directement sur le regard malicieux de Louis. Il se lève du canapé et je n'ai même pas le temps d'essayer de l'attraper qu'il est déjà hors de ma portée. _**« Mais Lou ! »**_ lancé-je d'un ton plaintif. Je l'entends rire du canapé, encore plus quand je lui dis. _**« Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! »**_ Et il a beau s'être joué de moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en entendant ses rires se répercuter dans l'appartement.

 

Il revient peu de temps après avec ses aiguilles et sa pelote rouge. Il me trouve sur le canapé, les bras croisés contre mon torse et le regard fixé sur la télévision sur laquelle un film de Noël est diffusé. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois se poser contre l'accoudoir de son canapé avec un coussin derrière lui. Il pose ses jambes contre mes cuisses et par automatisme mes mains viennent se poser sur elles. Mes pouces les caressent à travers le tissus. Louis a commencé à tricoter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait mais je ne lui demande pas. Mes caresses continuent et je ne sais pas si la distraction a gagné Louis mais je n'entends plus le petit bruit que ses deux aiguilles provoquent à chaque fois qu'elles se frottent entre elles. Je tourne ma tête vers lui quelques instants après et Louis me regarde déjà. Je crois que j'ai juste. Je souris un peu malgré moi et retourne ma tête pour regarder le film. Cela ne dure pas longtemps. Deux minutes après, ma vue est barrée par la tête de Louis. Il pose son matériel à tricot sur la table basse avant de ne se tourner vers moi. Je le regarde d'où je suis, assis sur le canapé. Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Louis hausse ses sourcils et vient se poser sur mes cuisses, à califourchon. Ses jambes sont de part et d'autre de moi. Louis pose ses mains sur le dossier du canapé, encadrant ma tête de ses bras. _**« Tu me boudes ? »**_ Je pose mes mains sur ses cuisses et le regarde d'un air innocent. _**« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… »**_ Mes doigts se déploient pour caresser la peau de Louis à travers le tissus. Mon regard est toujours ancré dans le sien quand il rapproche sa tête de la mienne et me dit _ **« Haz… »**_ d'un ton qui veut dire qu'il sait que je sais exactement de quoi il parle. Mes lèvres se fendent d'un sourire alors que j'avoue : _**« Un peu. »**_ Les sourcils de Louis se haussent à mes paroles et sa tête se rapproche de la mienne un peu plus. _**« Pourquoi ? »**_ Je ne roule pas des yeux. À la place, je soutiens son regard. _**« Tu sais pourquoi, Lou. »**_ C'est au tour des lèvres de Louis de se fendre en un sourire. Ses mains partent du canapé et viennent se glisser dans mes boucles alors que son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Son nez est contre le mien. Nous sommes dans la même position qu'il y a des minutes de cela. Une de mes mains remonte jusqu'à sa nuque. Louis sourit tant que ses yeux sourient aussi. _**« Je sais pourquoi »**_ me murmure t'il. Ce sont ces trois petits mots qui me font clore la minime distance qu'il restait entre nos lèvres. Et nous nous embrassons. Encore et encore. Les bras de Louis se referment autour de ma nuque et les miens autour de sa taille jusqu'à ce que nos torses soient collés l'un à l'autre. Notre souffle devient erratique et malgré le désir ardent qui nous occupe, nos baisers viennent à leur fin. Nos torses se soulèvent tous deux à un rythme rapide. Et si j'avais prévu de regagner ma respiration normale, c'était sans compter sur les baisers de Louis contre ma peau. Ses lèvres passent de ma mâchoire à mon cou.

 

Les lèvres de Louis s'attardent sur chaque parcelle de ma peau, chaque recoin, me laissant pantelant. Ma respiration est de nouveau erratique. Mes mains viennent agripper les hanches de Louis. Et mes lèvres s'entrouvrent, juste assez pour que mon souffle haletant s'en échappe, juste assez pour que le prénom de Louis que j'ai sur le bout de la langue sorte dans un murmure. Et quand ce dernier résonne dans la pièce, je sens Louis sourire contre ma peau. Il est totalement conscient de l'effet qu'il a sur moi. Ses lèvres quittent mon cou pour revenir contre mes lèvres un instant. Quand nos bouches sont décollées de l'une de l'autre, c'est au tour de nos fronts d'être collés l'un à l'autre. Le regard suggestif de Louis se mêle au mien la seconde où il ouvre les yeux. Il n'a pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit. Et moi non plus. Je sais ce que nous voulons tous les deux. Louis se lève doucement du canapé et je ne tarde pas à le suivre. Comme si nous étions des aimants, je n'arrive pas à m'écarter de lui. Nos mains se retrouvent liées sur le chemin de la chambre de Louis. Je sens la chaleur de son corps près du mien. Ses lèvres ne sont jamais loin des miennes. Nous nous embrassons à quelques pas de la porte, avec toute la lenteur et la passion du monde. Nous nous embrassons avant de n'entrer dans la chambre. Nous nous embrassons, debout, près du lit de Louis.

 

Et quand le baiser cesse, nos regards se retrouvent. Ils se verrouillent alors que nous retirons nos vêtements un à un. À chaque vêtement enlevé, mon sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Et celui de Louis avec. Si bien que lorsque nous nous retrouvons tous les deux démunis de tous nos vêtements, le sourire a atteint les yeux de Louis. Mon regard se pose sur la peau radieuse de Louis. Sa beauté semble s'étendre sur des kilomètres. Mes doigts viennent se poser sur le haut de son torse. Ils tracent ses clavicules avant de ne glisser plus bas. Sa peau est douce. Louis aussi a ses doigts poser sur ma peau nue. Son toucher provoque chez moi une vague de frissons. Ses doigts tracent des formes imaginaires contre le bas de mon dos. Les miens viennent contre ses hanches. Louis se rapproche de moi pour m'embrasser, collant nos torses. Mes mains se retrouvent à plat contre le bas de son dos. Une fois nos lèvres séparées, un soupir d'aise passe le biais de mes lèvres. L'instant d'après, Louis nous guide sur son lit. Nous nous retrouvons face à face. La distance qui nous séparait le temps de s'installer sur son lit n'est plus. Nos jambes sont entremêlées. Je caresse la peau de Louis. Il caresse la mienne. Chaque caresse m'apporte une nouvelle vague de désir. Le toucher de Louis est addictif. Je ne m'en lasse pas. J'aime la sensation qu'il provoque, autant que j'aime toucher Louis. Dans un baiser, son corps bascule doucement contre le mien. Et lorsque nos lèvres se séparent, nos regards se verrouillent. Nous sommes tous les deux habités du même désir : celui de ne faire qu'un.

 

҉

 

L O U I S   P O V

 

Quand je me réveille, la pièce est toujours plongée dans le noir. Du moins, si l'on ne compte pas les quelques rayons de lumière passant à travers le volet. Nous sommes dimanche, le 8 Décembre. Je regarde l'heure. Il est près de midi. Je râle et me replonge sous les couettes. Harry est déjà réveillé et entoure ma taille de ses bras la minute où je reviens sous les draps. Je me tourne contre lui. Ses yeux sont toujours fermés. Il ne semble pas très déterminé à se lever lui non plus. Je murmure que nous devrions nous lever. Mais Harry n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Il me lance un _**« Hm hm »**_ réprobateur et vient nicher sa tête dans mon cou. Cela me fait rire. Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

 

Nous flânons dans mon lit. Je sais que nous devrions nous lever avant que le temps ne défile sous nos yeux et qu'il soit déjà l'heure de partir. Mais c'est impossible de se lever quand j'ai Harry près de moi. Encore moins quand il me murmure ses _**« Encore un peu »**_ parce qu'il veut rester au chaud contre moi. Encore moins quand j'ai l'envie insatiable de l'embrasser, encore et encore, avec toujours autant de douceur. Encore moins quand j'ai ma main dans ses boucles, mes doigts qui caressent sa peau, ma jambe entre les siennes, quand mon front est contre le sien et que nos nez se touchent sans arrêt. Cela devient d'autant plus dur avec nos lèvres qui reviennent se chercher dès qu'elles se quittent, avec les soupirs chauds qui émanent de nos bouches alors que nos yeux sont encore un peu fatigués. Avec mon bras contre sa taille et ma main qui vient caresser du bout des doigts sa nuque. Oui, moi aussi, je veux rester dans notre cocon encore un peu. Juste un peu.

 

Juste un peu devient vite dix puis vingt puis quarante minutes. C'est seulement après que nous prenons la résolution de nous lever du lit. Une fois en dehors de la chaleur de la couette, je me rue sur le jogging que j'avais laissé par terre la veille au soir. J'en regrette aussitôt notre cocon. Mais il faut que nous mangions et nous préparions. Je me tourne vers Harry. Lui aussi s'habille. _ **« Toujours d'attaque pour la patinoire cette après-midi ? »**_ Il m'envoie un grand sourire. Il forme une boucle avec les liens de son jogging puis se dirige vers moi. _ **« Toujours. Même si je vais sûrement me ramasser. »**_ Je pouffe à sa remarque et vient caler mes bras autour de sa taille, souriant. _**« Je ne te laisserai pas tomber –**_ _ **Oh je sais Lou, je te fais confiance. »**_ Il m'envoie un petit clin d'oeil et se libère de mon emprise. Il est temps que nous mangions.

 

Aller à la patinoire au mois de décembre, c'est une tradition chez les Tomlinson. Depuis que je suis tout petit, nous y allons avec mes parents. Puis les filles sont arrivées et la tradition a continué. Et elle perdure encore aujourd'hui. Alors quand maman m'a rappelé que nous y allions ce weekend, il m'a semblé naturel d'inviter Harry à nous rejoindre. Et après lui avoir assuré qu'il ne s'imposait pas, il a accepté. Il n'a pas vu ma famille depuis un petit moment maintenant alors c'est la parfaite occasion. Le seul hic, c'est que Harry n'a jamais patiné. Mais je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit aussi bon que moi.

 

 ҉

 

Une fois bien emmitouflés dans nos manteaux et écharpes, moi et Harry partons en direction de la patinoire en voiture. Je ne compte plus les fois où Harry est venu me faire une visite surprise et qu'il a fini par rester dormir chez moi au lieu de ne partir après le dîner. Ce n'est pas seulement chez moi qu'il vient, mais aussi au café. Il m'a confié qu'il arrivait davantage à écrire dans le coin librairie que chez lui. Quand il m'a dit ça, ça m'a particulièrement touché. Je sais que la librairie perchée dans les arbres est un endroit cher à ses yeux, un endroit où il trouve de l'inspiration. Alors savoir que notre café-librairie est devenu aussi important à ses yeux que cette dernière m'a fait le plus grand des plaisirs. Cela nous permets de nous voir même si je travaille et même si lui écrit. Je mentirai si je disais qu'il ne me distrayait pas de temps en temps. Tout comme Harry mentirai s'il disait que je ne le distrayais pas. Maintes et maintes fois je l'ai surpris à me regarder, quand ce n'était pas l'inverse. On pourrait croire que se voir autant mène à s'ennuyer de l'autre. Mais avec Harry, je ne ressens rien du tout ça. Plus nous nous voyons, plus j'ai envie de passer du temps avec lui. Si bien que nous passons presque tout notre temps ensemble. Nous ne l'avons même pas planifié. La routine dans laquelle nous sommes tombés, celle de se voir aussi quotidiennement, s'est installée naturellement. Et elle est loin d'être désagréable. Depuis toujours, j'avais souhaité avoir une relation stable avec une personne qui me comblerait et avec qui je pourrais passer tout mon temps sans jamais me désennuyer. Et avec Harry, c'est ce que j'ai.

 

La patinoire à laquelle nous nous rendons, et à laquelle nous allons chaque année en famille, est une patinoire en glace. Loin des patinoires au sol en plastique. Certes, il est beaucoup plus difficile d'y patiner, mais cela fait parti du jeu. Et je n'ai qu'une hâte : celle de voir comment Harry va s'en sortir.

 

 ҉

 

Quand nous arrivons à la patinoire, toute ma famille est déjà présente. J'ai à peine le temps de franchir un pas hors de la voiture que Phoebe et Daisy se précipitent sur moi. Avec mes parents, nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous sur le parking de la patinoire. Et les filles ont sûrement dû me voir arriver dans la voiture d'Harry, à en juger la vitesse avec laquelle elles sont devant moi. Je les prends dans mes bras aussitôt et les serre fort. J'entends la porte d'Harry se fermer et quelques secondes plus tard, il est à nos côtés. Les filles se détachent de moi pour le saluer. Depuis le premier jour, elles l'ont adopté. Et ça me fait toujours aussi chaud au cœur.

 

Seulement après que Harry les ait prit contre elles en guise de bonjour, maman et papa arrivent accompagnés de Charlotte et Félicité tandis que Doris et Ernest tiennent chacun une main de maman. Je salue mes sœurs une à une en les prenant dans mes bras avant de ne dire bonjour aux plus petits. Je prends aussi maman et papa dans mes bras, leur demandant des nouvelles. Nous avons beau nous envoyer des messages, ce n'est définitivement pas la même chose que de les avoir tous en chair et en os devant moi. Je tourne la tête vers Harry et le voit parler avec mes sœurs les plus grandes. Maman ne tarde pas à lui dire bonjour chaleureusement, tout comme papa. Puis vint le moment où tout le monde se mets d'accord pour avancer vers la patinoire. Nous nous rendons à l'intérieur pour pouvoir prendre des patins à notre taille puis sortons pour les mettre en nous installant sur les bancs mis à l'extérieur. Il y a plusieurs petits chalets, dont l'un pour l'achat des patins. Quant aux autres, ils servent à la vente de chocolats chauds, de vins chauds et autres confiseries de Noël. La patinoire, quant à elle, est en extérieur. Pendant que moi et maman louons des phoques qui sont des aides pour les plus petits afin qu'ils patinent sans risque, je remarque que Harry les aide avec leurs patins. Je le fais remarquer à maman pendant que le caissier part chercher deux modèles dans son local et elle me sourit, elle aussi attendrie. Quand tout est bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller sur la glace. J'y vais sans aucune hésitation, à l'aise. Les filles me rejoignent aussitôt et mes parents sont avec Doris et Ernest. Et tandis que les filles commencent à faire le tour de la patinoire, je me rends compte que Harry n'est toujours pas sur la glace. Je fronce les sourcils, tourne ma tête vers le bord et le trouve accroché à la rambarde. Mon visage se détends et un sourire prends place sur mes lèvres. Je patine jusqu'à lui. Il relève la tête de ses pieds en me voyant arriver. _**« Haz ?**_ _ **−**_ _ **Hm ?**_ _ **−**_ _ **Tu comptes rester sur le bord toute l'après-midi ? »**_ Je me mets contre la rambarde à mon tour, attendant sa réponse. Il lâche un petit rire d'abord, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais je reconnais de suite qu'il est nerveux. Harry rapproche son visage du mien et me murmure, comme s'il voulait que personne n'entende ce qu'il a à dire. _**« J'ai à peine posé les pieds sur la glace que j'ai failli tomber du coup… J'ose plus bouger. »**_ Je pose ma main sur sa taille et cela le fait me regarder de nouveau dans les yeux. Je lui souris doucement. _**« Je te propose qu**_ _ **e nous y allions**_ _ **petit à petit. Tu tiens la rambarde d'une main, et je tiens l'autre. Juste le temps que tu trouves**_ _ **ton**_ _ **équilibre. Puis ensuite**_ _ **nous ferons**_ _ **sans la rambarde»**_ _._ Les yeux d'Harry deviennent aussi gros que des soucoupes à ma dernière phrase et je sens toute l'appréhension qu'il garde en lui. Mais il finit par hocher la tête et je prends ça pour un signe que nous pouvons commencer. Je me détache de la rambarde et encourage Harry à faire de même. Il enlève une de ses mains et je l'attrape dans la volée. Il me sourit et tente de se mettre bien en équilibre comme je lui ai dit. Au départ, cela ressemble plus à de la marche sur glace et au rythme auquel nous avançons, les filles en sont déjà à leur troisième tour, mais Harry est si concentré qu'il ne le remarque pas. Ses sourcils sont froncés dans la concentration, ses lèvres pincées et son regard sur ses pieds. Je suis complètement attendri. Après quelques minutes, il y arrive déjà avec plus d'aise et nous avançons plus rapidement. J'attends que Harry trouve un petit rythme avant de ne lui demander : _ **« Tu veux essayer sans la r**_ _ **a**_ _ **mbarde ? »**_ Les sourcils d'Harry se haussent et je reprends la parole. _**« Je te tiendrais toujours la main. »**_ Il me réponds un petit _**« Okay »**_ pas très confiant et finit par lâcher la rambarde. Quand il se rends compte qu'il y arrive sans, un énorme sourire fait son apparition sur ses lèvres. Nous y allons doucement, à son rythme et main dans la main. _**« Maintenant essayes de moins regarder tes pieds et plus devant toi. »**_ Harry hoche la tête et lève avec hésitation le regard vers moi. Je lui souris et presse sa main en guise de motivation. Il me sourit en retour et regarde droit devant lui. Les gens défilent autour de nous mais bien heureusement Harry n'est pas le seul à ne pas savoir patiner. Après quelques mètres parcourus doucement, nous accélérons ensemble et à chaque coup de patin, le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit un peu plus. C'est à ce moment-là que je sais qu'il y prends dorénavant du plaisir. Quand nous finissons notre deuxième tour, Harry tourne sa tête vers moi tout sourire et me dit avec enthousiasme _**« J'y arrive Lou ! »**_ et je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire tellement sa joie de vivre est communicative. _**« J'y arrive, j'y cro- »**_ sa phrase est interrompue au moment où Harry tombe par terre. Il m'emmène dans sa chute et je me retrouve contre lui. Après avoir vérifié qu'il ne s'était pas cogné trop fort, nous nous sourions et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire : _**« Je crois que tu as parlé trop vite… »**_ et nous éclatons tous les deux de rire.

 

Le fou rire passé, je me relève et aide Harry à faire de même. _**« Je pense qu'il est temps de faire une pause, tu en penses quoi ?**_ _ **−**_ _ **Je pense que tu as totalement raison. »**_ Je lui souris. Nous n'avons toujours pas bougé. Je regarde les chalets d'où je suis. Il nous reste une bonne distance avant de n'atteindre la sortie de la patinoire. _**« Mais avant la pause, il va falloir retourner là**_ _ **d'**_ _ **où nous sommes partis. »**_ Harry regarde dans ma direction et grimace. Il inspire et expire avec exagération, comme si aller jusqu'à là-bas était une épreuve de combattant. Je me retiens de rire mais un sourire en coin fait surface sur mes lèvres et Harry le remarque. _**« Hey, te moques pas… »**_ me dit-il tout bas et une moue s'installe sur ses lèvres. Je lève ma main vers son visage pour la poser sur sa joue droite. Je déploie mon pouce pour le passer contre ses lèvres et je les sens l'embrasser. Son petit baiser réussit à me faire sourire plus que de raison, tellement que je dois me pincer les lèvres pour ne pas avoir de crampes. Mais même si mon sourire est caché, mon regard tendre le remplace entièrement et lui témoigne tout mon amour à cet instant précis. Harry penche sa tête vers moi et je le rejoins à mi-chemin pour l'embrasser. Ma main glisse jusqu'en dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre vient sur sa hanche pour le maintenir contre moi et qu'il ne tombe pas. Lui a les siennes sur mes joues. Je m'apprête à refaire pression sur ses lèvres quand j'entends une de mes sœurs s'exclamer _**« Bah alors les amoureux, je croyais que vous étiez là pour patiner ? »**_ ce qui a le don de nous faire tous les deux lever les yeux, juste à temps pour voir Félicité passer devant nous tout sourire. Je sais qu'elle plaisantait et Harry sûrement aussi. Cela ne nous empêche pas de tous les deux rougir. Nous avons été pris sur le fait. Et Harry en est tout gêné. Je crois même qu'il rougit plus que moi. Je décide de passer mes bras autour de sa taille. Et lui vient caler sa tête dans mon cou et je comprends de suite que c'est pour cacher ses rougeurs. Cela me fait rire avant que je ne lui dise dans le creux de son oreille : _**« Haz… Tu sais que ce n'est pas grave, pas vrai ? »**_ Il ne me réponds rien sur le moment, juste un _**« Hm hm »**_ qui dévoile toute sa timidité. Quand il se décide à relever la tête vers moi, il tombe directement sur mon sourire et je remarque que ses rougeurs ont presque disparu. Je viens frotter mon nez au sien et cela réussit à le faire sourire automatiquement. J'embrasse le coin de ses lèvres et lui demande : _**« On y va ?**_ _ **−**_ _ **Oui, a**_ _ **llons y. »**_ Je souris à Harry et enlève mes bras de son corps avant de n'entrelacer nos doigts ensemble. Nous patinons doucement jusqu'à la sortie de la patinoire, croisant sur le chemin ma famille.

 

 ҉

 

Harry vient s'asseoir près de moi sur un banc. Nous avons commandés deux gaufres au chocolat. J'ai pris une tonne de serviettes en papier. Quand je l'ai fait, Harry n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire en coin. Il s'est retenu de rire, mais à sa tête, j'ai deviné ce qu'il pensait. Je lui ai donné un coup de coude et Harry a rit juste après. J'ai fait mine de le bouder, plissant les yeux à son égard avant de ne filer sur le banc où nous sommes dorénavant.

 

J'essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas m'en mettre partout. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai pris autant de serviettes en papier. Alors que je prends une autre bouchée, je sens le regard d'Harry sur moi, mais je continue de manger en regardant devant moi. Sans même le regarder, je devine son regard amusé et son sourire. Un énorme sourire prends place sur mes lèvres. Mes mains s'abaissent jusqu'à mes cuisses. Ma tête se baisse et mon regard avec. Je passe ma langue contre mes lèvres. Du chocolat, partout. Je souffle doucement, regarde ma gaufre à moitié-entamée. Tant pis ! Je rapporte la gaufre à mes lèvres et entends Harry pouffer. Cette fois, je tourne ma tête vers lui. Harry a déjà ses yeux posés sur moi, sans surprise. Il a les sourcils haussés et les lèvres entrouvertes, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. _**« Lou, tu sais que tu as du chocolat partout ? »**_ Il penche sa tête sur le côté en souriant malicieusement. Je roulerai presque des yeux si je n'étais pas fou amoureux de lui. Inconsciemment, je passe une nouvelle fois ma langue contre mes lèvres. _ **« Je le sais. »**_ Je lui souris et Harry me sourit en retour. Je finis ma gaufre et je n'ai pas besoin de me regarder dans un miroir pour savoir que je m'en suis mis partout. C'est une chance que je ne m'en suis pas mis sur mes vêtements, d'ailleurs. Sur mes doigts, en revanche… J'apporte le bout de chacun à ma bouche et enlève le chocolat qui y réside, un par un. Comme doté d'un sixième sens, je tourne la tête vers Harry, le bout de mon index encore la bouche. Sa paire d'émeraudes est posée sur moi. Pris sur le fait, je libère mon doigt et repose ma main contre mes cuisses. Lui a réussi à manger sa gaufre sans en mettre partout. Ça ne me surprends pas beaucoup. Mon regard suit tous ses faits et gestes. Du moment où Harry passe sa langue contre son pouce à quand il l'enlève de sa bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'approche de moi. Moi, j'ai la douce impression que tout se passe au ralenti. Je regarde le visage d'Harry s'approcher du mien. Je sens son pouce humide contre mes lèvres. Je vois les sourcils légèrement froncés d'Harry, Harry qui est concentré. Il passe son pouce contre mes lèvres, enlevant le chocolat petit à petit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quand bien même la situation est de plus sérieuse. Un sourire identique se forme sur les lèvres de mon bouclé et dans une synchronisation presque invraisemblable, les quelques centimètres séparant nos visages s'évaporent alors que mes lèvres s'écrasent contre les siennes. Ma main vient sur la cuisse d'Harry et la sienne se pose contre la mienne. Je souris contre ses lèvres en le sentant entrelacer nos doigts. Mais mon sourire s'éteint quand je sens ses lèvres refairent pression sur les miennes pour relancer un autre baiser. Il n'a pas le temps d'aboutir que j'entends quelqu'un toussoter. Je me dis d'abord que ce n'est pas pour moi et continue d'embrasser Harry comme si la vie en dépendait. Puis la personne toussote de nouveau et je mets fin au baiser avec regret. Je passe ma langue contre mes lèvres, à moitié essoufflé. Harry a l'air dans le même état que moi. J'ai l'impression que ses lèvres sont plus roses à chaque fois que nous nous embrassons et que ses yeux sont plus verts. Il est juste magnifique.

 

Je tourne le regard et tombe sur maman. Elle me sourit, mi embarrassée mi contente. Embarrassée de nous interrompre. Contente de me voir si épanoui. Elle s'excuse. Je secoue la tête et en profite pour jeter un œil à Harry. Ses joues sont devenues rosées. Je résiste à l'envie de les embrasser. Lui aussi a du chocolat sur les lèvres maintenant. Je dois les fixer un peu trop longtemps parce que ce n'est plus seulement maman qui m'appelle mais Harry aussi. _**« Lou ? »**_ Mes yeux remontent jusqu'aux siens. _**« Hm ? »**_ Il me montre maman de la tête. C'est à moi de m'excuser. Et à son tour de secouer la tête avec un sourire. _**« Je venais juste pour vous dire qu'on s'est installés sur une table près du chalet de location de patins et que vous pouvez nous rejoindre. »**_ Je hoche la tête en souriant et lui dit que nous arrivons. Elle hoche la tête en souriant et part en direction de la dite table. Je la suis du regard et tombe de nouveau sur Harry. Il me regarde, tout sourire. Je baisse les yeux et voit qu'il a une serviette dans ses mains. Je comprends aussitôt ce qu'il veut faire et rit légèrement. Il l'humide de sa langue et la passe autour de ma bouche pour la nettoyer. Je fais ensuite de même pour lui et nous nous levons pour rejoindre ma famille.

 

Quand nous arrivons à la tablée, ils sont en train de parler du repas de Noël qui ne serait tarder. Comme chaque année, nous allons le fêter le 24 au soir, chez nous. Liam et ses parents se mêleront à nous. Le 24, c'est aussi mon anniversaire. Alors ce repas est un peu un entre-deux que nous partageons tous ensemble. C'est une tradition à laquelle je tiens.

 

Alors que maman et papa parlent du repas et des courses à faire dans la semaine, Phoebe se penche vers moi et me demande : _ **« Est-ce que Harry sera là ? »**_ , question à laquelle je ne sais quoi répondre. Nous n'en avons pas vraiment parler avec Harry. Disons que le sujet n'a pas été encore abordé, même s'il est clair que nous passerons un moment ensemble la journée de mon anniversaire. Harry n'a pas entendu la question de Phoebe, mais maman, qui est juste à côté, oui. Elle tourne sa tête vers moi alors que je remonte la mienne vers elle. Elle me sourit et je sais exactement ce qu'elle va faire ensuite. Je dévie mon regard sur Harry qui est à ma gauche. Il discute avec Félicité et Charlotte qui sont juste en face de lui. _**« Harry ? »**_ , il tourne sa tête vers maman, souriant _**« Oui ? »**_. Maman me lance un autre regard avant de ne continuer. _ **« Ça te dirait de venir manger avec nous le soir du réveillon ? Tes parents, aussi, bien sûr. Si vous n'avez pas d'autres plans. »**_ Petit à petit, le petit sourire que Harry portait se transforme en un gigantesque. Il secoue doucement la tête et son sourire ne semble jamais le quitter. _**« Nous n'avons pas d'autres plans. Généralement, nous le passons tous les trois. Mais j'adorais le fêter avec vous, et je suis sûr que mes parents aussi. Je leur demanderai et je dirais à Lou leur réponse, mais je suis persuadé qu'elle sera positive. »**_ , avec ces paroles, Harry hoche la tête et ne tarde pas à remercier maman pour son invitation. Instinctivement ma main vient sur sa cuisse et nous nous sourions. Avoir Harry avec moi le jour de mon anniversaire et le soir du réveillon ? Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux.

 

 ҉

 

C'est le jour de mon anniversaire. Avec mes parents et mes sœurs, nous préparons tout pour ce soir. De la table aux repas. J'ai même dû aller en vitesse au supermarché parce qu'il manquait un ingrédient à maman. Tout doit être parfait pour le dîner et pour ce qui va être non pas une réunion de deux mais de trois familles. Les parents de Harry ont accepté l'invitation de mes parents sans hésitation et j'étais plus qu'heureux d'apprendre que nos familles se rencontreraient enfin. Je ne peux m'empêcher de stresser un petit peu, même si je sais, au fond de moi, que tout va bien se passer.

 

 ҉

 

L'heure du dîner de réveillon a sonné. Après l'arrivée de Liam et ses parents, c'est le tour d'Harry et des siens. Tous me souhaitent un joyeux anniversaire en rentrant. Mes joues me font presque mal à force de sourire, et la soirée n'est pas finie. Tandis que j'indique aux parents d'Harry par où aller pour se rendre à la salle à manger, Harry ferme la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Quand je me tourne vers lui, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi il a toujours une main derrière son dos, mais il ne me faut pas longtemps avant de ne comprendre ce qu'il y cache. En guise de bonsoir, Harry se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. Quand notre baiser s'achève, nous nous écartons juste un peu l'un de l'autre. Ma main est toujours dans les boucles d'Harry et mon front est contre le sien lorsqu'il décide de sortir le cadeau qu'il cachait et de le mettre entre nous deux. Nos fronts se détachent mais nos visages restent à proximité. Un énorme sourire barre mon visage. Mes yeux pétillent. Ils remontent jusque dans ceux d'Harry. J'embrasse sa joue et le remercie. Lui secoue la tête. _**« Tu me remercieras après l'avoir ouvert Lou. »**_ Je lance un petit rire à sa réplique et le rembrasse furtivement. Je vais déposer rapidement mon cadeau et le sac d'Harry à l'étage puis nous nous rendons à la salle à manger. Il ne manquait plus que nous alors après notre arrivée, tout le monde s’assoit. Je remarque aussitôt que tout le monde discute ensemble. Maman a engagé la discussion avec Anne et Robin, et quand papa arrive avec une bouteille et s’assoit à son tour, il s'y joint. Les mets sont déjà servis sur la table. Un bon appétit est lancé, suivi d'autres. Et la discussion va bon train.

 

Plus tard, après que la vaisselle ait été faite et que tout le monde est posé dans le salon, je suis assis sur l'un des fauteuils. Harry est sur le bout du canapé, il est engagé dans une discussion avec ses parents et les miens. Quand Liam revient des toilettes, il vient se poser sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil au lieu de retourner à son fauteuil en face du mien. Et je sais pile à ce moment qu'il a quelque chose à me dire. Je lève les yeux vers lui, attendant ce qu'il a à me dire. Il me montre la cuisine des yeux et je hoche la tête, me levant du fauteuil. Quoiqu'il a à me dire, cela doit être quelque chose d'important et qu'il veut garder secret pour l'instant. Arrivé dans la cuisine, je jette un coup d’œil derrière moi puis va me poser contre le plan de travail. Liam me suit et se mets à côté de moi.

 

À nous voir, j'ai l'impression d'être retourné des années auparavant, quand nous étions encore au lycée et que nous venions d'en rentrer après que j'avaais avoué à mes amis les plus proches ma bisexualité. Ils l'avaient mal pris et j'avais aussitôt été en parler avec Liam. Je n'avais plus cours mais lui si. Il a mis son bras sous le mien et nous sommes rentrés chez moi. Il m'avait dit que nous allions nous goinfrer de cookies devant Harry Potter et que ça irait mieux, que de toute manière, s'ils ne me soutenaient pas, ils n'en valaient pas la peine. Et il avait raison. Mais ce jour-là, alors que Liam cherchait les cookies dans le placard et que moi j'étais assis sur ce même plan de travail, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. Liam s'était de suite tourné vers moi, le regard inquiet, et était monté sur le plan de travail près de moi pour me prendre contre lui. J'avais pleuré pendant des minutes contre son épaule sans que cela ne cesse. Des minutes durant lesquelles il ne m'avait pas lâché, des minutes durant lesquelles ses doigts avaient caressé mon dos dans l'espoir de me réconforter. Cela avait fini par fonctionner. Quand nous étions descendu du plan de travail, Liam m'avait pris dans ses bras et avait fini par trouver les fameux cookies. Nous nous étions posés dans ma chambre pour regarder Harry Potter. Quand maman était arrivée toute souriante dans ma chambre, elle avait vu que ça n'allait pas sans même me demander et le regard qu'elle avait échangé avec Liam voulait tout dire. Sans même que cela ne soit évoqué, il était clair que Liam dormirait chez moi ce soir-là.

 

Alors nous retrouver là, au même endroit, après des années, cela fait tout bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'être encore au lycée et d'appréhender les derniers jours de cours avant le BAC. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Moi et Liam, nous avons évolués. Nous avons grandis. Nous ne sommes plus ceux que nous étions en Première, même si notre personnalité n'a pas changé tant que ça.

 

Aucun de nous ne parle. Quand je tourne mon regard vers Liam, il doit le sentir puisqu'il tourne le sien vers moi. Nous nous sourions et je sais à cet instant qu'il pense à la même chose que moi. Je lance, en posant ma main sur son avant-bras : _**« J'espère que ce que tu as à me dire ne vas pas te faire éclater en sanglots,**_ je ne tarde pas à rajouter, _**mais si c'est le cas, mon épaule est là pour toi. »**_ Mes paroles ont le don de le faire rire et ça me fait sourire. Je continue de le fixer, attendant patiemment qu'il prenne la parole. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et finalement, des mots sortent de sa bouche : _**« Je crois qu'une personne me plaît. »**_ Un énorme sourire s'installe sur mes lèvres et je cogne légèrement son épaule avec la mienne. Ma main presse son avant-bras avant que je ne m'exclame : _**« Mais c'est génial ça Li ! »**_ Il hoche la tête en souriant, mais il ne me semble pas convaincu. Mon sourire fane un peu. _**« Tu n'as pas l'air d'en être heureux ? »**_ À ma question, il hoche les épaules et tourne enfin son regard vers moi. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens et mon coeur se serre quand j'y vois de la tristesse. Nous ne nous disons rien pendant un petit instant. Au moment où Liam reprends la parole, il dévie son regard du mien et se mets à fixer devant lui. _**« Je ne sais juste pas si je lui plais aussi et ça me rends un peu triste. »**_ Je hoche la tête à ses dires et pince les lèvres. Savoir si quelqu'un est attiré par nous autant que nous les sommes par eux, ce n'est jamais chose facile. Et je comprends totalement le désarroi de Liam face à cette situation. _**« Le conseil le plus bateau serait de te dire que tu n'as qu'à demander à cette personne, mais je sais que ce n'est pas la chose la plus facile à faire. Alors je te suggère d'essayer de voir si oui ou non cette personne est attirée par toi quand vous discutez, de voir quelle est sa réaction si vous vous rapprochez ou autre. »**_ Liam hoche doucement la tête et finit par tourner sa tête vers la mienne, un sourire aux lèvres. _ **« Merci Lou – Toujours. »**_ Sa tête vient se poser sur mon épaule et je passe mon bras autour de sa taille. Nous restons quelques minutes comme ça avant de ne nous lever et de ne retourner au salon. Quand j'arrive, Harry a sa tête tournée vers nous. Vers moi, plus particulièrement. Liam va s'asseoir sur son fauteuil et moi sur les cuisses d'Harry. Il passe son bras autour de ma taille et me murmure à l'oreille : _**« Tout va bien ? »**_ , et je sais qu'il parle de Liam. Je souris et hoche la tête, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. _**« Tout va bien. »**_

 

 ҉

 

Sous les coups d'une heure du matin, tout le monde part. Liam et ses parents en premier. Je ne manque pas de le serrer fort contre moi et de lui dire de m'envoyer un message si ça ne va pas. Je sais qu'il sait que je suis là, mais il n'y a pas de mal à le lui redire. Il me remercie, m'embrasse la joue et après avoir dit au revoir à Karen et Geoff, je ferme la porte derrière eux. Les parents d'Harry sont les suivants. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, les embrassades et les remerciements refont apparition. Puis Anne et Robin partent après avoir dit à Harry _**« à demain »**_ et il ne reste plus que Harry. Ernest et Doris sont déjà couchés depuis un moment et mes sœurs ne tardent pas à suivre le mouvement après que nous nous ayons souhaité une bonne nuit. Mes parents eux aussi ne tardent pas. Moi et Harry nous changeons et nous brossons les dents dans la salle de bain. La soirée n'est pas complètement finie pour nous. Nous nous mettons sur mon lit, en tailleur, l'un face à l'autre. Aucune lumière n'est allumée, seulement les guirlandes de Noël. Et j'ai la douce sensation d'être de retour à quand nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois. La nostalgie est à son comble ce soir, je me dis, alors que je sors le cadeau d'Harry de sa cachette. Le cadeau qu'il m'a donné plus tôt est à mes côtés. Le sien, tout bien emballé, a l'apparence d'une boîte. Et à l'air perplexe d'Harry, je devine qu'il se demande ce dont il s'agit. Mais son sourire dévoile qu'il est tout aussi excité que moi d'ouvrir nos cadeaux. Je lui tends le cadeau. Harry contemple la boîte un instant puis il me regarde. _**« Toi d'abord Lou, c'est ton anniversaire. »**_ Un sourire amusé prends place sur mes lèvres alors que je lui dis _**« Plus vraiment… »**_ parce qu'il est minuit passé. _ **« C'est pas grave. Ouvres ton cadeau en premier. »**_ Je finis par hocher la tête et défait le joli nœud avant de ne déchirer le papier cadeau. Cela me fait presque de la peine tellement le cadeau semble avoir été emballé avec soin mais je suis si excité de découvrir ce que Harry a en réserve pour moi que je n'y pense plus. Une fois tout le papier enlevé, je tombe sur le cadeau : un livre, mais pas n'importe lequel ! C'est un livre que je désirais me procurer depuis des mois. Je l'avais évoqué quelques fois à Harry, à chaque fois pour lui rappeler que je devais me l'acheter, mais à chaque fois j'oubliais parce que j'étais débordé à la librairie. Compte tenu du fait que je dois me tenir au courant des dernières nouveautés littéraires, ce livre m'était complètement passé au dessus de la la tête. Que Harry s'en soit souvenu me touche énormément. Je l'admire sous toutes les coutures. _**« Ça te plaît ? »**_ Mon regard remonte vers Harry. Mon Harry. Il semble jauger mes réactions pour savoir ce que j'en pense et il ne tarde pas à le savoir quand je me mets à sourire un peu plus encore. Avec le livre en main, je m'approche de lui et pose mes lèvres contre les siennes. _**« Ça me plaît**_ , dis-je dans un murmure, un sourire aux bords des lèvres. **Énormément.** Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres, une autre fois. _**Merci. »**_ Je colle mon front contre le sien et frotte mon nez contre le sien. Quand Harry revient m'embrasser, je sens son sourire contre mes lèvres et cela gonfle mon coeur de bonheur. Je déborde de joie. Et c'est grâce à Harry. Des rires s'échappent de nos bouches tellement nous sommes heureux. Je l'embrasse rapidement avant de ne me remettre droit et de ne dire : _**« Okay, ton tour ! »**_ et sans attendre, Harry déballe son cadeau. Il tombe sur une boîte en carton, sans indication quelconque de ce qui s'y trouve à l'intérieur. Il m'interroge du regard mais je ne lui dévoile rien, juste de l'excitation. Excitation de voir sa réaction. Quand il ouvre le carton, ses dents se dévoilent et ses lèvres dessinent un merveilleux sourire. Il sort le cadeau de sa boîte. Un panda en peluche d'une vingtaine de centimètres, au pelage doux. _**« Lou… »**_ dit Harry dans une voix si attendrie que je pourrais presque fondre sur place. À la place, je regarde Harry s'extasier. Harry m'avait dévoilé avoir une passion pour les peluches douces. Alors quand je devais choisir un cadeau pour lui et que je me suis souvenu de notre discussion sur notre bucketlist, c'est devenu une évidence. _**« C'est en attendant qu'on aille voir de vrais pandas. »**_ lui dis-je. Je marque une pause, souriant. Harry a ses yeux rivés sur moi. _**« Ensemble. »**_ Le sourire d'Harry se transforme en celui que j'adore. Celui avec les fossettes inclues. Il est resplendissant. Et en le voyant si heureux, je me dis que s'il y a bien une chose que je souhaite, c'est de le rendre aussi heureux que lui ne le fait avec moi. Et peut-être que je ne peux pas fondre sur place telle la neige au Soleil, mais une chose est sûre : mes lèvres peuvent se fondre sur celles d'Harry, et c'est exactement ce que je fais, sans perdre une minute de plus.

 

 ҉

 

Nous sommes le jour du réveillon. Demain, c'est le Nouvel An. Demain, nous entrons en 2018. J'ai du mal à y croire. L'année est passée vite, une fois de plus. C'est toujours une chose qui m'a étonné, à quel point le temps s'envole vite. L'année débute, tout se passe au ralenti, puis soudainement on se retrouve déjà en été. Puis vient l'automne et la période des festivités est déjà là.

 

Mais nous ne sommes pas encore demain. Nous sommes le réveillon. Et avec les garçons, nous avons décidés de le passer ensemble. Le réveillon et le passage de l'année 2017 à l'année 2018. Liam a proposé que nous allions tous chez lui pour l'occasion. Alors à l'instant même, moi et Harry nous rendons à son appartement. Niall nous rejoindra un peu plus tard. Je le sais parce que Harry lui avait proposé de le prendre juste après qu'il m'ait pris, mais Niall a décliné son offre. Alors c'est seulement avec Harry que je me rends chez Liam.

 

En début de mois, nous nous étions posés la question, avec Liam et Niall, si nous devions oui ou non fermer le café le jour du Nouvel An. Puis nous nous sommes rendus compte que la question ne se posait même pas, parce qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes un dimanche et que demain nous sommes un lundi. Et ce sont les deux seules journées où notre café est fermé.

 

Avec moi, j'ai pris des jeux de société. Avant de ne venir à mon appartement, Harry en avait aussi pris de chez lui. Et rien qu'avec les nôtres, je suis persuadé que nous aurons de quoi passer toute la soirée. Sans aucun doute.

 

Quand nous arrivons finalement chez Liam, il ne nous reste plus qu'à emprunter l'ascenseur pour accéder à son étage. Le septième, rien que ça. Autant dire que ça ne plaît pas trop à mon vertige. Alors le balcon de Liam ? J'évite d'y aller. Étrangement, la fois où Harry m’avait emmené à la librairie perchée dans les arbres, ma peur s’était envolée. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que la librairie était soutenue par un gigantesque arbre… Sans doute.

 

Avant de ne sortir de l'ascenseur, Harry me vole un baiser et c'est presque si les portes se ferment avant même que nous n'ayons le temps d'en sortir. Je tape le bras d'Harry en sortant, lui disant nous aurions pu y rester coincer. Lui me dit de dédramatiser. _**« Tu sais Lou, il nous aurait juste suffit de rappuyer sur le bouton… »**_ À ça je lève les yeux au ciel et appuie sur la sonnette de Liam pour qu'il vienne nous ouvrir. Harry presse ma taille de ses doigts et je tourne ma tête vers lui. Il hausse ses sourcils rapidement avec un sourire en coin que je connais maintenant par cœur. Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres et alors que je m'apprête à dire quelque chose, la porte s'ouvre. _**« Lou !Harry !  Entrez ! »**_ Liam ouvre sa porte d'entrée en grand, nous laisse passer et nous prends rapidement dans ses bras. Puis il referme la porte et j'entends du bruit venant de sa cuisine. Je n'ai pas le temps de demander d'où cela provient que Liam me dit _**« Zayn est dans la cuisine. Il est arrivé un peu plus tôt. »**_ Je hoche la tête en souriant et nous allons tous là-bas pour le saluer après avoir posé nos sacs. Quand nous arrivons, il se tourne vers nous, je ne vois pas une once de surprise dans ses yeux et je me dis que ça doit être sûrement parce que moi et Harry sommes les seules personnes que Liam attendait, en plus de Niall. Il prends Harry dans ses bras avant de ne m'enlacer à mon tour. Nous nous demandons des nouvelles puis Liam rejoint Zayn près du comptoir. Ils ont en train de cuisiner quelque chose, mais je ne saurais dire quoi. Je pencherai plus pour quelque chose de sucré. Zayn replonge ses mains dans le saladier pour pétrir la pâte et Liam lui vient de sortir des pépites de chocolat de son placard. Il tourne sa tête vers moi, souriant. _**« On fait des sablés, mais on n'en a plus pour longtemps. »**_ Je hoche la tête à ça et leur sourit à tous les deux. Moi et Harry finissons par aller dans le salon, les laissant à leur pâtisserie. J'envoie un message à Niall pour lui demander quand il arrivera approximativement et lorsque des minutes plus tard, Harry me dit qu'il a soif, je me lève pour aller dans la cuisine et lui prendre quelque chose à boire. Liam et Zayn y sont encore, bien sûr, et maintenant que la pâte est finie et reposée, ils utilisent des emporte-pièces pour découper la pâte en différentes formes. Et alors que je prends la bouteille du jus d'orange du réfrigérateur, je ne peux m'empêcher de me faire la réflexion que Liam et Zayn m'ont l'air proches tout d'un coup. C'est peut-être que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué. C'est peut-être que j'étais trop obnubilé par Harry quand Zayn était là aussi. Je n'en sais trop rien. Mais c'est tout à fait possible que tous les deux se soient rapprochés alors que moi et Harry nous rapprochions. Puis, nous traînons tellement ensemble tous les cinq depuis un moment maintenant, c'est complètement normal. N'empêche que…

 

 _ **«**_ _ **Lou ? »**_ Mon attention se pose sur Liam. Lui et Zayn me fixent avec le même regard mi-amusé mi-curieux. _**« Tout va bien ? Tu avais l'air dans tes pensées. »**_ me demande Zayn. _**« Je l'étais, mais vous inquiétez pas. »**_ Je leur souris, attrape deux verres au passage et rejoint Harry dans le salon. Il faut que j'en parle avec Liam.

 

 ҉

 

Lorsque Liam et Zayn ont fini de faire leur sablés, que ces derniers refroidissent dans le plat et qu'ils ont fait la vaisselle, Zayn revient dans le salon et moi j'en profite pour rejoindre Liam dans la cuisine avant qu'il ne vienne lui aussi dans le salon. Visiblement, il comptait y venir maintenant parce que quand j'arrive, il sursaute et porte une main à son cœur. Je ris légèrement et m'excuse quand même. _ **« Pardon Li' – C'est rien. Tu m'as fait peur c'est tout. »**_ Il me sourit et fronce légèrement les sourcils. _**« Tu avais quelque chose à me demander ? »**_ J'attrape son bras et le ramène vers le plan de travail. Il me regarde avec un air inquisiteur tout le long et continue de me fixer jusqu'à ce que je prenne la parole. Je ne sais pas comment aborder la chose. Et je ne veux pas le forcer à me dire quoique ce soit. Je connais Liam par cœur. S'il a quelque chose à me dire, il me le dira en temps et en heure. Mais je n'arrive pas à ne pas être intrigué. Je pose une de mes mains à plat contre le plan de travail et me mets à parler. _**« C'est juste… Je me disais tout à l'heure… - Oui ? »**_ Je relève le regard vers Liam et lui me regarde avec un sourire, comme pour m'encourager à continuer. _**« Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point toi et Zayn étaient si proches. »**_ dis-je en fixant les yeux de Liam, et les siens tombent un peu après mes mots. _**« Oh,**_ il lève sa main droite et gratte sa mâchoire légèrement barbue nerveusement, _**bien oui, nous nous sommes rapprochés avec le temps. »**_ Il hoche la tête avec un léger sourire aux lèvres avant de ne prendre en capture sa lèvre inférieure. Je reconnaîtrais ce signe de nervosité entre milles. Mais je ne dis rien. Je ne dis rien parce que rien que ces petits signes m'en ont dit plus que des mots et parce que je ne veux pas brusquer Liam. Je hoche la tête à mon tour et un sourire traverse mon visage. Il me sourit en retour et nous filons dans le salon.

 

Ce n'est qu'après une demie-heure que Niall arrive enfin et tout le monde le charrie. Je n'ai pas compté le nombre de fois où il a levé les yeux au ciel ou qu'il nous a tapé gentiment le bras, mais le nombre était sûrement proche d'un million. Maintenant qu'il est là, notre soirée peut commencer.

 

҉

 

Après trois heures de jeux, de rires et de pizzas, il est près de vingt-deux heures et nous nous reposons tous sur le canapé après avoir fini une partie de Pictionary. C'est Liam et Zayn qui ont gagné. Faut dire qu'ils étaient avantagés du fait que Zayn sait particulièrement bien dessiné. Moi à côté, et bien… Je ne suis pas terrible. C'est le cas de le dire. Seul Harry a réussi à faire remonter notre score avec Niall, mais même avec son aide, c'est Liam et Zayn qui ont remportés haut la main. J'ai vite abandonné en voyant Liam deviner trois dessins en même pas trente secondes et que moi j'arrivais à peine à déchiffrer ce que dessinait Niall. Pour information, il était censé dessiner une tortue. Ça n'a pas l'air très difficile à faire dit comme ça, mais le dessin de Niall était si nul que je pensais que c'était un escargot. Pas loin, mais pas la bonne réponse. Il est inutile de dire que Liam et Zayn pouffaient bien à ce moment-là. Et quand je leur ai reproché la chose, ils ont tous les deux éclaté de rire. J'aurais pu être renfrogné, mais la situation était si ridicule que je me suis mis moi-même à rire dans la volée. Harry et Niall m'ont suivi de peu.

 

Il est près de vingt deux heures et quart quand le clip _Umbrella_ de Rihanna passe à la télé et que Niall se lève de son fauteuil en claquant des mains. Nous nous demandons tous ce qui lui prends d'un coup puis avant même que nous ne lui demandons, il s'exclame que nous allons tous en boîte de nuit, et en me regardant, il ajoute en souriant _**« sans exception »**_. Mes sourcils n'ont jamais été aussi haut perchés sur mon front. Dire que je ne suis pas un fada des boîtes de nuit serait un euphémisme. Je n'ai jamais été fan. Que cela soit après le lycée, pendant nos années d'études avec Liam ou même maintenant. Liam non plus d'ailleurs, nous avons toujours été plutôt sérieux sur ce point-là. Et pourtant, je ne peux que voir son excitation vis à vis de cette idée. Je me tourne vers Harry pour voir sa réaction et lui apparaît aussi sceptique que moi. Il m'envoie un petit sourire et son regard me dit que lui non plus n'est pas un fan des sorties en boîtes de nuit. Niall est debout et attends nos réponses. Liam est déjà parti dans sa chambre et Zayn a l'air partant. Il ne reste que moi et Harry. Je n'ai jamais vu l'attrait pour ce genre de sorties, mais en voyant l'excitation des garçons, je me dis que ça ne peut pas me faire de mal. Avec Harry, nous nous regardons et d'un sourire, nous nous mettons d'accord. Je me lève à mon tour et Niall me regarde, attendant ma réponse impatiemment, jusqu'à ce que je lance _**« Allons-y »**_ et un énorme sourire fait apparition sur ses lèvres. Pour la peine, il vient même m'embrasser les deux joues et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. _**« Ça tombe bien parce que j'avais emmené la tenue pour. »**_ Je hausse les sourcils à ce qu'il dit et lâche un rire. _**« T'avais déjà tout prévu ! »**_ Il m'envoie un clin d’œil et je n'ai pas le temps de venir l'attraper pour le chatouiller qu'il s'envole à la salle de bain avec des affaires en main. Un soupir d’exaspération sort de ma bouche mais il est rapidement suivi d'un sourire. Je me tourne vers Zayn et Harry qui sont encore sur le canapé. _**« J'imagine qu**_ _ **e nous n’avons**_ _ **plus qu'à se préparer ! »**_ Et c'est ce que nous faisons.

 

En presque vingt minutes, nous sommes tous prêts. Nous avons presque tous opté pour une chemise, sauf Liam qui porte un haut rouge à demi-manches et qui a un col avec de petits boutons. C'est ce genre de haut qui vous colle complètement à la peau et que Liam a toujours su très bien porter. Il m'a même demandé ce que j'en pensais avant que nous ne prenions la route, et je lui ai donné le feu vert. Une partie de moi me disait qu'il voulait se faire beau pour une certaine personne puis je me rappelais que Liam avait toujours fait attention à son apparence vestimentaire. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de nouveau.

 

Puisque je ne boirais pas, je me désigne comme le conducteur de la soirée. Je ne suis même pas sûr que les garçons vont boire beaucoup. Ce n'est pas comme si nous y allions que pour ça. Nous y allons d'abord pour danser et passer un bon moment tous ensemble.

 

Après dix minutes de trajet en voiture, nous sommes arrivés au centre-ville. La voiture est garée à une place pas loin de la boîte et nous nous rendons à l'entrée. Heureusement pour nous, il n'y a pas trop de monde et nous n'attendons pas longtemps avant de n'entrer dedans. Nous payons notre entrée et commandons une bouteille pour nous tous. Enfin, pour les garçons. Nous déposons nos manteaux et écharpes dans le vestiaire puis cherchons le box que l'on nous a attribué pour la soirée. Et quand nous le trouvons, nous nous y posons tous et la bouteille ne tarde pas à être déposé par un serveur. Nous le remercions tous. Les chansons sortant des enceintes et flottant dans l'air sont si fortes que nous ne nous entendons presque pas parler de temps en temps. Nous sommes obligés de nous parler dans le creux de l'oreille. Moi, je suis assis au milieu. Liam est à côté de moi et Zayn est à sa droite. À ma gauche, il y a Harry et Niall est près de lui. Je me commande un verre de Fanta et pendant ce temps les garçons se servent un verre de la bouteille au centre chacun. Quand mon verre arrive, nous trinquons tous ensemble et buvons notre première gorgée de la soirée. Si des chansons qui nous plaisent passent, nous allons danser. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été à l'aise de danser en étant autant entouré, mais avec les garçons, et pourtant sans un gramme d'alcool dans le sang, j'arrive à me décontracter assez pour danser sans me soucier des regards qui peuvent se poser sur moi. Après tout, ici, tout le monde est dans sa bulle. Tout le monde est là pour s'amuser. Et moi aussi. À un moment, une de mes chansons préférées passe et je veux embarquer Harry sur la piste, mais lui refuse en riant. Je m'en vais quand même et danse en le regardant. Il rit au début, parce que je l'amuse et que je danse n'importe comment. Et moi aussi je ris. Puis arrive le passage un peu moins mouvementé de la chanson et je danse avec plus de précision. Mes hanches bougent au rythme plus lent de la chanson. Les rires d'Harry, qui me sont presque inaudibles avec tout le boucan, disparaissent et sont remplacés pour un de ses sourires en coin. Pendant un instant, j'ai fermé les yeux. Mais quand je les rouvre, je retombe dessus. Son air est tout sérieux d'un coup et ça m'amuse, parce qu'il y a même pas deux minutes, il riait à gorge déployée. Et maintenant… La chanson est proche de la fin et je le sais mais Harry non. Il vient me rejoindre sur la piste de danse sous les cris des garçons encore attablés et je ne peux que sourire en voyant que j'ai réussi malgré tout à le faire venir danser avec moi sur cette chanson. Une fois qu'il est assez proche, j'attrape de mes doigts le col de sa chemise et l'embrasse. La chanson se finit une dizaine de secondes après et nos bouches se séparent. Harry laisse échapper un petit rire. Mais avant qu'il ne reparte s'asseoir, je prends sa main et l'emmène au milieu de la piste pour que nous dansions ensemble pendant encore quelques chansons.

 

Lorsque nous nous reposons sur nos sièges, je suis assoiffé et boit d'une traite le reste de mon verre. Harry n'en fait pas autant avec son verre d'alcool, mais il boit quand même quelques gorgées pour se rafraîchir. Entre temps, Niall est parti danser et un rire s'échappe de ma bouche quand je vois une jeune fille l'accoster. Il est presque timide sur le coup mais ça ne dure pas, puisque la seconde d'après, ils dansent ensemble. Nous approchons minuit de quelques minutes quand la nouvelle chanson d'Halsey s'enclenche dans la boîte de nuit. _Him and I_. Je glisse un coup d’œil à Liam et Zayn qui sont toujours assis. Liam dit quelque chose dans le creux de l'oreille de Zayn et lui se mets à rire à gorge déployée. Liam le suit de près et avec Harry nous nous lançons un regard. Je consulte mon portable. Il est 23h58 et Halsey vient de se remettre à chanter après le couplet de G-Easy. Les rires de Liam et Zayn s'éteignent petit à petit et ils boivent tous les deux une gorgée en se regardant. Un sourire timide empreinte le chemin de leurs lèvres. L'instant où Zayn porte son attention sur son portable pour je ne sais quelle raison, je me penche à l'oreille de Liam. _**« Invites le à danser »**_. Liam tourne sa tête vers moi, les yeux remplis de surprise. Il ne s'attendait peut-être pas à ce que je devine qui lui plaisait. Ça n'empêche, je le connais comme ma poche. Je soutiens son regard et hausse les sourcils avant de ne jeter un petit regard vers Zayn qui a maintenant abandonner son portable. Liam avale sa salive, je le vois au mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam, puis il hoche doucement la tête. Je lui souris et me remets droit. Je joue avec la paille de mon verre et n'entends pas ce que Liam dit à Zayn. Tout ce que je sais, ce qu'ils se lèvent et qu'ils s'avancent sur la piste de danse. Tous les deux paraissent tous gênés au début, puis le refrain arrive et les emporte dans la frénésie de la chanson. Je les vois danser comme ils le sentent, un peu n'importe comment. Ça me rappelle moi plus tôt. Davantage encore quand leurs mouvement de danse se transforment petit à petit en quelque chose de plus sérieux. Le décompte commence.

 

_5_

 

Leurs sourires tombent de leur visage petit à petit.

 

_4_

 

Ils ne dansent plus.

 

_3_

 

Leurs corps se rapprochent.

 

_2_

 

Leurs regards sont scellés.

 

_1_

 

Liam pose ses doigts sur les joues de Zayn.

 

_0_

 

Ils s'embrassent.

 

Les confettis sont jetés dans toute la salle. Un sourire prends tout mon visage et je me tourne vers Harry. Lui a le même sourire. Un sourire resplendissant. Il me murmure un _**« Bonne année Lou.»**_ près de mon oreille et colle nos fronts ensemble avant de ne m'embrasser passionnément. Ma main remonte aussitôt jusqu'à ses boucles et celle d'Harry vient contre ma nuque. Nos lèvres sont séparées de quelques centimètres quand je lui dis en retour _**« Bonne année Haz. »**_ Mes yeux océans sont plongés dans ses émeraudes. Nos peaux se touchent, nos nez s'effleurent et nos doigts s'entrelacent. Je souris à en avoir des crampes et à cet instant précis, tout ce à quoi je pense c'est au fait que j'aime Harry. Je l'aime si fort. Et la vie n'a jamais été si belle.

 

_In the end, it's him and I._

 

҉

 


	7. Épilogue

**Épilogue – Six mois plus tard.**

 

H A R R Y   P O V

 

Nous sommes le premier jour de Juin. Aujourd’hui, il fait particulièrement beau. Je ne sais pas si c’est le soleil, la légère brise qui passe dans mes boucles, la chaleur qui est là depuis quelques jours, mais je me sens mieux que jamais. Je viens de quitter un cours d’écriture. J’ai terminé ma nouvelle depuis deux mois maintenant. Et je voulais essayer de changer de registre. Il a toujours été un peu dur pour moi d’exposer mes écrits et de recevoir l’avis des gens, de peur de ne pas plaire, de peur que ce soit nul. Mais cet atelier m’a permis de prendre confiance en moi et d’écrire sur des sujets sur lesquels je n’aurais probablement pas écrit sans. Vu qu’il fait beau, j’ai abandonné ma voiture pour me balader en vélo, comme Louis. Lors de ses jours de congés, s’il n’est pas trop fatigué de sa semaine, nous allons faire une balade en vélo. Avec ce beau temps, c’est plus qu’agréable. Nous deux, nous nous entendons toujours aussi bien. Si ce n’est plus. Je suis toujours aussi fou amoureux de lui. Je ne vais pas le cacher, les six derniers mois n’ont pas été parfaits. Mais il n’y a pas eu de grosse dispute. Rien de tel. Les seules fois où nous n’allions plus si bien, c’est lorsque Louis était sur les nerfs avec une semaine trop chargée, ou lorsque moi-même j’étais sur les nerfs à cause de mon écriture. Ma nouvelle m’a vraiment poussé au bout par moments. Je n’ai pas connu de syndrome de la page blanche de nouveau, mais c’était sûrement pire. Je crois que je préférais être triste de ne rien écrire plutôt que d’être énervé de ne pas trouver la bonne tournure de phrases. J’ai toujours été perfectionniste. Ce n’est pas toujours une qualité. Maintenant que je l’ai finie, néanmoins, j’en suis très fier. Quand j’ai tapé les derniers mots sur mon clavier, je savais que c’était la fin. C’était la fin de presque un an d’écriture. J’avais presque envie de pleurer de joie. Il me restait encore toute la correction à faire mais sur le coup, je ne m’en suis pas préoccupé. J’ai sauté de ma chaise de bureau et fait une danse de la joie. Quand Louis est rentré du café-librairie ce jour-là, il m’a retrouvé sur le lit avec un sourire béat. Il ne m’a pas quitté pendant des heures, voir même des jours. Encore aujourd’hui, quand je pense à ce que j’ai accompli, je souris grandement. Aller au bout de ma nouvelle, c’est une victoire personnelle. Dorénavant, tout est corrigé. Tout est mis en page. J’ai même fait relire à Louis pour avoir un avis extérieur et qu’il corrige des fautes que je n’aurais pas vu. Je lui faisais déjà presque tout lire les parties que j’écrivais, petit à petit. Ce n’était pas une surprise quand il m’a dit qu’il était ravi de le faire. Je n’ai toujours pas eu le courage de le présenter à un éditeur, même si Louis et mes parents m’y poussent. À eux, je ne leur ai pas fait tout lire, mais les quelques passages, ceux dont je suis le plus fier, que je leur ai montré, les ont convaincus. Avec maman et papa, ça va mieux. Je n’avais jamais pensé que notre relation pouvait être fusionnelle. Mais en quelques mois, nous nous sommes rapprochés. De temps en temps, je ne peux m’empêcher de penser au soir où j’ai débarqué et éclaté en sanglots à la maison. Ce soir-là, nous nous sommes expliqués. Ce soir-là, c’est quand les choses ont commencés à aller mieux. Et j’aime penser que les choses ne peuvent qu’aller en s’améliorant.

 

Maintenant, nous vivons ensemble avec Louis. Nous n’en avions pas vraiment pas discutés auparavant. C’est juste arrivé. Je dormais de plus en plus chez lui. Parfois, j’allais dîner chez lui, et nous nous endormions devant la télé. Quand nous nous réveillions, il était trop tard pour que je reparte, alors je restais chez Louis. Ça a duré des mois avant que nous décidions de vivre ensemble. Cela m’a semblé tout naturel, et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que pour Louis aussi. Le fait que j’emménageais chez lui coulait de source. Cela n’a posé aucun problème à mes parents, au contraire, ils étaient heureux pour moi. Pour moi et pour Louis. Ils avaient remarqué à quel point nous nous aimions. Et c’est toujours autant le cas.

 

Je suis enfin arriver au bâtiment de Louis. Je dépose mon vélo dans le local prévu à cet effet et me rends à la cage d’escaliers pour monter au troisième étage. Étant donné que le bâtiment de Louis ne compte que quatre étages, il n’a aucun ascenseur. Je ne compte plus les fois où il râlait d’avance à la vue des escaliers ou pendant qu’il les montait. Moi, j’arrivais toujours avant lui. J’arrive toujours avant lui. Sauf la fois où il a décidé de me prendre en course poursuite et qu’il est arrivé à sa porte en premier. Nous étions tous les deux essoufflés de notre course. Faut dire que monter trois étages d’affilée, ce n’est pas rien. Cela ne nous a pas empêché de rire un bon coup, ni que je l’embrasse en le tenant contre la porte. Le sac de courses nous attendait patiemment, posé au sol.

 

Je me rappelle particulièrement de cette journée parce Louis portait un tee-shirt jaune et il était plus lumineux que jamais. Sa mèche devenait trop longue et à chaque fois qu’il se regardait dans le miroir, il disait _**« Je dois aller au coiffeur. »**_ À chaque fois, j’entourais sa taille de mes bras, j’embrassais sa nuque et lui disait que ce n’était pas nécessaire, que moi je l’adorais comme ça. Louis n’a toujours pas été au coiffeur. Et j’aime toujours autant sa longue mèche.

 

Louis m’a fourni un double de sa clé. Avant même que nous n’emménagions ensemble, j’en possédais un. Pour une simple et bonne raison : je rentrais la plupart du temps avant la fin de son service et cela m’évitait de l’attendre devant la porte. J’aurais pas eu l’air bête à attendre pendant de longues heures devant sa porte sinon !

 

Quand j’arrive enfin à son étage, je m’arrête quelques secondes et reprends mon souffle. J’ai beau faire du sport, je ne suis pas toujours très habitué à monter toutes ses marches d’une traite. Ma respiration redevenue normale, je m’avance vers sa porte et enclenche la clé dans la serrure. À peine entré, je lance un _**« Lou, je suis rentré. »**_ mais je n’obtiens aucune réponse. Je fronce les sourcils mais tâche de fermer la porte à clefs. Je mets le trousseau à son emplacement, me débarrasse de mes chaussures et m’avance dans le couloir menant au salon. Pour une journée ensoleillée, je trouve l’appartement de Louis plutôt sombre, ce qui est très étrange. Je n’ai pas le temps de cogiter davantage. Quand j’appuie sur l’interrupteur du salon et que la lumière s’allume, j’entends un énorme _**« Surprise ! »**_ surgir de nulle part en même temps que Louis et nos proches sortent soudainement de leur cachette. Mon cœur bat à toute allure. Je le sens parce que j’ai porté ma main à mon cœur tellement je ne m’y attendais pas. Louis porte un gâteau dans ses mains et maman vient tout juste d’y allumer des bougies étincelles. Je ne me rends compte qu’après un instant que j’ai les yeux embués de larmes. Des larmes de joie. Parce que leur surprise est beaucoup trop belle et parce que je suis ému. Je les sèche et m’avance vers ceux. Tout le monde est là. Mes parents. Zayn. Liam. Niall. Les parents de Louis et ses sœurs. Même Ellie est venue. Mais au-delà du sentiment de surprise, de l’euphorie, je me demande : pourquoi ? Aujourd’hui n’est pas mon anniversaire. Ce n’est pas ma fête non plus.

 

Maintenant, presque tout le monde est autour de moi et Louis. Louis passe le gâteau à maman et moi je tourne mon regard curieux vers elle. Mes yeux rencontrent ceux de Johannah qui est près d’elle et aucune d’elle ne me donne d’indices. Je sais que ce que Louis a en réserve pour moi n’est pas une demande en mariage. C’est beaucoup trop tôt. Nous nous aimons à la folie mais nous sommes tous les deux d’accord que ce n’est pas le moment. Pas encore. Alors quelle est sa surprise ? J’entends le son des bougies étincelles, je regarde Louis avec attention et mon regard converge vers Zayn quand Louis tourne sa tête vers lui. Il lui donne un morceau de papier, et moi je ne sais pas toujours pas. Je ne sais pas et pourtant mon sourire n’a jamais été aussi grand. Louis ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire lui non plus et j’ai envie qu’il me dise ce que cache ce fameux papier qu’il tient entre ses doigts. Il me fixe, heureux, l’air fier, et me tends finalement la feuille de papier. Je sens tous les regards se tourner vers moi, avec appréhension. Je commence à lire et au même instant, alors que je prends conscience de ce que veut dire les mots alignés sur la feuille que j’ai entre les mains, Louis prends la parole. _**« Mon Harry, j’espère que tu ne seras pas fâché que j’ai pris cette décision sans te consulter. Je te savais réticent. Je savais que tu n’avais pas le courage de le faire. Mais moi je savais, et je sais, que tu es bourré de talent. Je l’ai su la première fois que tu m’as parlé de l’écriture. Je l’ai su à l’intonation de ta voix, je l’ai su en entendant toute la passion avec laquelle tu parlais de ta nouvelle. Et j’en étais encore plus persuadé quand tu as commencé à me faire lire tes écrits. Quand tu doutais, moi je n’ai jamais douté, parce que quand tu as une passion, tu ne la perds jamais vraiment. »**_ Au fil de ses paroles, mes larmes sont revenues mais mon sourire dévoile toute ma joie. Louis est à quelques pas de moi. Je passe mes doigts au coin de mes yeux, reniflant par la même occasion. Un petit rire sort de ma bouche, parce que ce je viens de faire est loin d’être glamour, mais surtout parce que Louis est sans aucun doute la personne la plus merveilleuse qui n’est jamais existé. Il est merveilleux et il a fait ça pour moi. Je n’ai qu’une envie et c’est de l’embrasser. Alors quand il me dit enfin _**« Harry, ta nouvelle a été acceptée par un éditeur et va être publi**_ _ **ée.**_ _ **»**_ avec le plus radieux des sourires et des larmes au coin des yeux, je me jette sur ses lèvres sans attendre. Nos baisers sont entrecoupés par des rires de bonheur et nous finissons par nous séparer. Je lui murmure un _**« Merci »**_ près de ses lèvres, un _**« Merci »**_ que lui seul peut entendre. Il repose ses lèvres sur les miennes très brièvement avant que nous ne nous séparions définitivement. À peine ai-je le temps de me retourner que maman me prends dans ses bras et ensuite c’est le tour de papa. J’ai le droit à des câlins et à des félicitations de tout le monde. Mon cœur explose de bonheur et d’amour. Et quand nous sommes tous posés dans le salon de Louis à déguster le gâteau, que je vois tout ce beau monde réuni pour moi, que je vois qu’ils sont tous là pour moi et qu’ils me soutiennent, que je sens la main de Louis dans la mienne, je sais que quoiqu’il advienne, tout ira bien.

 

҉

 


End file.
